Jardim de Infância
by Cath Black
Summary: Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só se aprende na pré-escola.
1. Praticamente iguais

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo: **Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Ao contrário do que se pensa, muita coisa pode acontecer num Jardim de Infância. Rin/Sess.

_**Atenção: **__Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo Um: Praticamente Iguais**

Suspirou pesadamente. Estava alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo em sua volta; seus olhos concentrados na janela de vidro, observavam o cair das folhas da antiga árvore de cerejeira da escola. O vento agitava a árvore sem dó, fazendo com que mais e mais folhas se depreendessem e fizessem a mesma trajetória até o chão.

Outro suspiro. Deitou sua cabeça na carteira, em cima da folha de papel que estava sobre a mesma, fechando os olhos lentamente. Bocejou. Não estava com vontade de fazer nada.

O outono era realmente lindo no Japão. As folhas caiam das árvores; amarelas e sem vida. O tempo era instável, esfriando ou esquentando subidamente. Era perfeito na opinião de muitos. Mas não na _dele_. Na verdade nenhuma estação em especial chamava sua atenção; melhor dizendo, nada chamava sua atenção; era tudo tão desinteressante, tão comum...

"Vamos turma, a aula acabou!" – a doce e já conhecida voz soou longe, como se estivesse em outro lugar muito distante do dele. Continuou imóvel, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados - "Me devolvam a atividade e vão para o pátio esperar seus papais"

Alguns segundos se passaram. Não se mexeu, não percebeu a agitação por entre as cadeiras perto dele, e não ouviu as despedidas e os desejos de_boa tarde_ da mesma voz doce que soara antes. Mais segundos se passaram, ou talvez minutos, ou talvez horas, não tinha noção do tempo que ficara naquela mesma posição.

Sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro. Suspirou de novo, levantando a cabeça devagar, mirando os olhos chocolates que o encaravam com preocupação. Endireitou-se na cadeira, ficando sentando corretamente na mesma, olhou para os lados e pode ver a sala vazia, seu olhar se prendeu novamente na figura abaixada de frente para sua carteira.

"Estava dormindo, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou, esboçando um sorriso. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente; sua face sem expressão. A mulher passou a mão por seu rosto, afagando por último seus cabelos prateados.

"Não ouviu o sinal tocar?" – indagou novamente, sem tirar o pequeno sorriso dos lábios. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. Seu rosto de criança parecia um gelo de tão frio e inexpressivo. Ela olhou para a atividade sobre a carteira com algumas cotinhas simples de adição e subtração. Estava em branco.

"Porque não fez a atividade, Hakudoushi?" – ela indagou voltando a olhar para ele, agora sem sorriso; seu rosto carregava uma leve expressão desaprovadora.

"Eu... Eu não quis fazer, Sensei" – ele falou olhando para os próprios pés, quebrando com o contato visual. A professora suspirou, levantando-se.

"Já é a terceira atividade que não faz. Assim não irá apreender. Você quer que seus coleginhas saibam mais que você?"

"Iie" – ele respondeu, ainda olhando para abaixo. Ela pegou a atividade da carteira.

"Tome... Leve para casa, amanhã quero ela toda feita, está bem?" – falou estendendo o papel para ele.

Ele se levantou pegando a atividade e afirmando com a cabeça. Colocou a atividade na mochila, sob os olhos atentos da mulher, jogando a mesma sobre o ombro esquerdo.

"Já Mata" – ele murmurou saindo da sala. A professora o acompanhou com o olhar, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Seguiu pelos corredores até o pátio. Olhava para baixou. As vozes das outras crianças que brincavam no local entravam em seu ouvido sem surgir nenhum efeito. Não sentia a mesma vontade de brincar como elas.

"Hei, Hakudoushi..." – Um dos seus colegas de classe veio correndo ao seu encontro. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados, e sua face vermelha e suada – "Estamos brincando de Pique-pega... quer brincar?" – ele indagou com um sorriso.

"Eu..." – começou.

"Pique, tá com você" – interrompeu o outro tocando em seu braço e saindo correndo logo em seguida. Hakudoushi mirou as outras crianças olhando com expectativa de que ele corresse atrás delas... prontas para fugir dele a qualquer momento. Algumas o provocavam, desafiando-o a pegá-las, outras lhe mostravam a língua divertindo-se com o pegador, ele.

"...tenho que ir embora..." – completou suspirando e voltando a andar, ignorando os murmúrios que os outros colegas diziam.

"Ta comigo, então!" – ouviu alguém pronunciar quando passou pelas portas da escola para fora da rua.

Avistou a Mercedes preta estacionada logo à frente. Suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia, indo de encontro ao homem vestido de terno e gravata encostada na mesma, a sua espera.

O homem abriu a porta traseira do carro permitindo a passagem do garoto, logo depois entrando no mesmo pela porta dianteira e dando a partida.

Hakudoushi odiava escola.

MMM

"Kami-sama!" – sussurrou, esticando os braços para cima e tombando a cabeça para trás, se espreguiçando. Levantando-se devagar do chão que estava sentada, sentiu um grande alivio nas pernas que permaneciam dobradas por um bom tempo. Deu alguns passos para trás para ampliando seu campo de visão; o painel finalmente estava pronto.

O sol se punha ao longe; seus raios fracos e já sem força atravessavam o vidro da janela dando tonalidades alaranjadas á sala de aula vazia.

Os olhos chocolates percorriam as figuras alegres e as palavras coloridas pregadas na parede branca. Sorriu, pensando no quanto as crianças iriam ficar animadas ao ver o painel.

"Rin, você..."

"Ai que susto, Sango-chan!" – a professora respondeu levando a mão ao peito e se virando para encarar a expressão divertida da outra.

"Gomen... não era minha intenção" – falou, entrando na sala – "Nossa! Isso ficou lindo" – comentou ao mirar os desenhos postos na parede – "_O que você quer ser quando crescer?_ Muito criativo!" – completou lendo a frase posta no centro.

"Acho que as crianças vão adorar..." – comentou, começando a recolher do chão as sobras e os materiais que usara.

"Com certeza..." – Sango respondeu, ajudando a outra – "Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo da minha classe..."

"Ora, Sango... eles não podem ser tão maus assim..." – Rin falou, abafando uma risada.

"É... você tem razão... eles não são maus..." – começou, levantando seu corpo e andando em direção a mesa, depositando o material na mesma – "São terríveis"

Rin riu, também colocando o que pegara na mesa.

"Você fala como se eles fossem uma praga..." – murmurou ainda rindo.

"Bom... estou exagerando..." – suspirou, rodando os olhos – "Tem uns que são uma doçura, mas têm outros que... me dão nos nervos" – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando o enorme rabo de cavalo castanho.

"São apenas crianças, Sango-chan. É normal que algumas sejam um pouco mais ativas que outras..." – explicou Rin, começando a guardar os utensílios num armário encostado numa das quinas da sala de aula.

"E ponha _ativas_ nisso" – falou suspirando novamente e acompanhando a outra para ajudá-la a arrumar o armário. Elas se entreolharam por um segundo, logo caindo na gargalhada.

"Mas tenho certeza que você as adora" – disse Rin.

"Ta você venceu" – falou levando as mãos para o alto, derrotada – "Eu gosto daqueles pestinhas"

Riram novamente.

Nakamura Rin lecionava na alfabetização daquela escola havia aproximadamente dois anos. Sempre gostara de crianças e de ensinar as mesmas a arte de ler e escrever. Já terminara sua faculdade de Pedagogia, estava fazendo pós-graduação e sonhava em ter sua própria escola. Era meiga, atenciosa e esforçava, fazia de tudo para agradar a todos e em especial seus pequenos alunos. Desde que começara na instituição, nutria uma forte amizade com Yoshio Sango, também professora mais de crianças um pouco mais velhas. Embora fossem muito diferentes se entediam perfeitamente e ajudam uma a outra em assuntos profissionais e até mesmo sentimentais.

"E você?" – perguntou Sango, observando Rin fechar a porta do móvel.

"Nani?" – indagou em resposta, sem entender a outra.

"Como está sua turma? Andando pelas paredes? Ou quebrando os vidros da janela?" – riram mais uma vez.

"Não..._ainda_ não. Eles não são de fazer essas coisas... _eu espero_" – Bocejou levando a mão a boca e deixando seu corpo relaxar ao sentar em sua cadeira atrás da mesa – "São bons alunos e crianças adoráveis. Participativos, atenciosos..."

"Resumindo... a turma que toda a professora pede a Kami-sama" – falou sentando também, numa carteirinha de aluno.

"Quase" – falou, aponhando o queixo numa das mãos e o cotovelo na mesa – "Tudo que tem seus pros... tem seus contras..."

"Nossa! Me admira que uma turminha assim tenha seus _contras_"

"Na verdade não é bem um contra" – seus olhos se perderam num ponto qualquer no fundo da sala – "Estou preocupada com um aluno em especial" – confessou.

"Um aluno?" – indagou a outra.

"Taishou Hakudoushi" – informou, voltando seus olhos castanhos para Sango – "Não sei mais o que fazer com ele..."

"Ele quer virar a sala pelo avesso, é?" – falou rindo, porém sozinha desta vez.

"Na verdade... o rendimento escolar dele está indo de mal a pior e não é por ele ser como os _pestinha_ de sua sala. Ele... não faz nada" – disse crispando os lábios e franzindo o cenho, num gesto de preocupação.

"Bom... Você devia dar graças por ele não fazer nada, não?" – Sango indagou sem compreender o que a outra estava dizendo.

"Não, Sango. Ele_realmente_ não faz **nada**. _Não_ faz atividade, _não_ presta atenção, _não_ dá opinião, _não_ fala, é como se ele não estivesse na sala. Se ele fosse o oposto, se ele... fosse um pestinha, eu acharia normal, mas... isso não é normal" – explicou.

"Talvez... ele só seja tímido" – a outra deu de ombros.

"Não... Eu também achava isso, mas... eu sei que não é. Ele... está sempre triste. Nunca o vi brincar com ninguém. Ele nem parece ser uma criança, sabe?"

"Hum...Se é realmente assim... Então é mesmo estranho. Não acha bom chamar os pais dele pra conversar?" – perguntou Sango, na tentativa de ajudar a outra professora.

"Estava pensando nisso... vou chamá-los o quanto antes" – falou.

"Bom, mas se esse é o único "problema" não devia está reclamando, _Rinzinha_? Eu estou com uma pilha de provas na minha mesa esperando para serem corrigidas" – Sango falou, rodando os olhos e passando a mãos por sua franja castanha, no intuito de tira-la do olhos – "Sinceramente... eu preciso de umas folgas... Não tenho tempo nem de sair com o Miroku" – suspirou – "Vamos ao shopping?"

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

"Shopping? Você está aí reclamando que tem que corrigir provas e de repente me chama pra ir ao shopping?"

"Porque não? Eu falei que as provas estavam esperando... Elas esperaram até agora... porque não podem esperar mais um pouco..." – Ela explicou piscando um olho para a outra.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, esboçando um sorriso cúmplice.

MMM

Andava a passos largos pelos corredores, equilibrando uma pequena pilha de papéis sobre as mãos. Seus pés doíam devido ao esforço de andar rapidamente com sapatos de salto alto. Estava cansada. Aquele trabalho era realmente desgastante. Era demais para o salário que recebia. Não que este fosse pouco mais, chegava em casa todos os dias com seu corpo suplicando-lhe por repouso. Merecia um aumento.

Sim, um aumento não era má idéia. Fora a única que conseguira permanecer naquele cargo por mais de seis meses... Estava trabalhando ali há quase dois anos. Era prestativa, atenciosa... Claro que merecia um aumento.

Sorriu com o canto dos lábios, enquanto abria, desajeitada, a porta de sua sala. Atravessou a mesma, alimentando a idéia sobre o quanto séria brilhante um aumento em sua vida. Respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na outra porta, que dava acesso a sala de seu chefe.

Ouviu um 'entre' abafado pela porta de madeira polida e entrou sem cerimônia.

"Aqui estão os contratos que me pediu, Taishou-sama!" – ela falou, andando de encontro a enorme mesa e depositando a pilha de papeis que estava em suas mãos.

O homem não respondendo. Continuando a ler atentamente uma folha de papel. Seus olhos dourados, analisavam com cautela o que estava escrito na mesma, sem dá a mínima atenção a mulher que ainda estava parada a sua gente, do outro lado da mesa de madeira.

"Mas alguma coisa?" – ela indagou, tentando encontrar uma oportunidade de falar aquilo que estava em mente.

"Iie" - ele respondeu, sem ao menos se limitar a olhá-la, sua voz sem emoção. Ela continuou parada no local, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil, em como começaria a pedir sua promoção.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Ele terminou de ler o papel, e depositou-o na mesa, olhou para a pilha que ela acabara de trazer, pegando-a e pondo-a mais perto de ser, começando a folhear e analisar os contratos.

"Não têm mais nada para fazer, Kagome?" – ele indagou friamente ainda sem mirá-la. Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo que aquilo seria mais difícil que pensara.

"Sabe o quê que é, Taishou-sama. É que.. assim... eu tenho... er... muito trabalho, sabe?" – ela começou coçando a cabeça, nervosa.

"Não parece" – ele murmurou, continuando com que estava fazendo.

"Não... Não agora... quer dizer agora também... na verdade todo o tempo... e eu fico muito cansada, sabe? Muito mesmo... e... e..." – ela falava embolando as palavras de tanta aflição.

Ele finalmente a olhou. Seu frios orbes âmbar, fixaram na figura aflita de sua secretária. Ela parou de falar engolindo em seco. Onde estava com a cabeça quando teve a idéia de ir pedir aumento para seu chefe? Ele a analisou, seu rosto sem nem se quer uma fibra de expressão. Isso a fazia sentir medo, muito medo. Ela olhou-o apreensiva. Quem não sentia medo dele? Ele parecia ser feito de gelo, parecia não ter emoções, parecia... parecia...

"Me poupe de suas ladainhas, Kagome. Guarde-as para, InuYasha. Não tenho tempo para perder com você, e mesmo se tivesse também não perderia" – ele começou friamente, fazendo-a gelar por completo – "Se não está vendo, estou ocupado. E presumo que você também esteja. Faça suas tarefas, se não quer perder o emprego. Não pense que só porque é namorada de meu irmão, que é diferente de qualquer outro funcionário" – ela abaixou a cabeça – "E a resposta... É **não**" – ele terminou, sem nenhum momento alterar seu tom de voz. E precisava? Kagome, estava praticamente tremendo de medo.

"Sumimasen, Taishou-sama" – ela murmurou num fio de voz, saindo do escritório. Suspirou ainda aflita, fechando a porta e encostando-se na mesma. Ele parecia não ser humano.

MMM

"Atenção, turma" – Rin falava para os alunos que faziam animadamente uma atividade de pintura – "Hei! Shippou, silêncio, por favor"

"Hai" – o menino de cabelos ruivos respondeu, olhando fixamente para a professora.

"Bom... eu quero saber... o que vocês acharam do painel que eu fiz?" – ela indagou sorridente, apontando para a parede coberta pelas imagens e palavras coloridas.

Vários comentários positivos sobre o trabalho da professora soaram na sala, pronunciados pelos alunos.

"Ah! Arigatou! Estou muuuito feliz por vocês terem gostado... quem pode ler, a frase que está no centro pra a classe?" – perguntou, vendo a maioria levantar as mãozinha, e agitá-las para o alto, ansiosos para serem chamados.

Rin focou os olhos na criança de cabelos prateados no fundo da sala que olhava para a janela, sem prestar a mínima atenção no que ela falava.

"Hakudoushi" – ela o chamou. Ele virou seu rosto para ela, seus olhos rosados, diferente dos das outras crianças, não transmitiam euforia ou ansiedade - "Você pode ler a frase no centro do painel?" – ela perguntou, sorrindo-lhe docemente.

"O Hakudoushi não é mudo?" – uma menina perguntou inocentemente, mas o que ocasionou uma onda de risadas por parte da classe.

"Parem, crianças" – Rin os repreendeu autoritária, porém sem abandonar a doçura em sua voz. Hakudoushi continuou a mirá-la firmemente como se nada daquilo o abalasse. Isso realmente assustava a professora. Uma criança comum ficaria chateado por toda a classe ter rido dela. Se ele chorasse ou reclamasse, seria... seria... normal, mas... – "Você pode ler, Haku-kun?" – perguntou novamente, sem conseguir disfarçar sua expressão de preocupação, mas por sua sorte, passou impercebível pela outras crianças, que olhavam fixamente para o menino de cabelos prata brilhante.

"O q-que vo-cê quer ser quan-do cres-cer?" – leu, soletrando a frase.

"Muito bom, Haku-kun" – falou empolgada batendo palmas, o que logo foi feito pelo resto da sala – "E então, crianças... O que vocês querem ser quando crescer?"

"Eu quero ser médico" – gritou Shippou empolgado.

"Eu quero ser modelo" – uma menininha de grandes olhos azuis falou na filha da frente.

"Eu vou ser detetive" – e assim, várias profissões foram faladas pelos pequenos. Eles diziam sonhadores e até discutiam entre si sobre qual era a melhor.

"Muito bem, muito bem" – ela falou pondo ordem na sala de aula – "Esse é o nosso projeto nesse ano. Estudar as profissões" – informou sorridente – "Para amanhã quero uma pesquisa, sobre a profissão que vocês querem ter quando forem adultos" - o sinal tocou estridente, avisando o termino da aula.

"Podem ir e quando chegar em casa, não se esqueçam da pesquisa, ok?"

Eles começaram a arrumar seus materiais e saírem da sala para o pátio. Rin sorria-lhes e se despedia alegremente.

"Haku-kun?" – chamou o menino, quando ele passou por sua frente. Ele se virou, fitando a professora – "Você gostou do projeto?" – perguntou se abaixando para ficar da altura do garoto.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Que bom! Você leu muito bem, viu? Parabéns" – disse depositando um beijo estralado em sua bochecha – "Estou muito ansiosa para saber o que você quer ser quando for grande" – ela murmurou, simpática como sempre.

"Hai" – ele respondeu.

"Ja ne" – disse ficando de pé, observando ele sair.

MMM

A noite caiu mais uma vez. Um par de orbes rosados observa sem muito interesse as estrelas que brilhavam tímidas no céu, ofuscadas pelo brilho intenso da lua cheia que iluminava por completo a escuridão. Lá longe em sua memória, pode resgatar uma voz doce e melodiosa a contar histórias mágicas sobre o belo satélite natural que rondava a terra e suas quatro e misteriosas fases.

Olhou de relance para um porta-retrato na cabeceira de sua enorme cama, mirando displicente a figura terna e doce de uma mulher. Não ousou sair de sua posição: sentado no para peito da janela, suas costas encostadas na parede.

Suspirou pesadamente, voltando a encarar a lua. Fechou os olhos, seu cérebro buscando uma memória perdida no tempo; uma música cantada logo após de uma flauta doce.

_Lua Lua Lua Luuua_

_Por um momento_

_Meu canto contigo_

_Compactua..._

_E..._

Abriu os olhos. Qual era mesmo o resto da música? Voltou a olhar para ela. A mesma da canção. A lua. Como se ela pudesse lhe dizer o resto da melodia que era cantada todas as noites a pouco tempo atrás. Mas ela nunca de dizia. Nunca lhe falava.

_Maldita lua._ Pensou.

"Menino Hakudoussssshi?" – ouviu a voz esganiçada e estridente do mordomo da mansão.

"Hai" – respondeu a contra gosto.

"Seu pai lhe aguarda para jantar" – o outro informou e logo pode ser ouvir leves passos que ecoaram no piso de madeira, indicando a saída do empregado.

Hakudoushi deu uma ótima olhada à _bola_ redonda e luminosa e saiu de seu quarto sem cerimônias.

Em alguns segundos já estava na sala de jantar. Uma enorme mesa retangular ficava no meio da mesma, onde nela estava postas a refeição da noite. Olhou para a figura altiva de seu pai numa das pontas da mesa, seus cabelos prateados como os do próprio menino eram maiores e diferente do outro tinha brilhantes esferas douradas como íris.

Hakudoushi andou de encontro a ele, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Boa noite, Otto-san" – ele falou.

"Boa noite" – o homem murmurou, sua voz fria se assemelhava a do garoto.

Mesmo estando lado a lado pareciam distantes, como se tivesse cada um em uma extremidade da mesa. Hakudoushi, às vezes, sentia como se não conhecesse o homem, como se ele fosse um estranho e isso o incomodava mortalmente.

"Como foi hoje na escola?" – Sesshoumaru perguntou, começando sua refeição assim como o menino. Se pareciam. Não apenas fisicamente, mas também nos modos de fazerem as coisas. No modo de pegar os talheres, no modo de mastigar, no modo de olhar... em _praticamente_ tudo.

"Temos um projeto novo. Sobre profissões" – ele respondeu. Silêncio. Essa era a pior parte para Hakudoushi; mesmo sem demonstrar, odiava profundamente isso. Havia tantas coisa que poderia conversar com seu pai, mas... mas... eles sempre caiam no mesmo buraco, sempre paravam na mesma tecla, sempre... ficavam em silêncio.

"Otto-san" – Hakudoushi murmurou, desprendendo seus olhos do prato e olhando para o outro. Sesshoumaru, mirou o garoto, sua expressão como sempre inexplicavelmente _indiferente_. Hakudoushi abriu a boca para pronunciar algo. Mas não sabia o que falar. Como desejava ter uma boa conversar com _ele_. Como desejava poder falar tudo o que sentia para _ele_. Talvez nem ele próprio soubesse dessa necessidade de _falar_ por sua idade, que ainda não permitia ele entender algumas coisas, mas... ele sentia um grande vazio dentro de sim. Sentia...

"Nani?" – o outro pronunciou perante o silêncio do filho.

"Otto-san..." – o irritante _Trim-Trim_do celular posto em cima da mesa interrompeu o garoto, _mas uma vez._ Sesshoumaru levantou a mão, num pedido de espera para o filho.

"Moushi Moushi" – falou.

"Mas... Otto-san" – protestou Hakudoushi, cansado de está em segundo plano. Parecia que aquele maldito aparelho telefone era mais importante que... ele.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar desaprovador para ele, pedindo licença e levantando-se para falar com seu sócio na sala.

Hakudoushi cruzou os braços, bufando; finalmente mostrando algum tipo de sentimento. Eles eram _praticamente_ iguais, não completamente.

MMM

"E é por isso que eu quero me tornar uma bailarina" – terminou com os olhos negros brilhando, uma garotinha de longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, em pé na frente de toda a sala. Uma salva de palmas foi presenteada a ela por parte dos colegas e da professora que murmurava milhões de elogios sobre a pesquisa sobre o ballet clássico.

A meninha voltou pro seu lugar, saltitante e radiante de felicidade. A professora sorriu, saindo de uma das pequenas carteirinhas de aluno que ocupava ficando de pé.

"Agora o próximo e último é..." – ela começou checando na folha de presença – "Taishou Hakudoushi" – ela anunciou sorridente, levantando logo a cabeça, observando o garoto no fundo da sala.

Hakudoushi engoliu em seco, levantando-se da cadeira. Andou em direção a professora; a outra saiu de onde estava voltando a sentar na mesma carteirinha que antes ocupava, murmurando um _boa sorte_.

O garoto encarou a classe parado. Sua face sem expressão escondia perfeitamente o nervosismo que tomava conta de seu corpo no momento. Se controlava a todo custa para que suas pequenas mãos não tremessem involuntariamente e nem que sua voz falhasse. _Seja forte, não deixe seus sentimentos dominar sua razão._ _**A**_ voz grossa e fria ecoava em sua cabeça. Sempre tentou a todo custo entender essa frase, mas sua capacidade de interpretação ainda não era muito avançada por seus poucos anos, mas ele tinha uma leve perspectiva do que o que realmente aquilo significava.

Olhou para a professora, encarando a íris castanhas que brilhavam encantadoramente, parecendo incentivá-lo. A classe continuava em silêncio a espera de qualquer pronunciação do garoto. Para a maioria era até novidade em suas cabecinhas que o calado e quieto colega de classe falava.

"Pode começar Haku-kun" – a professora resolveu intervir perante o silencio do menino, tentando estimulá-lo a começar a falar.

Silêncio, novamente. Hakudoushi olhou para o papel que carregava nas mãos com a atividade que _deveria_ está preenchida com sua pesquisa.

"O que você quer ser quando crescer, Hakudoushi?" – Um coleginha no meio da sala arriscou, curioso e ansioso pela narração do outro.

"Eu..." – Hakudoushi começou, baixo como sempre – "Eu..." – murmurou novamente, mesmo lutando contra o nervosismo por ter milhares de olhos famintos por informação focados nele, sua face continuava inabalável, ou pelo menos ele tentava mantê-la assim. _Não demostre_– "Eu não sei o que quero ser..." – completou, correndo seus olhos rosa pela classe parando por ultimo na professora que o olhava desapontada.

"Como assim Hakudoushi? Você ainda não sabe?" – ela indagou, sem esconder a decepção da face infantil.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Mas... não tem nada que chame sua atenção?" – ela perguntou – "Não quer ser... o que... seu papai, é?" – ela sugeriu sorrindo de levemente.

"Iie" – ele respondeu, secamente. Rin estranhou o comportamento do menino.

Silêncio novamente.

"Hakudoushi" – ele virou o rosto para um garoto de cabelos ruivos – "Ser astronauta é legal, porque você não se torna astronauta como eu vou ser?" – terminou Shippou, empolgado.

Hakudoushi não respondeu. Odiava a lua e a hipótese de ser astronauta estava fora de qualquer cogitação, assim como ter a mesma profissão de seu pai.

"Ou talvez... você queira ser um bailarino" – a mesma menina que estava a falar minutos antes pronunciou – "Eu preciso de um par para dançar um _Pas de deux_" – ela comentou sorridente.

"Um Pas de o que?" – Shippou indagou fazendo uma cara de espanto ao ouvir as palavras francesas.

"Isso é coisa de mulherzinha" – comentou outro garoto.

"_Pas de Deux_ é quando um homem dança com uma mulher" uma menina de curtos cabelos negros explicou – "E homem também dançam ballet, seu bobão" – ela completou mostrando a língua para o outro.

"Você é que é bobona, Mizuki" – ele rebateu, também lhe mostrando a língua.

"Parem, crianças" – Rin falou, se levantando, pondo ordem na sala de aula.

Hakudoushi não se moveu, parecia está muito longe dali.

O sinal tocou. Rin suspirou pesadamente.

"Bom turma, chega por hoje. Eu adorei as pesquisas... Parabéns" – Falou, esboçando um sorriso – "Agora vão indo, que seus papais já devem está esperando..."

Agora foi a vez de Hakudoushi suspirar. Todo o dia ela falava a mesma coisa._Seus papais devem está esperando._ E realmente estavam... menos... o dele. Ele continuou imóvel vendo seus colegas saírem da classe animados.

"Ahh! Hoje meu pai vai me levar numa sorveteria... Ele disse que o sorvete de lá era ótimo" – ouviu uma menininha gorducha falar para a amiga.

"O meu falou que ia levar eu e a mamãe para passear no parque quando ele voltar do trabalho" – a outra respondeu, dando saltinhos de felicidades, seus cabelos presos em _maria chiquinha_ balançando para cima e para baixo.

Sorveteria... Parque... Pegar na escola. Porque apenas ele não podia ter isso. Porque apenas ele tinha que voltar com motorista, porque apenas ele tinha que ir pra aula de piano e não para um parque, por que apenas ele tinha que ir pra aula de inglês e não para a sorveteria, porque apenas ele parecia que... que... não tinha... p...

"Haku-kun" – ele despertou, vendo que ainda se encontrava parado de frente para a sala. Encarou os olhos castanhos, que no momento parecia transmitir puro desapontamento, ao em vez de alegria e doçura – "Por que não fez a pesquisa?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Ela respirou fundo, se abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível que ele.

"O que está acontecendo, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou, acariciando o rosto do menino.

Ele continuou em silêncio.

"Você não quer me falar... É isso?" – ela continuou, afagando seus cabelos prateados; sua voz doce. Ela respirou fundo novamente, levantando-se.

"Amanhã, temos que conversar... sério" – ela falou, sua voz decidida e sua expressão anormalmente dura. Ele continuou calado – "Agora vá... Seu pai deve está esperando"

Aquilo novamente. Ele não agüentava mais.

"Iie" – ele falou levantando a cabeça e encarando os orbes interrogativas da mulher.

"Nani?" – ela perguntou, sem compreender.

"Eu não vou... Não agora..." – ele informou, decidido do que ia fazer.

"Como assim?"

"Eu quero que... meu pai venha me buscar..."

Continua...

**N/A:**Ta aí! Mais uma fic. Pretendo não a deixar muito longa; a estimativa é de uns 6 capítulos. Quanto as outras fics... Irei atualizar em breve. Agora nas férias fica mais fácil de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de por o Hakudoushi como filho do Sess, mas... Sei lá... Acho que combinou. E quanto aos erros ortográficos, desculpem... estou sem beta e gramática não é muito meio forte.

Deixem comentários, please! xD

Dedico esse capítulo a Isabella Campos


	2. Os mistérios da lua

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:**Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Ao contrário do que se pensa, um Jardim de Infância não é um lugar apenas para crianças. Rin/Sess.

_**Atenção:**__Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo****Dois: Os mistérios da lua**

"Desculpe-me" – todos na grande sala de reuniões viraram a cabeça interrogativos em direção a grande porta dupla de mármore, onde a figura acanhada e hesitante de uma jovem jazia. Ela feixou a porta atras de si, sentindo o incômodo silêncio que se instalou no salão cair-lhe sobre a cabeça como uma bigorna. Tentou a todo o custo não desviar o olhar do homem sentando na outra estremidade da mesa, enquanto caminhava. Encarava os olhos fuziladores de seu chefe, sentindo seu estômago dar reviravoltas incontroláveis. Ao chegar ao seu distino, o que lhe pareceu décadas de caminhada, abaixou-se levemente, e murmurou em tom baixou para que apenas seu patrão ouvisse e não os outros empresários que ocupavam a mesa regangular.

"Te-telefone para o se-senhor, Ta-taishou-sama"

Sesshoumaru pareceu analisada por alguns instantes com os olhos estreitos e sem emoção.

"Estou em reunião, Kagome. Você sabe as ordens" – falou em tom imperativo, e diferente da outra, num tom que todos alí presentes poderiam ouvir.

"E-eu sei, senhor. Mas, creio ser urgente" – ela falou ainda mais baixo, evitando ainda olhar para os outros.

"Nada é mais urgente para interromper uma reunião de negócios..." – ciciou, passando o olhar para os outros empresários, também seus empregados na empresa, para fazer por entender que aquela mensagem não era apenas para a secretária. Alguns desviaram o olhar desconsertados, outros engoliram em cego. Não havia dúvidas que Taishou Sesshoumaru cansava calafrios em qualquer um.

"Mas, senhor..." – ela insistiu – "É sobre Hakudoushi-san"

O empresário franziu o cenho ao ouvir o nome do filho ser pronunciado. O silêncio continuou por alguns segundos, até que o único na sala que parecia não ter se indimidado com as palavras frias de Sesshoumaru, pronunciou.

"Nem seu próprio filho é mais urgente, Sesshoumaru?" – a voz sarcástica de InuYasha pôde ser ouvida. E agora todos prenderam a respiração e miraram o Taishou mais velho num misto de aflição e curiosidade.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas levantou-se da cadeira sem pestanejar e caminhou em direção à porta com Kagome em seus calcanhares.

"Tranfere para a minha linha" – ordenou antes de entrar no seu escritório - "Pronto" – falou ao pegar o telefone.

_"Taishou-sama?" –_uma voz um pouco hesitante lhe respondeu da outra linha.

"O que aconteceu com Hakudoushi?" – indagou sem devaneios.

_"Na-nada, Senhor. Não precisa se preocupar"_ – o outro lhe respondeu rápido embolando-se com as palavras.

"Então me interrompeu por nada?"

"_Na-não, senhor_" – apressou-se a falar. Demorou alguns instantes em que o outro na outra linha parecia pensar em como dizer.

"Não gosto de esperar" – falou numa voz arrastada, e estreitando os olhos perante a demora do outro.

"_Senhor, o menino Hakudoushi se recusa a voltar para casa comigo_".

"Quê?" – indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_"Já tentei de todas as formas, mas ele diz que quer que o senhor venha buscá-lo"_

"Coloca ele na linha" – falou, passando a mão pela franja prateada num ato de nervosismo. Era só o que lhe faltava... Hakudoushi dando-lhe uma de menino mimado.

"_Um minuto, senhor_" – murmurou e depois de um momento de esperar, o empresário pôde ouvir – "_Ele se recusa a falar com o senhor. Disse que apenas o quer aqui_"

Sesshoumaru bufou.

"Diga-lhe que ficara de castigo se não voltar agora"

Ouviu o outro murmurar o que falara para a criança.

"_Ele disse que não se importa, senhor_"

Aquilo estava começando a deixa-lo realmente raivoso. Porque essa agora? Hakudoushi nunca fora o tipo de criança que faz essas ceninhas.

"Estarei aí dentro de uma hora" – murmurou e logo desligou o telefone. Saiu do escritório sem dar a menor importância a secretária que o mirava curiosa e voltando para a sala de reunião. Voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona a extremidade da mesa e com os mesmo rosto frio e a voz sem emoção, indagou:

"Sobre o que falavamos?"

MMM

Soltou uma exclamação de alívio quando largou a enorme e pesada pilha de livros sobre a mesa. Lançou um olhar desanimado a quantidade de caixas cheias de mais exemplares que jaziam no chão e voltando-se para a estante vazia, rodou os olhos. Aquilo iria lhe dar trabalho. Prendeu o longo cabelo negro num rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, e pôes as mãos na cintura, raciocinando em como iria organizar o material nas prateleiras.

Mirou involuntariamente a janela, vendo a figura de uma criança num dos balanços do parquinho. Não estava a brincar, mas balançava seus pés para frente e para trás sem encostar no chão. Suspirou, voltando-se seu olhar para o céu, agora observando as cores do enterdecer que tingiam o azul-claro com tons de azul-escuro, laranja e vermelho. Sorriu levemente e deixando sua tarefa com a prateleiras de lado, resolveu ir para fora.

"Não sente frio, Haku-kun?" – indagou docemente, minutos depois ao chegar perto da criança no parquinho da escola.

"Não" – ele respondeu simplesmente, mas sem encará-la. Estava a mirar o céu com uma expressão indecifrável e ainda balançava os pés pequenos.

Rin suspirou mais uma vez, sentando-se no outro balanço ao lado do garoto.

"Não quer entrar?" – indagou novamente – "Posso fazer um chocolate quente para voce" – sorriu gentilmente.

"Não, obrigado. Não tenho fome" – falou, ainda sem mirá-la. Rin mordeu os lábios inferiores, apreensiva.

"Sabe... Você não acha que..." – começou, medindo as palavras – "que é melhor, voltar pra casa com aquele moço? Ele ainda está lá fora, te esperando no carro e..."

"Meu pai virá me buscar" – ele a interrompeu, parando de movimentar seus pés. Abaixou a cabeça, agora olhava o gramado verde. Rin pousou uma da mãos no ombro dele, que finalmente a encarou; seus olhos rosados brilhavam conforme as cores do crepúsculo e a professora não deixou de notar que carregavam tristeza – "Ele virá, não é?"

"Claro que virá" – apressou-se a dizer, sorrindo. O garoto voltou a mirar o céu, suspirando levemente e sentindo o vento brincar com seus cabelos prateados.

"Acho que não..." – falou baixo – "Ele está ocupado, trabalhando... Ele _sempre_ está..."

Rin segurou o rosto pequeno entre suas mãos delicadas, fazendo-o encará-la novamente. Hakudoushi mirou os olhos castanhos, sentindo uma sensação que não sentia há anos. Aquele sensação gostosa que sempre sentia quando _ela_ segurava seu rosto daquela mesma forma.

"Ele te ama, Hakudoushi" – ela falou, com sua voz suave – "Tenho certeza que virá"

Ele abriu levemente a boca, mas não falou nada. Rin retirou as mãos do rosto infantil e mirou o céu, que antes ele mirava, mas que agora não conseguia desprender os olhos da professora.

Ela sorriu alegremente ao percorrer os olhos pelas primeiras estrelas que apareciam na imensidão azulada sobre suas cabeças. O garoto apenas a observava; ela era _diferente_ dos outros adultos.

"Lá está" – ela apontou, divertida para cima – "Linda e branca" – comentou, fazendo o pequeno mirar para cima também e ver sobre o que ela falava. A lua – "Sabe..." – ela começou – "Quando eu tinha a sua idade minha mãe costumava contar histórias mágicas sobre a lua" – sorriu, virando a cabeça para encará-lo – "É por isso que eu a adoro"

"Não gosto da lua" – ele respondeu, mas sem tirar os olhos do satélite natural, um pouco ofuscado por o sol ainda estar presente.

"Por que não?" – ela indagou, parecendo indignada – "Sabia que... existe um homem... um mago que vive na Lua com um enorme cachorro branco que tem asas?" – ele a mirou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa ao ouvir tal relato – "A tarefa dele é destruir os dragões malvados que tem lá..."

"Tem dragões na lua?" – ele indagou.

"Tem sim..." – ela respondeu – "Tá vendo aquelas manchas?" – ela falou apontando para a mesma no céu. Ele assentiu, observando as machas mais escuras da lua – "O fogo deles fizeram isso" – ela sussurrou. Ele soltou uma exclamou, maravilhado pela história, o que fez a professora ficar muito feliz – "Acho que consiguimos tocar nela... vamos tentar?"

"Nani?" – ele murmurou, sem compreender.

"Vamos ver quem vai mais alto e consegue chegar nela..." – ela falou, começando a se balançar. O garoto ficou por uns segundos apenas a observando, alegre, e indo para frente e para trás como uma criança. Ele sorriu levemente, copiando-a e balançando-se também.

"Não é o máximo?" – ela indagou entre risos. Ele nada respondeu, apenas começou a gargalhar, algo que não fazia havia muito tempo.

E lá estavam o dois... a brincar com os balanços, sentindo o vento nos rostos e o friozinho na barriga conforme o ritmo dos movimentos. Hakudoushi não se lembrava da última vez que brincara daquela forma... Sentia-se tão livre, tão... criança.

"_Lua Lua Lua Luuua, por um momento_..._meu canto contigo_, c_ompactua..." –_nesse momento o garoto parou de rir, mirando surpreso a professora, começou diminuir a velocidade parando aos poucos com os movimentos no brinquedo. Ela não pareceu perceber que ele parara, seus olhos estavam fechando enquanto cantava a melodia. – _"E mesmo o vento, canta-se conpacto no tempo estanca..." –_não era possível. Aquela voz, aquela música... o garoto não conseguia se mexer, seus olhos vidrados na figura da outra que ainda balançava para frente e para trás – _"Branca, Branca, Branca, Brancaaaa. A minha,__nossa voz a tua sendo silêncio, meu canto não tem nada a ver com a luaaaa" –_ela finalmente abriu os olhos e vendo que o garoto parara de balançar, começou a parar também – "Alguma coisa errada, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou, preocupada.

"N-não" – ele respondeu, encarando suas íris chocolate. Ela lhe sorriu e levantou-se.

"Tenho que terminar de arrumar uns livros novos que chegaram... Quer me ajudar?" – indagou.

"P-posso ficar aqui mais um pouco?" – falou, despreendendo os olhos dos dela e mirando o céu mais uma vez. A lua.

"Está certo..." – ela murmurou – "Estou lá dentro se precisar..." – falou dando lhe um beijo na bochecha do garoto e rumando para dentro da escola. E novamente aquela sensação tomou conta do garoto.

MMM

Parou o carro prateado próximo ao portão da escola. Saiu do mesmo num movimento rápido, feixou a porta, acionando o alarme logo em seguida. Avistou um outro carro a frente, e logo pôde ver o motorista sair do carro, apressado, e posicionar-se de frente a porta.

"Pode voltar. Eu cuido disso" – murmurou ao passar por ele, se nem ao menos se limitar encará-lo.

Entrou no local, e começou a andar a procura da sala que queria; mal se lembrava da última vez que fora alí. Enquanto caminhava, mirava com pouco interresse os desenhos feitos pelas crianças que estavam pregados em todos os corredores. Dobrou um corredor e poe-se a mirar os números das salas, buscando a do filho. Hakudoushi iria ficar de castigo por tê-lo feito ir até alí para busca-lo. O menino sabia que ele não podia ficar saindo da empresa por motivos bestas, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira mal-criada pregada pelo pequeno.

Não havia muitas pessoas na escola, além do porteiro, até aquele momento só havia encontrado uma professora de meia idade andando apressada segurando alguns cadernos. Ela o cumprimentara sorridente ao que ele lhe respondera com o aceno de cabeça. Dobrou noutro corredor avistando o número da classe numa das salas ao meio do mesmo. Apressou o passo, por não querer perder mais tempo com aquilo.

Entrou na sala, observando-a por um instante ainda na porta. As paredes estavam cobertas de desenhos e atividade assim como os corredores, o quadro negro estava limpo e na mesa do professor jazia algumas pilhas de livros. Finalmente seus olhos se concentraram na figura que remexia uma das caixas postas no chão. Ela estava abaixada, retirando os livros da mesma. Pegou-os numa pilha grande, que provavelmente ela não conseguiria segurar. A mulher poe-se de pé equilibrando-se por uns segundos, andou devagar para não derrubar-los, mas acabou por tropeçar numa caixa vazia, derrumando todos no chão.

"Merda!" – ela exclamou, abaixando-se e começando a recolher-los. Sesshoumaru fraziu o cenho ainda observando-a da porta. Ela levantou-se, com a pilha novamente em mãos. Deu uma meia volta, procurando no chão algum outro exemplar, quando deparou-se com a figura de alguém na porta –"AHHH!" – exclamou soltando os livros, que novamente caíram no chão. Ela observou o homem erguer uma sombracelha desdesnhosamente – "Desculpe..." – murmurou levando uma mão ao peito, tentando controlar seu coraçao – "O senhor me assustou!" - Observou o homem por alguns segundos; usava roupa social na cor cinza, possuía cabelos prateados e maravilhosos olhos dourados, que a miravam no momento. Nunca pensara que poderia existir homem tão belo quanto aquele. Seus olhos brilhavam conforme as cores oscilantes dos raios solares vindos da janela e os traços bem definidos e a cor dos cabelos não o faziam negar de quem se tratava. Mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto antes, ela sabia_quem_ ele era.

"Deveria pegar uma pilha menor" – ele sugeriu, e ela não pôde deixar de notar a voz fria que ele tinha. Ela não respondeu; ficou sem graça pelo comentário. Colocou uma mexa negra que saiu do rabo de cavalo atrás da orelha, enquanto tentava não corar.

"O senhor deve ser o Taishou-sama, não?" – indagou, prefirindo mudar de assunto e sorrindo levemente. Ele assentiu. – "Sou Nakamura Rin, professora do Hakudoushi" – apresentou-se aproximando-se e estendendo-lhe uma mão, que logo ele apertou – "É um prazer conhecer-lo" – finalizou, tentando ignorar o calafrio que sentiu com o contado com o outro.

"O prazer é meu" – ele respondeu, educadamente, mesmo que sem emoção – "Então, onde ele estar?" – perguntou, sem delongas.

"Está no parque, brincando no balanço" – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Ele está sendo mal-criado e inresponsável, deveria estar agora na aula de inglês" – ele murmurou mais para si do que para outra, indo em direção à porta.

"Não creio que o Haku-kun, saiba o que é responsabilidade ainda..." – ela falou com um sorriso fraco, antes que o homem deixasse a sala. Agora, sabia exatamente o que havia de _errado_com o garoto.

"Pois deveria saber, já está na idade de cumprir com suas obrigações" – ele respondeu, mirando-a friamente. Rin engoliu em seco, ao receber aquele olhar congelante. Sesshoumaru era, definitivamente, um homem indimidador. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes; apenas se encarando.

"Posso dar uma palavrinha com o senhor?" – ela indagou, tentando não deixar-se indimidar – "Ou está muito ocupado no momento?"

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos na direção da professora. Ela por um acaso estava brincando com ele?

"Está tirando uma com a minha cara, senhorita?" – falou frio voltando os passos que havia andando a pouco, quando se afastara dela.

"Não, senhor" – respondeu, com o sorriso ainda brincando nos lábios. Sorriso este que Sesshoumaru achou _irritante –_"Só quero conversar um pouco"

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços a analisando por uns instantes. Os olhos de cor chocolates transmitiam uma decisão imprecionante e não pareciam hesitar como quaisquer outros faziam ao ser mirados pelos dele. O cabelo negro estava preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo, no qual algumas mexas teimosas estavam a repousar em seus ombros. Ela parecia pequena comparada a ele, chegando exatamente em seus ombros, possuía uma face infantil para um adulto e o sorriso parecia que estava colado nos lábios rosados.

"Sobre o que seria?" – falou, quebrando o silêncio, num tom pouco amigável.

"Hakudoushi-kun" – respondeu.

"Estou á ouvidos"

"Não quer sentar?" – indagou, monstrando uma das carteiras das crianças. _Ela só pode estar de brincadeira_, foi o que o outro pensou.

"Estou bem de pé"

"Aceita um café?" – perguntou novamente, com seu tom amável.

"A senhorita poderia ir direto ao ponto, não tenho muito tempo" – falou seco.

"Então está ocupado..." – ela concluiu, olhando-o divertida. Algo que irritou-o profundamente.

"Sim, estou e não quero perder tempo" – respondeu, descruzando os braços e pondo-os nos bolsos laterais da calca social, num ato meio que nervoso.

"Podemos marcar outro dia se quiser..." – sugeriu.

"Prefiro agora..." – mesmo que não transparecesse, ele estava muito irritado.

"Está certo..." – ela respondeu – "É sobre o rendimento escolar..." – começou.

"Ele está lhe incomodando?" – interrompeu-a.

"Não... não. Longe disso" – apressou-se a responder – "Ele é uma criança maravilhosa, Taishou-sama. Nunca me deu trabalho..."

"Então?" – arqueou uma sonbrancelha.

Rin umedeceu os lábios a procura de palavras.

"Ele..." – começou, mirando as íris geladas do outro, diferentes das duas que no momento transmitiam preocupação – "Ele... está muito desatento ultimamente" – falou – "Não presta atenção nas aulas e deixa algumas atividades incompletas. Não quero que pense que ele está sendo travesso... eu so estou preocupada com o rendimento dele."

"Irei conversar com ele sobre isso" – declarou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos – "Mas alguma coisa?" – Rin franziu o cenho perante a reação do outro. Ou melhor dizendo, perante a falta reação do outro. Aquele homem não transmitia absolutamente nada. Isso a fazia se assustar – "Nakamura-san?"

"Sim..." – ela respondeu, afastando seus pensamentos – "Não quero ser intromedida, senhor..." – começou, mirando seus próprios pés por um instante, pensando em como iria falar aquilo – "Mas..." – ela voltou a encara-lo. Encarar aqueles orbes de gelo. – "O Hakudoushi me parece muito triste..." – finalizou, encarando-o decidida.

"Triste?"

Rin inspirou e soltou o ar, desviando seu olhar para as caixas no chão.

"Ele me perguntou se o senhor viria mesmo buscar-lo" – ela começou, observando um exemplar de _Dennis, o coelhinho saltitante_ numa das caixas – "Ele estava em dúvida... e parecia não crer se o senhor viria..."

"Pois aqui estou, não?" – respondeu, e mesmo que sua voz não transparecesse, estava incomodado com aquela conversa.

"Mas paresse que não está..." – ela reuniu toda coragem que conseguiu e voltou a mirá-lo sem pestanejar – "Está aqui, mas sua mente esta muito longe"

"O quê está querendo dizer com isso?" – ele indagou, irritado.

"Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer, senhor" – respondeu, fitando seu olhos âmbar – "E tenho certeza que Hakudoushi sente isso também"

"Não faço idéia do que está falando" – ele respondeu, começando a se retirar novamente – "Creio que já terminou, não?" – falou da porta. Ela umedeceu os lábios, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e logo os abrindo.

"Repito que não quero ser intrometida..." – respondeu – "Só estou preocupada com ele..."

"Não precisa se preocupar. Sei como cuidar do meu filho... E te garanto que o redimento dele irá melhorar..."

"Não falo apenas do rendimento dele, senhor..." – continou.

"Então o resto não lhe convém..." – falou seco. Rin abriu levemente a boca, perante a direta que lhe fora lançada.

"Pois é..." – falou amarga e virando-se para a janela, mirando o garoto que ainda estava no balanço – "Só me sinto mal em vê-lo triste... Pensei que pudesse ajuda-lo..." – e voltando-se para o empresário, completou – "Mas vejo que isso é meio que impossível..."

"Ele não precisa de ajuda alguma..."

Silêncio. Eles se limitaram apenas a se encarar or alguns instantes. Marrom e amarelo. Chocolare e ouro. Empresário e professora.

"O senhor sai muito com ele?" – Rin arriscou a perguntar.

"Já disse que isso não lhe diz respeito"

"Ir para um parque ou cinema ou um sorvete..."

"Você não escultou o que eu disse?"

"Senhor, só estou tentando ajudar..."

"Porque você apenas não-..." – começou avançando dois passos.

"Ele sente tua falta" – interrompeu-o. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho perante a afirmação.

"Ele te disse isso?" – ele pareceu refletir por um instante.

"Não diretamente, mas é apenas olhar pra ele que qualquer um pode ver isso" – falou, com uma expressão angustiada, ao contrário do homem a sua frente que parecia ser feito de pedra.

"Você não tem idéia do que está falando..." – ciciou ameceador – "Quem pensa que é para me julgar dessa maneira? Você não me conhece, senhorita"

"Não te conheço, mas é só olhar nos teus olhos que já sei quem é... e como é..." – aquela frase pareceu fazer algum tipo de efeito. Ele sabia que já havia ouvido aquilo de algum lugar.

"Não te devo nenhuma explicação... Sei muito bem o que é o melhor pro meu filho"

"Tem certeza que sabe? Pensa que ficar preso num escritório o dia inteiro é fazer o melhor pro teu filho?"

Sesshoumaru recebeu aquilo como um facada. Quem aquela professorinha pensava que era para falar daquela maneira com ele?

"Olhe aqui, você..." – falou começando a avançar em sua direção.

"Papai?" – os dois ouviram a voz de criança da porta, viraram-se imediatamente para mesma para encarar Hakudoushi, com o olhos arregalados, a mirar os dois.

"Haku-kun..." – Rin falou receosa, temendo que o garoto tivesse ouvido a conversa.

"O senhor veio..." – falou, mas sem transmitir nem sequer um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru lançou um último olhar para a professora, antes de ir até a porta novamente e ficar de frente para o garoto.

"Vamos, Hakudoushi"

Ela suspirou.

"Desculpe por tomar seu tempo, Taishou-sama" – falou derrotada – "Só espero que pense um pouco sobre o que te disse"

Ele nada respondeu, apenas se retirou, sem despedir-se antes.

"Até amanhã, Rin-sensei" – falou o garoto – "E obrigado por brincar comigo" - e logo retirou-se também, acompanhando o pai. Rin ficou estática por alguns segundos, apenas observando a porta por onde os dois sumiram.

"Pobre, Haku-kun..." – murmurou para si, suspirando novamente.

MMM

**N/A:** Pois é, gente; ressucitei do mundo dos mortos. Mil desculpas pela demora. Espero que este capitulo tenha recompensando o tempo de espera...

Tenho certeza que existem milhões de pais como o Sesshoumaru neste mundo, e consequentemente milhões de Hakudoushis também... sou do tipo de pessoas que acredita plenamente que dinheiro não compra tudo. Compra a maioria das coisas claro, hoje em dia infelizmente não se vive bem sem dinheiro, mas ainda há coisas que notinhas verdes não podem conseguir... xD

A música que a Rin canta neste capitulo é de Caetano Veloso; amo-a de paixão... minha mãe costumava canta-la para mim, para que eu dormisse. Hoje em dia ela canta para meu irmãozinho querido... hahahahaha. Também sou completamente apaixonada pela lua... por isso dedico este cap a minha mãe e ao satelite branco lá em cima! :D

Comfira a capa da fic também: . Acho que ficou legal.

Preciso urgentemente de uma beta. Me perdoem pelos erros ortográficos, mas ainda não consegui uma beta para revisar minha fics... qualquer interessando, por favor, entre em contato:

Mandem reviews, sim?

Até mais!

Beijos!

Cath xD


	3. A arte da indiferença

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo: **Um pai ausente. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há muitas coisas para aprender num Jardim de Infância. Rin/Sess.

_**Atenção:**__ Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo Três: **A arte da indiferença

Os últimos raios de sol já desapareciam pelo horizonte, o céu ganhava seu tom azul escuro e as estrelas já brilhavam sobre a cidade. Sesshoumaru dirigia o carro em direção a sua mansão num dos bairros nobres de Tóquio, enquanto seu filho, Hakudoushi, estava no banco de trás. O incômodo silêncio tomava conta de ambos; já havia passado certo tempo desde que eles deixaram a escola e nenhum dos dois se limitara a falar ainda.

Sesshoumaru observava, de vez em outra, o garoto pelo retrovisor; este não tirava os olhos da janela do automóvel observando o movimento da cidade. As palavras que a professora havia dito não saiam da cabeça do empresário. Para ele, o filho nunca tivera problema algum quanto a ele ser um homem ocupado, mas aquilo que se passara naquele dia havia rompido todas as antigas expectativas do pai, deixando-o confuso.

Hakudoushi nunca reclamara de ter que voltar para escola com o motorista. Nunca reclamara de ir para suas atividades extras depois da escola, nunca reclamara de ele estar no trabalho o dia inteiro. Então, pra que _essa_ agora?

Olhou novamente pelo retrovisor, no exato momento que o pequeno arriscou uma olhadela para frente encontrando os olhos frios do pai pelo espelho; se encararam por alguns instantes; dourados nos rosados; até o mais novo desviar os mesmos novamente para a janela.

"Eu não gostei nada do que você fez hoje, Hakudoushi" – finalmente sentenciou, encarando a estrada a sua frente.

"Desculpe" – ele respondeu; sua voz soando mais baixa que o normal.

"Você já é grande o bastante pra entender que eu não posso ficar saindo do trabalho sem mais nem mesmo" – continuou, enquanto apertava o freio, para parar em um semáforo.

"Eu sinto muito, papai"

Sesshoumaru aproveitou a pequena parada para virar-se e encarar o filho de frente á frente.

"Porque fez aquilo?"

Hakudoushi desprendeu-se da janela e o mirou também. O pequeno abriu a boca, mas não produziu nenhum som. Como explicar-lhe aquilo? Ele mesmo não sabia o que estava sentindo. Não sabia o que significava aquela necessidade de ter seu pai perto de si, como as outras crianças tinham os delas. Ele só queria... Só queria que o pai estivesse sempre com ele... Só queria que tudo fosse como antes... Antes de_ aquilo_ acontecer.

Uma buzina vinda do carro atrás do deles, despertou-os e Sesshoumaru teve que cortar o contato visual mais uma vez para voltar a dirigir.

"Hakudoushi?" – chamou, depois de um tempo sem resposta.

"Eu..." – o pequeno começou, num suspiro – "Eu..." – abaixou a cabeça mirando seus pés que mal tocavam no chão do automóvel importado – "Não sei" – terminou sem levantar a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru se moveu desconfortavelmente no acento do motorista. Por mais que tentasse as palavras da professora de Hakudoushi não lhe saia da mente e aqueles olhos preocupados tão pouco...

"Como não sabe?" – perguntou.

"Eu só queria que o senhor fosse me buscar" – confessou num fio de voz.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro ao ouvir a afirmação da criança. _Ele sente a tua falta. _A voz doce da mulher repetia-lhe milhões de vezes.. Ele julgava que Hakudoushi fosse tão intocável quanto ele; na verdade sempre tentou ensinar seu filho que sentimentalismo era coisa para fracos; que emoções não necessitavam ser expressas e pensava que o pequeno já entedia aquilo, pois sempre fora tão sério quanto ele. Mas... Parecia que havia se enganado.

"A senhorita Nakamura me disse que você anda deixando as tarefas incompletas..." – falou, mudando de assunto. Não queria admitir, mas aquilo tudo estava o incomodando absurdamente.

"Desculpe" – murmurou mais uma vez, sua cabeça ainda baixa e seus cabelos prateados cobrindo-lhe o rosto infantil.

"Ela disse também que você anda muito desatento..." – continuou.

Silêncio da parte do pequeno.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Hakudoushi finalmente levantou a cabeça. E Sesshoumaru pôde encarar, pelo espelho do retrovisor, sobre o que a professora tanto falava.

Os olhos rosados carregavam tristeza. A expressão continuava a mesma; séria, inabalável. Mas os olhos... Os olhos mostravam angustia, infelicidade; sentimentos que Sesshoumaru nunca viram transparecer pelos olhos cor-de-rosa de seu único filho e isso mexeu com ele. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao encarar os orbes de Hakudoushi. Coração? Ele havia esquecido que tinha um. Mas lá estava ele, palpitando enlouquecido no seu peito e ele mesmo sentiu sua expressão aliviar por alguns segundos, ao ser banhado pela dor juvenil daquelas íris.

"Eu sinto falta _dela_"

Se seu coração estava enlouquecido há instantes atrás, ele parara completamente depois daquela frase proferida pela voz quase inaudível. Essa fora a primeira vez, que Hakudoushi falara aquela frase. A primeira vez depois de três anos. Sesshoumaru jurou nunca mais conversar sobre aquilo, nem com o garoto, nem com ninguém. Mas e agora? Desviou os olhos da criança. Aqueles olhos... Eram quase os mesmos.

"Não quero você desatento nas aulas" – foi que falou, depois de minutos em silêncio. Apenas tentando acalmar sua confusão – "Não quero atividades em branco, entendido?"

Hakudoushi abaixou os olhos novamente mirando agora os punhos fechados de suas mãos pequeninas. Por quê? Porque ele sempre fugia quando ele tentava falar _dela_? Porque eles nunca poderiam conversar sobre _ela_? Porque ele fazia de conta que _ela_ não existiu? Havia tantas coisas para serem ditas... tantas coisas...

"Sim" – mas foi a única coisa que o pequeno proferiu.

E eles caíram no abismo do silêncio. Mas uma vez.

MMM

Ela rodou a chave, e logo a porta se abriu, fazendo um ruído estridente. Entrou no lugar e fechou a porta atrás de si. Soltou um suspiro longo, cerrando os olhos por uns segundos, com suas costas encostadas na madeira velha da porta.

Sentiu algo macio se enroscar entre suas pernas e logo olhou para o chão, encarando um par de olhos azuis que a miravam curiosos.

"Olá, Mitsu" – disse sorrindo para a gatinha branca, que miou baixo em resposta. Rin suspirou caminhando até o sofá da pequena sala de estar e largando desajeitadamente o material que trazia em mãos no mesmo – "Sentiu minha falta?" – indagou para a bichana, pegando-a no colo; a gata ronronou, assim que a professora começou a fazer carinhos suaves em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no único sofá da salinha – "Eu daria tudo para não ir à faculdade hoje" – ela continuou o monologo com a felina. Abaixou os olhos mirando novamente as pupilas em forma de linha que cintilavam em sua direção – "Tive um dia cheio hoje"

A gata fechou os olhos lentamente, aproveitando as carícias suaves em sua cabeça pequena e peluda. Rin desviou os olhos da felina para um ponto qualquer da sala enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que acontecera naquela tarde. Ao contrário do que esperava sua preocupação com o pequeno Hakudoushi aumentara depois de conversar com o pai da criança.

Taishou Sesshoumaru era um homem de dar até medo. Não visando fisicamente, claro... Rin não se recordava de ter visto algum homem que chegasse perto da beleza do executivo. Ele era surreal; parecia ter saído diretamente de algum filme de Hollywood; era inquestionavelmente perfeito. Mas o que tinha de belo, tinha de frio, calculista, sarcástico... Intimidador. Passara apenas alguns minutos no mesmo ambiente que o homem e já decifrara qual era o problema com seu aluno. Ele _não _tinha um pai.

Para ela, ter um pai ausente era até pior do que ser órfão, do que não ter um pai de verdade. Saber que se tem algo, mas que não pode usufruir disso é pior do que não ter. Rin tinha pena de Hakudoushi. Era fato que o garoto tinha aquele jeito triste e _também _frio graças ao pai. Pobre criança, ele provavelmente fizera tudo aquilo para chamar atenção de Sesshoumaru. Para fazer com que ele o olhasse, o visse. A professora se perguntava qual teria sido a última vez que o garoto saíra para se divertir com a família.

Rin piscou os olhos algumas vezes, parando com as carícias na gata, que protestou com um miado rouco. _Família._ Será que a mãe do garoto era assim fria, como o pai? Provavelmente. Nenhuma mãe em sua sã consciência permitiria que o filho vivesse em tal profunda tristeza. Este pensamento fizera Rin ter ainda mais pena e preocupação pelo o pequeno. De que adiantava ter tudo e não ter nada? De que adiantava ser rico, usar as mais caras roupas, ter os mais caros brinquedos, se não existia calor e amor dos pais? A primeira coisa que pais devem dar aos filhos é amor. E depois o resto. O amor é que move tudo. Claro que dinheiro ajuda á ter felicidade, num mundo capitalista como este, ter dinheiro é sempre bom. Porém tudo se deve começar a partir do amor, partir do carinho. Há coisas que dinheiro não comprar; e Hakudoushi era a prova real daquilo. Ele possuía tudo, mas não era feliz. Era completamente infeliz, pois não tinha o essencial.

A gata nas mãos da professora miou mais alto, fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios.

"Desculpe, Mitsu" – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, e um meio sorriso, alisando o torço da gata, que ronronou novamente, em agradecimento.

Pobre Hakudoushi. Ele apenas precisa de amor. Precisava de carinho. E mais do que nunca Rin queria dar isso a ele. Não sabia o porquê mais se sentia na obrigação de ajudá-lo, de confortá-lo. Mas... Não sabia como. Sesshoumaru havia deixado claro que ela não era bem-vinda para tentar ajudar, que Hakudoushi não precisava de ajuda. Mas ele precisava. Na verdade _eles _precisavam. O executivo precisava ver o mal que estava causando ao filho, precisava entender que tudo que o pequeno necessitava era atenção, era calor; não frieza. Eles precisavam de ajuda. E Rin estava disposta ajudar. Ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ver aquela criança feliz.

MMM

_Eu sinto falta dela._

Agora era aquela frase que custava sair de sua cabeça e os orbes rosados tristes refletidos sobre o vidro do retrovisor, que o miraram tão profundamente. Nunca imaginara que ouviria aquelas palavras vindas de Hakudoushi. Seu filho sempre pareceu ser tão frio quanto ele com relação a sentimentos. Nunca pensara que ele proferiria algo assim tão abertamente.

Ele sabia; sabia que na verdade sempre tivera medo de ouvir aquilo. Por isso que ensinara a Hakudoushi que não deveria mostrar seus sentimentos, que deveria sempre guardá-los para si... Fizera aquilo por medo. Tinha certeza que quando ouvisse aquelas palavras que o filho dissera no carro, ficaria daquele jeito; tudo voltaria á tona. Todo o esforço de esconder seus sentimentos não serviria de nada, a partir do momento que Hakudoushi demonstrasse os dele. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Sentimentalismo era coisa para fracos. Hakudoushi já deveria saber daquilo. Quantas vezes repetira isto para ele? _Não demonstre; guarde para si; seja __**forte**__._ Mas a verdade era que... Sempre que dizia isto para o filho, era como se dissesse para si mesmo.

_Eu sinto falta dela._

Não. Ele não poderia perder tudo o que batalhara para conquistar. Ele não era fraco. Aquilo era passado; e passado tinha que ser enterrado. Junto com tudo que lembrasse o mesmo. Mas o grande problema era que, era apenas olhar para Hakudoushi... Que ele se lembrava. _Não demonstre._ Como fazê-lo entender?

Era melhor daquele jeito. E Hakudoushi tinha que compreender, por bem ou por mal. A única saída era... Se afastar. Enterrar tudo o que fizesse recordar. Tinha que ser assim.

Realmente pensara que o filho já havia entendido. Hakudoushi não demonstrava sentimentos, ele sempre se mostrou forte, independente. Mas por que aquilo, justamente naquele dia? Porque fizera aquilo? Porque falara aquilo?

_**Ele sente tua falta.**_

A voz da mulher voltou a invadir seus pensamentos. Aquela voz cristalina, carregada de preocupação ecoava incansavelmente e o deixava ainda mais perturbado, com uma agonia esquisita no peito. Aquela professora... Como ela se atreveu a desafiá-lo daquela maneira? A falar-lhe todas aquelas coisas? Aquilo o havia incomodado, o jeito que ela disse... Como se soubesse de tudo. Não, ele não devia ter permitido uma professora de pré-escola falar daquela maneira com ele, Sesshoumaru. Era ele quem sabia o que fazer com seu filho. Não ela.

"_Tem certeza que sabe? Pensa que ficar preso num escritório o dia inteiro é fazer o melhor pro teu filho?"_

"Sesshoumaru?" – uma voz o fez despertar para realidade. Ele abaixou os olhos dourados, que antes estavam desfocados, mirando agora um par de olhos avermelhados que o encaravam com um quê de curiosidade – "Posso saber em que tanto pensa?" – a mulher proferiu, logo mostrando um sorriso travesso nos lábios também vermelhos.

"Em nada, Kagura" – ele respondeu, passando uma das mãos na própria testa, afastando a franja prateada que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

"Você demorou hoje... O que aconteceu?" – ela indagou, ficando de bruços, apoiando-se no peitoral nu do executivo. Os olhos felinos e analisadores miravam o rosto sem expressão do homem.

"Contratempos" – respondeu num suspiro, fazendo pouco caso.

"Está tão pensativo..." – ela continuou, usando o dedo indicador da mão direita para contornar a forma firme do queixo de Sesshoumaru, sem desprender os olhos dos deles – "Às vezes eu queria poder entrar em sua mente, sabia? Saber o que você está pensando... você é tão indecifrável"

"Isto te incomoda?" – ele indagou, friamente.

"Não... eu gosto disso" – respondeu, debruçando-se e beijando os lábios finos do outro, que correspondeu – "Mas sei que há algo te incomodando e eu gostaria de saber o que é" – terminou.

"Hakudoushi" – murmurou – "Problemas na escola..."

"Oh" – ela exclamou – "E o que aconteceu?"

"Nada de mais..."

"Vamos, amor. Me conta..." – pediu fazendo beicinho. Sesshoumaru reprimiu a vontade de rodar os olhos, perante tal ato. Sabia que se não contasse, Kagura iria lhe atormentar até que dissesse.

"Ele não quis voltar da escola com o motorista, não foi pra aula de inglês, e eu tive que ir até lá para buscá-lo"

"Nossa! Mas que absurdo!" – ela exclamou – "O que deu nele para fazer isso?"

"Não sei... Ele está sendo malcriado..." – respondeu, estreitando os olhos, tentando afastar as vozes que ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Kagura umedeceu os lábios, encontrando finalmente a sua deixa. Há tempos que queria tocar naquele assunto com Sesshoumaru, e ela não poderia deixar escapar aquela oportunidade que finalmente aparecera. Ela alinhou mais seus corpos na cama de casal, ficando completamente por cima dele, podendo assim mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos, e com o maior esforço tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse mais doce e medindo muito bem as palavras, começou:

"Sabe, amor. Talvez..." – ela pousou um dedo nos lábios do outro, fazendo caricias – "Talvez, você devesse ser mais rígido com ele, você faz muitas vontades, por isso que ele começa a pensar que é o centro de tudo... Educar a criança nesta idade é a fase decisiva..."

"O que você sabe sobre educar crianças, Kagura?" – ele indagou franzindo o cenho e segurando levemente a mão da outra para que ela parasse com os movimentos em sua boca.

"Não se esqueça que eu ajudei a criar minha irmã Kanna. Sei muito bem do que estou falando..." – murmurou – "Criar uma criança não é nada fácil, e sozinho com certeza é ainda pior..."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Que eu poderia lhe ajudar, meu bem. Você está sempre no escritório, fazendo o seu papel de pai, trabalhando e se esforçando para dar tudo do bom e do melhor para o seu filho... mas ele também precisa do papel da mãe, e isso eu poderia dar para ele..."

"Eu sei muito bem aonde você quer chegar..." – ele murmurou, afastando-a e sentando-se na cama– "Não quero falar sobre isso"

"Este episodio de hoje não teria acontecido se uma mãe estivesse em casa esperando-o depois da escola, não acha?" – ela continuou tentando – "Se uma mãe estivesse lá para orientá-lo; ensiná-lo o que é certo ou errado... você não tem tempo para isso, é apenas preocupação á mais, Sesshoumaru, você já tem muitas preocupações na empresa, mas eu..."

"Já chega, Kagura. Não comece..." – ele disse, já começando a recolher suas roupas espalhadas no chão e vestindo-as.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar" – ela continuou – "Seria tão mais fácil. Você nem precisaria se preocupar em educá-lo, eu faria isso por você... faria isso e muito mais... seria uma verdadeira..."

"Basta" – ele a interrompeu, terminando de abotoar sua blusa e colocando seus sapatos.

"Pense em como seria maravilhoso, nós três... Você sabe que eu sinto um carinho muito forte pelo Hakudoushi... E eu te amo"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, saiu do quarto já completamente vestido, ignorando completamente a mulher. Kagura se apressou para alcançá-lo, enrolando-se nos lençóis e indo para a sala.

"Sesshoumaru, por favor..."

"Já disse que basta por hoje" – ele disse seco, pegando o blazer e a gravata que estavam num dos braços de um dos sofás.

"Ele precisa da figura da família, precisa de ambos os pais... precisa de..."

"JÁ CHEGA!" – ele gritou raivoso. Kagura parou imediatamente de falar, mirando-o com os olhos vermelho-vivos arregalados. Pela primeira vez o frio e insensível Taishou Sesshoumaru havia mostrado um sentimento, a ira. – "Hakudoushi não precisa de uma mãe" – ele sentenciou friamente numa voz arrastada, e logo saiu pela porta do apartamento batendo-a com força e deixando uma petrificada Kagura para trás.

MMM

**N/A: **Estou de volta. Batendo meu tempo recorde de atualização; eu realmente pensei que ia demorar mais; sei que mesmo assim demorei, mas pensem pelo lado bom, antes tarde do que nunca. **o.o' **E pela primeira vez eu consegui atualizar duas fics num intervalo de tempo relativamente pequeno. Yey! **xD**

Bom, esse capitulo foi meio pesado, hun? Foi um pouco complicado escrevê-lo, na verdade era para eu pôr mais duas cenas, mas deixei isso para o próximo capitulo que eu realmente espero que não vá demorar, pois eu já tenho essas duas cenas quase prontas! **Lol**

Sim pessoas, a _Kagura-chata-idiota-piranha_ tem um caso com o Sesshoumaru, mas ela não é a mãe do Haku-kun. Provavelmente no próximo capitulo isso estará tudo explicadinho.

Agradeço á **Kuchiki-Rin, Hinata-chan, lin-chan, Pammy-sama, , Haruka-sempai, Sophie-sama, , Rukia-hime, Ana M, Cassy- Bell, Arice-chan**e**Rin Taisho Sama**pelos comentários no capitulo anterior, espero que tenham gostado desse novo cap.

Ajudem a mente improdutiva e lerda desta escritora idiota e mandem _**reviews**_ para animá-la, sim? **:B**

Até mais!

**Cath ;-D**


	4. O melhor para alguém

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo: **Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Ao contrário do que se pensa, um Jardim de Infância não é um lugar apenas para crianças. Rin/Sess.

_**Atenção:**__ Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo Quatro: **O melhor para alguém

Aquele dia estava anormalmente quente para meados de outono. O sol brilhava intenso no céu azul isento de nuvens, e as folhas das árvores não caiam a todo instante como num dia outoniço normal; os pássaros cantavam num coro alegre típico de dias ensolarados de verão, como se a atmosfera houvesse pregado uma peça fazendo-os acreditar que aquele era um dia veraneio e que eles não deveriam preparar seus ninhos para o inverno.

A turma naquele momento fazia uma atividade de pintura em grupo. Com as mãos lambuzadas de tinta das mais diversas cores eles deveriam representar uma forma geométrica num painel feita pelo conjunto das mãozinhas. Rin se divertia ao passar fiscalizando os quartetos formandos e o bom trabalho que eles estavam fazendo. Um grupo fazia um enorme círculo de mãos vermelhas, azuis e amarelas. Outro fazia um losângulo verde. Ela constantemente dava dicas para os alunos, incentivando-os e deixando-os ainda mais eufóricos com o dever.

Num canto da sala, estava o grupo de Hakudoushi, que fazia um quadrado colorido. Rin foi até lá, após da algumas orientações para outro grupinho, para conferir.

"Muito bom, crianças" – Elogiou ao ver o trabalho. Eles agradeceram e continuaram a conversar animados, dando sugestões do que ainda poderia ser feito. A professora, então, poe-se a observar o menino de cabelos prateados. Hakudoushi fazia a atividade com uma expressão impassível. Não falava muito e quando se pronunciava era para responder alguma pergunta feita pelos colegas sobre a pintura. Rin, suspirou, constatando que suas mãos estavam pintadas de preto, enquanto as dos outros integrantes do grupo estavam de cores mais alegres e chamativas. Rin não era psicóloga para saber que aquilo não era normal. Que tipo de criança usaria apenas preto?

Mirava-o angustiada e com o coração aperto. Precisava falar com ele. Precisava saber o que se passava por aquela cabeçinha... precisava...

O sinal soou estridente, anunciando o inicio do horário de almoço e interrompeu os pensamentos da professora. As crianças ficaram agitadas e Rin logo indicou que elas fechassem os potes de tinta, lavassem as mãos no lavabo que ficava num canto escondido da sala de artes, pegassem seu almoço na mochila e fizessem fila para seguirem para o refeitório.

Guio-os como sempre até lá, e logo os deixou aos cuidados das_ babás_, que auxiliavam e fiscalizam o almoço dos pequenos.

Rin normalmente almoçava em companhia de Sangô e mais alguns outros mestres na sala dos professores, mas naquele dia iria fazer diferente. Havia pensado muito sobre como ajudar Hakudoushi Taishou e tivera uma idéia para chegar perto e ouvir dele o que se passava.

Hakudoushi ainda estava em pé segurando sua merendeira. Ao contrário dos outros alunos de sua sala, que logo correram para as mesas misturando-se com as crianças de outras turmas, o garoto parecia esperar que todo se acomodasse para sentar-se em um lugar vago.

Rin observou-o se dirigir a uma mesa mais isolada onde não havia ninguém, e ao constatar que ainda sobravam cadeiras vagas em outras mesas, não conseguiu evitar sentir_ pena_.

"Posso sentar?" – ela indagou instantes depois, ao chegar à mesa que ele ocupara, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. O garoto levantou a cabeça encarando-a por alguns instantes, assentindo. A professora sentou na outra cadeira, logo a frente do pequeno.

Hakudoushi comia calmamente um bolinho de arroz, olhando fixamente para este. As vozes a sua volta parecia fazer nenhum efeito sobre ele, muito menos à ansiedade de todos para ir brincar naquele dia ensolarado. Rin analisou-o por uns instantes antes de proferir qualquer coisa. Mirou sua lancheira impecável com frutas, iorgute e um sanduíche natural. O menino lançou-lhe uma olhadela e encontrou as íris chocolate mirando-o expressivamente, transmitindo-lhe uma afeição que a muito não lhe era dirigida.

"Gosta de bolinho de arroz?" – foi o que lhe perguntou. Hakudoushi assentiu com a cabeça novamente, mastigando devagar – "Eu também" – disse sorrindo e pondo um embrulho com seu próprio almoço na mesa e abrindo-o, revelando alguns suculentos bolinhos de arroz, um cacho de uvas verdes e uma banana madura– "Se quiser um é só pegar, Haku-kun..." – ofereceu-lhe.

"Não, obrigado" – ele respondeu num tom automático, como se fosse programado para dizer aquilo, mesmo que seus olhinhos rosa estivessem vidrados nos bolos. Rin suspirou, vendo que provavelmente ele fora ensinado a rejeitar tudo o que lhe era oferecido, mesmo que ele quisesse muito.

"Não estou oferecendo apenas por educação" – ela garantiu – "Não vou conseguir comer todos, se quiser pode pegar sem medo" – finalizou com um sorriso encorajador.

O garoto a mirou por alguns instantes, e depois seus bolinhos postos na mesma, e logo o que restava do seu próprio bolinho em suas mãos. Timidamente, ele levou a mão até o embrulho pegando um daqueles para si.

"Obrigado, Rin-sensei" – disse.

"De nada" – ela respondeu radiante, começando agora a comer também. Um pequeno silêncio se instalou, onde a professora apenas se limitara a observar o aluno terminar seu bolinho e logo começar a comer o que ela havia preparado – "Haku-kun?" – ela o chamou; ele ergueu os olhos – "Posso te fazer uma perguntinha?" – ele assentiu, engolindo – "Porque não se senta com seus colegas?"

Hakudoushi mirou a mesa ao lado da deles, onde algumas crianças de sua sala estavam a conversar animadas enquanto almoçavam.

"Eles... eles fazem muitas perguntas" - disse simplesmente, mordendo o arroz.

"Oh... você não gosta que lhe façam perguntas?" – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rin piscou os olhos duas vezes – "Desculpe, acho que acabei lhe fazendo muitas perguntas então..." – murmurou.

"Não..." – ele logo disse – "Você pode..."

Rin piscou novamente, agora sem compreender.

"Não é a mesma coisa" – ele disse.

"Como assim?"

Hakudoushi hesitou por uns instantes, mas logo explicou calmamente.

"Eles me perguntam se eu moro num castelo..."

"Oh" – ela disse, agora assimilando. Hakudoushi não parecia gostar de chamar atenção dos colegas. Crianças eram ingênuas, mas mesmo assim demonstravam interesses por coisas materiais, o fato de Hakudoushi ser rico atiçava a curiosidades dos outros, era normal; mas ele não parecia gostar disso – "Porque você não tenta conversar com eles sobre outras coisas, então? Brincar de alguma coisa?"

"Não sinto vontade" – ele respondeu sem pestanejar. Ela apertou os punhos involuntariamente. Engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir:

"Não sente vontade de brincar?" – ela indagou tentando controlar sua voz, para não sair mais aguda que o normal. Uma criança que não tinha vontade de se divertir... Isso poderia existir? A infância era a fase da brincadeira, a fase das despreocupações... Como? Como o menino não queria brincar?

Ele não respondeu. Acabou o segundo bolinho de arroz e partiu para uma maça-verde que estava na merendeira.

Rin ficou abismada. Aquilo era pior do que ela pensara. Hakudoushi era triste, e não tinha nenhuma expectativa de ser feliz... Ele se conformara. Se conformara com a falta de carinho, se conformara com a frieza e aprendera a ser indiferente. Como faria agora? Precisava conhecê-lo melhor... Mas como? Ele não permitia que ninguém o conhecesse...

Observou-o morder a maçã, e suspender os olhos para encará-la. Viu-se refletida naquelas íris rosadas, frias como gelo. Ela faria qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para ver alegria naqueles olhos... Ela não podia desistir...

"Haku-kun..." – ela começou novamente, ganhando a atenção do pequeno – "Ontem..." – Ela hesitou, procurando as melhores palavras – "Por que quis tanto que seu papai te buscasse?"

Hakudoushi ficou mudo.

"Porquê não foi com o motorista, como sempre faz?"

"Papai falou com você, não falou?" – ele indagou; sua face rígida feito mármore.

"Como? Falou o quê, Haku-kun?" – ela revidou, sem compreender.

"Mandou você conversar comigo... para que eu não fique mais aqui para ele vir me buscar... Para eu não falar mais _aquelas coisas_..."

O coração de Rin deu um solavanco.

"Que coisas?"

Ele ficou mudo novamente.

"Ele... ele ficou zangado com você?"

Silêncio.

"Ele brigou com você, porque teve que vir buscá-lo?"

Nada.

"Haku-kun?" – Sua voz era de imploração.

"Papai não pode ficar saindo do trabalho..."

Rin suspirou nervosa. Aquilo estava sendo muito difícil. As crianças ao redor falavam sem parar num murmurinho agora ignorado pelos dois. Hakudoushi voltou para sua maçã.

"Tenho certeza que ele fica no trabalho, por causa de suas obrigações... Se não fosse isso, ficaria com você o tempo todo" – Ao menos era isso que ela queria que fosse verdade. Não poderia simplesmente dizer ao menino que seu pai não se importava com ele, afinal se não se importasse não viria buscá-lo... O Senhor Taishou só precisava entender que o que Hakudoushi necessitava era de mais carinho e atenção.

"Não... Ele só fica no trabalho, porque não quer ficar em casa..." – A voz dele saiu mais fria que o normal – "Ele não_ consegue_ ficar em casa"

"Não entendo..." – ela confessou angustiada – "Porque diz essas coisas, meu anjo?"

"Porque é verdade, Rin-sensei" – ele afirmou – "Tio Inuyasha falou uma vez... E eles brigaram feio"

Agora foi a vez de Rin ficar muda.

"Eles nem se falam direito agora..." – ele revelou, colocando a maçã comida pela metade na mesa novamente, e mirando-a – "Acho que eles se odeiam"

"Não diga isso... Odiar é uma palavra muito forte e feia, Haku-kun..."

Hakudoushi não falou nada novamente. Continuou a mirá-la com uma expressão indecifrável. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando estavam no balanço. Ele havia brincado, havia rido, havia se divertido... E gostara imensamente daquilo, e especialmente da companhia da professora. Ela era, sem dúvida alguma, diferente dos outros adultos.

"Você acha que papai me odeia?"

Rin arregalou os olhos e abriu levemente a boca depois daquela indagação, surpresa. Aquilo seria **muito **mais complicado do que ela esperava.

"Nunca diga uma coisa dessas..." – ela murmurou – "Ele é seu pai... Tenho certeza que ele te ama mais que tudo nesse mundo..."

"Como sabe?" – a voz cristalina da criança soou, sem nenhum pingo de emoção – "Você não conhece ele direito"

"Direito não, mas o conheci ontem..." – ela fez uma pausa, apenas para observar a face inexpressiva da criança e pode se lembrar vagamente da imagem altiva e intimidadora de seu pai, assim como os frios olhos cor de âmbar - "Eu conversei com ele, Haku-kun. Ele se preocupa com você... Ele te ama. E quer o melhor para você. E ele não me mandou conversar com você... Estou aqui porque quero te fazer companhia para o almoço..."

Hakudoushi ficou mudo mais uma vez. Rin achou melhor não comentar mais nada, pelo menos não por enquanto. Os problemas do menino pareciam ser mais complexos do que ela pensara que fossem e ela precisava ir devagar e com calma para tentar resolvê-los... Encher a cabecinha do pequeno de informações não iria ajudar em nada no momento.

Eles terminaram a refeição sem dizer mais nada; cada um com seus pensamentos.

MMMM

"O que você quer?" – indagou, após rodar os olhos vermelhos. Cruzou os braços, soltando assim a maçaneta da porta e deixando o peso do seu corpo cair levemente para o lado esquerdo.

"Bom dia para você também, maninha" – O rapaz proferiu, dando em seguida um beijo estalado na bochecha da outra, entrando sem permissão no apartamento e largando-se em um dos grandes sofás. Ele tirou, num movimento rápido dos pés, os tênis surrados e pegou o controle da TV de plasma, que estava na mesinha de vidro no centro da sala.

"Eu já não disse para você não vir mais aqui?" – a mulher indagou raivosa, sem se dar o trabalho de fechar a porta. Pelo contrário, a escancarou num movimento brusco e apontando para fora, exclamou – "Saia!"

"Relaxe, mana... Para quê isso? Não é assim que você deve tratar seu _querido_ irmão" – ele disse, num sorriso cínico, passando os canais com o remoto.

Kagura bufou, fechando a porta com força e se pondo na frente da televisão.

"Se veio aqui me pedir dinheiro, pode ir dando meia volta" – ciciou entre dentes – "Cansei de te bancar, imprestável"

"Você fala como se o dinheiro saísse do seu bolso" – ele murmurou – "Não seja egoísta, mana. O ricão de banca, você me banca e assim termina a_cadeia alimentar_. Agora sai da frente"

"Você não passa de um sanguessuga oportunista. Porque você não some e me deixa em paz, hein?"

Ele gargalhou com vontade.

"Eu? Sanguessuga? E você o que é, Kagura? Se eu sou um sanguessuga, você é uma tremenda lombriga"

"Lombriga é a tua..." – ela parou no meio da frase, lembrando-se que eram irmãos – "Olha aqui, Bankotsu. Se você não sair agora eu vou..."

"Vai o que?" – ele a desafiou, sério pela primeira vez desde que entrara no apartamento – "Sabe muito bem, que posso acabar com toda a sua alegria, Kagura. Imagina a cara do ricão se souber que você quer lhe dar o golpe do baú"

Kagura abaixou a guarda por um momento.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu amo Sesshoumaru" – ela disse com a voz arrastada e apontando o dedo indicador a milímetros do rosto do outro – "O oportunista aqui é você"

"Eu?" – ele disse num tom irônico – "Me diga... se o Taishou fosse um pobretão qualquer você ainda estaria com ele?"

Kagura ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida que amava Sesshoumaru; amava loucamente. Nunca em sua vida havia se apaixonado tanto por um homem e desejado tanto estar com ele.

"Não tenho culpa se me apaixonei pela pessoa certa" – disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios vermelhos – "Eu tenho sorte, Bankotsu. Coisa que você não tem"

"Acho que sorte não é a palavra certa" – ele disse – "Talvez ambição, cobiça, esperteza... mas sorte, definitivamente, não"

"Você é um idiota" – disse, saindo finalmente do campo da visão do outro, desimpedindo a visualização da TV. Ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, sem dizer mais nada para ele.

"Porque esse mau humor todo, hein?" – ele indagou alto, recomeçando a passar os canais – "A propósito, porque está em casa, não devia está trabalhando?"

Ela voltou da cozinha com um copo de água com gelo em mãos que bebericava aos poucos.

"Hein?" – ele insistiu.

"Não fui trabalhar hoje" – respondeu seca – "E como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?"

"Ora, liguei para seu trabalho e me disseram que você não tinha ido. O que aconteceu?"

"Não estou me sentindo muito bem" – ela disse simplesmente, terminando a água.

"Porque? Brigou com o Taishou, foi?"

"Vá para o inferno" – e foi para a cozinha novamente.

"Então é daí que vem essa _boa_ vontade toda" – concluiu irônico, compreendendo – "Levou outro fora do ricão. Amarrar esse cara está sendo difícil, hein mana?"

"_Dá para você calar a boca?_" – ela gritou do outro cômodo.

"Mas você me disse da outra vez que ele já estava quase comendo na tua mão..." – ele continuou atiçando-a.

"ESTAVA, BANKOTSU, ESTAVA" – ela esbravejou furiosa vindo da cozinha – "Se não fosse por causa daquele pirralho infeliz eu já estava casada com o Sesshoumaru há muito tempo"

"Que pirralho. O filho dele?"

"Ele mesmo" – ela respondeu, seus olhos escarlates faiscavam ódio – "Eu te juro que se eu conseguir o que quero, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é convencer Sesshoumaru que o melhor é colocar aquele moleque num colégio interno"

Bankotsu gargalhou mais uma vez.

"Quem diria? Um reles garotinho atrapalhando os planos... Esse enteado está te saindo melhor que encomenda, não é?" – comentou sem parar de gargalhar, apoiando no braço do sofá, imobilizado pela onda de risos.

"Continua rindo, idiota. Quando eu estiver casada com o Sesshoumaru, eu me livro de _vocês_ de uma vez por todas"

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" – ele indagou ainda risonho; ignorando o último comentário da irmã mais velha.

"Nada" – respondeu seca.

"Fala, mana" – ele insistiu – "Quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar?" – sugeriu erguendo uma sobrancelha convidativa.

"Claro... esqueci que sua vida depende diretamente da minha, querido irmãzinho" – disse com desdém, rodando os orbes rubros – "Eu tentei de novo convencer Sesshoumaru que o melhor para Hakudoushi era ter uma mãe..." – ela começou, sentando-se no outro sofá, de braços e pernas cruzadas e continuou, olhando fixamente para um jarro de vidro na mesa de centro – "Ele estava estranho, e eu perguntei o que houve... Ele disse que o pirralho estava sendo malcriado"– ela suspirou, recordando da noite anterior– "Quando eu comecei a falar sobre ajudar-lo a criar o menino, ele agiu de uma forma completamente..." – ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas logo prosseguindo – "... eu nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito..."

"O que ele fez?" – Bankotsu indagou sério, prestando atenção em cada palavra proferida por ela.

"Bom..." – Kagura se remexeu desconfortavelmente – "Sempre quando toco no assunto sobre casamento, ele sempre arruma um jeito de se esquivar... Mas... ontem, ele..." – ela engoliu em seco, como se aquilo lhe custasse a falar – "Ele ficou agitado... incomodado... até gritou, dizendo que Hakudoushi não precisava de mãe alguma" – os olhos delas marejaram involuntariamente e a voz de Sesshoumaru ecoava milhões de vezes em sua cabeça; não suportava a idéia de ter sido rejeitada e quase humilhada daquela forma. Não chorava apenas por tristeza e sim por ódio, por aflição - "Eu gosto do Sesshoumaru... e eu o quero" – finalmente ela encarou o irmão que a mirava sem proferir nada. Sua voz saiu meio engasgada pelo choro recente que começava a derramar – "Eu fiquei magoada. Será que ele nunca vai esquecer aquela idiota? É por causa _dela_ que ele não é meu ainda, dela e do pirralho" – ela fungou forte, limpou as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto com um movimento brusco e continuou, agora decidida – "Eu quero que ele seja meu, Bankotsu. E eu nunca vou desistir disso. Ele será meu, custe o que custar e nem o moleque do filho dele, nem ninguém vai me impedir disso"

"Ótimo, mana, ótimo" – ele falou, com um meio sorriso – "E sabe o que eu acho?" - sem esperar a resposta continuou – "Acho que você está indo pelo caminho certo..."

"Sério?" – indagou, retomando a compostura – "Depois de ontem eu duvido muito disso"

"Não, não... Você achou o ponto fraco do ricão" – seu sorriso se alargou, enquanto falava – "É esse pirralho que vai te levar pra o altar"

"Não estou entendo, Bankotsu"

"Pense, Kagura, pense" – ele disse tirando seus pés do sofá, abandonando sua postura largada, para sentar-se direito e explicar para a irmã – "O garoto é o ponto fraco dele, se você o conquistar, conquista o Taishou. Você está indo pelo caminho certo... é só uma questão de tempo para que o Taishou perceba que casar com você será a melhor decisão a ser tomada. Você o perturbou dizendo que o moleque precisava de uma mãe, se ele ficou irritado é porque isso mexeu com ele. Agora, o que você precisa fazer é conquistar o molequinho..."

"Como se fosse fácil..." – ela comentou.

"Ora, não me faça duvidar de tua capacidade, Kagura. Desde criança sempre teve lábia para arrastar qualquer um que quisesse... Um pimenta desse não deve ser problema..."

"Eu não o conheço" – ela informou – "Sesshoumaru nunca me apresentou"

"Crie uma oportunidade então..." – ele deu de ombros – "E quando o conhecer mime-o, leve doces, brinquedos... Tenho certeza que se fizer isso, de primeira já conquistará a confiança dele"

"Acha mesmo?"

"Tenho certeza"

"Sabe que odeio crianças..." – ela bufou – "Não tive paciência com Kanna, quanto menos com um mauricinho"

"Esse mauricinho será seu enteado..."

"E morará num internato se depender de mim..."

"E para isso... Você deve conquistá-lo... Fazer com que ele queira você como mãe, para que o Taishou se convença que casar com você é a melhor opção, depois disso você poderá fazer o que quiser com o garoto..."

Kagura sorriu, aceitando a idéia.

"Para um vagabundo, você tem idéias brilhantes, mano"

Ele riu estrondosamente.

"Tenho muito interesse nisso tudo... _Muito _interesse..."

MMM

"O que há de errado?"

Finalmente pareceu despertar, desprendendo os olhos cor de ouro das janelas do escritório.

"Como?" – indagou em resposta, comprovando que realmente estava disperso.

"O que há de errado?" – Lin Myouga repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas grisalhas.

"Nada" – respondeu automaticamente.

"Como nada? Acho que a porta está prestando mais atenção em mim do que você, Sesshoumaru" – e com um meio sorriso debaixo do bigode branco, continuou – "O que houve?"

"Já disse que nada, Myouga" – disse frio – "Prossiga..." – pediu, ou melhor, ordenou por fim.

"Te conheço desde que era menino, meu caro. Não pense que não sei quando algo o preocupa. Mesmo com essa máscara de gelo que você insiste em usar... Te conheço muito bem"

"Não comece com sua ladainha. Se disse que não há nada, é porque **não** há nada"

Myouga analisou-o por uns instantes.

"Você mudou muito. Seu pai ficaria surpreso se o visse agora..."

"Vou encarar como um elogiou" – ironizou impassível – "Do que falávamos?"

O senhor suspirou cansado.

"Estou velho, Sesshoumaru. Velho e triste por saber que não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz ao meu melhor amigo antes que morresse..."

"Seu sensacionalismo não me comove" – respondeu – "Se não tem mais nada a dizer sobre a empresa, peço que se retire. Estou ocupado..."

"Inu Taishou queria ver seus filhos crescidos, bem sucedidos, sustentando a empresa..." – o velho continuou sem dar ouvidos ao outro – "e acima de tudo, felizes..."

Sesshoumaru suspirou nervoso, reprimindo a vontade de rodar os olhos.

"Ele me pediu que guiasse os dois, você e InuYasha, para estes caminhos..."

"Você quer saber o que há, não é?" – interrompeu impaciente, mesmo que sua voz saísse no mesmo tom de sempre – "Hakudoushi" – respondeu simplesmente – "Agora se me der licença..."

"O que há com o pequeno?"

"Myouga, não vou falar de meus assuntos pessoais aqui" – ele disse neutro.

"E_ quando_ você fala de seus assuntos pessoais?"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Sempre que conversava com Myouga se sentia como se estivesse numa terapia. Claro que normalmente conseguia se esquivar destes diálogos, mas as coisas que ouvira no dia anterior de Hakudoushi, Kagura e _aquela_ professora não saiam de sua cabeça. Ele detestava admitir, mas não estava com o psicológico preparado para disfarçar sua inquietação e muito menos para se esquivar de uma _terapia de aconselhamento_com o "especialista" que seu pai fizera questão de deixar em seu lugar antes de falecer há dezoito anos.

"Está mal-criado..." – disse por fim, após uns instantes de silêncio.

"Ora, deve ser coisa da idade..." – Myoga falou simplesmente – "Quando_ vocês_ eram pequenos aprontavam muito pelo que me lembro. Bom, você nem tanto, mas InuYasha era o caos em pessoa..."

"Acontece que Hakudoushi não é como InuYasha. Sempre foi disciplinado..."

"Ele é uma criança, Sesshoumaru" – lembrou-o. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo – "Uma criança..."

"Eu sei" – respondeu.

"Ás vezes eu tenho a impressão que se esquece disso..." – Sesshoumaru ameaçou falar algo, mas o velho não o deixou – "Acho que até ele mesmo se esquece..."

"Eu não me esqueço..." – ele murmurou – "Mas ele tem que aprender desde criança como se portar..."

"Quer que ele se porte como você?" – o velho indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Porque não?" – rebateu autoritário, num tom que ninguém ousaria contrapor. Mas o velho Myouga não tinha medo de Sesshoumaru como todos tinham... Ele suspirou e endireitou seu corpo franzino na cadeira antes de prosseguir.

"Eu tenho observado o menino Hakudoushi nas oportunidades que tive... Ele não é como as outras crianças..."

"É exatamente disso que estou falando..."

"Não..." – balançou a cabeça – "Não estávamos falando da mesma coisa... Hakudoushi parece mais velho que eu... Não na aparecia, claro, mas justamente na forma que se porta..."

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da poltrona, apoiando as mãos na mesa de mármore.

"Estou começando a me cansar dessas intervenções sobre a minha vida e a vida de meu filho" – falou seco – "Eu sei muito bem como cuidar de ambas, Myouga"

Myouga suspirou.

"Acho que já está na hora de você parar de _fugir_, Sesshoumaru" – O mais novo tirou as mãos da mesa, ficando de postura ereta – "Isso está sendo ruim para seu filho..."

"Não sei do que está falando" – respondeu, fuzilando o outro com seus olhos gélidos.

"Ah, sabe sim..." – continuou – "Você se esconde nessa muralha de gelo que você construiu... Impede as pessoas, inclusive seu filho, de se aproximarem de você... Como você chama isso? Para mim, é fugir sim..."

"Olha aqui..." – ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Já se passou muito tempo... E você continua amargurado, seco... Isso tomou conta de você..." – Myouga fez uma pausa para analisar a face sem expressão do outro – "Você tem a opção de ser assim, se acha que é o melhor para você... Mas dizer que é o melhor para o menino Hakudoushi também..." – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Isso não é..."

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

"Acha que não sou um bom pai?" – ele indagou por fim, mas não permitiu que o outro continuasse – "Faço tudo que está ao meu alcance para dar a melhor educação para ele... São poucas as crianças japonesas na idade dele que falam inglês e francês como ele fala, tocam piano como ele toca, se comportam tão bem em público como ele faz..." – prosseguiu frio – "Ele tem brinquedos, tem empregados, conforto... Do que mais ele precisa?"

"De amor, Sesshoumaru" – Myouga falou – "Tudo o que você falou são coisas extras, crianças podem viver sem isso, mas sem amor, sem carinho... Elas se tornam frias, tristes... E é para esse caminho que você está guiando seu filho"

Aquilo pareceu fazer efeito sobre Sesshoumaru, por um momento Myouga viu a máscara de gelo ser derretida e a sua expressão suavizar.

"Já parou para pensar que essa tal _mal-criação_, que você falou, não é uma forma de tentar chamar sua atenção? Ele provavelmente não quer ter um pai ausente, como você está sendo... negando-lhe o que os pais deveriam dar-lhe primeiramente..."

Enquanto Myouga falava, Sesshoumaru caminhou calmamente em direção as janelas de vidro, cruzando os braços e ficando assim de costas para o velho, mas ainda ouvindo o que ele dizia.

"Já está na hora de parar de viver fugindo do passado e encarar o futuro... E esse futuro é a felicidade do seu filho e a sua também..."

Sesshoumaru encarava os prédios altos e as ruas movimentadas do centro de Tóquio, mas podendo ver, pelo reflexo do espelho, que Myouga o mirava fixamente.

"Já não passou pela sua cabeça em se casar _novamente_? Reconstruir sua família? Encontrar alguém que der amor e carinho á você e seu filho?"

Não obteve resposta.

"Nunca pensou que talvez seja isso que você precise? De alguém que te faça _viver _mais uma vez?"

Nada.

"Não acha que uma companheira de verdade te ajudaria a ser o Sesshoumaru de antes?" – e perante o silêncio do outro, completou – "Fale alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru"

"Você terminou?" – foi o que proferiu, ainda encarando a janela.

Myouga suspirou derrotado, constando que aquilo não adiantara em nada, não havia nada mais que ele pudesse fazer.

"Sim, terminei..." – disse, derrotado.

"Então por favor se retire, pois tenho muito o que fazer..." – falou – "Talvez InuYasha esteja desocupado... porque não vai lá e enche o saco dele também" – desdenhou maldoso. Realmente não queria ter ouvido tudo aquilo. Sabia que quando alguém externalizasse a verdade daquela forma, ele ficaria confuso... E ficara. Mas não demonstraria fraqueza... _Nunca_.– "E eu **sei** o que é o melhor para o Hakudoushi. Ele não precisa de sentimentalismo algum... Muito menos eu..."

"Você está perdido..." – Myouga disse se levantando – "Não era _isso_ que Inu Taishou queria..." – murmurou pausadamente antes de sair, deixando Sesshoumaru encarando a janelas e preso em pensamentos.

MMM

"Ontem na sorveteria foi tão legal..."

Aquele comentário não passou despercebido por Hakudoushi, mas ele não se limitou á virar o rosto para encarar as colegas. Ele sabia que eram as mesmas meninas que conversaram na hora da saída do dia anterior, a gordinha e a de _maria-chiquinha_.

"Eu tomei sorvete de chocolate e flocos" – a menina continuou, debruçada levemente sobre a mesa enquanto separava as sílabas de uma palavra.

Hakudoushi mirava a folha de papel com sua atividade já feita; obedecera às ordens de seu pai sobre não deixar as tarefas em branco, mas sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada ao diálogo das garotas a sua frente.

"No parque também foi muito divertido" – a outra respondeu – "Eu, papai e mamãe fizemos um piquenique e depois brincamos de várias coisas..."

O menino suspirou, sentindo-se estranho. Sentia um vazio na barriga e uma vontade inexplicável de mandar as meninas se calarem. Não queria ouvir o qual bom fora seus passeios com seus pais, o qual maravilhoso fora seus finais de tarde... Mas não conseguia evitar; continuou ali parado, prestando atenção em cada palavra que elas diziam.

"Depois nós comemos algodão-doce e andamos descalços pela grama... Mamãe sempre diz que é bom sentir a grama nos pés..."

"E o que você vai fazer hoje?" – a gordinha indagou, pousando o lápis na mesa, em sinal que havia terminando o dever.

"Não sei, mas tomara que papai e mamãe me levem para algum lugar de novo..."

O sinal tocou e as crianças da sala se puseram de pé, arrumando seus materiais nas mochilas, se preparando para ir para o pátio da escola e regressar para suas casas. Hakudoushi colocou sua bolsa nas costas devagar, observando os colegas deixaram o exercício na mesa do professor e saírem da sala. Rin estava de pé ao lado da porta e proferia despedidas e desejos de boa tarde á seus pupilos.

O menino esperou até o último aluno sair da sala para caminhar até a mesa do professor. Rin observou a criança colocar sua atividade lá cuidadosamente e virar-se em sua direção ainda parado, estancado de frente a mesa. Ela caminhou até ele, e se agachou para ficarem do mesmo nível. Encarou seus olhos rosados com ternura vendo-se, mais uma vez, refletida pelos orbes gélidos, mas que dessa vez transmitiam, quase impercebivelmente, não tristeza, mas confusão.

"O que foi, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou, afagando os cabelos prateados – "Não quer voltar com o motorista?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não é isso..." – ele murmurou.

"O que é então, meu anjo?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas ficara mirando o rosto angelical e infantil da professora, que lhe lembrava tanto... tanto...

"Acho que você deveria ir então..." – ela lhe falou – "O motorista deve está te esperando e acho que talvez seu papai não possa te pegar hoje..." – continuou, sem na verdade, querer dizer aquelas palavras – "Talvez se vocês combinassem, ele concordasse em te pegar alguns dias..."

"Ele não ia concordar" - a voz saiu fria.

Rin umedeceu os lábios, apreensiva.

"Mas eu não quero que papai venha me buscar..." – ele informou instantes depois – "Não hoje..."

Ela franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

Ele ficou em silêncio mais uma vez e tudo o que Rin queria naquele momento era poder entender o que se passava naquela cabecinha. Saber de seus medos, de seus receios, para poder ajudá-lo e conforta-lo.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa, Rin-sensei?" – a voz dele, pela primeira vez, saíra hesitante, como se ele estivesse com medo de estar fazendo algo errado.

"Qualquer coisa..." – ela falou, sorrindo abertamente, feliz e disposta em ajudá-lo no que ele precisasse.

Hakudoushi respirou fundo, sem desprender os olhos da íris chocolates.

"Você pode me levar ao parque?"

MMM

**N/A: **Eu devo ir ao **Guinness** como autora que mais demora a postar capítulos. Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora, mas tenho motivos até aceitáveis no meu ponto de vista. Vestibular em novembro, estudar, terceiro ano... E essas coisas que tudo mundo passa quando está transitando de adolescente para adulto. Escolher a vida profissional não é fácil, e encontrar tempo entre horas escravistas de estudos também não... Mas eu juro que tentarei postar o próximo capitulo logo, até porque já o tenho todo esquematizado.

Espero que tenham gostado desse daí. A Rin já está começando a entrar na vidinha isolado do Hakudoushi e logo quem sabe na de Sesshoumaru. Não vou fornecer detalhes agora, mas só posso adiantar que no próximo capitulo algumas coisinhas serão esclarecidas com relação a histórias desses dois. A entrada de Myouga na fic foi de última hora, imaginei ele como sendo a única pessoa que o Sesshoumaru realmente parava para ouvir por causa de seu pai.

Agradeço imensamente aos reviews do último capitulo. E espero que todas tenham gostado desse aí. Não se esqueçam de comentar nesse também, por favor.

Até o próximo capitulo que espero que seja em breve.

Beijos

Cath Black ;D


	5. A cor das cerejeiras

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Ao contrário do que se pensa, um Jardim de Infância não é um lugar apenas para crianças. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo Cinco:****A cor das cerejeiras**

Não era certo o que estava fazendo. Sabia disso. Sempre fora uma mulher responsável... Gostava de fazer as coisas certas e sem possíveis erros. Não era perfeccionista, mas sempre queria agradar e fazer o bem a todos. E sabia no fundo de sua alma que aquilo era fazer o bem a Hakudoushi, mesmo que fosse errado.

O motorista resistira em aceitar, mas Rin o convencera. Explicara tudo a ele: sobre a preocupação que tinha com o menino e sua indiferença e que ela creia que fosse pelo fato do pai ser ausente e dele não poder se divertir, apenas fazer atividades extras. O rapaz concordou, dizendo que também pensava da mesma forma, mas que recebia ordens e as tinha que obedecer. Ela não desistiu, e argumentara que os levando ao parque, ele estaria ajudando-a _a ajudar_o pequeno.

"Você tem filhos, moço?" – ela indagou, quando ainda estavam do lado de fora da escola. Hakudoushi aguardava na sala de aula.

"Não, senhorita. Mas tenho três irmãos mais novos"

"Tenho certeza que não gostaria que eles estivessem como o Haku-kun"

"Não. Sinto pena do menino Hakudoushi. Minha família é muito simples, mas nunca faltou amor nela"

"Então, eu te imploro. Eu preciso deste tempo com ele, preciso conversar com ele, entende-lo, para assim tentar ajudar"

Ele ficara em silêncio por breves segundos.

"O patrão não vai gostar nada disso, sensei"

Foi o que ele dissera, ao que Rin contrapôs com um:

"Ele não precisa saber"

E era verdade. Seu plano era voltar antes do pôr do sol, já que Hakudoushi garantira a ela que o pai só voltava à noite. Detestava mentir; sabia que não havia nada melhor a ser dito do que a verdade, mas aquilo não era mentir, era? Ele só não saberia. Havia tantas coisas que o empresário desconhecia que aquilo não seria tão sério. Ao menos era assim que ela pensava e pelo visto o motorista também, já que concordara finalmente em levá-los. Sesshoumaru Taishou, nem nós seus melhores sonhos, permitiria que ela, uma professora de pré-escola, levasse seu filho ao parque. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza que ele não permitisse que ninguém o levasse a lugar algum para se divertir e muito menos ele o fazia. Era melhor assim, eles voltariam no final da tarde, e tudo seria como se o garoto houvesse apenas ido para a aula de piano.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de conversar com o garoto e compreender tudo o que se passava com ele. Saber de sua angustias, de seus medos, de suas tristezas. Aquela era uma chance única de conhecer Hakudoushi Taishou; e ela não poderia desperdiçar, ainda mais tendo sido ele a indagá-la mirando-a profundamente com os seus olhos translúcidos, que ela sabia que lá no fundo, estavam cheios de esperança. Ela sabia; ela sentia.

Observou o garoto no trajeto todo até o parque. Ele mirava a janela, observando o movimento das ruas. Ainda fazia calor, era um dia perfeito para ir passear. Ela se sentia imensamente feliz, como se estivesse libertando um passarinho de sua gaiola. E o que ela mais queria no momento era vê-lo voar, não literalmente, claro, mas no sentido de liberdade da palavra. Perguntava-se quando teria sido a última vez que o garoto saíra para um passeio e com quem teria sido.

Ele ficou estático, assim que saiu do banco de trás e encarou o parque central da cidade. Mesmo sendo um dia quente, ainda era outono, e as árvores estavam todas naqueles tons de cores maravilhosos que só as florestas caducifoliadas conseguiam ter. Seus olhos rosados, percorreram a entrada do local de uma maneira indecifrável, como se não estivesse crendo que realmente estivesse ali. Rin saiu logo depois, e sorriu levemente ao constatar que o garoto parecia estar impressionado.

"Pode nos pegar na escola ás cinco e meia?" – ela indagou ao motorista que fechara a porta por onde o garoto saíra – "Acho que será interessante para ele andar de metrô pela primeira vez..."

"Sim, sensei"

Rin pegou na mão do garoto, finalmente despertando-o de seu transe, fazendo-o encará-la. Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

"Muito obrigada… Mesmo" – disse ao homem, logo seguindo o caminho com o garoto em direção a entrada do local.

MMM

"Eu desisto" – o velho falou, num suspiro cansado, deixando seu corpo miúdo relaxar mais na cadeira – "Ele está perdido; não o reconheço mais"

"Nem sei por que continua tentando, Myouga" – InuYasha falou sério. Estava sentando em sua cadeira atrás da mesa de seu escritório. Brincava involuntariamente com uma caneta girando-a entre os dedos e balançava levemente a poltrona de um lado para o outro – "Sesshoumaru não dá ouvidos a ninguém"

"Não temo apenas por ele, InuYasha. Mas pelo menino Hakudoushi" – o velho informou ao que o mais novo suspirou também.

"Meu sobrinho se tornou como ele. Creio que não há nada mais a ser feito. Já me desgastei demais brigando com Sesshoumaru sobre isso... Como ele não me dá ouvidos, já me conformei..."

"Se ao menos ele se casasse de novo... com uma mulher que lhes desse atenção, amor... Acho que os dois mudariam... principalmente o cabeça dura do seu irmão..."

"Acho difícil..."

"Ele se casar de novo?"

"Ele mudar..." – InuYasha parou de girar a cadeira e colocou a caneta sobre a mesa, fixando o olhar dourado sobre o senhor a sua frente – "Ele amava muito a Sara... Seu coração endureceu depois do que aconteceu... Não creio que se casando de novo; seja com quem for... Ele mude..."

"Não seja pessimista... Se ele se apaixonar de novo... Talvez ele mude sim, e dê o que realmente o Hakudoushi merece"

"Talvez... Talvez..."

MMM

Deu uma grande mordida no cachorro quente que segurava com as duas mãozinhas, o molho do mesmo sujou-lhe a boca e um pouco de mostarda caiu desastradamente no uniforme escolar. Rin riu suavemente, pegando um guardanapo de papel e limpando o local com cuidado.

"Desculpe" – ele falou com a boca cheia. Logo percebendo o que fez, levou uma das mãos aos lábios e arregalou os olhos rosados – "Desculpe de novo, sensei"

Rin gargalhou. Nunca imaginara que veria essa cena. O tão educado e frio garoto se lambuzando de molho e mostarda e ainda por cima falando de boca cheia... Parecia tão criança que ela não podia se incomodar com nada daquilo.

"Desculpado"

Os dois já haviam caminhado um pouco pelo parque. Brincaram um pouco de pique-pega no gramado - o que a deixou novamente lisonjeada, pois ele voltara a falar que sentia vontade de brincar com ela - e agora estavam sentados em um dos banquinhos do centro do parque, onde haviam algumas barracas improvisadas de cachorro-quente, algodão-doce e pipoca. Alguns artistas amadores pareceram achar aquela uma boa hora para conseguir uns trocados, pois estavam fazendo uma apresentação de malabarismo logo ali, dentro de uma roda de pessoas que assistiam ao espetáculo público.

Rin e Hakudoushi degustavam seus cachorros-quente sem presa, observando de onde estavam as acrobacias dos artistas.

"Acho que é isso que eu quero ser quando crescer..." – ele murmurou baixo, após engolir a comida.

"Como?" – Rin indagou sem compreender.

"O trabalho da escola..." – ele explicou – "Sobre o que eu queria ser quando crescer... É isso o que eu quero ser..."

"Um malabarista?" – ela indagou rindo – "Ótima escolha, Haku-kun..."

"Eles podem vir aqui sempre que querem, certo?" – ele perguntou; sua voz como sempre cristalina.

"Acho que podem..." – Rin murmurou, terminado seu cachorro-quente.

"E todas essas pessoas gostam do que eles fazem..." – falou apontando para a pequena platéia que assistia animada os artistas, e mordendo o pão.

"As pessoas costumam apreciar artistas..." – ela falou, limpando sua boca com o guardanapo – "Eles fazem coisas muito difíceis, e têm que treinar muito para fazer o melhor que eles podem... "

"Você gosta?" – ele indagou.

"Gosto sim..."

"Então eu vou treinar muito para fazer isso também" – ele murmurou, terminando o seu lanche também. Rin ficou boquiaberta com o comentário do pequeno – "Podemos ver mais de perto?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Eles jogaram os guardanapos no lixo que estava perto do banco e foram observar, assim como as outras pessoas, o pequeno show de malabares.

Era realmente incrível como eles conseguiam manusear perfeitamente os objetos e fazer com que eles não caíssem. A platéia aplaudiu quando um deles subiu num monociclo e começou a dar voltas dentro do circulo de pessoas, fazendo malabarismo com quatro bolas de tênis.

Outro malabarista, com um nariz de palhaço, pediu a ajuda de alguém da platéia. Muitas crianças ali presentes com as famílias levantaram as mãos implorando para serem chamadas.

"Você" – ele murmurou apontando para o menino de cabelos prateados, um pouco mais atrás.

"Eu?" – Hakudoushi indagou descrente, e logo mirando os orbes chocolates de Rin, como se indagasse o que fazer.

"Vai lá, Haku-kun"

O menino foi, e logo o malabarista palhaço puxou uma onda de aplausos. Os outros pararam de fazer suas apresentações.

"Quero que você jogue para mim essas bolinhas, certo? Uma por uma... e quando você quiser" – o palhaço falou, dando ao garoto um balde vermelho, com umas dez bolinhas de tênis – "Acha que consegue?"

Hakudoushi olhou para a platéia, vendo a sorridente imagem de Rin, acenando com a mão para ele.

"Sim"

E à medida que o garoto jogava as bolinhas, parecia ficar mais difícil para o rapaz fazer os malabres, já que a quantidade aumentava. Ele fazia com uma rapidez incrível, ora jogando as bolinhas no chão e fazendo com que elas voltassem para suas mãos, ora usando somente as mãos mesmo. Quando as bolinhas no balde terminaram, o homem pediu que Hakudoushi segurasse-o com as mãos esticadas e não o movesse. Logo ele lançou as bolas, uma por uma de volta para o mesmo. Outra onda de aplauso se estendeu dentre a platéia. Os artistas aproveitaram para passar com seus chapéus e baldes estendidos para qualquer recompensa. O palhaço-malabarista foi até o garoto e bagunçou seus cabelos prata.

"Bom trabalho, rapazinho" - ele falou, pegando em sua mão e guiando-o de volta para perto de Rin.

"Ele se saiu muito bem" - comentou com a mulher - "Um ótimo ajudante..."

"É verdade... Estou muito orgulhosa, Haku-kun..." - disse afagando-lhe também os cabelos.

"Deve está mesmo, mamãe" - o rapaz comentou. Rin arregalou os olhos perante a afirmação do outro, tentou explicar-lhe que ela era na verdade professora do menino, mas não deu tempo, pois ele fora logo proferindo um _Até logo_ e saindo de perto deles ao encontro de seus colegas.

"Ele achou que você era minha mãe" - Hakudoushi murmurou, observando o homem se afastar.

"Parece que sim" - ela confirmou. Hakudoushi encarou-a, analisando seus olhos chocolates de forma indecifrável. Mas do que nunca ela queria saber o que se passava por aqueles pensamentos; desejava que seu olhar não fosse tão misterioso e cheio de opacidade, mas achou melhor não perguntar... Pelo menos não naquele momento - "Quer ir caminhar mais um pouco?" - Ela indagou - "Tem um lugar que gostaria muito de te levar"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem quebrar o contato visual.

MMM

"Nossa" – o menino exclamou. Seus olhos cor-de-rosa estavam arregalados, mirando maravilhados a grande árvore a sua frente, destacando sem esforço das outras a sua volta.

"Linda, não é? Está é a maior árvore do parque..." – ela comentou – "É impressionante com uma cerejeira cresceu tanto..." – ela continuava, enquanto observava as folhas secas se desprenderem dos galhos conforme a pequena brisa e voarem sincronizadas até o gramado – "Ali tem um banquinho" – ela apontou para um banco logo de frente para a enorme árvore de _sakura_ – "Quer ir até lá?"

Ele afirmou e eles seguiram até o banco. Era realmente lindo aquele lugar. As outras cerejeiras ali presentes pareciam até pequeninas comparadas à outra enorme, mas mesmo assim não perdiam o glamour e nem a essência de serem as árvores características do país, mesmo não estando numa alta estação.

"Na primavera é ainda mais lindo" – ela falava enquanto caminhavam até o banquinho – "Quero muito te trazer aqui quando a estação chegar... Fica tudo rosinha e com um cheiro tão bom"

Eles se sentaram no banco e ficaram calados por alguns instantes apenas apreciando a paisagem. Fazia muito tempo que o pequeno não se sentia daquela forma... Não sabia explicar o que era... Se sentia protegido, como se nada de ruim o pudesse alcançar... E nada parecia melhor do que apenas observar o cair das folhas das cerejeiras e sentir a presença _dela_ ali.

Arriscou-lhe uma olhada e observou Rin. Ela estava de olhos fechados, enquanto inspirava fundo e soltava o ar num suspiro.

"_Olha, Haku-kun_" – uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Uma voz que há muito tempo não escutava – "_São sakuras... Não são lindas? Ah, como eu adoro sakuras..._"

"Eu venho aqui sempre, gosto daqui, me faz sentir bem..." – Rin comentou, ainda de olhos fechados – "O que foi, Haku-kun?" – indagou, quando abriu os olhos e percebeu o olhar do pequeno, perdido sobre si.

"Nada" – ele respondeu, voltando o olhar para as árvores – "Rin-sensei?"

"Sim?"

"Papai não vai brigar com você? Por ter me trazido aqui?"

Rin riu.

"Talvez, mas acho que será melhor se você não contar a ele que eu te trouxe... Será nosso segredo, certo?" – ela indagou piscando um olho para ele de forma marota.

"Eu não ia contar..." – ele a informou – "Sei que ele ficaria furioso..." – ela riu mais uma vez.

"Sério?" – ela murmurou, vendo que aquele era o momento de começar a conversa – "Ele não me parece um homem de muitas emoções..."

Hakudoushi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não é bom demonstrar emoções... as pessoas se tornam fracas quando os sentimentos dominam a razão" – ele murmurou sério. Rin teve que fazer um tremendo esforço para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, mas sua expressão já dizia tudo o que se passava for sua mente.

"Quem te falou isso?" – ela indagou, perplexa.

"Papai" – ele falou simplesmente, voltando a mirá-la.

"E você... acredita nisso?" – Aquilo era um absurdo. Como alguém teria coragem de dizer aquelas coisas para uma criança?

"E importa?" – ele deu de ombros.

"Claro que importa, Haku-kun" – ela segurou seus ombros delicadamente, virando-o para sua frente – "O ser humano não é nada sem emoções... Só assim sabemos como as pessoas estão, o que elas estão sentindo... Se estão alegres, assustadas, tristes, nervosas... Todos precisam de emoções para poder conviver com outras pessoas..."

"Papai não precisa..." – ele falou, convicto – "Ele não"

"E você?" – Ela indagou, colocando as duas mãos no rosto infantil, fazendo com que ele a mirasse nos olhos – "Você precisa?"

Ele ficou mudo, observando as íris castanhas preocupadas. Não sabia o que responder. Fora ensinado a não demonstrar, fora ensinado a guardar para si, fora ensinado a não ser como os outros meninos e meninas da sua idade, que choravam, riam, brincavam... Eles tinham emoções. Ele... Ele precisava também?

"O que você está sentindo agora, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou, insistindo.

Ele continuou em silêncio. Sim, ele precisava. Não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia. Não podia mais.

"Saudade" – ele confessou, agora sem nenhum medo que alguém o repreendesse. Hakudoushi sabia que Rin não iria repreendê-lo.

"Saudade?" – De todos os sentimentos, ela não imaginava que ele falasse esse. Talvez tristeza, raiva, solidão... Mas saudade? Não entendia.

"Você me faz lembrar _dela_..." – ele falou o que estava a vagar pelos seus pensamentos naqueles últimos dias.

"De quem?"

"Mamãe" – ele falou com pesar, como se há séculos não falasse aquele simples e essencial substantivo; seus olhos antes opacos, agora estavam transbordando em emoção. Rin notou como a tonalidade de rosa mudava quando conseguia ver sentimentos naqueles olhos... Ficavam iguais ao tom rosado das flores de _sakura._

"Sua mãe?" – ela indagou, temendo que suas hipóteses estivessem certas; e ao que tudo indicada estavam sim.

"Ela morreu" – ele informou, virando seu rosto para a outra direção, mirando novamente as cerejeiras, fazendo com que as mãos da professora saíssem de seu rosto e repousassem no colo dela.

Então, era verdade. Abriu a boca para pronunciar palavras reconfortantes ou simplesmente que se ele não quisesse tocar no assunto estaria tudo bem, mas surpreendo-a ele continuou:

"Ela estava muito doente e não podia sair do quarto..." – ele fez uma pausa – "O nome dela era Sara"

"Que belo nome" – ela murmurou, na verdade não sabendo o que dizer; não esperava que ele fosse falar assim, tão... abertamente – "Muito bonito"

"Eu não lembro muito dela" – ele continuou – "Acho que ninguém se lembra também..." – ele abaixou a cabeça, mirando seus pés que mal tocavam o gramado.

"Ora, seu pai deve se lembrar..."

"Não" – ele falou seco – "Ele não..." – o garoto voltou a encarar a professora – "Ele **nunca** fala da mamãe"

"Nunca?"

Hakudoushi concordou com a cabeça.

"Acho que ele se esqueceu da mamãe... Ele não gosta quando alguém fala nela... Ele... Não gosta quando _eu_ falo nela... Ninguém pode"

"Por quê?"

O menino deu de ombros, voltando encarar as _sakuras_. Rin hesitou uns instantes, perdida em pensamentos, agora compreendo a história do menino. Sesshoumaru poderia ter sofrido muito com a morte da esposa, mas proibir á todos e o próprio filho de falar nela? Como pode? Fazer a criança esconder suas emoções... Esconder a falta que sente da mãe; não, Sesshoumaru Taishou não podia ser humano. Ele não era apenas um pai ausente; ele _não_ era um pai.

"Quando... quando _isso_ aconteceu, Haku-kun?" – ela falou medindo as palavras.

"Eu... não lembro" – ele disse - "Só lembro que era _**tudo**___diferente antes dela ir..." – ele informou – "Todos falam que papai era diferente, mas eu não lembro..."

"Ele deve ter ficado muito triste..." – ela comentou. Talvez Sesshoumaru houvesse se tornado aquele ser, justamente por causa dessa perda. Mas era errado; a morte não deveria ser tratada daquela forma... Encubando emoções. Apagando o passado. Proibindo as pessoas de comentarem. Pelo menos era isso o que Rin entendera... E aquilo no seu ver era completamente errado.

"Eu não sei... Tio InuYasha fala que ninguém sabe o que papai sente... Que ele virou de pedra"

"Seu tio...?"

"É meio irmão do papai" – ele a interrompeu – "Eles não se dão muito bem... Tio InuYasha costumava me visitar, mas papai não deixa mais, depois que eles brigaram. Ninguém nos visita mais; só quando tem_coisa_ importante do trabalho do papai e aqueles homens chatos vão pra lá pra casa"– ele suspirou – "Tio InuYasha era o único que brincava comigo. Papai me dá brinquedos mais nunca brinca comigo"

"E vocês não saem para passar também?" – ela indagou já sabendo a resposta.

"Não" – ele murmurou – "Eu tenho que fazer minhas aulas extra... Papai diz que é importante para meu futuro"

"E você não sente mais vontade de brincar com as outras crianças... por isso?" – ela voltou ao mesmo questionamento da manhã.

"As outras crianças sempre falam das famílias delas" – ele a explicou e ela agora entendera tudo. Hakudoushi suspirou mais uma vez – "Eu sinto muita falta da mamãe" – ele murmurou novamente, após alguns instantes– "Eu queria poder lembrar e saber mais sobre ela... para não esquecer..."

Rin pousou sua mão nos cabelos prateados, afagando-os com carinho. Lutava contra as lágrimas para que elas não escorregassem, molhando seu rosto. Ela puxou levemente o menino para si, abrigando-o nos seus braços de forma protetora.

"Eu sinto tanto, Haku-kun" – ela falou. Ele a encarou novamente, após alinhar-se naquele abraço.

"Você me lembra ela" – ele repetiu – "Eu estava esquecendo dela, mas você me fez lembrar..."

"Isso te deixa triste?" – ela indagou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

"Não... Me deixa..." – ele hesitou.

"Feliz?" – ela arriscou.

"Sim" – ele concordou – "Feliz"

"Então eu também estou feliz" – Ela sorriu, mirando-o. Ele puxou levemente seus lábios para esquerda, num pequeno sorriso. Não era muito, mas um grande avanço para Rin, sabia que o menino não mudaria seu imposto jeito de uma hora para outra - "Nunca esconda o que sente, tenho certeza que Sara não gostaria de vê-lo assim... esquecendo que você tem isso..." – ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito do garoto – "Um coração. Quem tem coração, tem sentimentos... E não podemos viver sem eles..."

"Então papai não tem coração?" – Aquilo pegou Rin em cheio. Hakudoushi era muito inteligente. Depois de tudo aquilo que ele lhe contara, ela afirmaria que sim; que Sesshoumaru não tinha mais coração. Mas não poderia falar isso para uma criança... Principalmente para o filho dele.

"Não diga isso. Ele tem sim. Acho que ele só esqueceu de como usá-lo"

"Como ele esqueceu da mamãe também..." – ele fez uma pequena pausa – "Posso te pedir outra coisa, Rin-sensei?"

"Já disse que qualquer coisa, Haku-kun"

"Você... você poderia cantar para mim?" – ele indagou – "Mamãe sempre cantava..."

"Cantar?"

"Sim" – ele respondeu – "Como naquele dia... no balanço..."

"Claro que sim..." – ela murmurou, ainda acariciando os cabelos prateados – "Vejamos, uma música bem bonita... Ah já sei, minha mãe sempre cantava esse música para mim antes de eu dormir... Eu a adoro" – ela tomou um pouco de fôlego para logo começar a melodia – "_Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha... eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar... com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes... só pra ver, só pra ver meu bem passar..."_ – Hakudoushi fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da professora, enquanto a voz melodiosa da mesma se confundia com outra voz guardada no fundo de sua mente – _"Nessa rua, nessa rua tem um bosque... Que se chama, que se chama solidão... Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo... que roubou, que roubou meu coração"_ – As árvores se agitaram com uma leve rajada de vento que soprou pelo local. Rin continuava afagando os sedosos cabelos prata, enquanto sentia a respiração do pequeno cada vez mais calma. Agora que ela sabia como ele se sentia, sabia o porque dele ser daquela maneira... Agora, mais que nunca, ela se sentia na obrigação de ajuda-lo – _"Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração… Tu roubaste, tu roubaste o meu também… Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração... Foi porque, só porque te quero bem..."_

MMM

Sesshoumaru estacionara o carro na garagem da mansão. Recostou a cabeça no acento, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando fazer com que as palavras do velho Myouga parecem de girar dentro de sua cabeça, que latejava numa dor quase insuportável. Tomara umas aspirinas no trabalho, mas aquelas porcarias não pareciam fazer efeito nele. _Uma merda!_

O sol começava a se pôr, e como todas as tardes o céu começava a se manchar de vermelho e laranja. Não se lembrava da última vez que chegara em casa aquele horário, no findar da tarde... _detestava_isso; fazia-o se lembrar de coisas que já deveria estar esquecidas... Sempre agendava um compromisso para àquela hora, ou então ia ao apartamento de Kagura. Mas aquela tarde optara em não fazer nenhum dos dois. Nunca pensara que o escritório o sufocaria como o fizera naquele dia... Não conseguia se concentrar; as palavras do maldito Myouga pareciam ficar colocadas em seus pensamentos, causando-lhe aquela infernal dor de cabeça. E ainda por cima, não sentia a menor vontade de ir á Kagura. Ela provavelmente encheria sua paciência sobre o mesmo assunto da noite anterior. Então, a única opção fora voltar para casa.

Finalmente saíra do carro importado, e caminhara para fora da garagem. Subiu o pequeno lance de escadas que levava a porta dupla do casarão abrindo-a com suas chaves. Ao adentrar fora como se houvesse voltado no tempo... Como se _ela_ fosse aparecer no alto daquelas escadas do saguão, esboçando um sorriso e dando-lhe boas-vindas. Mas o local estava vazio, deserto. Como fora se deixar levar daquela maneira? Como que em alguns dias permitira que tudo voltasse à tona? Estava sendo fraco; estava destruindo tudo o que batalhara mortalmente para conquistar... Não poderia.

O telefone tocou estridente assim que ele fechara a porta, esmagando-lhe o cérebro e torturando-lhe ainda mais com a dor.

"Jaken" – ele chamou o mordomo, mas ele não respondeu – "Maldito seja" – murmurou para si, mal humorado, caminhando até o telefone que jazia numa mesinha alta – "Pronto, Sesshoumaru falando"

_"Senhor Sesshoumaru?"_ – uma voz falara da outra linha – _"Aqui é Totosai Nako, professor de piano do menino Hakudoushi..."_

"Pois não" – ele murmurou frio, massageando a têmpora, na tentativa de amenizar a maldita dor que sentia naquele local. Jaken apareceu da cozinha surpreendo-se ao ver o patrão àquela hora em casa.

_"Bom, queria saber o que aconteceu com menino Hakudoushi?"_ – Totosai indagou.

"Como?" – ele indagou sem compreender.

"_Ele não compareceu a aula hoje, estou esperando-o até agora. Está doente?"_ – ele continuou – _"Hoje tínhamos uma lição muito importante e..."_

"Ele não compareceu?" – Sesshoumaru tirou as mãos da testa devagar – "Ele não foi?"

"_Não, senhor..._" - o outro confirmou. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos na direção do mordomo.

"Está bem" – ele ciciou baixo – "Vou verificar o que houve, Totosai" – ele disse, finalizando o diálogo e desligando o telefone – "Onde está, Hakudoushi?" – ele indagou, assim que colocou o objeto no gancho.

"Na aula de piano, ssssenhor" – respondeu.

"Era o professor dele" – Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar na direção do nanico serviçal ao que ele recuava com seus passos minúsculos para trás – "Ele não foi para a aula... Onde ele está?"

"E-e-e-e-ele não está aqui, ssssssssenhor. Ele n-n-n-n-n-não chegou ainda..." – Jaken gaguejou temeroso pelo olhar do patrão.

"Chame o motorista" – ele falou entre dentes – "Agora"

MMM

Hakudoushi olhava pela janela para as ruas que passavam velozmente por seus olhos.

"É tão rápido" – ele comentou.

"Gostou?" – Rin indagou sorridente.

"Sim..." – ele falou – "Gostei muito... Nunca andei de metrô" – ele confessou.

"Eu ando sempre... Mas não gosto muito..." – ela declamou – "Agora não está muito cheio, mas daqui à uma hora vai está lotado... Você nem consegue colocar o pé no chão... E é justamente esse que eu pego para ir para faculdade" – Ela lamentou num suspiro.

O garoto deu um meio sorriso novamente, achando graça da expressão desconsolada da professora.

"Todo o metrô leva ao parque?" – ele indagou, sua face ainda impassível, mas Rin sabia que ele estava curioso.

"Não... Apenas o da zona leste..."

"Zona leste?" – ele perguntou.

"O parque fica no lado leste de Tóquio... Lembra da aula de geografia? Os pontos cardeais?" – ele afirmou com a cabeça – "Nem todo o metrô vai para o leste... Só os que vão passam por lá..."

"Entendi..." – ele respondeu – "Rin-sensei?"

"Sim..."

"Você pode me levar outro dia para o parque?"

Rin suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu não sei, Haku-kun" – ela disse com sinceridade – "É errado sair escondido dessa maneira... da próxima vez temos que avisar para o seu pai..."

"Então não vai ter próxima vez" – ele falou convicto – "Papai nunca vai deixar..."

"Não custa nada tentar, não é?" – ela falou, tocando levemente o pequeno nariz do garoto com o dedo indicador de forma travessa – "Arrumaremos um jeito... Eu prometo..."

"Certo..." – ele concordou voltando a encarar a janela, mirando o crepúsculo que se iniciava.

MMM

"Onde ele está?" – ele indagou assim que o motorista entrou na sala – "Cadê o meu filho?" – Sesshoumaru avançou para cima do rapaz, puxando-o pelo colarinho da roupa social. O motorista podia jurar que via pura raiva em seus olhos, mesmo que sua face continuasse de pedra, intimidadora.

"Calma, senhor..." – ele falou com dificuldade pelo aperto que a blusa fazia eu seu pescoço – "Ele está bem..."

"Onde ele está?" – ele repetiu a pergunta, apertando ainda mais a mão e sacudindo-a.

"Ia pegá-lo agora na escola, senhor" – ele confessou engolindo em seco, sua face ficando vermelha – "Me solta, senhor. Por favor..."

"Na escola?" – Sesshoumaru não atendeu ao pedido – "Ele está na escola?"

"Está me sufocando..." – ele falou, sua face cada vez mais rubra; Sesshoumaru finalmente soltou o rapaz, que aliviado começou a respirar cansado – "Sim, na escola..."

"Por quê?" – Sesshoumaru perguntou – "O que está fazendo lá?"

"Não sei, senhor... Está com a professora..." – ele balbuciou.

"Está mentindo" – Sesshoumaru garantiu; sua voz glacial. Cortante. Gelada. – "Me fale a verdade, se não te ponho no meio da rua agorinha mesmo..."

"Não, senhor. Pelo amor de Deus... Eu tenho que sustentar minha família... tenho irmãos pequenos que precisam de mim, meus pais já não..."

"Me diga onde Hakudoushi estava" – ele interrompeu – "O que estava fazendo..."

O rapaz respirou fundo; vendo-se sem saída.

"Eu o levei ao parque da cidade... Ele e a professora..." – confessou – "Iam apenas passar a tarde lá, depois voltariam para a escola de metrô e eu os pegariam agora... ás cinco e meia... Já estava saindo para pegá-lo, Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu juro"

"E pretendiam fazer isso sem que eu soubesse?" – o patrão ciciou – "Bandidos irresponsáveis..."

"Senhor... Eu tinha a melhor das intenções..." – o homem garantiu – "Só achava que ele precisava sair um pouco... Sempre pegou-o e deixou-o para fazer aulas... Só pensei que ele precisava de..."

"Você não é pago para pensar e sim para fazer o que eu mando... Eu te mandei leva-lo para o parque?" – o rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Eu te mandei pensar sobre o que ele precisa?" – negou novamente -"Você desobedeceu minhas ordens" – o patrão lhe deu as costas caminhando até a saída – "Está despedido"

"Mas Senhor Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru não lhe deu atenções, apenas saiu pela porta em direção à garagem.

MMM

Saíram do metrô de mãos dadas. Hakudoushi ainda comentava o quanto gostara do meio de transporte. O sol desaparecia devagar pelo horizonte; pararam uns segundos, assim que subiram as escadarias do _subway_, para vislumbrar o astro que as poucos perdia seu brilho no céu.

"Temos que ir" – Rin falou; e voltaram a caminhar – "O motorista já deve está esperando... a escola é no próximo quarteirão"

Muitos colegiais, provavelmente de ginásio e ensino médio, caminhavam pelas ruas voltando para casa. Hakudoushi pensava em como seria bom se pudesse voltar para casa daquela maneira também... Pegando o metrô e andando até sua moradia, enquanto mirava o findar do dia.

"Rin-sensei" – ele mumurou um tempinho depois.

"Sim, Haku-kun"

"Muito obrigado" – ele falou – "Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida" - e sorriu. Sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentinhos, os poucos permanentes que tinha e os de leite também e suas bochechas ficaram como duas bolinhas abaixo dos olhos. E seus olhos? Ah, seus olhos estavam _naquele_tom de rosa, no mesmo tom de rosa das flores de cerejeiras.

"Não há de quê" – ela falou, tendo vontade de chorar... Chorar de alegria depois daquela confissão – "A escola é logo ali... depois daquela esquina" – ela mudou de assunto, para disfarçar seus olhos marejados.

Mas ao dobrarem a esquina que daria acesso ao colégio os dois estancaram no chão, petrificados. Congelados. Os olhos de ambos arregalaram-se surpresos, enquanto encaravam a pessoa que estava encostada no automóvel estacionado de frente para a escola.

Sesshoumaru os mirava firmemente com os olhos dourados estreitos, frios, assassinos...

MMM

**N/A:**Opa! Pois é, milagres realmente acontecem e a prova está ao: eu não demorei muito para postar o capítulo cinco. Ele está um pouco longo e foi bem difícil de escrever, mas acho que a partir de agora será mais fácil, já que a história está se desenrolando, não é?

Adoro a música _Se essa rua_ e não achei que haveria melhor música para Rin cantar para o Hakudoushi.

Obrigada á **Meyllin,****Lory Higurashi, Hinata-chan, Sra. Taaisho,****Marilia Cullen Black, Sophie-sama, Yuuki-chan e****Rukia-hime** pelos reviews no capitulo quatro. Espero que tenham gostado desse também.

Por favor, necessito de reviews, eles me estimulam a escrever mais rápido, por isso mande um reviews e faça uma autora feliz!

Um abraço e até o próximo capitulo!

Cath Black


	6. Desumano e sentimental

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Seis: **Desumano e Sentimental

Foi como se o tempo tivesse estancado naquele instante. O coração de Rin acelerou desenfreado, como se a qualquer momento fosse pular para fora de seu peito. Observou Sesshoumaru desencostar do carro lentamente, sem proferir uma palavra; os olhos dourados não desviaram nenhum segundo dela e do garoto, e ela tinha certeza que se pudessem matar, ela já estaria estatelada no chão há muito tempo. Sentiu a mão pequena de Hakudoushi apertar mais a sua e arriscando uma olhadela para o garoto, percebeu que o sorriso que antes brotara cheio de vida no rosto do infantil, havia dissipado completamente.

Ele estava com medo.

"Entra no carro, Hakudoushi" – Sesshoumaru proferiu; sua voz se era possível, estava mais fria que normalmente. Hakudoushi não se moveu, apertando ainda mais a mão da professora – "Agora" – ordenou mais firmemente.

"Vá, Haku-kun" – Rin resolvera intervir.

"Mas Rin-sensei..." – o menino revidou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." – ela garantiu, tentando esboçar um sorriso – "Faça o que seu pai mandou"

Hakudoushi soltou a mão de Rin devagar e caminhou até o carro. Ela acompanhou-o com o olhar, enquanto a criança entrava no mesmo. Sesshoumaru, nem por um segundo, desviou os olhos congelantes da professora e assim que escutou a porta sendo fechada, rumou em direção a ela.

À medida que ele se aproximava, Rin tentava arquitetar tudo o que iria dizer. O olhar do empresário era intimidador, mas ela não poderia se deixar levar por isso. Ela estava errada... Sabia disso, mas não era a única culpada da história... _Ele_era mil vezes mais culpado que ela, visto que se não fosse por causa _dele_, ela não precisaria intervir em nada.

Ele parou de caminhar assim que ficaram a um metro de distância. Sua face inexpressiva a deixava ainda mais nervosa, mas fora ela mesma que resolvera quebrar o silêncio e começar logo com aquilo:

"Senhor Taishou, eu posso explicar tudo..."

"Acho bom mesmo" – ele a interrompeu – "Nunca pensei que uma professora fosse ter um comportamento tão irresponsável quanto o seu..."

"Tinha a melhor das intenções... Pode ter parecido irresponsável, mas... só estava pensando no bem do Haku-kun..."

"No bem dele? Ah, claro... estava _ensinando-o_ como ser irresponsável e desobediente... Me parece que você ensina melhor estas coisas do que as que é paga para ensinar, não é mesmo?" – disse irônico.

"Não... Estava ensinando-o o que é carinho, afeição... pois ele não sabia o que era isso" – contrapôs ofendia, decidindo responder-lhe a altura.

"Não te mandei fazer isso... E se você não sabe, eu te pago para ensinar matemática, geografia, ciências... e não essas bobagens..."

"Bobagens? Acha que sentimentos são bobagens, não é? Eu não preciso ganhar nada para ensinar a alguém o que são sentimentos. Estava esperando que alguém te pagasse para ensinar isso ao seu filho?"

"Como se atreve a falar comigo assim?" – ele ciciou entredentes.

"O senhor que começou me ofendendo... E se acha que pode me amedrontar como provavelmente faz com todos para que fiquem calados, está enganado!"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, estava impressionado. Nunca, ninguém lhe enfrentara daquela forma. Nunca ninguém lhe ofendera ou respondera como aquela professora estava a fazer.

"Não tem medo?" – ele indagou após alguns segundos – "Posso agora entrar nesse colégio e falar com o diretor e você perderá seu empregozinho de professora... Eu posso ir agora numa delegacia e denunciá-la por seqüestro... Você não tem medo disso?"

Rin negou com a cabeça.

"Como não tem?" – falou, analisando-a.

"Foi tudo por uma boa causa..." – ela murmurou, mirando o carro e vendo o garoto que os observava de lá de dentro – "Acho melhor nós continuarmos essa conversa de um modo mais civilizado, não quero que o Hakudoushi escute essas coisas..."

"Civilizado? Me admira muito ouvir isso de alguém que acabara de levar meu filho sabe-se lá para que inferno sem a minha autorização... Muito civilizada você, senhorita..."

"Senhor Taishou, por favor..." – Rin pediu cansada daquela troca de farpas – "Sei que fui errada em levá-lo sem seu consentimento e lhe peço perdão, mas quero que entenda que eu precisava... Conversei muito com ele hoje e já sei como posso, ou melhor, como podemos ajudá-lo..."

"Eu já te disse... Hakudoushi não precisa de ajuda alguma... e não adianta, pois não vai conseguir tirar sua culpa desta forma... Terá que fazer melhor que isso para que eu não entre neste colégio e faça com que te demitam..."

"Pode fazer isso se quiser... Já disse que não me importo... Mas só te peço que escute o que eu tenho a dizer..."

"Ele _não_ precisava de ajuda" – afirmou novamente, antes que ela começasse – "Porque insiste tanto? Eu já te disse para não se intrometer..."

"Por favor, Senhor Taishou..." – Rin implorou – "Me escute... Não adianta fingir que não há nada..."

"Não _há_ nada... Porque você não faz apenas seu papel de professora e nos deixa em paz?"

"Porque eu me importo..." – ela respondeu – "Não consigo ser indiferente... Não consigo ver uma criança triste, sozinha e não fazer nada..."

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para contrapô-la, mas ela disse antes mesmo que ele proferisse sequer uma palavra:

"Eu sei sobre sua esposa... Hakudoushi me contou tudo..."

Ele ficou mudo. Fechou a boca lentamente e engoliu em seco. Rin podia jurar que sua expressão suavizara por alguns instantes, constatando que havia feito bem em comentar sobre a falecida mulher do empresário.

"Ele me disse que sente muita falta dela, senhor..." – relatou – "Disse que queria poder falar sobre ela, lembrar... mas que o senhor não permite que ele o faça..."

Sesshoumaru continuou calado apenas a escutando.

"Ele é só uma criança..." – ela disse, mirando o carro mais uma vez e encontrando os olhinhos rosados que os miravam apreensivos e curiosos ao mesmo tempo, mas moldados por uma face de concreto – "Não pode exigir que ele esqueça da mãe... Não pode negar-lhe carinho... Sei que o senhor deve ter sofrido muito quando ela se foi... Mas o que não estava vendo é que esta fazendo-o sofrer também..."

Desprendeu os olhos do carro para mirar a íris douradas do homem a sua frente.

"Não é certo apagar o passado; não se pode apagar o que aconteceu... E incubar sentimentos é a pior forma de se resolver as coisas. Ele está triste e sozinho, senhor Taishou. Precisa de atenção... precisa de uma família que o acolha... que lhe der amor" – os olhos chocolates marejaram-se – "Ele ficou tão feliz no parque, precisava ter visto... Ele gosta que cantem pra ele... gosta que lhe afaguem os cabelos... como toda e qualquer criança"

Sesshoumaru continuou sem falar por breves instantes apenas observando-a limpar os olhos, antes que as lágrimas caíssem por sua bela face._Sentimental._Fora o pensamento que invadiu sua cabeça, enquanto media cada movimento da professora. Era como... como... _Sara_...

"Não acredito que contaminou meu filho dessa forma..." – ele disse, frio. Rin arregalou os olhos, parando no ato de limpar um dos mesmos – "Sentimentos são para fracos, e tolos são aqueles que se deixam levar por eles..." – disse mirando-a de cima a baixo, congelante e desgostoso.

"Não pode ser tão sem coração a esse ponto... Não ouviu nada que eu falei?" – ela indagou inconformada.

"Ouvi... Como você me pediu... Mas agora escute" – Sesshoumaru avançou um passo em sua direção e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, para encará-la mais de perto. Olho no olho; estavam a centímetros de distância e Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha pela aproximação do executivo – "Hakudoushi nunca se queixara de nada, nunca fora desobediente, nunca fora mal educado... Sabe porquê? Porque **eu** o ensinei como se deve agir. Ele está sendo treinado para o mundo, _professora_. Mas desde que você resolvera se intrometer, ele não é mais o mesmo. O que você quer? Que ele chore sempre que ouvir alguém falar da mãe? Se eu não o houvesse ensinado, ele seria um tolo _sentimental_..." – ele estreitou os olhos – "Estou cansado de ouvir opiniões ridículas sobre como eu o educo... Se eu acho que deve ser assim... Assim será; eu sou o _pai_ dele..."

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, perplexa, ignorando a sensações que estava sentindo.

"Não faz idéia do mal que está fazendo..."

"Devia agradecer, pois não vou fazer nada contra você... Mas aqui..." – ele apontou para o colégio – "... meu filho não entra mais e eu a proíbo de chegar perto dele, ficou claro?" – E finalmente se pôs ereto – "Passar bem" - saiu caminhando em direção ao carro.

"Espera, eu ainda não terminei"

"Pouco me importa" – respondeu sem parar de andar. Ela o alcançou, puxando-o pelo braço.

"Está cometendo o maior erro do mundo... Não pode tirá-lo desse colégio..."

"Já devia tê-lo feito há muito tempo..." – ele se desvencilhou do braço dela.

"Por favor, senhor..."

"Não me importune mais... Não vou mudar de idéia... Esqueça que existimos. Procure outras pessoas para ajudar, talvez estas realmente precisem..." – e continuou andando, deixando-a parada na calçada, desconsolada; logo ele entrou no carro e deu a partida. Hakudoushi não havia escutado a conversa, mas sabia que eles haviam brigado. Acenou para ela quando o carro começou a mover, vendo a imagem preocupada e apreensiva da mesma se distanciar; no seu intimo sentia que não a veria por um tempo... E talvez por um_longo_ tempo.

O garoto voltou seus olhos para o espelho do retrovisor, vendo o reflexo dos olhos de ouro de seu pai estreitos, mirando fixamente a estrada.

"Papai?" – ele proferiu.

"Em casa, Hakudoushi" – Sesshoumaru falou, sem mirá-lo de volta pelo espelho – "Em casa conversamos"

MMM

"Não acredito, Rin" – Sangô murmurou, entregando um copo com água para a amiga. Lágrimas grossas banhavam o rosto da outra e ela soluçava enquanto bebericava o líquido – "Esse homem é um monstro"

"Eu sei" – Rin murmurou; sua voz alterada pelo choro – "E eu não sei o que fazer pelo Haku-kun..."

Elas estavam na sala de aula vazia da turma de Sangô. Rin estava sentada em uma das carteiras de estudante e acabara de relatar tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, desde o pedido de Hakudoushi até a briga que tivera com Sesshoumaru.

"Pobre, Haku-kun" – Rin dizia angustiada; seu coração apertado – "Tenho que arrumar algum jeito de vê-lo... Ele vai se sentir muito mais sozinho, mais triste... Tenho que ajudá-lo"

Sangô balançou a cabeça negativamente, preocupada.

"Rin" – ela começou, agachando-se para mirar à amiga nos olhos, pegou o copo agora vazio dos dedos trêmulos, colocando-o em cima da carteira e segurando as mãos da outra– "Não faça isso..."

"Não fazer o quê?" – ela indagou, sem compreender. Sangô suspirou, analisando os olhos vermelhos e inchados da outra professora.

"Eu sei o que deve estar pensando... sei que se sente na obrigação de ajudar, mas... eu te peço: não se envolva mais" – ela fez uma pausa, para analisar a expressão incrédula da outra.

"Não acredito que está me dizendo isso, Sangô... Eu pensei que você..."

"Eu sinto muito também..." – ela interrompeu – "Meu coração está partido, tanto quanto o seu, mas... Não há mais nada a ser feito. Não por nós... Não por _você_. Esse homem é... é... desumano. Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer com você... Ele pode te colocar na cadeia pelo que fez hoje... E sabe-se lá do que mais ele é capaz... Ele não tem sentimentos, como você mesma disse, não pensa no próximo... o que o impede de fazer alguma coisa contigo?"

"Mas Sangô, eu não posso deixar como está... E o Hakudoushi? Ele precisa de amor... Ele precisa de _mim_..." – ela chorava incontrolável.

"Não arrisque, por favor" - a outra implorou – "Você tem um coração enorme, Rin. É uma pessoa muito boa, mas não faça dos problemas dos outros os seus problemas... Isso pode acabar piorando a situação... Você se envolve demais..."

"Eu posso denunciá-lo, Sangô" – ela disse, após engolir o choro e limpar algumas lágrimas do rosto – "Posso denunciá-lo... e ele perderá a guarda do Haku-kun..."

"Denunciá-lo pelo quê?" – a outra indagou – "Ele o maltrata?" - Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente – "O menino tem a melhor vida do mundo, Rin. Ele é rico, faz aulas extra escolares, deve ter milhões de brinquedos... Vai denunciá-lo pelo quê? Por ser um pai ausente?"

"Por não dar-lhe amor! Quer um motivo pior que esse?"

"Rin... Nem todos pensam como você..." – Sangô continuou – "Ele é o pai do menino e ainda por cima é um homem influente, um empresário, deve ter os melhores advogados... e você? Uma professora de pré-escola" – Rin começou a chorar novamente, vendo que a outra tinha razão. Sangô a abraçou forte, consolando-a – "Você já fez tudo o que podia... Já tentou conversar com ele, já lhe disse algumas verdades... Agora cabe a ele absorver tudo o que você falou... Não depende mais de você... Já fez sua parte"

"Pobre Haku-kun... Não acredito que não vou vê-lo mais..." – choramingava, e a única coisa que conseguia ver com clareza em sua mente confusa, eram os brilhantes olhinhos cor-de-rosa.

"Eu não queria vê-la assim..." – Sangô afagava seus cabelos – "É horrível se sentir mal, quando na verdade só se quer ajudar..."

"É inacreditável que haja pessoas como Sesshoumaru Taishou" – Rin se desprendeu do abraço, para mirar Sangô nos olhos novamente – "E sabe o que mais temo agora?" – Sangô negou com a cabeça. Rin virou o rosto, para observar as janelas da sala, constatando que já era noite; não havia mais nenhum rastro do sol no céu – "É o que ele fará com o Haku-kun para apagar o que fiz..."

MMM

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do escritório. Haviam acabado de chegar em casa, e durante todo o trajeto nenhuma palavra sequer fora proferida. Hakudoushi observou-o ir até a enorme janela de vidro que ficava atrás da mesa, e observar a noite escura do lado de fora, ficando assim de costas para a criança. Qualquer vestígio de expressão dissipara do rosto infantil do menino, agora apenas restando a antiga face vazia e os olhos opacos cheios de incógnitas.

"Você me decepcionou muito, Hakudoushi" – Sesshoumaru começara ainda sem mirar o filho, concentrado no céu azul-escuro, mas podia ver a silhueta da criança pelo reflexo do vidro. Viu-o suspirar fundo e engolir em seco – "Tem idéia do que fez? Do que _fizeram_?"

"Não foi culpa da Rin-sensei, papai" – o menino logo proferiu – "Não briga com ela..."

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se o que aquela professora dissera para seu filho.

"Foi uma atitude completamente irresponsável o que ela fez... Não tem desculpa... E você não deveria está defendendo-a. Ela é adulta e sabia que teria que pedir a minha autorizarão para qualquer coisa..."

_Mas você diria não de qualquer forma._ Hakudoushi pensou, mas não ousou dizer. Sabia que seu castigo seria muito maior se o fizesse.

"Sabe muito bem que tem obrigações e responsabilidades para cumprir..." – sua voz como sempre fria – "Ontem não foi para aula de inglês, hoje faltou a de piano... O que está pensando? Que um futuro se constrói do nada?"

O menino não respondera.

"Está sendo ingrato... Quantas crianças queriam está no seu lugar?"

_Nenhuma__._ Pensou novamente.

"Espero que entenda a gravidade do que aconteceu hoje... gravidade do que aquela mulher..."

"Mas fui eu quem pe..."

"Não me interrompa, Hakudoushi" – disse com autoridade, finalmente virando-se para encarar-lo. Os olhos dourados estavam assustadores, cheios de raiva, mesmo que a expressão continuasse inabalável, inatingível. O menino se calou – "Está de castigo, não vai mais sair de casa. A partir de amanhã você não vai mais para aquela escola... Procurarei hoje mesmo um professor particular e mandarei os outros virem dar aulas aqui..."

"Mas papai..."

"Sem mas..." – disse – "Nunca me deu trabalho, Hakudoushi. Mas em alguns dias fez coisas que nunca imaginei que fizesse... Não te eduquei dessa forma. Te eduquei para ser disciplinado e me obedecer... Mas descumpriu minhas ordens e agiu como uma..."

"Criança" – o menino completou, calando o pai de vez. Sesshoumaru analisou o menino... Sua face infantil, suas roupas amarrotadas, sujas de terra e de algo que lembrava mostarda, seus cabelos levemente desalinhados e os olhos cor-de-rosa opacos e sem vida – "Me desculpe, papai. Não queria te deixar com raiva"

Sesshoumaru ficou breves segundos em silêncio, ainda examinando o pequeno.

"Tira essas roupas e tome um banho" – foi o que disse – "Jaken levará o jantar em seu quarto... e só sairá de lá amanhã de manhã para conhecer seu novo professor..." – e constatado que o menino não iria lhe contradizer, finalizou – "Vá"

"Sim, papai" – respondeu saindo do cômodo e deixando um confuso Sesshoumaru lá dentro.

MMM

"Tem certeza que ficará bem?" – Sangô indagou pelo que parecia a milésima vez.

"Sim, Sangô. Não se preocupe" – Rin respondeu com um sorriso fraco – "Muito obrigada por ter vindo comigo..." – elas estavam no apartamento de Rin. Sangô a havia acompanhado até lá, pois julgou a mais nova muito abalada para seguir sozinha; Rin finalmente parara de chorar, mas seus olhos continuavam inchados e sem o costumeiro brilho, seu nariz estava vermelho, assim como suas bochechas e uma pilha de lenços de papel usados jazia na simples mesinha da sala pequena.

"Ai, Rin. Me parte o coração vê-la assim" – a outra murmurou, num suspiro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – ela garantiu – "Eu só preciso descansar um pouco... Acho que já é tarde para eu ir para a faculdade... e não estou nem com animo para isso..."

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique aqui com você?"

"Não precisa..." – ela respondeu, tentando novamente esboçar um sorriso – "Vou dormir logo, mas muito obrigada mesmo assim..."

"Então..." – Sangô se levantou do pequeno sofá onde estavam sentadas – "Acho que vou indo..." – Rin fez o mesmo, acompanhando a amiga até a porta depois que ela pegou sua bolsa e seus materiais. Sangô lhe deu um forte abraço, antes de partir, desejando-lhe um _boa noite_.

Rin fechou a porta e logo se recostou na mesma, apoiando sua cabeça na madeira velha e oca; por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar a imagem do menino no carro, se afastando dela... indo para longe dela. Era incrível como que em apenas alguns dias, o sentimento por Hakudoushi crescera daquela forma. Não era apenas preocupação de professora, que não quer que o aluno ande mal nas provas... Era uma preocupação diferente... era um sentimento mais... _maternal_. Aquele menino significava mais do que ela mesma podia imaginar... E saber que nunca mais o veria... Aquilo... Aquilo estava acabando com ela. Não sabia explicar aquele aperto no peito, aquele vazio no estomago... Queria-o perto de si, para afagar-lhe os cabelos prateados e cantar-lhe canções.

Por mais que Sangô estivesse certa sobre não se envolver mais, ela se sentia na obrigação, se sentia no papel de interferir em tudo aquilo. Se ela não fizesse nada, tudo ficaria do mesmo jeito; o garoto continuaria infeliz, continuaria sem amor, sem carinho, sem abrigo.

Mais uma vez as lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto.

Será que era aquele sentimento que as_mães_ sentiam? Será que era assim que _Sara_se sentiria?

MMM

Já era tarde quando Sesshoumaru abrira a porta do quarto de Hakudoushi. Sua mente estava um caos e a maldita dor de cabeça não passara, pelo contrário parecia ter piorado ainda mais. A janela estava aberta e a luz da lua entrava pela mesma, iluminando parte do quarto e a cama, onde a figura pequena e alva jazia.

Aproximou-se da cama devagar observando atentamente o filho. Ele estava deitado de lado e a luz brilhante vinda da janela iluminava seu rosto e cintilava em seus cabelos, seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração estava calma e compassada.

Ele dormia.

Relutantemente Sesshoumaru se sentou, vendo o pequeno suspirar, mas sem se mexer. Observou que ele segurava algo entre suas mãos pequeninas. Pegou com cuidado o objeto para que o filho não acordasse; era um porta-retrato.

A imagem de uma bela mulher sorrindo abertamente na foto mexeu com todos seus sentidos. Aonde diabos Hakudoushi arranjara aquela foto? Onde ele a escondia? Sua expressão se suavizou e ele poe-se a admirar a terna figura de sua falecida mulher. Por mais que ele tentasse, por mais que ele fugisse durante aqueles anos nunca conseguira apagar a imagem de Sara de sua mente. Passou a mão pelo vidro do retrato, analisando cada pedaço do belo rosto. A vida fora injusta com ele. Muito injusta.

Outro suspiro vindo do menino o fez voltasse para ele. Hakudoushi parecia muito consigo. Tinha os mesmos cabelos prateados e os mesmos traços do rosto só que ainda infantis, não havia dúvida de que eles seriam igualzinhos quando o menino fosse um homem feito.

Deixou que um meio sorriso tomasse seu rosto. Não era um sorriso sarcástico ou de desdém, como os que ele era acostumado a dar... Era um sorriso sincero... Um sorriso de _pai_, que há muito, mas muito tempo, não deixava transparecer por seus lábios; ele já havia até se esquecido como era sorrir daquela forma.

_Ele gosta que cantem pra ele... gosta que lhe afaguem os cabelos..._a voz _daquela_professora ecoou em sua cabeça_._ Sesshoumaru estendeu uma das mãos fortes na direção das madeixas prateadas, na intenção de acariciá-las, mas ele não o fez. Sua mão parou no ar, e logo ele a recolheu, morrendo assim também o pequeno esticar de seus lábios. Sua expressão se tornou dura novamente.

Ele não podia.

Olhou mais uma vez a imagem da bela mulher no porta-retrato.

"Você não podia ter feito isso comigo..." – ele murmurou, mirando o sorriso reluzente na foto – "_Não podia..._"

Olhou pra Hakudoushi de novo, indagando-se se deveria devolver ou não o objeto ao menino. Aquilo só piorava as coisas...

_Não pode exigir que ele esqueça da mãe..._ A voz soou mais uma vez, ecoando alto na confusão que estava sua mente, dando-lhe uma fisgada na têmpora. Ele suspirou, colocando o porta-retrato na cabeceira da cama, porém virado para baixo... Para que _ela_não o visse, para que _ela_não o sorrisse... Não conseguia mais suportar aquilo.

A criança suspirou mais uma vez, agora trocando de posição e ficando de bruços. Ainda não creia que seu filho o havia desobedecido e sido malcriado, Hakudoushi não era daquele jeito.

_Ele está triste e sozinho, senhor Taishou. Precisa de atenção... precisa de uma família que o acolha... que lhe der amor._

Talvez... Talvez a professora tivesse razão. Talvez Myouga tivesse razão. Talvez tudo o que o pequeno estivesse fazendo fosse para lhe chamar atenção... Pois precisava de _atenção_. Talvez ele realmente precisasse reconstruir sua família, encontrar alguém que desse _atenção_ ao menino, já que ele não _podia_ lhe dar...

Sesshoumaru levantou da cama decidido, ainda mirando o filho dormir calmamente.

Era isso. Ele já sabia _muito bem_ o que deveria ser feito.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado. Isso aí. Sinceramente, eu ADORO escrever essa fic, e fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que vocês, leitores queridos, estão apreciando. Esse capítulo era para ser muito mais longo, e ter muito mais coisa, mas eu resolvi encurtar, assim fico na obrigação de postar logo, já que metade do próximo capítulo já está pronta.

Agradeço a **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Proto di Fenix**, **Lory Higurashi**, **Syssa-Chan**, **Yuuki-chan**, , **Pequena Rin**,**Shirlaine**, **H. Quinzel**,**Kath**, **Debs-Chan**,**Sophie-sama**, **Marilia Cullen Black**, **Cacá**,**Hiwatari Satiko**,**Susan**,, **Gabriela**e **Belle Lune's** pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, que bom que estão gostando e acompanhando. :D

Bom, fico por aqui, mas por favor, mandem reviews, sim?

Até mais,

Cath :p


	7. Fortaleza de farsas

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Sete: Fortaleza de farsas**

O dia amanheceu nublado e ventoso. As fortes rajadas de ar passavam por entre as fendas e janelas da mansão, fazendo medonhos sons perante o silêncio remoto do casarão e derrubando sem dó as folhas secas das plantas do enorme jardim.

Este era grande e bem cuidado, possuía um belo gramado e vários tipos de plantas, que agora no outono estavam em sua fase caduca e permitiam que suas folhas velhas fossem levadas, mas com a esperança que elas voltaria a aparecer na primavera.

Os olhos rosa observavam sem interesse os movimentos das árvores pela janela; estava novamente sentado no parapeito da mesma, como costumava a ficar quando se encontrava no quarto. Não havia saído de lá para nada, a não ser para fazer suas refeições... Não havia nada para fazer ali e mesmo rodeado de brinquedos, não sentia vontade de brincar com nenhum.

Estava triste. Ainda mais do que já se encontrava naqueles últimos tempos. Sentia-se sozinho e desamparado e o que ele mais queria naquele momento era ir para escola.

Se Hakudoushi soubesse o que era ironia, com certeza acharia engraçada essa sua vontade. Há dias atrás detestava a escola, mal prestava atenção nas aulas e não fazia atividades, mas agora... Agora queria mais do que tudo, ir assistir às aulas e _ver_sua professora.

Suspirou, passando seus olhos pelo terreno e lamentando-se por lá não haver o que _gostava._ Cerejeiras, lá não havia nenhuma árvore de cerejeira. Seria muito bonito ver as folhas rosadas serem levadas por aquele sopro de vento. Pelo menos ele poderia se lembrar dela... Ou melhor, delas... Tanto de sua mãe quanto de Rin.

Mas algo no jardim chamou sua atenção segundos depois. Uma mulher com aparecia medonha adentrara os portões; ela parecia ser de meia idade e usava um conjunto de roupas rosa, seus cabelos eram longos e lisos e seus olhos, pelo o que o menino podia constatar, eram esbugalhados e assustadores.

Ele saiu da janela, já prevendo do que se tratava, fazia parte do seu castigo... E o pior de tudo era que, era _pior_ do que pensava.

"Menino Hakudousssssshi" – ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado do lado de fora do quarto– "Sssseu pai lhe aguarda na ssssala de esssstar"

Respirou fundo, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto.

"Eu sei" – ele murmurou para o nanico mordomo – "Vi uma mulher chegando"

"Ahhh, é ssssua professsssora particular, menino Hakudousssssshi... Que magnífico"

"Parece mais uma bruxa" – ele comentou enquanto os dois se direcionavam para escada.

"Não fale assssssssim, menino. Pensssse no quão bom sssserá ter um professsora particular ssssó para você... Você tem realmente ssssorte"

"Ou azar..." – ele falou baixinho, só para si.

"Como?" – o mordomo indagou sem compreender.

"Nada..." – respondeu, fazendo pouco caso.

Do alto da escada pode ver seu pai e a tal mulher, sentados na sala. Ele na poltrona e ela num dos luxuosos sofás.

"Algum problema, menino Hakudoussshi?" – Jaken pronunciou, perante a hesitação da criança.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, descendo os degraus devagar, apoiando-se no corrimão. Tentou não parar de caminhar, assim que sentiu os olhos de ambos pousados em si, ele disfarçou o nervosismo, apenas continuando a descer as escadas, com sua cabeça vidrada a frente e sua expressão impassível.

Sesshoumaru levando-se, assim como a mulher também o fez, logo que ele terminou as escadarias e foi ao encontrou deles.

"Esse é meu filho Hakudoushi" – Sesshoumaru começou sem delongas – "Esta é Urasue Nako, sua professora particular, Hakudoushi"

Por incrível que parecesse, a mulher era ainda mais horrível de perto. Se de longe ela já parecia assombrosa e medonha, cara a cara poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma daquelas bruxas de contos-de-fadas. Ela carregava uma expressão de superioridade no rosto enrugado e seus olhos arregalados e vermelhos analisavam de cima a baixo o menino a sua frente.

"Um docinho, sem dúvida" – ela murmurou, num tom de voz que mais lembrava algo sendo proferido com nojo.

"A senhora Urasue é a melhor professora particular de Tókio, Hakudoushi" – ele explicou ao menino – "Fui muito difícil contratá-la para ensinar..."

"Nada que uma boa_proposta_ não resolva, não é mesmo?" – ela comentou com um meio sorriso, satisfeita com a brilhante quantia que iria ganhar para lecionar o menino.

"Claro" – Sesshoumaru respondeu como sempre impassível.

"Tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem..." – ela voltou-se para a criança – "Seu pai já me informou o quanto é aplicado e disciplinado... e saiba que isso é o fundamental para mim..."

Hakudoushi não respondeu, desejando do fundo de sua alma que ela não pedisse seu dedinho mindinho para ver se ele estava gordo o suficiente.

"Farei de você o melhor estudante de Tóquio..."

"Eu acredito que sim" – Sesshoumaru interviu – "Quando podem começar?"

"Hoje mesmo... Estou a sua disposição"

Hakudoushi abriu a boca para protestar, mas seu pai lhe lançou um olhar congelante antes mesmo que ele proferisse sequer uma sílaba.

"Perfeito..." – Sesshoumaru murmurou – "Tenho que ir para empresa agora, estou atrasado e tenho uma reunião importante agora pela manhã..."

"Certo" – Urasue murmurou. O empresário apenas pegou sua maleta, e despedindo-se dos dois, foi ao trabalho. A nova professora, virou-se mais uma vez para a criança, que agora tinha certeza que seu castigo não poderia ser pior – "Agora é apenas eu e você, _queridinho_" – e Hakudoushi teve a impressão que ela segurou na garganta aquela risada diabólica típica das feiticeiras.

MMM

Por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia desviar os olhos do fundo da sala; mas especificadamente de uma certa cadeira vaga, onde normalmente se sentava o menino de cabelos cor de prata. Estava dispersa e de vez em outra os alunos tinham que chamar sua atenção para a aula.

Isso não era bom.

Não parara nenhum segundo de pensar em Hakudoushi. Em como ele estaria, o que estaria fazendo, o que estaria passando. Era angustiante.

Chorara toda a noite ao lembrar-se dos comentários duros ditos pelo executivo, pai do menino e pelas palavras de sua amiga Sangô. Mas a verdade é que não iria conseguir ficar sem fazer nada. Não iria suportar.

Era como se a sala não estivesse completa. Era como se seu dia não estivesse completo... e se fosse analisar mais profundamente, era como se sua vida não estivesse completa. Havia se apegado de mais. Na tentativa de ajudá-lo havia sabido demais, havia conhecido demais... E agora ele já fazia parte dela... Ela havia tomando sua dor, e agora estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Ela nunca mais iria vê-lo. Teve vontade de chorar mais uma vez, mas reprimiu-se. Não poderia fazê-lo ali, todos os outros a veriam e fariam milhões de perguntas. Não, ela tinha que ser _forte_, tinha que superar aquilo.

"Rin-sensei" – uma garotinha de cabelos curtos a chamou em meio a uma atividade em dupla que toda a classe fazia – "Está se sentindo bem?"

Rin voltou-se para a menina, que segurava uma folha de papel ofício nas mãos, e estava em pé do seu lado; ficavam do mesmo tamanho já que Rin estava sentada atrás da mesma do professor.

"Claro que estou, Mizuki" – ela disfarçou com um meio sorriso.

"Acho que não" – a menina continuou – "Te chamei três vezes e você não me olhou"

"Me perdoe, meu anjo" – ela falou num suspiro – "É que eu não escutei..."

"Está com sono?" – Mizuki indagou – "Está com olheiras" – ela explicou apontando para o rosto da mulher – "Mamãe sempre me diz que temos que dormir bem para não ficar com olheiras, acho que você não dormiu bem, não é sensei?"

"Não, eu..." – Rin balbuciou; não havia dormido nada – "Eu não consegui dormir..."

"Teve pesadelos?" – a menina continuava, curiosa.

"Quase isso..." – Rin murmurou – "Mas me diz o que você quer, meu anjo"

"É que... eu estou sem dupla..." – informou – "O Hakudoushi faltou hoje" – Rin suspirou mais uma vez. Sua classe tinha um número par de alunos, sem o Hakudoushi agora ficara impar.

"Bom... Porque não faz comigo, então?" – Rin indagou – "Assim você terá uma dupla e eu ficarei mais _acordada_..."

"Certo" – a menina murmurou animada. Rin levantou-se para ir sentar-se ao lado da menina, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar a cadeira que jazia vazia.

Tinha que ser forte.

MMM

"Uma professora particular para o Hakudoushi?" – InuYasha indagou estridente, adentrando o escritório do irmão, deixando a porta escancarada. Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de chegar à empresa e nem havia pousado sua maleta na mesa ainda, quando o mais novo invadira sua sala aos berros – "Você realmente quer tirar a vida social do menino, não é Sesshoumaru?"

"É incrível como você sempre tem as notícias em primeira mão, InuYasha" – o outro comentou – "Pensei que havia dito que não iria mais se meter sobre o que eu faço com meu filho"

"Acontece, Sesshoumaru, que isso é o cúmulo. Contratar uma professora particular? Você está querendo transformar o Hakudoushi num robô por acaso?"

"Quem foi que te falou sobre isso?" – o mais velho indagou sentando-se na poltrona e já preparando alguns papeis que levaria para a reunião – "Vou despedi-lo agora mesmo por me dar mais essa dor de cabeça..."

"Ninguém me contou... Descobri por acaso... Eu liguei pra sua casa pra saber por que estava demorando tanto, já que temos a reunião com os fornecedores... E então o seu mordomo me fala que não é para eu me preocupar, que você já estava saindo,_só essstava dando as últimasss instruçõesss para nova professssora particular do menino Hakudoussshi._.." – ele terminou imitando perfeitamente a voz esganiçada de Jaken – "Qual é o seu problema, Sesshoumaru?"

"Qual é o _seu_ problema, InuYasha? Eu já devia ter contratado uma professora particular a muito tempo para o Hakudoushi. Assim ele não estaria me dando o trabalho que está agora..."

"Trabalho? O menino mal sai, mal fala, mal brinca... que trabalho ele te dar pelo amor de deus? Você está é fugindo das obrigações que tem como pai..."

"Já tivemos essa discussão. E já a resolvemos. Você me disse que não ia se intrometer mais, então não o faça"

"Acontece que apesar de tudo eu me importo com meu sobrinho... Você não está vendo que assim está piorando as coisas? Ou é tão idiota que prefere fingir que está fazendo o melhor para ele"

"Eu sempre faço o melhor para ele" – Sesshoumaru murmurou, levantando-se – "E eu já cansei te ouvir vocês inúteis me falar o que eu tenho que fazer... Eu _sei_ o fazer..." – ele terminou dando as costas pra o irmão e rumando para fora do escritório.

"Você não passa de um fraco, Sesshoumaru" – InuYasha falou. Sesshoumaru parou de caminhar de súbito. O sangue subindo-lhe a cabeça. Aquilo já era demais. Ele não era fraco. Não era.

"O que disse?" – ele murmurou entre dentes, virando-se lentamente para InuYasha; seus olhos faiscavam ódio – "Repita isso se você é homem"

"Você é fraco" – assim ele o fez – "Fica se escondendo por detrás dessa imagem de frio e insensível, mas a verdade é que não passa de um fracote que nem consegue aceitar a morte da mulher e fica descontando isso no coitado de seu filho"

Sesshoumaru explodiu, soltando os papeis e avançado em InuYasha. Os dos começaram a brigar distribuindo socos um no outro e quase destruindo a sala. Objetos da mesa caíram no chão quando Sesshoumaru jogou o irmão sobre ela, quebrando-os e desarrumando papeis. A estante sacudiu derrubando inúmeras coisas, quando o mais novo reagiu empurrando o outro na mesma. Kagome que estava do lado de fora do escritório berrou assustada, saindo de sua sala e gritando no corredor por ajuda.

Logo várias pessoas estavam no escritório; secretárias, executivos e funcionários correram para presenciar a cena escandalosa dos irmãos Taishou aos socos. Alguns executivos interviram, separando os dois que proferiam ameaças um para o outro.

"Tirem InuYasha daqui" – Varias pessoas falavam e assim o fizeram, enquanto o Taishou mais novo ainda tentava chutar o outro irmão.

"Me solta" – Sesshoumaru falou, se desprendendo bruscamente dos executivos que o seguravam, assim que InuYasha fora levado dali. Passou a mão pela boca limpando um filete de sangue e sentindo sua bochecha esquerda dolorida, prevendo que ali ficaria roxo. Maldito InuYasha.

"Você está bem, Senhor Sesshoumaru?" – um dos homens que o segurava indagou.

"Claro que estou bem" – respondeu frio – "E vocês? O que estão olhando?" – falou para os outros empregados que ainda estavam lá – "Não têm mais nada o que fazer?"

Todos saíram rapidamente do escritório do chefe, temerosos por seus empregos e pelo que um Sesshoumaru furioso poderia fazer.

"De-devo cancelar a re-reunião, senhor?" – outro executivo perguntou, antes de sair.

Sesshoumaru passou a mãos pelos cabelos longos e depois pelo rosto. Observou o estrago que fizeram em sua sala; sua face continuava de gelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não, não cancele..." – ele respondeu – "_Tudo vai continuar do mesmo jeito_" – ele terminou, murmurando baixo, mais para si do que para o outro.

MMM

"Sesshoumaru?" – a mulher indagou assim que abriu a porta e observou o homem atrás dela – "O que houve, meu amor?" – continuou observando o hematoma roxo na bochecha do homem.

"Nada, Kagura" – ele respondeu, adentrando o apartamento e tirando o paletó, colocando em cima do braço do sofá e afrouxou a gravata, a fim de se ver livre de mais aquele aperto também.

"Como nada?" – ela continuava – "Olha pro seu rosto... Você foi assaltado? Foi um marginal, foi?"

"Não fui assaltado, mas foi um marginal..."

"Anda, deixe-me ver..." – ela proferiu, segurando o rosto bonito do executivo para analisar – "Olha, e a boca está enxada também... Já tratou disso?"

"Tratar do quê, Kagura? Não é nada" – ele falou desvencilhando das mãos da mulher e sentando-se no sofá, cansado.

"Se não tratar vai piorar" – ela falou – "Tenho uma pomada para pancadas aqui em algum lugar..." – ela saiu uns instantes, logo voltando com o tal remédio e um algodão.

"Já disse que não precisa" – ele murmurou frio, afastando as mãos da mulher que tentava colocar o produto em sua face.

"Claro que precisa, imagina se isso infeccionar, seu rosto vai ficar inchado e horroroso, meu bem... Como vai poder trabalhar assim, e além do mais..."

"Está bem..." – ele concordou, apenas para que ela parasse de importuná-lo. Sua dor de cabeça voltara e martelava-lhe mais uma vez a mente, e tudo o que ele não precisava era de Kagura enfurnando-lhe.

"Não vai me dizer quem foi?" – ela insistiu, começando a passar a pomada com o algodão nos locais atingidos.

"InuYasha" – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"Vocês brigaram pela empresa?"

"Não" – ele suspirou, sentindo uma fisgada na têmpora. Maldita enxaqueca.

"E foi pelo quê?"

"Pelo Hakudoushi" – respondeu num suspirou. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se pedisse para ele continuar; reprimindo a vontade de rodar os olhos, ele o fez – "Eu contratei uma professora particular para ele... e InuYasha não gostou, acabamos brigando por isso..."

Obviamente ele ocultou a parte que o irmão o chamara de fraco e idiota.

"E porque contratou uma professora particular?" – ela indagou curiosa, acabando com os tratos no rosto do empresário. Tinha que entender mais aquela história, assim poderia argumentar e por, mais uma vez, seu _plano_ em ação.

"Porque ele está de castigo" – ele murmurou. Kagura quis saber os motivos e ele acabou por relatar tudo o que houve no fim de tarde anterior. Desde o sumiço do filho, até a briga com a professora.

"Essa mulher só pode ser maluca! Ela... ela... seqüestrou o Hakudoushi! Como pode tê-la deixado ilesa? É uma delinqüente!" – ela comentou, aparentemente abismada.

"Não importa..." – ele disse, massageando a testa levemente – "Já resolvi esse problema contratando uma professora particular. Ele não vai mais àquela escola"

"Fez muito bem" – ela concordou – "Essa professorinha é uma má influência..."

"Uma péssima influência" – as palavras da jovem professora começaram a ecoar em sua mente com mais força agora, assim como na noite anterior, como quando observava Hakudoushi dormir – "Hakudoushi não é mais o mesmo... Agora está malcriado, respondão, irresponsável... Coisas que ele nunca foi"

Kagura sorriu de lado, antes de começar.

"É só uma fase, meu bem. Quando chegam nessa idade as crianças começavam a ficar assim mesmo... Malcriadas e principalmente influenciáveis... Querem atenção o tempo todo... Mimos o tempo todo, sabe?"

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, milhares de coisas giravam em sua cabeça agora. Milhares palavras, milhares de rostos que diziam lhe a _mesma_ coisa... Sua dor de cabeça lhe torturava ainda mais do que os locais atingidos pelos murros de InuYasha.

Ele tinha que acabar com ela a qualquer custo. Tinha que resolver logo aquilo.

"Eu... eu sei que já falamos muitas vezes sobre isso, mas..." – ela começou medindo a palavras – "Você... você... sabe que é um bom pai, você faz tudo por esse menino... E eu vejo isso. Eu sei disso. Mas há _coisas_que não é papel de pai, há coisas que apenas... apenas... uma mulher pode fazer e..."

Ele não agüentava mais ouvir_aquilo_, colocou dois dedos nos lábios da outra, fazendo com que ela parece de falar, e assim ela o fez e por alguns segundos ele põe-se apenas a analisá-la. Kagura era uma bela mulher. Possuía um rosto astuto e exótico com seus olhos cor de sangue e boca bem feita. Tinha um corpo bem delineado e de maravilhosas curvas, além de ser muito boa na cama. E além disso, ela parecia se preocupar com Hakudoushi; se preocupar com o bem estar de seu filho, com a educação... Ela com certeza seria uma boa _mãe_.

"O que foi?" – ela indagou, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente.

"Você é muito bonita" – ele falou.

Kagura ficou boquiaberta. Nunca, nunca mesmo Sesshoumaru lhe dissera aquilo. Sua face continuava opaca, sem vida, mas só de ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo ditas sem emoção já era, já era um triunfo.

"Verdade?" – ela indagou, chegando mais perto dele e puxando-o levemente pela gravata frouxa – "Me acha mesmo bonita?" – ele assentiu, mirando-a profundamente nos olhos escarlates.

Sim... Era aquilo que deveria ser feito. Era isso que deveria fazer. Pelo bem de Hakudoushi... E pelo seu próprio bem.

"Kagura" – ele começou. O coração da mulher começou a pular desenfreado no peito, já prevendo o que viria depois. Era realmente verdade, ela finalmente conseguira - "Quer casar comigo?"

**N/A:**Hola! Como eu havia dito, esse capítulo não demorou mesmo... Ele já estava pronto, pois iria ser parte do capitulo anterior, mas como este esta muuuuito grande, daí eu tive que cortar, mas acabou por esse daqui ficar um pouco pequeno, não é?

Então... Como muitas já haviam previsto... Sesshy pediu mesmo a mão de Kagura... Fazer o quê? A vida é assim, embora eu realmente prefira a Rin, se a história não tomasse esse rumo a fic não andava...

Bom, com relação à _InuYasha_, no inicio eu pensava em colocá-lo como neutro na fic, mas ele acabou por conquistar um papel importante a cada capitulo e acho que isso só tende a aumentar. Acho que o Sesshoumaru estava precisando de uns murrinhos mesmo pra vê se acordar, certo?

Sobre a Urasue, pra quem não lembra, ela é aquela bruxa que trouxe Kikyou a vida no anime. Creio que não tem personagem melhor para ser uma professora particular medonha do que ela.

Agradeço imensamente á **Debs-Chan, Lory Higurashi, Rukia-hime,****Shirlaine, Bia Taisho Snape, Yuuki-chan, Hachi-chan 2, , Marilia Cullen Black, Lady Shneider, ,****Sophie-sama, Zisis, Susan, Hinata-chan, Pequena Rin**e **Jacque** pelos reviews. :D

Devo acrescentar, para quem percebeu meu bom humor nessa n/a, que estou assim, pois estou finalmente de FÉRIAS e sem mais vestibulares por enquanto. Estou aguardando o resultado da _Federal da Bahia_ e espero imensamente que eu tenha conseguido passar. Até lá, podem ter certeza que escreverei muuuito para passar o tempo. Com certeza antes do ano novo, ou quem sabe do natal, já tem um novo cap no ar... Hahaha. Mas enquanto isso, me presenteiem com reviews, per favore?

É isso aí, até mais!

Cath xD


	8. Sobre mocinhos e vilões

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo**** Oito: Sobre mocinhos e vilões**

"_Que lindo!" – ouviu-a pronunciar; cintilante e pura, como uma melodia. _

_ Era primavera. E não havia estação mais bonita no Japão do que aquela. A jovem observava encantada tudo ao seu redor e em seu rosto jazia uma expressão de pura satisfação e alegria. _

_ "Muito lindo" – ele respondeu, observando-a embriagado pelo belo sorriso da jovem. Ela mirou-o, corando levemente, mas sem tirar o riso da face._

"_Podemos sentar ali?" – ela indagou, apontando para um banquinho rodeado de flores, que se encontrava de frente para uma enorme árvore cor-de-rosa. Uma árvore de cerejeira. _

_ Ele concordou, guiado-a pela mão delicada até o local. _

_ "Sabe..." – ela começou, após os dois sentarem – "Acho que não há lugar mais perfeito que este" – suspirou, fechando os olhos– "Deve ser um pedacinho do paraíso, que Deus deixou aqui na terra"_

_ Ele riu levemente._

_ "Como há sempre anjos no paraíso... aqui está você, não é?" – ele murmurou, tocando-lhe a face e fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos._

_ "Ai, Sesshoumaru, não fale assim" – disse envergonhada, corando novamente, e apoiando seu rosto na mão do rapaz._

_ Com o polegar ele cariciou a pele macia, mirando-a no fundo dos olhos violeta. _

_ "Mas é a pura verdade..." – disse ele._

_ "Estou muito longe de ser um anjo..." – contrapôs – "Anjos são perfeitos... e isso é algo que eu não sou..."_

_ "Para mim continua sendo um..."_

_ Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Estavam apaixonados, qualquer um poderia perceber isto. Estava presente em cada olhar, em cada gesto, em cada palavra... Eram jovens ainda... Mas eles sabiam... Sabiam que aquilo era para vida toda... Tinham certeza..._

_ Uma leve rajada de vento, balançou as árvores, espalhando as flores e folhas e brincando com os cabelos de ambos. Era a cena perfeita... Era a hora perfeita..._

_ "Sarah" – ele começou, tirando levemente a mão que tocava seu rosto delicado para segurar-lhe uma das mãos. Os corações de ambos disparados e aflitos pelo que viria a seguir – "Quer casar comigo?"_

LLL

Ele abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer aonde estava, concluindo que ainda se encontrava no apartamento que havia dado a Kagura, mas precisamente na cama da mesma. Sentiu o peso do corpo delgado da mulher levemente sobre o seu e suspirou ao constatar que havia acabado pegando no sono.

E que diabos de sonho fora aquele? Não... Os deuses só poderiam está brincando com ele? Porque justamente naquela noite, ele fora sonhar com aquilo? Fora se lembrar daquilo?

Sentiu Kagura se aconchegar melhor em seu peito, e constatou que ela estava acordada, ao notar que sua respiração não estava pesada, como a de quem dormia. Tentou não fazer movimentos para que ela não percebesse que ele também não estava desacordado.

Era incrível como aquilo fora real, como fora exatamente como anos atrás. Podia jurar que suas mãos ainda suavam, como se houvesse acabado de ouvir o radiante_ sim_ que Sarah lhe dirigira depois daquela pergunta, mesmo que ele tivesse despertado antes mesmo de ela responder.

Mas com Kagura fora diferente. Não houve ansiedade, não houve mãos soadas... Talvez mais pelo fato de que ele já sabia que ela iria aceitar. Mas a verdade é que... Não houvera amor.

Quando fizera o pedido a Sarah... Quando a perguntara se queria casar-se com ele... Ali sim fora de coração, fora de corpo e alma. Ele realmente queria se casar com ela. Mas com Kagura? Não. As circunstancias o fizera pedir a mão de Kagura. Não fora o coração.

Coração? E desde quando ele, Sesshoumaru Taishou, se importava com tudo aquilo? Não. Sentimentos eram para os fracos. Não para ele. Agora agia pela razão e apenas pela razão. Nunca mais se deixaria levar por idiotices como aquela. Casar-se com Kagura era a melhor opção. E ponto final.

"Sesshoumaru?" – a voz de Kagura o despertou de seus devaneios e quando ele baixou seu olhar, se viu encarado por duas esferas vermelho-sangue – "Senti você tenso... Pensei que estivesse dormindo, amor"

"Estava" – ele respondeu – "Acordei agora..."

"Eu estou tão feliz" – ela murmurou, apoiando seu rosto no peito nu do executivo mais uma vez, abraçando-o possessivamente – "Não sabe por quanto tempo esperei por isso..."

Ele não respondeu, apenas suspirou pesadamente; o rosto de Sara pregado em sua mente e por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia tirá-lo dali.

"Sonhava tanto... Planejava tanto... Nós _dois_ seremos tão felizes..."

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

"Nós** três** você quis dizer..." – ele a corrigiu, rígido. Kagura estreitou os olhos enraivecida, já que Sesshoumaru não poderia ver seu rosto naquele momento.

Já haviam começado mal, nem se casaram ainda e o moleque já se intrometia. Porém ela teria que fingir... sim... teria que ser uma boa madrasta... por enquanto, fazer com que o garoto gostasse dela, assim como Bonkotsu propôs, fazer com que Sesshoumaru perceba que fora a melhor coisa que os acontecera... para depois...

Ela sorriu.

Para depois se livrar do pestinha.

"Claro, meu bem..." – ela se virou de novo para encará-lo com um sorriso– "Seremos uma família perfeita..."

_"Olha, meu bem"_ - a voz melodiosa de Sarah brandou em seus tímpanos – _"Seremos uma família perfeita"_ – seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ela mostrava-lhe o papel. Era o exame de gravidez.

"Eu preciso ir" – ele disse simplesmente, afastando-a e sentando-se na cama.

"Já? Pensei que fossemos aproveitar mais..." – Ela sentou-se também, abraçando-o por trás enquanto ele recolhia suas roupas jogadas ao pé da cama.

Ele nada respondeu, simplesmente se levantou e começou a vestir-se, tentando a todo custo ignorar Kagura e _Sarah _que ainda dizia-lhe coisas em sua mente.

"E nem decidimos como vamos comemorar nosso noivado... Se vamos fazer um almoço ou um jantar ou uma festa ou..."

"O que você quer, Kagura?" – Ele indagou impaciente, enquanto abotoava a camisa.

"Que tornemos oficial... que marquemos a data... e façamos uma festa para anunciar" – ela respondeu, como se fosse obvio.

"Faremos um _jantar_, está bem?" – Falou terminando o último botão. Era até melhor, assim terminava logo de uma vez com isso. Myouga o deixaria em paz, Inuyasha não o oportunaria mais, Kagura não encheria seu saco, sua imagem ficaria melhor para os sócios e principalmente, resolveria seu problema com Hakudoushi.

"Ótimo" – respondeu, enquanto observava-o colocar o cinto. Não poderia exigir demais, já iria se casar, não. Um jantar era o suficiente – "E Hakudoushi?"

"O quê tem ele?" – perguntou num suspiro.

"Como o que tem ele? Quero conhecê-lo... nunca sequer me mostrou uma fotografia, gostaria de conhecer meu _futuro _filho"

Sesshoumaru suspirou novamente, vendo-se sem escapatória.

"Amanhã iremos lá em casa... está bom pra você?"

Ela sorriu radiante como resposta. Estava tudo indo conforme o planejado. Estava tudo perfeito.

"Agora tenho ir..." – ele murmurou, se dirigindo a porta do quarto.

"Não vai me dar nem um beijo de despedida?" – ela indagou suplicante. Ele voltou, abaixando-se para unir os lábios levemente e logo sair pela porta, deixando uma radiante Kagura, enrolada nos lençóis a mirar o teto com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

LLL

"Como é lindo!" – Hakudoushi ouviu-a pronunciar. Continuou calado, sua expressão de mármore sem sair do rosto de criança – "É sua cara, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru também não respondeu. Viu seu filho encará-lo, enquanto Kagura afagava-lhe os cabelos também prateados; o menino parecia confuso com tudo aquilo.

"Olha o que eu trouxe para você" – ela continuou, estendendo um embrulho azul celeste muito bem feito. Ele o pegou meio incerto, segurando-o com as duas mãozinhas.

"Obrigado" – sua voz fria fez Kagura diminuir um pouco o sorriso. Como se pareciam. Claro que já esperava que o menino fosse semelhante ao pai, mas não daquela forma... Não tanto.

O garoto ainda encarava o outro de modo questionável. Seus olhos rosa nem piscavam.

"Não vai abrir?" – a mulher indagou receosa. Hakudoushi voltou-se para ela analisando-a. Seus olhos vermelhos eram estranhos e por alguma razão fizeram-no lembrar da doçura nos olhos chocolates da sua professora. Talvez porque aqueles olhos escarlates não demonstravam doçura alguma.

"Eu não te conheço..." – ele murmurou convicto – "Porque abriria?"

O sorriso de Kagura morreu de vez e a fez engolir em seco, constatando que seu plano não ia ser tão fácil de por em ação como pensava. Ele era _decididamente_ igualzinho ao pai.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes para não proferir um impropério. É claro que ele estava fazendo isso para provocá-lo. Era óbvio...

Hakudoushi estava passando dos limites.

"Esta é Kagura, Hakudoushi" – ele a apresentou; seus olhos âmbar penetrantes fixos nos rosa do menino. Hakudoushi entendera o recado. Mais uma gracinha... e seu castigo iria piorar ainda mais.

Sesshoumaru e Kagura haviam acabado de chegar na mansão Taishou. Seu dia na empresa fora estressante e corrido. Teve que aturar InuYasha em duas reuniões importantes com fornecedores e acionistas e os dois, claro, exibindo hematomas roxos nos rostos. Isto seria no mínimo ridículo para não dizer trágico. Dois homens feitos, donos de uma das mais importantes empresas japonesas, brigando feito moleques irresponsáveis. Mas claro que não se arrependia de ter quebrado a cara de seu irmão mais novo. Claro que não. Aquele imprestável merecia. Merecia engolir tudo que havia falado dele. Já havia agüentado demais as idiotices de InuYasha... Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

Mas agüentar a euforia de Kagura estava sendo mais insuportável do que aturar uma dia inteiro ao lado de InuYasha. Sua empolgação e tagarelice sobre o casamento estavam deixando-o louco, mas não viu outra saída... A não ser escutar tudo o que ela tinha e não tinha a dizer. Claro que sua vontade era de mandar, ela e sua falação, para o inferno, mas não... Não faria isso. Afinal fora ele que pedira sua mão, não foi? Ele teria que aturar sua falação por muito tempo já que iriam se casar, então era melhor praticar desde já.

E para fechar com chave de ouro seu dia fantástico, mais uma mau-criação de Hakudoushi. Não aquilo não iria aturar. Já estava cheio. Já estava transbordando. Estava prestes a explodir.

"Seu pai fala tanto de você" - a mulher resolveu quebrar o silêncio que se instalara – "Estava curiosa para te conhecer... E você é exatamente como eu imaginava" – _Seja gentil, gentil_ ela se dizia – "Eu... eu comprei esse presente com muito carinho... Queria que aceitasse, _queridinho_"

Hakudoushi mirou o presente incerto, perguntando-se quem diabos era aquela mulher. Só esperava que não fosse outra professora particular. Seus dois dias com Urasue já haviam sido uma tortura sem fim, mas preferia a velha com cara de bruxa do que aquela mulher a sua frente. E por mais que tentasse não sabia explicar por que. Assim como não sabia explicar porque aquele embrulho azul lhe dava _náuseas _e uma crescente vontade de vomitar. Por um segundo o presente saiu de foco... seus olhos se embaçaram e ele sentiu uma moleza no corpo pequeno, mas isso logo passou ao ouvir a voz grave e imperativa de seu pai vibrar em seu tímpano:

"Abra, Hakudoushi"

E assim ele o fez. Sem mais delongas.

LLL

"Não acredito! Finalmente terminamos o curso! Sem mais aulas, sem mais falação... Agora é só terminar a monografia e esperar para defender a tese!" – Uma mulher de cabelos cor de cobre falava sem parar, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores lotados de alunos em direção a saída – "Eu estou com medo, sabe? Mas vou estudar muitíssimo para conseguir impressionar a banca examinadora e ... Rin, você está me escutando?"

A outra que até o momento se mantinha calada mirando as próprias passadas, virou o rosto para a amiga.

"Perdão, Ayame.. Estava falando comigo?" – perguntou inocentemente.

"Com quem mais seria, Rin?" – Ayame indagou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas - "Estava comentando que terminamos... não precisamos mais vir para as aulas de mestrado..." – ela observou a morena por alguns segundos; seus olhos preocupados analisavam as feições tristes da outra – "Você anda tão estranha ultimamente... o que há de errado?"

Rin suspirou, mirando sua frente, se esquivando de um grupo de alunos que passavam apressados.

"Nada com que se preocupar... Só..." – ela pausou, tentando afastar um certo par de olhos cor-de-rosa de sua mente – "Só cansaço mesmo... Bom que não temos mais aulas, né? Trabalhar pela manhã o dia todo e vir para faculdade a noite é tão desgastante... estou aliviada que isso acabou..."

Ayame arqueou as sobrancelhas estreitando os olhos esmeralda como um felino, cruzou os braços parando de caminhar e obrigando a morena a fazer o mesmo.

"Pra cima de mim, Rin?" – ela começou, ignorando as pessoas que passavam por elas e reclamavam por estarem estancadas no meio do corredor – "Como se eu não te conhecesse o suficiente. Devo te lembrar que fizemos faculdades juntas? Que fizemos mestrado juntas? Que te conheço há mais de sete anos? Sei quando tem algo de errado com você... E isso já está acontecemos a mais de uma semana..."

Rin se viu sem escapatória... Seus olhos começaram a marejar, embaçando a imagem da ruiva. Não agüentava mais.

"Ohh, Rin... o que houve?" – a outra a acolheu, preocupada. E elas voltaram a caminhar para saírem logo da universidade.

"Não queria te preocupar... Mas é só que... Não estou agüentado mais... É tudo minha culpa... eu deveria ter sido mais prudente ou... ter tentando de outra forma" – ela murmurava frases soltas, embriagada pelo choro, tentando afastar a lágrimas com as mãos.

"Acho que você precisa de alguém pra desabafar..." – Ayame disse, assim que saíram do prédio e se dirigiram para o estacionamento em direção ao carro velho da ruiva – "Entra" – e assim ela o fez, sendo acompanhada da outra – "Me conta tudo..."

LLL

A única coisa que queria naquele momento era que _aquilo_ terminasse logo. O quanto antes. O mais rápido possível.

Havia algo de errado nela. Naquela mulher. O modo como falava, como se dirigia a ele, como afagava os seus cabelos, como o mirava... era tão... estranho. Claro que se fosse mais velho, Hakudoushi saberia que estranho não era a palavra certa e sim... superficial, falso. Tudo o que ela fazia... não vinha do coração. Não vinha de dentro. Não fazia como sua mãe faria. Não fazia como sua professora faria.

O brinquedo que ganhara jazia sobre a mesa ao seu lado por cima do amassado embrulho azul. Tivera vontade de dizer um grande _não_ quando ela perguntara se ele havia gostado, mas claro que seu pai o crucificaria se ele fizesse qualquer outra mau-criação. Então, apenas afirmou com a cabeça, reprimindo a vontade que tivera de devolver-lhe o brinquedo.

Naquele momento estavam jantando. Ele se mantinha calado, falava só quando lhe perguntavam. Não via a hora de ela ir embora e ele poder voltar pra seu quarto. Não via a hora de não ter que olhar mais pra aqueles olhos vermelhos que lhe davam tanto desgosto. Não sabia como explicar aquela antipatia imediata, mas decididamente não havia gostado nem um pouco dela.

Quem diz que crianças são tolas está enganado. Crianças são puras, mas tem um sexto sentido de ouro para saber quem é bom e quem é mau. E Hakudoushi, era o melhor de todas quando se tratava de julgamentos. E ele estava prestes a descobrir que tinha toda razão para não gostar daquela sujeita.

LLL

"Não gostei dela" – foi o comentário que a velha senhora fez na grande cozinha, enquanto mexia com vontade a colher de pau na panela de pressão – "Deve ser mais uma perua nojenta, caçadora de dote"

"Não ssssssssseja rabujenta, Kaede" – Jaken murmurou – "Nem ao menossssssss a viu direito, não deveria ficar falando o que não ssssssssabe..."

"Este daqui pode ser de vidro, Jaken" – ela exclamou apontando para um dos olhos, que não se movia – "Mas este daqui é como um de águia" – e apontou para o outro – "E isso daqui" – e apontou para o nariz – "Funciona melhor do que o de uma raposa..." – e voltou-se para sua panela – "Farejo vagabundas de longe, meu caro" – suspirou, batendo duas vezes com a colher na borda da panela, e repousando-a na pia – "Eu rezo, rezo todas as noites para que no dia que o Senhor Sesshoumaru viesse com uma mulher para cá, que fosse uma tão maravilhosa quanto Dona Sarah... mas parece que o que eu mais temia se concretizou..."

"Não dizzzzz asssssneiras, velha..." – Jaken rodou os olhos esbugalhados ajeitando o nó de sua gravata borboleta – "A Ssssssenhorita Kagura me pareceu sssssssser uma mulher magnífica!"

"Certo... e posso saber quem garante que ela seja alguma coisa do Senhor Sesshoumaru" – Jakotsu, o outro cozinheiro, indagou enquanto tirava a sobremesa de uma das geladeiras – "Acho... não... na verdade tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru Taishou não tem capacidade de amar quem quer que seja... E meu deus, que desperdício!" – ele terminou, suspirando com um sorriso bobo na face afeminada.

"É porque você não o conheceu quando Sarah era viva, meu caro" – Kaede comentou com um leve sorriso – "Ela sim era magnífica... tão doce, tão amável... Bons tempos aqueles..."

"Que parecem que foi há décadas" – uma empregada murmurou, segundos após adentrar a cozinha com as travessas usadas no jantar – "Acho bom a Senhora não comentar mais sobre Dona Sarah... sabe quais são as ordens, Senhora Kaede..." – e voltado-se para o cozinheiro, indagou – "A sobremesa já está pronta?"

Kaede bufou, rodando os olhos, ou melhor... rodando um deles, enquanto Jakotsu afirmava com a cabeça, apontando para a tigela de mouse que repousava numa das pias.

"E na verdade, eu achei muito bom essa mulher ter vindo hoje" – a empregada continuou – "Quem sabe aqueles tempos voltem, não é?"

"Eu acho difícil, minha cara Eri..." – Jakotsu exclamou – "Esse homem é feito de pedra, não tem Miss Universo que o faça mudar..."

"Não precisava ser nenhuma Miss Universo, meu caro" – Kaede falou – "Bastava apenas ser boa, amável, educada, gentil... É disso que ele precisa... Na verdade é disso que _eles_ precisam... Coisas que essa fulana de talzinha não é... Tenho certeza absoluta que ele só a trouxe aqui, por causa de Hakudoushi. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, ele deve ter colocado naquela cabeça de titica que o menino precisa de uma mãe..."

"O que é verdade, não acha?" – Eri indagou – "Pensei que todos nós concordássemos com isso..."

"Claro que sim" – Kaede respondeu – "Mas ele tem que ao menos gostar da mulher dele, não é? E ela tem que ser no mínimo boa para o menino, não é?"

"Quantassssss idioticessssssss" – Jaken comentou – "Vocêsssssss não se contentam com nada... Ele tinha que achar uma companheira, não é? Pronto esssssstá feito! Acho bom não ficarmosssssssss essssssscolhendo demaissssssssss. E a Sssssenhorita Kagura, me pareceu sssssssssim, muito boa para o cargo"

"Cargo?" – Kaede indagou com ironia– "Por acaso ele está contratando pessoas para ser mulher dele?"

"Aí! Posso me candidatar?" – Jakotsu, indagou sorridente.

Eri rodou os olhos. Jaken bufou e Kaede voltou-se para sua panela.

"Vamossss acabar com o assssssunto antessssss que osssss outrossssss empregadosssss esssscutem e acabem vindo dissssscultir isssssso também..." – Jaken falou – "A última coissssssa que precissssssamos hoje é que o Ssssssenhor Sessssshoumaru esculte essasssss babossssseiras..."

O silêncio reinou na cozinha, dando a entender que todos concordaram. Eri pegou a tigela de mouse já pronta para voltar para a sala de refeições junto com Jaken.

"Só espero que ele veja que está fazendo a escolha errada" – a velha murmurou baixo, mais para si do que para os outros – "E que ele veja o quanto antes"

LLL

"Isso é terrível" – Ayame murmurou, após ouvir todo relato de Rin. Ainda se encontravam no estacionamento da faculdade – "Parece até que você acabou de me contar um filme"

"Quem dera fosse um filme" – Rin falou suspirando pesadamente, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do carro – "Eu me sinto no meio de um pesadelo, não vejo a hora de acordar pra deixar de me sentir culpada"

"Você não tem culpa de nada, Rin" – a ruiva murmurou com convicção olhando com os olhos decididos para as íris marejadas da professora – "Você me parece ser a única correta dessa história toda..."

"Mas se eu não o tivesse levado o Haku-kun sem o consentimento do Senhor Sesshoumaru... Se eu tivesse tentado ajudar de outra forma, talvez...

"Ele não teria se aberto pra você, e você não saberia o monstro que o pai dele é..."

Rin suspirou mais uma vez, lembrando dos orbes cor de ouro que pareciam penetrar sua pele, lembrando da voz imperativa e sem emoção que ecoava em seus tímpanos, e lembrando do belo rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore que Sesshoumaru Taishou possuia.

Seu olhar ficou perdido por alguns instantes e ela apenas se limitou a recordar das duas vezes que tivera oportunidade de conversar com ele, e qual catastrófico fora tentar convencê-lo que seu filho precisava de ajuda.

"Ah, não... não me diga que..." – Ayame começou, arregalando os olhos esmeralda e mirando a outra com indignação.

"O quê?" – Rin voltou a encará-la.

"Que você está..."

"Eu sinto pena dele..." – ela interrompeu, prevendo o que a outra insinuaria – "Sinto pena de ambos"

"Rin" – Ayame começou – "Seu coração é bom, puro, mas mole demais... Não se deixe enganar por..."

"Eu nunca _perdi_ ninguém, Ayame" – Rin começou com o olhar pesado cheio de remorso – "Não sei como é perder alguém que amo, e também não sei se suportaria se isso acontecesse... Não somos ninguém pra julgar os sentimentos dos outros... Eu até pensei em denunciar o Senhor Sesshoumaru, sabia? Mas depois pensei que talvez... talvez ele tivesse sofrido tanto que perdeu a noção das coisas, esqueceu o que realmente é amor e por isso..."

"Por isso trata o filho como se fosse um fantoche dele? Prende o menino em casa e nem se quer lhe dar amor e atenção? Pensei que havia me dito que ele parecia não ter sentimentos..." – Ayame contrapôs – "Essas atitudes com uma criança não é de alguém que esteja sofrendo... é de alguém que queira fazer outros sofrerem, amiga... Não tente encontrar desculpas para essas atitudes..."

Rin abaixou a cabeça, se vendo derrotada pelo argumento da outra.

"Você sempre tenta encontrar bondade em tudo, não é?' – Ayame comentou com um fraco sorriso – "Mas não se esqueça de quem é o mocinho e quem é o vilão nessa história... não se deixe levar..."

"É você tem razão... Talvez eu tenha me enganado..." – Rin respondeu vagamente.

Não fizera outra coisa naqueles dias que não fosse pensar em como estaria o pequeno Hakudoushi. Não fizera outra coisa a não ser meditar sobre como Sesshoumaru Taishou poderia ser tão frio e insensível. Realmente pensara que havia chegado à conclusão certa... Que a morte de Sarah o havia tornado daquela forma... Não queria admitir, mas aquilo havia sim feito-a enxergá-lo de outra forma... Como uma vítima também... Como mais uma vítima do cruel destino. Parecia realmente fazer sentido que a perda da esposa pudesse ter sido tão trágica para ele que o fizera cambiar drasticamente. Por mais que não justificasse aquelas atitudes ridículas que tinha com o filho, ela também chegara à conclusão de que... Não sabia como era perder alguém amado. Passara horas durante a noite refletindo sobre como seria se por obra do destino perdesse seus pais ou seu irmão mais velho Kouga... Não suportaria... Não resistiria... Sua vida não teria mais sentido. Por mais que soubesse que um dia seus pais iriam sim vir a falecer, nunca gostara de pensar sobre aquilo e não sabia qual seria sua reação caso isso acontece. Mas talvez Ayame tivesse razão... Sesshoumaru não fora a primeira pessoa que perdera alguém amado, não fora o primeiro homem que ficara viúvo tão cedo, não fora o primeiro que tivera que criar o filho sozinho... A morte não justificava a insensibilidade... A crueldade. Não mesmo.

"Estou tão confusa" – ela confessou, afastando sua franja com uma das mãos, apoiando a mesma sobre a testa, como se conseguisse assim, raciocinar melhor sobre o que ação tomar – "Não sei como consertar o que fiz e ajudar o Haku-kun..."

"Não fique assim" – Ayame pegou em seu ombro confortando-a – "Encontraremos um jeito..."

"Mas como?" – ela indagou tristonha – "Não sei o que fazer, sabe? A Sango tinha me dito pra não me envolver mais... Mas, eu... eu não consigo ficar um minuto sem pensar no Hakudoushi, não consigo ficar nem um momento sem me perguntar como ele está, o que está fazendo e o que o pai dele está fazendo com ele também..."

Ayame a analisou por alguns segundos com os olhos verdes felinos. Suspirou rápido, pegando a chave e ligando o carro num só movimento.

"Acho isso impossível" – foi o que disse antes de dar a partida – "Você já está envolvida... e infelizmente..." – e mirou a outra para terminar – "... com os dois"

LLL

O som estridente do celular ecoou na sala enquanto a sobremesa estava sendo servida. Os olhos de todos se fixaram na bolsa de couro que jazia dependurada na cadeira que Kagura estava sentada. Ela encarou o olhar de Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru enquanto a música da chamada ainda tocava sem saber se pegava o maldito aparelho ou não. Suspirou, decidindo pega-lo na bolsa e desligá-lo quando Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha questionante. Do pouco (ou muito) que conhecia do noivo aquilo significava um pedido de explicação.

"Desculpe... Só um minuto" – falou enquanto_ procurava-o _na bolsa.

Ela crispou os lábios assim que pegou o aparelho e leu o nome BANKOTSU estampado na tela.

"Não vai atender?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, ainda com a sobrancelha erguida.

"É o meu irmão..." – ela esclareceu – "Ligou pra ele depois..."

"Ele não está doente?" – o empresário insistiu – "Pode ser urgente"

Kagura engoliu em seco, amaldiçoando eternamente a idéia ridícula de seu irmão de dizer para Sesshoumaru que ele estava doente, para o executivo assim dá-la mais dinheiro.

"É..." – ela respondeu, hesitante – "Eu vou... atender" – falou finalmente, levantando-se – "Com licença..." – e saiu em direção aos corredores, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar dos _dois_ ainda sentados a mesa.

Assim que a mulher saiu do cômodo, os dois se encararam, como se fosse ensaiado. Nenhuma fibra de expressão de movia nas faces de gelo, nem sequer um músculo se limitou a mexer.

E mais uma vez naquela noite Hakudoushi sentiu aquela sensação estranha. As íris douradas do homem a sua frente ficaram embaçadas, saindo-lhe do foco de visão. Esfregou os olhos com os indicadores um momento e voltou a encarar o pai, que ainda estava turvo a sua frente.

"O que houve?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, franzindo o cenho.

"Nada" – respondeu de imediato – "Vou ao banheiro" – e se levantou, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Kagura fizera.

Seguiu pelo corredor rapidamente, mirabolando se não seria a melhor idéia subir as escadas, voltar ao seu quarto e esperar que a mulher-nojenta fosse embora. Mas não. Sabia muito bem as conseqüências que aquilo poderia lhe trazer: Mais castigos. E por mais que tentasse nem conseguia imaginar o que mais seu pai lhe poderia fazer. Tinha medo de ficar condenado para sempre a ter aulas particulares com a bruxa velha ou ter que agüentar mais jantares com a bruxa nova. Era melhor não arriscar.

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, apenas um filete de luz saia da entrada. Conseguia ouvir a voz da tal mulher sussurrando algo. Claro que a educação que lhe foi dada lhe dizia para não espionar ou ouvir coisas atrás da porta, mas afinal por mais que se tratasse do impassível Hakudoushi Taishou, ele ainda tinha sete anos; era uma criança na flor da sua _curiosidade_.

Chegou perto da porta e tentou ouvir com atenção o que ela falava. Parecia brava, sua voz sussurrada fervia em ira.

"... _Já não disse pra você não me ligar, Bankotsu"_ – era o que ela dizia – "_Quando eu chegar em casa eu te conto como foi tudo, já te dissse_" – o garoto sentiu um calafrio – "_Claro que estou fazendo conforme o combinado. O moleque é tal difícil de dobrar quanto o pai_" – outro calafrio – "_É um nojentinho, uma pedra no meu sapato_" – aquilo era com ele? – "_Não, seu idiota. Lógico que estou tratando ele bem, mas minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça desse pivete; você precisa ver com ele me olha, vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos!"_ – Arrancar a cabeça? – "_Relaxe, eu vou dobrar ele, vou fazer o Sesshoumaru acreditar que eu gosto dele e quando ele menos esperar já vai está em um internato bem longe daqui_" – Internato? O que era aquilo? Será que ela iria... matá-lo? Será que ela iria...

A porta se abriu.

E o menino se viu mirado por dois orbes escarlates em chamas.

** N/A:** Olá! Como sempre atrasada, eu sei. Sei que prometi um capitulo sem demora, mas espero que compreendam que ultimamente ando sem tempo algum. Passei no vestibular da federal (aê!), e agora a faculdade me consome. Não que eu não goste, afinal estou amando, mas há uma grande diferença entre escola e faculdade, e creio que todos que já passaram por essa transição sabem do que estou falando... Então peço minhas sinceras desculpas por desapontá-los mais uma vez. :(

Sobre esse capitulo, os personagens da cozinha sempre existiram na minha cabeça, só estava esperando a oportunidade de colocá-los em ação, embora a fic seja Drama, eu não resisto um pouquinho de comédia e creio que eles começarão a quebrar o gelo de algumas partes da fic. Ayame era outra que já tinha em mente desde o inicio da fic para ser mais uma confidente de Rin, além de Sango. Espero que tenham gostado da entrada deles! :D

Claro que Kagura não enganaria Hakudoushi, não é? Ele não é idiota. Crianças não são idiotas. Talvez elas nem saibam o que signifiquem certas coisas, mas elas sabem... elas vem e elas interpretam. Elas também imitam os adultos e na maioria das vezes os próprios pais... Então essa é minha explicação sobre o Haku-kun ser frio.

Enfim, meus imensos agradecimentos á: **, ****Debs-Chan****, Yuuki-chan, pequena rin, ****Lory Higurashi****, Jacque, ****Black B.****, ****zisis****, natis2-chan, Kuchiki Rin, Hinata-chan, ****Rei Eve Kovik****, ****sophie-sama, susan, ****Rukia-hime****, ****Rin Taisho Sama****, ****Carol, ****VeronicaLee****, ****Marilia Cullen Black****, ****aika-sama, ****Yuuki-chan s2****, Renata, ****Lenita Hiko, ****Livia Helena Holopainen****, ****Proto di Fenix**e** Bruna-san**. Muito obrigada de coração.

Bom, o próximo capitulo vai ser bem legal. Vou tentar não demorar... Enquanto isso Reviews são bem-vindos!

Aquele abraço!

Cath Black.


	9. O verdadeiro faz de conta

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo****Nove: O verdadeiro faz-de-conta**

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando o pequeno Hakudoushi deu-se conta ele já havia sido arrastado para dentro do banheiro pelas garras daquela bruxa. E a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi que a ela usaria sua feitiçaria das trevas para transformá-lo em alguma coisa. Sapo. Rato. Morcego. Barata.

Ele sentiu seu coraçãozinho disparar em adrenalina. Ele realmente estava com medo.

Kagura sentia o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça em pura ira. Ela jogou o celular na pia de qualquer maneira, e deteve-se em puxar o garoto para dentro do cômodo e trancar a porta o mais rápido que pôde.

"_Kagura? Kagura? Você está aí?"_ – Bankotsu indagava do outro lado da linha, sua voz ecoava pelo banheiro – "_Kagura? Aconteceu alguma coisa_?"

Ela não o respondeu, seus olhos estavam vidrados na figura pequena a sua frente que arfava levemente. Hakudoushi engoliu em seco, encarando os orbes vermelhos da outra que ele podia jurar que em qualquer segundo lançariam fogo. E ele se perguntou se ela revelaria sua verdadeira forma, transformando-se num dragão asqueroso que o comeria sem dó alguma.

"O que você escutou?" – ela ciciou entredentes. Hakudoushi permaneceu mudo. Ela então colocou suas mãos nos ombros do menino e sacudiu-o – "Responda!"

"_Kagura! O que está aconteceu?"_ – a voz do outro lado da linha ainda indagava preocupadamente. Ela soltou os ombros da criança, para desligar o celular de uma vez e jogou novamente na pia. Não queria mais saber de Bankotsu. Faria do seu jeito agora. Seria da maneira que ela queria. Não iria seguir as instruções do irmão.

Ela voltou-se para Hakudoushi que a mirava sem se mover, com os olhos rosados fixos em cada movimento que ela fazia. As mãos de unhas grandes e bem feitas depositaram-se novamente nos ombros frágeis do pequeno e ela abaixou-se para mirá-lo assassinamente de perto, seus olhos escarlates perfurando-lhe a alma.

"O que você escutou?" – ela repetiu. Hakudoushi continuou em estático, imóvel como uma rocha – "Responda!"

"Você é uma bruxa" – ele murmurou baixo, mas com determinação, embora por dentro o medo o consumisse.

"E você é um moleque" – ela contrapôs, seus olhos vidrados no garoto transbordavam raiva – "Nunca te falaram que não se deve escutar conversas atrás da porta?"

"Você é uma bruxa" – ele disse outra vez – "Quando meu papai souber que você..."

"Calado!" – Kagura se ergueu de súbito, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida e um frio cortante atingiu seu estomago ao cogitar a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru saber de seus planos – "Você não vai falar nada para seu pai, entendeu?"

"Eu vou falar sim " – Hakudoushi sussurrou – "Sua bruxa!

"Olha aqui" – Kagura agarrou o rosto do menino, suspendendo-lhe o queixo para que ele a encarasse de perto. Ela então sorriu arqueira, lembrando-se dos relatos que Sesshoumaru lhe fizera sobre o mau comportamento do filho. _Era isso_. – "Você acha que seu pai vai acreditar em você, pestinha? Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar no que você disser depois de todo que você anda aprontando?" – A expressão do Hakudoushi tremeu um instante, revelando hesitação. Kagura alargou o sorriso, concluindo que fazer as coisas á sua maneira era realmente melhor. Ela abaixou-se mais uma vez, utilizando a mão que antes segurava firmemente o rosto infantil, para afagar-lhe uma das bochechas, num falso carinho – "Ele não vai acreditar, _meu anjo_" – Hakudoushi crispou os lábios, e mais uma vez naquela noite, a imagem de Rin pairou sobre sua mente ao escutar aquela megera dizer-lhe _meu anjo_ tão diferente da maneira que sua professora o fazia.

Kagura utilizou as duas mãos para segurar, agora com delicadeza, as duas faces do menino, carregando ainda seu sorriso dissimulado entre os lábios vermelhos. Ela precipitou-se até um dos ouvidos de Hakudoushi e ciciou:

"Ele não vai acreditar em você" – Hakudoushi sentiu as lágrimas chegar-lhe aos olhos, mas não chorou. Viu a figura daquela mulher asquerosa, voltar a encarar seus olhos e acariciar sua face com os polegares das mãos que ainda jaziam sobre seu rosto – "Ele vai acreditar em mim, Hakudoushi. E só em mim. É fácil para mim convencer Sesshoumaru que você está inventando mentiras a meu respeito. Afinal de contas, quando ele acreditou em você, não é?" – e ela riu maldosamente. Hakudoushi afastou bruscamente as garras da cobra de seu rosto.

"Bruxa" – ele voltou a dizer.

"Escute bem. Sesshoumaru é meu. E nada do que você fizer vai mudar isso, então pirralho, é bom você colaborar se não quiser que as coisas piorem pro seu lado, entendeu?" – Hakudoushi não respondeu. Kagura segurou mais uma vez seu queixo – "_Entendeu_?" – ele assentiu, e ela o soltou, mas ainda sem se erguer – "Vai me tratar bem na frente de seu pai, e eu farei o mesmo. Não vai falar nada do que escutou aqui, nem vai falar nada do que eu te disse. A menos que queira ir pro internato no dia seguinte, pois posso muito bem convencer seu pai que é um mentiroso malcriado. Por isso, vai fingir que gosta de mim, se não quiser se dar mal. Você ouviu bem?"

A imagem do que seria um internato formou-se na cabeça do pequeno. E ele se viu preso numa enorme torre, sem portas ou janelas. Ele não queria aquilo. Ele realmente não queria. Mais uma vez ele segurou o choro, concordando com a cabeça que faria o que ela dissera.

Kagura se ergueu com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, ajeitou sua roupa e pegou o celular da pia.

"Agora volte para mesa e aja como se nada tivesse acontecido"

E assim ele o fez.

MMMM

Hakudoushi observou do parapeito da janela de seu quarto, o carro de seu pai passar por entre os portões de volta para a mansão. O viu estacionar o carro na frente da porta principal e entregar as chaves para o novo motorista, que já o aguardava na frente da casa, para deixar o carro na garagem.

O pequeno suspirou pesadamente, direcionando seus olhos para o céu, buscando a lua por entre o manto azul escuro coberto de estrela. Aonde ela estava? Ficou um tempo com sua atenção voltada para fora. Ouviu batidas na porta, mas não virou a cabeça para ver quem entraria, continuou mirando a noite lá fora em sua busca pelo astro.

"O que está fazendo aí?" – ouviu a voz de seu pai lhe perguntar – Sesshoumaru entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta, seus olhos recaíram sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, que jazia encostada abaixo da janela, e que o menino utilizava como apoio para sentar-se no parapeito – "Você pode cair, Hakudoushi. Desça." – ordenou imperativo.

_Eu nunca caí daqui._ Ele pensou mais não ousou responder o pai. Já havia se sentado ali tantas vezes e nunca lhe acontecera nada e seu pai muito menos notava que ele o fazia. Ele desceu como ordenado, ficando de pé e caminhando até chegar a um metro de Sesshoumaru. Ergueu a cabeça para mirar o pai, encontrando os olhos frios do mesmo vidrados em si.

"Desculpe, papai" – ele murmurou. Sesshomaru assentiu. Ficaram se encarando por uns instantes, até o pai desviar seus olhos para mirar a cama do filho, onde o presente trazido por Kagura jazia.

Sesshoumaru não se arrependera de levar Kagura para sua casa aquela noite, como pensara que seria. Muito pelo contrário, ela fora educada e atenciosa com Hakudoushi. Sentira-se estranho ao ter _novamente_ uma presença feminina na mesa ao seu lado, no lugar que antes pertencera a Sarah. Mas no fundo, Sesshoumaru sentira como se fosse o certo a fazer. Sentira como se o simples fato de Kagura ter estado ali, lhe tirasse um peso enorme de seus ombros. Seria tudo pela_ paz_. Sua _paz_. Não importava que seus sentimentos por Kagura não fossem aqueles que todos esperavam, mas ele não dava a mínima. As únicas coisas que tinha em mente era calar de uma vez Myouga e Inuyasha e dar uma mãe para Hakudoushi, pelo próprio bem do menino. E pela _paz_ do garoto também.

"O que achou de Kagura?" – ele indagou direto, voltando-se para criança, analisando o pequeno com atenção, concentrando-se no fundo de seus olhos cor-de-rosa.

_Bruxa._ Foi o que ele pensou. Seu coraçãozinho disparando mais uma vez ao lembrar-se de tudo o que Kagura lhe dissera mais cedo.

_Posso muito bem convencer seu pai que é um mentiroso malcriado._

A voz daquela mulher dizia-lhe em seus pensamentos, enquanto os olhos de seu pai saíram-lhe do foco mais uma vez naquela noite.

_Não vai falar nada do que escutou aqui, nem vai falar nada do que eu te disse._

Ela lhe ordenava em sua mente, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos como o de um dragão o fuzilavam até a alma.

_Ele não vai acreditar em você. _

"Hakudoushi?" – A voz de seu pai o despertou, e ele esfregou os olhos para que o foco lhe voltasse a vista – "Hakudoushi?" – Os olhos rosa o encararam.

"Eu..." – Hakudoushi começou, enquanto a imagem de seu pai voltava a ficar nítida – "Eu... achei ela... _bem_" – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Ele não mentia. Nunca mentia. E sentia-se estranho em fazê-lo. Mas era para seu próprio bem. Definitivamente não queria passar o resto de seus dias na torre sem saídas... como era o nome mesmo?

Interato. Intamato. _Internato_.

"Bem?" – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, perante a resposta do menino. Encarou a expressão impassível do mesmo, e concluiu que talvez devesse ser mais direto. Hakudoutshi era uma criança no final das contas, não deveria esperar grandes respostas que não fossem realmente perguntadas – "Você gostou dela?" – ele então perguntou. Uma pergunta que a resposta seria sim ou não, era mais fácil de responder com precisão.

E Sesshoumaru precisava daquela precisão. Precisava para ir em frente com seus planos. Porque se estava bem para Hakudoushi, ele não precisava mais se preocupar com nada e apenas se casaria com Kagura. E todo aquele pesadelo acabaria.

O menino engoliu em seco.

Sesshoumaru percebeu e indagou:

"O que foi?"

"Eu gostei dela" – Hakudoushi disse depressa. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho levemente. _É bom você colaborar se não quiser que as coisas piorem pro seu lado_ – Eu... gostei dela" – falou mais devagar, encarando o pai, implorando no seu intimo que nada piorasse para seu lado. Seja lá o que aquilo significasse.

Sesshoumaru estudou-o por mais um momento. A expressão do pequeno não vacilava, e até lembrava a si próprio. Era realmente uma cópia reduzida de si, como InuYasha mesmo falava. Mas aquilo não o incomodava como incomodava o irmão. Não. Muito pelo contrário. Aquilo o deixa satisfeito.

"Ótimo" – ele respondeu e permitiu que o meio sorriso brotasse de seus lábios. Hakudoushi o imitou, feliz de ter deixado seu pai satisfeito com a resposta e aliviado por ter conseguido fingir que gostava da megera. Sesshoumaru observou o puxar de lábios do filho e sentiu uma sensação boa dentro si; sentiu-se realizado e aliviado. Sentiu-se inexplicavelmente bem – "Ótimo mesmo. Pois ela vai ser sua mãe agora"

O chão pareceu desaparecer de seus pequenos pés, enquanto ele arregalava os olhos e deixava o sorriso morrer, abandonado completamente sua pose impassível e deixando-se levar pelo sentimento de surpresa e medo que o atingiram.

"Quê?"

"Eu vou me casar com ela"

"Mas papai... papai..." – ele começou gaguejar. Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

"Pensei que havia me dito que gostava dela"

Seu coraçãozinho batia descontrolado no peito, e ele começava a arfar. Mãe? Aquela bruxa seria sua mãe? Não. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Não podia. Ela era má. Era cruel; cruel como qualquer vilão de histórias. Seu pai não podia se casar com ela. Não mesmo. Não, não e não!

Sesshoumaru suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto o fez, e reabrindo-os para encarar o filho, que continuava a mirá-lo num misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

"Sei que é estranho, Hakudoushi. Mas há certas decisões que são tomadas que são para o nosso bem. E isso é para seu bem. Eu seu o que é o melhor pra você" – Hakudoushi mirou os pés, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos. Ele não podia contar. Seu pai não iria acreditar. Ele nunca acreditava nele. Ele _nunca _poderia contar. Senão... Senão – "Você vai se acostumar. É apenas questão de tempo. Kagura será uma boa mãe pra você. Você gostou dela, não foi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça numa fraca afirmação, ainda mirando os pés.

"Com o tempo você gostará mais e se acostumará em ter uma mãe"

Ele não poderia contar. Mas não suportava a ideia de ter aquela mulher como mãe. Se Sesshoumaru realmente conhecesse o filho, saberia que ele não estava daquela maneira pelo pai estar se casando e sim pela pessoa com quem o pai estava se casando. Mas Sesshoumaru não conhecia Hakudoushi. Não mesmo. E por mais que Sesshoumaru dissesse que ele iria se acostumar, o pequeno sabia que não iria. Pelo menos não vivendo do jeito que estava. Pelos menos não tendo que cumprir aquele castigo. Era demais pra ele.

"Agora vá dormir. Amanhã tem aula com Urasue e piano pela tarde"

Como ele queria poder sair novamente. Poder ir à escola. Poder _vê-la_. Poder se livrar daquele castigo infernal. Mas porque _ela_ não vinha buscá-lo? Porque _ela_ não o tirava dali? Será que_ ela_ não gostava mais dele? Será que _ela_ não queria mais lhe fazer companhia?

Se sentia fraco. Se sentia sozinho. E tudo o que ele queria era sair dali. _Fugir_ dali.

Ele então ergueu a cabeça, mirando o pai por uns instantes, retomando a todo o custo sua pose indiferente. Ele então voltou sua cabeça para janela, buscando uma última vez a lua pelo céu. Ela não estava lá. E de todas as coisas que ele tinha em sua cabecinha para dizer ao seu pai, ele apenas respondeu:

"Tudo bem"

O que o pqueno Hakudoushi ainda não entendia era que aquela noite, era noite de lua nova.

MMM

"Droga! Quem deixxxou essssssa cadeira aqui?" – o mordomo Jaken indagou, após esbarrar no móvel que estava encostado em uma parede do outro lado da cozinha, próximo a dispensa – "Isssssso lá é lugar para colocar essa porca-..."

"Cadeira? Que cadeira?" – Jakotsu o interrompeu enquanto enfeitava um bolo de chocolate recém-saído do forno, o cheiro agradável do mesmo impregnava a cozinha gostosamente – "Ahhhh, que delícia. Eu sou definitivamente um expert"

"Exxxxxpert, exxxxxpert..." – Jaken resmungava enquanto arrastava a cadeira para perto da mesa, mancando levemente para o lado esquerdo, onde havia acerto seu dedão do pé em cheio – "Não deveria esssstar num resssstaurante então, Sssenhor exxxpert?"

"O mundo da gastronomia é muito competitivo, meu caro Jaken" – Jakotsu murmurou, terminando de ajeitar o bolo na travessa – "E além do mais nenhum lugar me pagaria tão bem..."

"E assim se faz o mundo" – Kaede comentou, rodando seu olho sadio, enquanto cortava algumas verduras para já adiantar o almoço – "Acho que eu sou a única que penso em lealdade a essa família, na qual, diga-se de passagem, eu trabalho desde que _o tempo era criança_"

"Poissss esssstá enganada, velhota" – Jaken murmurou, ajeitando sua gravata de forma esnobe e arrebitando o nariz de tão forma que sua cabeça pendeu para trás – "Eu posssso afirmar que sssou a pessssoa maisss fiel e maisss empenhada em ssservir a nobre família dosss Taissshou. Nisssso você pode crer!"

"Ah, que náuseas eu estou sentindo agora..." – Jakotsu, rodou os olhos por detrás de seus cílios esticados pelo rímel – "Por favor, não me faça estragar esse bolo dos deuses!"

O rosto do mordomo atingiu uma coloração vermelha rubra, a raiva podia ser vista em seus olhos esbugalhados, enquanto ele erguia o minúsculo dedo indicador na direção do cozinheiro, mas antes que Jaken pudesse respondeu o outro, Jinenji, o novo motorista adentrou o cômodo pela porta dos fundos, que dava acesso aos jardins, com uma das mãos estendidas para os outros empregados, mostrando o objeto que trazia:

"Bom dia, pessoal. Eu... achei isso aqui perto da roseira, deve ser do menino Hakudoushi, não?"

Kaede ergueu a sobrancelha em surpresa, ao reconhecer aquele Bicho de Pelúcia nas mãos do rapaz.

_"Olha Senhora Kaede, eu mesma costurei. Você acha que o bebê vai gostar?" _

"Aonde você disse que encontrou isso?" – ela se ergueu, indo na direção de Jinenji e pegando o brinquedo em suas mãos.

"No... jardim" – ele respondeu um pouco hesitante, perante a urgência que a idosa lhe devolveu a pergunta.

"Não pode ser..." – ela murmurou, enquanto seus pensamentos consumiam sua atenção e ela mirava fixamente para o objeto em suas mãos._Hakudoushi deve tê-lo escondido muito bem para que Sesshoumaru não o jogasse fora. Se ele visse essa pelúcia... ficaria... ficaria completamente..._ – "Você disse no jardim?" – ela indagou franzindo a testa enrugada para o motorista – " Jogado? No jardim?"

"Isso" – ele confirmou – "Perto daquela roseira do lado do portão"

"Céussss" – Jaken exclamou – "Para que esssssa novela toda? O menino Hakudoussshi deve tê-lo deixxado lá fora enquanto brincava, só isssso"

"E posso saber desde quando Hakudoushi brinca?" – Jakotsu indagou seriamente, numa maneira completamente incomum para ele. O silêncio se instalou na cozinha, enquanto todos se entreolhavam incomodados; até mesmo Jaken parecia refletir internamente.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru está descendo as escadas" – uma empregada chamada Yuka, anunciou entrando no cômodo, com Eri, a outra empregada nos seus calcanhares.

"Que caras são essas?" – Eri indagou.

"Nada" – Kaede disse, voltando a se sentar ainda com o brinquedo em mãos – "Se apressem e coloquem as coisas na mesa" – falou, apertando de leve o objeto enquanto lembranças inundavam sua cabeça.

MMMM

"Rin" – Sango falou pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez, mais alto do que devia, chamando a atenção de alguns professores que estavam na _Sala dos_ _Professores_ no inicio daquela manhã. Rin finalmente pareceu despertar, desprendendo finalmente seus olhos das janelas abertas e encarando a expressão preocupada da amiga. Sango, pediu desculpas aos outros que voltaram aos seus afazeres e virando-se para a outra, murmurou baixo – "O que há com você?"

"Cansaço, eu acho" – Rin esboçou um sorriso – "Não se preocupe"

"Cansaço?" – Sango ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Tive minha última noite de aula ontem" – ela começou a explicar – "Quando voltei ainda fiquei trabalhando na tese" – não era mentira, embora ela não tivesse acrescentado nem sequer uma palavra em sua pesquisa, apenas ficou fitando a tela do laptop, enquanto seu cérebro estava submerso num mar de pensamentos confusos e até desesperados – "E também não consegui dormir direito..."

"Sei..." – Sango respondeu analisando-a – "E foi só isso mesmo?"

"Claro" – Rin respondeu simplesmente, tentando a todo custo soar natural, desviando os olhos da amiga para não se comprometer.

Sango suspirou.

"Ayame me ligou ontem¹, Rin" – ela disse de uma vez. Rin bufou baixo, finalmente se rendendo.

"Que fofoqueira..." – sussurrou.

"E seus olhos estão inchados, sabia? Achou mesmo que eu não ia notar?" – Agora foi a vez de Rin suspirar. Sango segurou as mãos da amiga, fazendo com que ela a encarasse – "Ela está muito preocupada com você. E eu também"

"Sango..."

"Olha" – ela começou – "Eu sei que você é boa demais para não se envolver em assuntos assim, te conheço o bastante. Mas agora não tem mais jeito, Rin. Não há nada que você possa fazer"

"Eu..." – os olhos dela começaram a marejar mais uma vez, mas ela prendeu o choro com todas forças. Não podia chorar ali, na frente de todos os outros professores.

"Não é sua culpa" – Sango continuou – "Não se reprima mais. Não se envolva mais. É um conselho meu e de Ayame. Também conversarmos muito noite passada pelo telefone e chegamos à conclusão que você precisa respirar e esquecer disto. Para seu próprio bem"

"Eu sei" – Rin murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e mirando suas mãos no colo – "Mas eu sinto como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa..."

"Você é uma professora, não é a Mulher Maravilha"

"Às vezes eu queria ser..." – confessou, voltando seus olhos para a amiga e continuou com sua voz trêmula– "Porque eu, eu acho que aquele menino me vê assim... como uma heroína pra ele... E eu quero ser, eu realmente quero ajudá-lo"

"Isso não é faz-de-conta, Rin" – Sango alertou, preocupada – "O pai dele disse que poderia prestar uma queixa a policia, lembra disso? Ele ameaçou lhe tirar o emprego, se lembra? Seja racional. Essa é a realidade!

"Eu sei..." – Rin, não aguentou, e deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos chocolate.

"Me prometa que vai esquecer este assunto, por favor"

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo um vazio no estomago.

"Eu prometo" – respondeu, vendo a outra sorrir de lado.

Rin mirou as janelas novamente, tentando desfaçar seus olhos aguados dos olhares dos outros na sala. Tentando ao máximo aliviar aquele aperto de seu coração e a tirar aquela sensação estranha e dolorida que consumia seu peito desde o inicio daquela manhã.

MMM

Sesshoumaru encarava seriamente a fileira dos três empregados em pé, ao lado da mesa. Jaken, Eri e Yuka estavam lado a lado, aguardando ordens do patrão, depois de levarem o desjejum á mesa. O homem se encontrava sentando na extremidade da mesma sem fazer sequer um movimento e sem ainda tocar no café-da-manhã; depois de um tempo, virou-se para mirar as escadas em forma "T" e voltou-se para os outros três, após murmurar algo inaudível, encarando exclusivamente o nanico mordomo no meio das duas moças.

"Aonde ele está?" – indagou friamente, fuzilando outro com seus olhos de ouro.

"Do-do-dormindo, sssssenhor" – ele respondeu, sentindo a testa soar em nervosismo – "Ainda não saiu do quarto"

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira" – Sesshoumaru murmurou baixo, mais para si do que para os outros. Hakudoushi estava aprontando demais, ele sabia muito bem a hora que deveria descer para acompanhar seu pai no dejejum, nunca havia se atrasado. O que era aquilo agora? – "Vá acordá-lo, Jaken. E diga-o para descer imediatamente"

"Sssim, Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru" – ele respondeu, apressando-se e se dirigindo em direção as escadas, subiu-as ligeiro e correu em direção ao quarto do menino. Esperou alguns segundos até recuperar o fôlego e bateu três vezes na porta – "Menino Hakudoussshi! Ssseu pai te essspera para o café da manhã" – Não houve resposta – "Menino Hakudoussshi?" – Nada, apenas o silêncio. Jaken bateu mais algumas vezes – "Acorde, Hakudoussshi!" – Nada.

Jaken franziu o cenho confuso e finalmente ousou a abrir a porta devagar.

"Hakudousshi?" – ele chamou, adentrando o quarto.

Sua expressão demonstrou toda a surpresa que sentiu naquele momento. Seus olhos se esbugalharam ao encarar o cômodo e sua mandíbula pendeu para baixo em espanto.

O quarto estava vazio.

A cama não havia sido desfeita. O guarda-roupa se encontrava com todas as portas abertas e no chão em frente a cama jazia o _porquinho_, onde o pequeno guardava sua mesada, quebrado em cacos e sem um tostão.

O coração do mordomo disparou, enquanto ele adentrava o quarto devagar, olhando em volta. Foi até o banheiro e nada encontrou.

"Kami-sama" - ele exclamou, engolindo em seco, quando algo em cima da cama chamou sua atenção.

Ele se dirigiu até lá pegando o papel em mãos e lendo com atenção as poucas palavras, escritas com letras infantis e um pouco rabiscadas. Tudo pareceu fazer sentido em sua cabeça agora: A cadeira da cozinha fora do lugar, exatamente embaixo dos botões e sensores dos portões; o bicho de pelúcia achado nos jardins; o porquinho quebrado e o armário de roupa remexido.

Não podia ser.

"SSSENHOR SSSESSSHOUMARU" – Jaken gritou com todas as forças, correndo desesperado para fora do quarto com a cartinha em mãos. E do alto da escada, encarando um Sesshoumaru agora de pé em frente a mesa e com uma expressão um pouco confusa, ele anunciou – "O MENINO HAKUDOUSSSHI FUGIU DE CASA!"

MMMM

Ayame me ligou ontem¹ – _Sim. Ayame e Sango se conhecem. Como ambas são amigas de Rin há um tempo, se conheceram por intermédio da mesma._

**N/A:** Voltei! Como quem é vivo, sempre aparece, aqui estou para anunciar que não morri. Não tenho nada a declarar de verdade, a não ser as mesmas desculpas de sempre... Faculdade, tempo, inspiração... Peço mil desculpas por sempre demorar. E tentarei de verdade postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível, antes que minhas aulas comecem de novo. :(

Sobre a fic, para a felicidade de todos acredito eu, vou estendê-la um pouco mais. Ideias novas surgiram durante esse tempo que esteve ausente e acho que vou colocá-las em prática. Adoro de verdade escrever Jardim de Infância e vou realmente me empenhar para que ela seja uma boa fic.

Sobre o capitulo, não tenho muito a dizer a não ser que algumas coisas pendentes serão respondidas no próximo capitulo. Ai ai, aquele velho plano de fugir de casa... Eu tive um quando era pequena, mas claro que meus motivos eram realmente ridículos comparados aos do Haku-kun.

Enfim, agradeço imensamente á **Bruna-san, Bulma Buttowski, Hinata-chan, Yuuki-chan s2, Eulalia Arantes, Mara, Lene, Bella Taisho, , Nandinha82, Lenita Hiko, Rukia-hime, Estrela chan, Ingrid F, Loca por animes, Bianca Ingrid **e** R e S** pelo apoio e comentários no capitulo anterior. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Aguardo reviews desesperadamente.

Um beijão e até mais. :D

Cath.


	10. Fantasias de criança

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo****Dez: Fantasias de criança**

_O que o pai calou aparece na boca do filho, e muitas vezes descobri que o filho era o segredo revelado d__o pai._

Friedrich Nietzsche

MMM

_**Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Hakudoushi.**_

Sesshoumaru releu pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez as poucas palavras que seu filho escreveu naquele pedaço de papel. Nunca em sua vida sentira tamanha angustia quanto estava sentindo naquele momento. Ou melhor, sentira sim. Estava se sentindo da mesma forma que anos atrás, da mesma forma que se sentira quando Sarah se fora e que desde então jurara a si mesmo que não permitiria nenhum sentimento como aquele ou qualquer outro tomar conta de si daquela maneira.

Seu coração estava disparado de tal forma que ele jurava que o escutava á badalar loucamente contra seu tórax causando-lhe até dor, dentro de seu estomago havia um vazio impreenchível, um vácuo infinito. Sua cabeça rodava a mil por hora e ele mal podia pensar racionalmente.

Estava desesperado.

Andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Dois policiais notificavam depoimentos dos empregados, enquanto outros dois vasculhavam todos os pontos da mansão a procura de pistas.

"Ssssenhor Ssseshoumaru, por favor tente ssse acalmar" – Jaken murmurou para o patrão, estendendo-lhe tremulamente um copo de vidro na bandeja – "É água com açúcar, sssenhor. Para os nervoss"

"Não quero" – respondeu sem dar atenção ao mordomo, ainda caminhando incansavelmente pela sala.

Jaken respirou fundo, concluindo que era melhor deixa-lo em paz. Sesshoumaru parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e o que mais assustava, não apenas o mordomo Jaken como também a todos os empregados, era que aquele Sesshoumaru de mármore que todos estavam acostumados a lidar, dera lugar há um Sesshoumaru completamente diferente; um Sesshoumaru imprevisível. Pela primeira vez depois de anos os empregados da mansão Taishou puderam presenciar as emoções do chefe, mesmo que não tão claras, mesmo não tão escandalosas, mas visto que sua face em qualquer situação anterior era impassível, agora qualquer um podia concluir que naquele momento o sentimento que consumia o patrão era a mais pura e profunda _agonia_.

Para Sesshoumaru aquilo parecia ser surreal. Um pesadelo. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, que seu filho algum dia lhe aprontaria uma daquela. Fugir de casa? Fugir? Para onde? Por quê? Ele parou de caminhar, encarando o velho relógio redondo postado na parede. Já havia passado da hora do almoço há um tempo. Hakudoushi provavelmente estava há mais de seis horas fora de casa. Pelos deuses, onde estaria seu filho naquele momento? O que estaria fazendo? Será que... estava bem?

"O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" – a voz de InuYasha ecoou pelos cômodos da casa, enquanto ele adentrava o hall as pressas. Myouga vinha logo atrás, tentando acompanhar os passos do jovem Taishou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, virando-se para o irmão e encarando a expressão de preocupação que os recém-chegados carregavam – "O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?"

"Eu é que pergunto. O que houve com Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru?" - InuYasha revidou, gesticulando brandamente e chamando a atenção de todos no local – "Você não atende o celular e eu liguei para cá para saber porque não tinha ido hoje. Que história é essa que Hakudoushi sumiu?"

Sesshoumaru virou sua cabeça na direção de Jaken fuzilando o pequeno da maneira mais mortal que conseguia.

"Perdoe-me, Sssenhor Sssseshoumaru" – o servo abaixou a cabeça em submissão, temendo o que a ira de um Sesshoumaru descontrolado poderia fazer – "Masss, eu esssstou tão dessssesssperado quanto todosss aqui por noticiasss do menino, eu penssssei que o Ssssenhor Inuyassssha poderia ssssaber de alguma coissssa e..."

"Então é verdade..." – InuYasha interrompeu o outro parecendo incrédulo com as afirmações escutadas – "Hakudoushi desapareceu!"

"Saia daqui" – Sesshoumaru murmurou entredentes avançando alguns passos na direção do mais novo – "Saia da minha casa agora!"

"Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer! Está vendo? Está vendo o que você acabou de fazer?" – o outro acusava também se adiantando e erguendo sua cabeça para melhor encarar o outro que era alguns centímetros mais alto.

"Saia!"

"É tudo sua culpa, Sesshoumaru!"

"Vá embora, InuYasha! Ou eu..."

"Parem os dois!" – Myouga se pôs entre os irmãos, estendendo suas mãos uma na direção do outro num pedido de paz – "Pelo amor de Kami-sama, tenham um pouco de maturidade! Hakudoushi está desaparecido. Não é hora de brigar! Pelo menos uma vez na vida de vocês hajam como verdadeiros irmãos devem agir!"

Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer efeito nos outros dois e o mais curioso fora que tanto para Sesshoumaru quanto para InuYasha havia sido como se o pai de ambos houvesse exclamado aquilo, e não o velho Myouga.

Sesshoumaru passou uma mão no rosto num gesto nervoso, permitindo que esta escorregasse por seu cabelo. InuYasha analisou seus movimentos se perguntando em seu íntimo qual fora a última vez que vira o irmão mais velho deixar suas emoções serem vistas pelos outros. Não; mal se lembrava, Sesshoumaru deveria estar mesmo desesperado.

"O que aconteceu?" – InuYasha indagou mais calmamente, tentando colocar-se no lugar do outro, e fazendo um esforço para se convencer que a última coisa que Sesshoumaru precisava ouvir naquele momento era um sermão. Não; achar seu sobrinho era prioridade naquele momento. O sermão poderia ficar pra depois. InuYasha não deixaria escapar. Ele tentaria não falar nada. Tentaria ao máximo, a menos que Sesshoumaru fizesse mais alguma asneira, ele esperaria.

Sesshoumaru estendendo a cartinha do filho para o irmão e Myouga lerem.

"Ele fugiu" – Myouga murmurou após ler o breve bilhete. Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas passou novamente a mão pelo rosto – "Fique calmo"

"Não me peça para ter calma" – ele murmurou seco e pausadamente.

Myouga suspirou, analisando a sala onde os policiais ainda conversavam com alguns empregados.

"Alguma pista?" – o velho indagou.

"Nada" – ele respondeu a contragosto – "Ele levou algumas roupas, quebrou o cofre dele e deixou isso... Ninguém faz ideia de onde ele está. Eu já procurei nas redondezas de carro e o motorista também"

"E ninguém viu nada? Ouviu nada?" – InuYasha perguntou.

"Você é surdo?" – Sesshoumaru respondeu um pouco mais alterado – "Ao que tudo indica ele saiu antes que eu, Jaken e Kaede acordássemos e antes mesmo que os outros empregados chegassem"

"Fique calmo, Sesshoumaru" – Myouga murmurou, ignorando o olhar congelante que ele lhe dirigiu – "O garoto tem sete anos, não pode ter ido muito longe..." - Sesshoumaru não respondeu. InuYasha sentou-se num dos sofás num suspiro resignado, enquanto o idoso caminhava na direção do Taishou mais velho e depositava uma de suas mais enrugadas no ombro do mesmo para afirmar convicto: – "Tudo vai se resolver"

Sesshoumaru também não respondeu aquilo.

"Acho que ele só está tentando aparecer" – InuYasha murmurou suspirando novamente.

"O que quer dizer?" – Sesshoumaru indagou impaciente.

"Que ele está tentando chamar sua atenção"

Sesshoumaru bufou inquieto.

"E conseguiu, não é?" – Myouga sussurrou – "De uma certa forma os filhos tem os pais nas mãos quando querem"

"Olha, se vão ficar aqui me enchendo a cabeça de bobagens, é melhor irem de uma vez!" – Sesshoumaru revidou apontando para a porta de entrada – "Vão embora! Não preciso de vocês!"

"Sesshoumaru..." – Myouga tentou.

"Agora! Vão embora!"

"Pare com..."

"Agora! Vocês não tem direito algum de estar aqui sem meu consentimento"

"Olha aqui Sesshoumaru..." - InuYasha começou erguendo-se e caminhando devagar até ficar frente a frente com irmão. Ele não conseguiu se segurar - "Acontece que isso não diz respeito apenas a você" – ele continuou baixo, para que só os outros dois escutasse, mas sua voz estava carregada de raiva e preocupação – "Hakudoushi é meu sobrinho e se não quer me deixar ficar por ele, vai ter que me deixar ficar pela empresa"

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

"Que_ merda_ que você está falando?"

Myouga lançou um olhar cauteloso para o Taishou mais novo, como se lhe pedisse senso. InuYasha bufou, fazendo o mesmo movimento com as mãos nos cabelos que antes Sesshoumaru fizera.

"Do que estão falando?" – ele quis saber, indagando com certa urgência – "Falem de uma vez"

Myouga suspirou, vendo-se sem escapatória.

"Isso é um escândalo comercial, Sesshoumaru" – o idoso murmurou – "Sei que provavelmente não teve tempo para pensar nisso, mas a fuga de Hakudoushi deixa nossos negócios em risco também" – ele fez uma pausa, mirando os lados para ter certeza que ninguém mais podia escutar – "Demos uma desculpa qualquer pra sair da empresa, ninguém por lá está sabendo... _ainda_"

"Quem vai querer negociar com uma empresa cujo presidente não consegue cuidar do próprio filho? Está vendo o tamanho dá _merda_ que estou falando? O tamanho da merda que _você_ fez?"

"Eu cuido do meu filho, InuYasha..." – Sesshoumaru ciciou cerrando os olhos e uma vontade crescente de socar a cara do irmão como da outra vez invadiu-o.

"Ah, é mesmo?" – InuYasha ergueu as sobrancelhas – "E onde ele está agora?"

MMMM

Mais cedo naquele dia o garotinho de cabelos prateados subia as escadas da estação de metrô, depois de ter pegado um dos primeiros _subways _daquela manhã. Carregava uma mochila azul-marinho em suas costas que balançava em sincronia com suas passadas nas subidas dos degraus. Não havia dormido aquela noite e se encontrava extremamente cansado, ele lutava para seus olhos não cerrarem e fazia de tudo para não se entregar a fraqueza de seu corpo. Mas no fundo de sua alma, se sentia orgulhoso de si.

Sim, orgulhoso, embora ele ainda não soubesse o profundo significado daquela palavra.

Nunca havia pensando em fugir de casa, embora os dias fossem realmente horríveis para ele. Todavia durante a noite anterior, aquela ideia o consumiu de uma maneira incontrolável. Como um pássaro obcecado em sair da gaiola. E a coragem que nunca tivera para falar sobre seus sentimentos com seu pai, se transformou naquela tamanha coragem que surgira e o fez arrumar suas coisas, sair de casa sem ser notado e ir até _ali_. Ele tivera coragem porque_ ali_ ele sabia que _ela_ poderia encontrá-lo. Ele tivera coragem porque _ali_ ele sabia que estava protegido. Afinal de contas, _ali_ era um lugar especial. Era um lugar mágico. Era um pedaço do paraíso.

Ele sorriu fracamente encarando os portões do Parque Leste da Cidade, ficando infinitamente feliz por ter conseguido chegar até ali sozinho. Feliz por finalmente ter feito algo por sua vontade. Ter feito algo que queria fazer.

Sim. Ele realmente o fez.

Que adulto entendia as reais fantasias de uma criança? Que adulto descreveria com total precisão a mente imaginosa e extremamente excepcional de um menino de sete anos? Tudo era mais complexo do que se poderia imaginar. Para um adulto; é claro. Porque pra uma criança, tudo era lógico demais. Assim como era pra Hakudoushi.

Na cabecinha do nosso pequeno protagonista, aquela fuga não era fuga. Não mesmo. Aquilo era uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Ele ficaria oculto até alguém encontrá-lo, alguém que realmente merecesse achá-lo. Alguém que lá no fundo soubesse o local que ele estava. Porque só o que cabia ao pequeno naquele momento era esperar, já que sua parte já havia sido executada: Ele se libertou daquela prisão que estava confinado, se fez livre das bruxas e escolheu o seu caminho. Porque só os heróis escolhem seu caminho. E ele tomara o rumo de um verdadeiro herói. Desprendeu-se das correntes, livrou-se das maldições, enfrentou o caminho tortuoso e cheio de armadilhas até o vale da _árvore mágica_ e o que faltava naquele momento era ser resgatado para o _bem_ vencer. Como em qualquer bom livro de histórias infantis.

E qual seria o bem para Hakudoushi? O que era o bem pra Hakudoushi? Difícil de responder. Ele vivera um pesadelo tão grande que mal sabia apontar quantos maus e males haviam para serem derrotados.

Hakudoushi não estava tão certo do que ele queria, mas ele sabia muito bem o que não queria: Não queria mais ficar de castigo, não queria mais ficar longe de sua professora, não queria que seu pai se casasse com aquela bruxa, não queria que seu pai ficasse o tempo inteiro na empresa, não queria ter que ir pra suas aulas extras, não queria a velha da Urasue como sua professora particular e acima de tudo, não queria não poder falar de sua mãe.

Sua mãe. Ele suspirou, sorrindo de leve, sentindo a necessidade de uma companhia. Um Robin para sua missão. Ele parou de caminhar pela estradinha dentro do parque, para apoiar a mochila em um dos bancos de pedra das laterais.

Foi quando ele arregalou os olhos rosa, sentindo o coraçãozinho falhar uma batida, ao notar o bolso da frente da mochila aberto.

"Eu perdi" – ele sussurrou ao ver que o bicho de pelúcia que sua mãe fizera para ele antes dele nascer, o bicho de pelúcia que ele guardava embaixo do colchão para seu pai não ver, o bicho de pelúcia que fizera questão de levar para aquela jornada... não estava lá. E ele estava sozinho agora.

Sentiu vontade chorar. Mas não o fez. Colocou a mochila nas costas mais uma vez, e com um olhar de decisão, voltou a caminhar. Se o fiel escudeiro de qualquer herói não pudesse estar com ele, esse mesmo fiel escudeiro não iria querer que seu amigo herói desistisse. E Hakudoushi tinha certeza que_ Buá,_ seu escudeiro, iria querer que ele continuasse. Até o fim.

Ele já havia chegado até ali, não foi? Agora faltava pouco.

Durante aquela noite, depois de conversar com seu pai, algo parecia ter finalmente se explodido dentro dele, algo pareceu crescer e gritar em sua cabecinha que ele não podia mais ficar naquela casa. Não aguentava mais ficar. Não conseguia mais ficar. _Não_ cumprindo aquele castigo infernal, _não_ com a possibilidade de a tal Kagura ir morar ali. E como até mesmo a lua parecia não estar disposta a ajudá-lo¹, ele tomara a decisão de sair daquele lugar, para poder facilitar seu próprio alforrio daquele pesadelo.

Fora por isso que arrumara algumas roupas na mochila guardando _Buá_ no bolso dianteiro, quebrara – a contra gosto – seu cofrinho, deixara um bilhete, esperara as horas passar fazendo o máximo possível para não dormir, descera as escadas sorrateiro na ponta dos pés, fora até a cozinha, pegara algumas frutas na geladeira, usara uma cadeira para alcançar os alarmes desativando-os e rumara o mais silenciosamente possível para a porta dos fundos, cruzando o jardins feito um foguete, alcançando o portão de entrada e finalmente chegando a tranquila rua que morava, quando nem mesmo o sol havia acordado. Fora mais perfeito que qualquer agente especial de missão impossível; digno de causar inveja até mesmo em James Bond.

Aquela fora a primeiríssima vez que Hakudoushi caminhou de verdade pela sua rua. Os postes ainda estavam acesos, mas mesmo assim ele utilizou uma lanterna para ajudá-lo. Não poderia negar que sentira medo, muito medo. Caminhando sozinho pela rua deserta, ele não conseguiu não pensar em histórias de terror. E seu alívio foi gigantesco quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir clareando um pouco o céu, quase no mesmo momento que ele alcançou a rua principal - depois de dobrar as esquinas de dois quarteirões e já pensar que estava perdido -. Na avenida poucos carros circulavam e havia pouca gente na calçada, a maioria caminhava num sentindo quase único. O sentido das escadarias do metrô.

Ele não conseguiu não sorrir.

Caminhou rápido até lá guardando sua lanterninha no bolso do short, seguindo aquelas pessoas madrugadas que começavam tão cedo a descer as escadas para o _subway _rumo aos seus compromissos matinas.

Chegou num saguão, onde as pessoas começaram a se dividir. Umas seguiam direto utilizando um _ticket_ para liberar as catracas um pouco mais a frente e outras se dirigiam ao lado direito onde havia algumas máquinas enfileiradas lado a lado que serviam para comprar os bilhetes. Do lado esquerdo havia um quadro com todos os pontos de paradas das linhas de metrô e um enorme mapa da cidade de Tóquio e foi nesse último que o pequeno se concentrou.

_ "Todo o metrô leva ao parque?" _

_"Não... Apenas o da zona leste..."_

A voz melodiosa de Rin ecoou em seu subconsciente.

"Zona leste" – ele repetiu observando os traços coloridos que cortavam o mapa. Havia treze traçados de colorações diferentes, o que indicava que havia treze linhas de metrô na cidade. No alto do quadro estava especificado que naquela estação apenas passava os metrôs de cor Azul e Amarelo.

_"O parque fica no lado leste de Tóquio... Lembra da aula de geografia? Os pontos cardeais?" –_ Rin voltava a lhe murmurar nos pensamentos _– "Nem todo o metrô vai para o leste... Só os que vão passam por lá..."_

"Pontos cardeais" – ele sussurrou novamente – "Norte" – ele disse apontando para o topo do mapa – "Sul" – seu dedinho indicou o fundo do mesmo – "Oeste" – esquerda do mapa – "Leste" – ele falou, seu dedo apontando para o lado direito. Um sorriso brotou ao observar o percurso das linhas do _subway_ do lado direito – "O Metrô Azul passa aqui e lá também" – ele concluiu sorrindo levemente. O pequeno então se voltou para o quadro ao lado do mapa com os pontos de parada das treze linhas. Seus olhos analisaram devagar os pontos descritos e ele estava totalmente alheio do que se passava ao seu redor – "Par-que Les-te da Ci-da-de" – ele leu devagar, depois de um tempo – "É aqui. São um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete e oito. É na parada oito!"

"Ei você, rapazinho!" – um homem de terno e gravata lhe chamou, vindo das catracas em direção as escadas para rua – "Você está sozinho, garoto?" – foi o que ele murmurou com uma expressão de confusão, analisando a criança com atenção. Hakudoushi engoliu em seco, constatando que sua missão secreta talvez fosse por água abaixo. O garoto começou a olhar pra os lados a procura de uma ideia.

"Não. Minha vó está comigo" – ele disse apontando para uma senhora de idade em uma das máquinas de ticket do outro lado do saguão– "Ela está comprando nossos bilhetes"

O homem ergueu o pescoço para olhar a tal vovó. O estomago do menino se revirou com a possibilidade daquele moço ir falar com a idosa e botar tudo a perder.

"Certo" – ele disse voltando-se para o menino – "Por um momento pensei que estivesse só. É muito perigoso para uma criança andar sozinha"

Hakudoushi não respondeu.

"Bom dia pra você e pra sua avó. Ainda tenho outro metrô pra pegar em outra linha" – e saiu em direção às escadas.

O garoto suspirou aliviado. Ele então passou a olhar para todas as direções e após certificar-se que ninguém vinha das escadas ou das catracas e nem mesmo _sua vovó_ havia terminado com máquina, correu em direção às catracas, jogando sua mochila por cima de uma destas e se precipitou para baixo da mesma, arrastando-se com extrema rapidez de barriga para o chão, sentindo-se como um soldado em plena guerra. Ele então se ergueu, pegou sua mochila e correu mais uma pequena distância até encontrar outro saguão, onde haviam algumas pessoas distribuídas entre trilhos diferentes. Ele se adiantou para onde havia a indicação do Metrô Azul, fazendo o máximo possível para não ser notado atrás de uma pilastra e desejando que tivesse os mesmos poderes da Mulher Invisível do Quarteto Fantástico.

Não tardou muito para o transporte chegar e assim que as portas se abriram, ele correu na mesma velocidade que o Flash para dentro desde e agradeceu infinitamente pelo vagão está quase vazio, com exceção de duas pessoas que já estavam lá - uma mulher que lia calmamente um livro e um colegial que cochilava com sua cabeça recostada no vidro - e mais quatro pessoas que entraram junto com ele.

Hakudoushi sentou-se no fundo do vagão, longe dos olhos de todos, desejando que as paradas passassem rápido, desejando que ninguém ali dentro ou que entrasse depois atrapalhasse seu plano e desejando ainda mais que seu corpinho não se entregasse ao cansaço.

E tudo isso o fizera chegar ali. De frente para enorme árvore de cerejeira, encantado com seu brilho e esplendor. Ele sentou-se naquele banquinho de frente para a planta e tirou da mochila uma maçã e uma banana que havia pegado na geladeira, devorando-as com garra depois de toda sua jornada. Agora só lhe restava esperar; só isso. Ele sabia que iria ser resgatado. _Ela_ iria resgatá-lo.

E foi com esses pensamentos que ele deitou-se no banco e sem perceber cerrou seus olhos para mais fantasias.

MMMMM

"Sesshoumaru" – a velha Kaede murmurou, se aproximou da poltrona onde o patrão estava sentado a massagear a têmpora. Tanto Myouga quanto InuYasha que se encontravam mudamente sentados no sofá, voltaram-se para a antiga empregada que trabalhava para a família desde que os irmãos Taishou eram meninos. Kaede era a única empregada da casa que não precisava de tantas formalidades com o chefe, afinal de contas o conhecia desde criança e o vira crescer.

Sesshoumaru também a encarou com a face indecifrável. A idosa se encontrava com uma expressão de agonia no rosto enrugado e vermelho e mantinha as mãos para trás como se escondesse algo.

"O que quer, Kaede?"

"Eu pensei muito sobre se deveria ou não lhe entregar isso, Sesshoumaru. Tenho certeza que não vai ajudá-lo a achar Hakudoushi na prática, mas espero que lhe clarei os pensamentos e espero mais ainda que lhe toque o coração e o faça encontrá-lo"

A expressão de Sesshoumaru vacilou alguns instantes, quando a outra lhe estendeu o que havia atrás de suas costas.

"Estava nos jardins. Você se lembra dele, não?" – Kaede indagou, lutando para seus olhos não marejarem.

Sesshoumaru pegou _Buá_ em suas mãos. Lembranças invadiram involuntariamente seus pensamentos, enquanto ele mirava o bicho de pelúcia. Lembranças que por anos ele tentou esquecer e que pareciam pertencer a uma época muito distante.

_ "Que nome devemos dar a ele?" – Sarah indagou brincando com urso de pelúcia recém feito por ela, sacudindo-o levemente entre suas mãos._

_ "Pensei que havíamos combinado em esperá-lo nascer" – Sesshoumaru responder, aconchegando ainda mais sua esposa em seus braços. Eles estavam sentados no chão. Sesshoumaru apoiava suas costas nas pernas da poltrona e Sarah estava recostava suas costas no tórax do mesmo, sentada entre as pernas do marido. _

_ "Não, seu bobo. Falo do ursinho" – ela explicou, depositando o brinquedo em cima de sua barriga roliça de seis meses de gestação. Sesshoumaru riu baixo._

_ "Que nome você quer dar?"_

_ "Eu tinha alguns em mente. Mas, pensando melhor, talvez o bebê devesse dar o nome, não acha?"_

_ Ele riu de novo._

_ "O bebê? Então ele vai se chamar Buá" _

_ "Buá?" – ela se virou para mirá-lo nos olhos com uma expressão interrogativa._

_ "Vai ser a única coisa que o bebê vai conseguir falar" – ele explicou – "Buáááá!"_

_ "Que brincadeira sem graça" – ela falou, voltando-se para frente com a cara fechada – "Os bebés riem também, sabia?"_

_ "Eu estava só brincando" – ele falou, abraçando-a ainda mais e lhe dando um beijo no alto da cabeça._

_ "Eu sei..." – ela sorriu levemente, pegando o bicho de pelúcia mais uma vez – "Sabe que eu gostei? Buá!" – ela falou para o urso – "Ele tem cara de Buá!"_

_ "Tem?"_

_ "Claro que tem. Quando o bebê nascer, perguntamos pra ele se o nome dele pode ser Buá"_

_ "Eu sei o que ele vai responder..." – Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_ "O quê?" – ela virou-se novamente para encará-lo._

_ "Buááá!"_

"Acho que o Hakudoushi pretendia levá-lo" – Kaede o despertou, mas Sesshoumaru continuou a encarar o brinquedo em suas mãos – "Deve ter derrubado no caminho e nem dado conta"

_"Ele falou, Sesshoumaru, ele falou!" – Sarah apareceu correndo alegremente na porta do escritório da mansão carregando um Hakudoushi de um ano no colo. Este segurava o urso de pelúcia com uma mão e a outra se encontrava quase que inteira em sua boca, enquanto ele a sugava e mirava do pai para mãe de forma questionadora, sem saber o que se passava._

_ Sesshoumaru se ergueu da cadeira atrás da mesa, largando os papeis que lia anteriormente de qualquer maneira e rumando até sua família._

_ "O que ele disse? Foi mamãe?" – ele indagou curioso. Sarah negou, com um sorriso – "Foi papai?" – ela negou novamente – "Então o que foi?" – ele se deu por vencido._

_ "Buá!" – ela anunciou radiante._

_ "Mas..." – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho – "Buá conta?"_

_ "Claro que conta!" – ela respondeu quase que imediatamente – "Ele não disse simplesmente Buá! Ele apontou para o Buá e disse Buá! Ele sabe quem é Buá!"_

_ "Isso é..." – Sesshoumaru começou, observando Hakudoushi sacudir Buá quase que loucamente e gargalhar alto – "maravilhoso!"_

"Deve significar muito para ele" – Kaede terminou com um sorriso fraco, concluindo que aquilo fizera sim efeito em Sesshoumaru e se retirou para voltar sua oração na cozinha.

_"Ela não está mais aqui" – foi o que ele anunciou para um Hakudoushi já crescido, três dias depois que Sarah se fora. O menino o ouvia em silêncio com seus grandes olhos cor-de-rosa cintilando em sua direção. Assim como os dela faziam – "Não quero vê-lo chorando pelos cantos, isso não vai trazê-la de volta. __Seja forte, não deixe seus sentimentos dominar sua razão" – foi a última vez que ele falara sobre Sarah. E o que ele fingira não notar quando deixou o quarto do filho naquela tarde, era Buá que o julgava por entre as mãos pequenas de Hakudoushi._

"Senhor Taishou?" - Sesshoumaru foi mais uma vez despertado, dessa vez por um dos oficiais da policia que estava no local – "Terminamos de pegar os depoimentos dos empregados. Apenas faltam estes dois senhores aqui, se não se importarem" – e apontou para Myouga e InuYasha.

"Bom, como viu, nós chegamos aqui depois de vocês, oficial. Sou InuYasha Taishou, tio do Hakudoushi e este é Lin Myouga, ele foi amigo de nosso pai" – InuYasha comentou – "Infelizmente, creio que não possamos ajudar em muita coisa, mas estamos a disposição"

O oficial assentiu e voltou-se novamente para o Taishou mais velho.

"Gostaríamos de falar com os professores do menino também, ele está tomando aulas em casa, certo? Talvez algum deles saiba de algo" – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça – "Os empregados comentaram que uma mulher esteve aqui ontem para o jantar. Sem querer ser indelicado, mas quem é ela, senhor?

Sesshoumaru considerou por uns segundos se falaria ou não a verdade sobre o relacionamento com Kagura.

"Minha noiva" – ele anunciou.

"Noiva?" – InuYasha indagou sonoramente – "Desde quando você tem uma noiva?"

"Agora não é o momento, InuYasha" – Myouga murmurou, porém tão surpreso quando o Taishou mais novo.

"Ela apenas jantou conosco e depois eu a levei em casa" – Sesshoumaru explicou rapidamente, ignorando completamente os outros dois.

"Bem, se não for incomodo também gostaria de falar com ela. É necessário"

"Você tem alguma pista? Qualquer coisa?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, massageando a têmpora novamente. A dor de cabeça retornava aos poucos, amaldiçoando-o de forma infernal. Malditas lembranças. Maldita situação.

"Não, senhor" – ele confessou – "Nada sobre onde ele possa ter ido" – Sesshoumaru bufou – "Mas tratando-se de uma criança e nos reais tempos que vivemos não podemos descartar a possibilidade de sequestro"

"Sequestro?" – Sesshoumaru disse, parando com os movimentos na cabeça para melhor escutar o policial. Seu coração pareceu parar de bombear sangue por uns segundos e o ar lhe faltou nas vias de respiração.

"Ele disse _sequestro_?" – InuYasha sussurrou nervosamente para Myouga.

"Disse sim" – o outro respondeu num suspiro resignado.

"Ninguém entrou na casa, oficial. Se entrasse o alarme soaria. Foi meu filho que os desligou, já não foi comprovado?"

"Foi sim" – concordou – "Mas há vários tipos de sequestros, senhor. O sequestrador pode ter influenciado o garoto. Conseguido sua confiança. O convencido a sair de casa, para então levá-lo e depois pedir uma fiança talvez. Tudo é possível, Senhor Taishou" – ele explicou calmamente.

"Influenciado?" – Sesshoumaru repetiu as palavras do policial, mas para si do que para o outro.

"Sim" – ele concordou – "Agora, se me der licença, vou conversar com a equipe sobre a vistoria na casa e as notas. Mas creio que depois de conversar com as pessoas que faltam, só nos resta esperar um pouco. Se ele não aparecer, infelizmente teremos que apelar para mídia" – ele completou, se retirando com um aceno de cabeça.

Esperar. Ele não podia esperar. Ele não queria esperar. Seu filho havia desaparecido! Como ele poderia esperar?

"Sequestro?" – InuYasha murmurava – "Isso é ridículo! Um sequestro! Será?"

"Bom" – Myouga começou – "Pensei que eles iriam achar alguma coisa que ajudasse, mas pelo visto não há nada que possamos fazer. Creio que nós três concordamos que o bem de Hakudoushi é o mais importante, então acho que se ele não for encontrado teremos que apelar para mídia"

Mídia. Escândalo. Era a última coisa que Sesshoumaru precisava. Sua cabeça lhe deu uma fisgada forte e ele sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si.

"_O sequestrador pode ter influenciado o garoto. Conseguido sua confiança. O convencido a sair de casa, para então levá-lo"_

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça, martelando em seu cérebro. E uma ideia embranqueceu sua mente feito um clarão.

"É isso" – ele sussurrou baixo e surpreendendo a todos saiu correndo para os jardins, sem nem perceber que ainda carregava_ Buá_ em uma de suas mãos.

"EI, SESSHOUMARU!" – InuYasha gritou – "AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO?"

Quando ele e Myouga alcançaram os jardins com a equipe de policiais e Jaken em seus calcanhares, Sesshoumaru já havia atravessado os portões em seu carro, na maior velocidade possível, porém completamente cabível para aquela situação.

MMM

"Prontinho" – Rin murmurou para o último estudante que restara na sala, erguendo-se, depois de ajudá-lo a amarrar o cadarço do sapato.

"Obrigado, Rin-sensei" – ele murmurou sorrindo levemente – "Sempre que eu amarro, ele solta fácil"

"Você tem que apertar com mais força" – ela respondeu afagando os cabelos castanhos do outro – "Vejo você amanhã, Naoki-kun"

"Hai" – ele respondeu – "Tchau, Rin-sensei!" – e saiu correndo pela porta em direção ao pátio para ir para casa.

Rin suspirou ao se encontrar sozinha na sala de aula. Percorreu os olhos pelas carteiras enfileiradas, ainda sentindo aquele mesmo aperto que lhe afligia o peito desde aquela manhã. Aquela sensação não a abandonou durante todo o dia e parecia que não iria deixá-la em paz de jeito algum.

"Talvez eu deva ir ao médico" – falou, levando uma de suas mãos ao tórax – "Nunca me senti assim" – sua mão subiu até seu pescoço e ela o massageou levemente.

Era difícil de explicar o que tinha. Era uma sensação de absoluto vazio que às vezes a fazia perder o ar; e de repente uma taquicardia a tomava vez ou outra e por mais de uma vez durante aquele dia, teve que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para controlar aquela sensação esquisita.

Sua mãe uma vez lhe descrevera algo parecido. Fora há muitos anos atrás quando ainda era criança e seu irmão Kouga quebrara a perna e o braço ao cair de uma árvore nas redondezas da cidadezinha rural que eles moravam. Sua mãe passara a manhã inteira reclamando de um certo abafamento no peito e a tarde os amigos de seu filho chegaram esbaforidos em sua casa dando-lhe a notícia do acidente.

_"É como se eu soubesse que há algo de errado, Rin. Como se eu soubesse que algo de ruim pode acontecer"_

Foi o que ela lhe dissera.

Rin suspirou mais uma vez, decidindo que não deveria pensar mais naquele. Deveria ser apenas um mal estar qualquer. Fazia dias que não dormia direito e seu corpo deveria estar suplicando por descanso. E era isso que faria. Iria para casa, tomaria um banho quente, tiraria um cochilo e trabalharia arduamente em sua tese quando acordasse revigorada.

Ela rumou até a mesa, ajeitando alguns materiais e depositando-os na estante no outro canto da sala. Uma rajada forte de vento vinda das janelas espalhou algumas atividades dos alunos no chão. Ela correu para pegá-las, arrumando-as e depositando-as novamente na mesa, dessa vez com o peso de papel sobre as mesmas para que estas não voassem de novo.

"Ficou frio de repente" – ela comentou consigo caminhando até a fileira de janelas abertas – "O outono é tão imprevisível" – começou a fechar uma por uma até chegar ao fundo da sala. E lá ela não pode deixar de encarar uma certa carteira na última fila, a que ficava mais próxima da janela e que já se encontrava vazia há uns dias.

"Hakudoushi" – ela murmurou baixo.

"**Onde ele está?**" – uma voz arrastada e seca ecoou pela sala. E quando Rin assustada ergueu seu rosto para a porta, ela encarou dos orbes âmbares flamejando em pura ira e urgência em sua direção. Olhos de predadores. Olhos mortais.

"Senhor Taishou?" – ela murmurou num fio de voz, surpresa em vê-lo ali e completamente intimidada pela postura agressiva do outro.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si com tamanha força que Rin teve a impressão que as paredes ondularam levemente durante o impacto, mas o que mais surpreendeu a professora fora o rosto do executivo. Ele não se encontrava impassível e inabalável como das vezes que o vira. Não. Aquele Sesshoumaru Taishou trazia uma expressão, mesmo que um pouco contida, de puro ódio. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e um formigamento incomum nas extremidades dos dedos. Ele estava assustador.

"Onde ele está?" – ele indagou novamente, avançando feito um felino para perto da mulher no fundo da sala, suas passadas eram lentas e calculadas, sua áurea era de um verdadeiro caçador.

"Do-do que está fa-falando, senhor?" – ela indagou vacilante, sentindo como se estivesse sendo sugada para dentro daquelas terríveis íris cor de ouro.

"Onde ele está?" – ele repetiu a pergunta entredentes. Estava há um metro de distância dela e a única coisa que havia em sua mente era descobrir o paradeiro do filho. E ele sabia que ela sabia. Ele tinha certeza disso.

"Se-senhor Taishou" – Rin recuou um passo, seu coração batia forte – "Eu não sei do que o senhor está falan-..."

"Onde" – Sesshoumaru a segurou pelos ombros – "Ele" – ele a sacudiu uma vez – "Está?" – sacudiu-a novamente.

"Está louco?" – ela murmurou, tentando empurrá-lo pelo tórax – "Se não me soltar agora, eu vou gritar!"

"Grite" – ele sussurrou secamente bem perto de seu rosto. Ela sentiu outro calafrio, porém este fora completamente diferente do anterior – "Grite e todos aqui saberão a criminosa que você é!"

"Do que você es-..."

"Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez" – ele ciciou baixo, seu olhos a fuzilando como duas metralhadoras; sua face a centímetros da sua – "Onde está meu filho?"

"Eu não sei" – ela respondeu rapidamente. Ele apertou levemente suas mãos nos ombros dela – "Juro que não sei"

Sesshoumaru soltou-a bruscamente, mas não se afastou. Estirou-se para o alto e mirou-a de cima.

"Criminosa" – ele murmurou – "_Sequestradora_" – Rin sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões, ele avançou mais um passo, ao que ela recuou outro; suas costas se chocaram contra a parede fria, enquanto os olhos dourados a julgavam lá do alto – "Como pôde? Como conseguiu? Aonde infernos ele está?" – ele pousou as duas mãos na parede prendendo-a. Rin se sentiu sufocada. Estava sem ar. Estava tonta e acima de tudo não estava entendo coisa alguma – "Eu fui muito bom, vindo aqui sozinho, professora. Mas se você não me disser agora aonde diabos você botou o meu filho eu..."

"Eu não sei" – ela o interrompeu – "Eu não sei de nada. O que aconteceu com ele? O que houve com o Hakudoushi? O que há! Me diga!"

"Não seja cínica!" – ele rebateu ferozmente – "Você o persuadiu, não foi? Você o levou! Ele sumiu! Me diga aonde ele está!"

"E-ele sumiu?" – ela indagou, sentindo os olhos arderem – "_Sumiu?_"

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho perplexo.

"Como consegue ser tão falsa? Essa é sua última chance. Há policiais em minha casa e é só eu fazer uma ligação para eles estarem aqui em menos de cinco minutos. Eu te avisei, não avisei? Avisei para não chegar perto de Hakudoushi. Falei para nos deixar em paz!"

"Vo-você não sabe onde ele está? É isso?" – os olhos começaram a marejar e sua voz se tornou chorosa.

Sesshoumaru bufou impaciente. Passou uma das mãos que estava na parede no rosto, afastando nervoso sua franja.

"Olha" – ele resolveu tentar de outra maneira – "Se você me disser onde você o levou, eu não faço nada contra você. Não vou lhe entregar" – ele tentou a todo custo manter a calma, sua voz soava menos afetada, embora seu olhar não houvesse suavizado – "É só me dizer. Eu vou e busco-o. E pronto. Me diga" – ela não respondeu. Os lábios rosados tremiam levemente – "_Por favor_, me diga"

"Eu não sei onde ele está!" – ela falou alto, se derramando num choro forte. Lágrimas grossas ocuparam seu rosto delicado e ela levou as mãos ao mesmo para cobri-lo – "Eu juro! Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado! Eu não sei onde o Hakudoushi está!" – Sesshoumaru mirou-a confuso. Ele recuou alguns passos, observando-a com a testa franzida e sem reação ao vê-la desmoronando daquele jeito. Rin então o mirou e tomando coragem que mal soube de onde surgiu, ela lhe apontou o dedo indicador, enquanto falava e chorava sem parar – "Eu nunca, Senhor Taishou, nunca faria nenhum mal aquele menino. Nunca lhe encostaria um dedo para feri-lo e nunca, nunca, faria algo tão absurdo quanto sequestrar alguém!"

"Então você..." – ele começou.

"O senhor não tem direito algum de me julgar! Chegar aqui e me ameaçar dessa forma! Não tem!"

Sesshoumaru ficou atônico, vendo-a limpar a face vermelha com as costas das mãos, soluçar e fungar na tentativa de findar o choro.

"Ele não está com você?" – ele indagou baixo, desejando no seu íntimo que ela dissesse que sim. Querendo profundamente que Hakudoushi abrisse a porta atrás deles e lhe falasse que a professora o havia buscado para ir pra escola. No fundo, no fundo Sesshoumaru queria que Hakudoushi estivesse com ela. Porque se não, ele não saberia mais o que fazer. Estaria perdido; assim como Hakudoushi.

"Claro que não" – respondeu – "Pelos deuses. Me diga o que aconteceu!" – ela se aproximando do outro, com suas mãos unidas remexendo agoniadas e com a expressão mais preocupada que ele vira em sua vida.

Sesshoumaru bufou mais uma vez, passando as duas mais no rosto de forma agoniada, embora sua expressão tenha voltado a ser fria.

"Ele sumiu. Deixou um bilhete. Levou umas roupas, quebrou o porquinho... Quando foram chama-lo para o café, ele não estava mais lá"

"Céus!" – ela murmurou, sentindo os olhos se aguarem novamente.

"Não há pistas. Ninguém viu nada, ninguém sabe de nada"

"E o que o faz pensar que eu o raptei?" – ela indagou, seus olhos chocolates transbordavam emoção.

"O oficial falou na possibilidade de alguém tê-lo persuadido a sair de casa para levá-lo depois. Eu-" – ele a mirou indecifrável – "Eu pensei em você" – ela se viu refletida em seus olhos dourados – "Pelas coisas que me disse"

"Eu nunca faria isso" – ela respondeu. Seu queixo tremeu devido ao choro.

Ele não respondeu. Mas era como se ele soubesse que ela realmente não faria. Rin suspirou, virando-se para as janelas, ficando de costas para Sesshoumaru e encarando os terrenos da escola. Concentrou-se nos balanços e lembrou-se do dia que ambos brincaram ali. Ela sentiu novamente aquele abafamento apertar-lhe, mas agora sabia exatamente o porque daquilo. De alguma forma estavam conectados. Sentia-se triste, desamparada, agoniada, desolada e também injustiçada. Não podia negar que uma pequena parte de sua tristeza estava no fato de o pai da criança tê-la julgado e acusado daquela forma. _Ele deve estar desesperado, não deve estar pensando em mais nada direito._ Foi o que ela pensou para justificar a atitude do outro, mal percebendo a ironia de seus devaneios.

"Eu senti tanta a falta dele" – ela confessou com a voz embargada – "Pensei nele todos os dias"

Sesshoumaru a observou calado, vendo pelo reflexo do vidro a expressão aflita da professora. Ele ponderou por alguns segundos, mas resolveu perguntar:

"Você não tem ideia de onde ele possa ter ido?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, fungando para engolir o choro. Ele suspirou atrás dela, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil a procura de algo mais, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça e ele se encontrava num breu total.

"Pra onde poderia ter ido?" - ela se perguntava.

Ele não respondeu. Ele não sabia.

"Ele deve está se sentindo sozinho agora" – Rin continuou – "Deve está com medo e arrependido por ter saído de casa" – e depois de um tempo. Ela voltou-se para ele e o analisou por alguns segundos com seus vivos olhos castanhos – "Ou não"

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu agressivo:

"O que quer dizer?"

"O senhor não pensa no porque de ele ter fugido?" – ela indagou caminhando em sua direção – "Não tem nenhuma ideia da razão? Não passa por sua cabeça o que ele possa ter sentido para..." – mas algo lhe chamou atenção. Algo atrás do executivo. Algo pregado na parede. O desenho de um de seus alunos lhe fez sentir uma maravilhosa sensação de esperança e ela se esqueceu completamente do sermão que iria dar no empresário.

Ela sorriu abertamente, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse molhado e corado pelas lágrimas.

"Acho que sei onde ele possa estar" – ela disse sem deixar de sorrir, ainda encarando o papel exposto do outro lado da sala.

Sesshoumaru virou-se rapidamente para procurar o que ela mirava com tanta alegria e a fizera mudar completamente de estado de espírito.

Era o desenho de uma flor de cerejeira.

MMMMM

- E como até mesmo a lua parecia não estar disposta a ajudá-lo¹ - _No capitulo anterior ele procurou apoio na lua, não foi? Mas como era lua nova, 'ela não estava lá'._

**N/A:** Oi-Oi! Graças a Deus consegui postar um capitulo antes de minhas aulas retornarem. E saiu grande, não foi? Espero que tenha sido bom!

Tentei pensar meio que como uma criança na parte de Hakudoushi. As lembranças que tenho da minha infância são de brincar de Picula onde a Picula era uma coisa pequena demais para vinte pessoas tocarem, de tentar me tornar uma _Guerreira Mágica_ ou me transformar em _Super Saiyajin. _Me lembrei muito de meu irmão mais novo há uns anos atrás, correndo feito um louco com o tal relógio do _Ben 10_ e acho que embora Hakudoushi não brinque muito, ele ainda é criança e tem suas fantasias.

Relaxem que Sesshoumaru ainda vai ouvir algumas coisas. Está tudo guardado para os próximos capitulo. A história vai tomar um caminho bem bacana de agora em diante na minha opinião.

Tive que fazer uma pequena pesquisa para saber como funciona o metrô de Toquio. Tentei ser o mais fiel que consegui. Pra quem tem interesse em saber mais aqui está o site: _www . tokyometro . jp / en / index . html_

Um salve a sabia frase de _Nietzsche_ e um agradecimento mais que especial á **Josimar, Larissa G, Guta, Nandinha82, Brbara Rettore, Iully, Dada Maxi, Laryssa Lima, Bella Taisho, R e S, Death-sensei, Estrela-chan** e** Lidiaborges** pelos comentários no capitulo anterior.

Acho que por ter sido uma boa garota e atualizado rápido, mereço muitos **REVIEWS**, certo? Por favor!

Aquele abraço,

Cath Black.


	11. As palavras mágicas

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só de aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Onze: As palavras mágicas**

"Tome" – ele murmurou, após estender-lhe dois lenços de papel que pegou no porta-luvas do carro.

"Obrigada" – ela respondeu, segurando-os e utilizando-os para secar os olhos e enxugar o nariz vermelho – "E obrigada também por me deixar acompanhá-lo, Senhor Taishou" – ela completou, lhe oferecendo um sorriso gentil.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Apenas se concentrou em fechar o compartimento a frente dos joelhos da professora e voltar a mirar a pista. Ele bufou nervoso, contendo-se para não proferir um xingamento, ao ter que diminuir a velocidade do automóvel ao se deparar com um engarrafamento, típico daquele horário de pico em algumas ruas de Tóquio.

Haviam saído às pressas da escola, após a professora cogitar a possibilidade de Hakudoushi ter se refugiado no Parque Leste da Cidade. Ela lhe pediu encarecidamente que a deixasse ir com ele, alegando que não se manteria calma, se não pudesse ajudar a encontrá-lo. Sesshoumaru pensou em negar, mas ao se ver mirado pelo mar de emoção que os olhos de Rin transmitiam, mal pode explicar aquela obrigação que sentiu em lhe dizer que sim.

Eles não tinham se falado durante o percurso que o empresário percorria a toda velocidade até outro lado da cidade, cada um absorto em seus próprios devaneios, mas ao notar que a professora continuava a chorar em silêncio aflita, algo nele o incomodou imensamente. Pensara que fora o fato de ela ser tão sensível e não conseguir se controlar que o perturbou tanto, mas depois notou que a simples condição de ela chorar era que o deixava daquela forma. Ele não queria vê-la chorar, mesmo não sabendo explicar o porquê.

Ele a mirou pelo canto dos olhos, observando-a terminar de afastar as lágrimas e esticar levemente o pescoço para frente para averiguar a extensão do tráfico de carros. Ele voltou-se para rua, concentrando-se desinteressado na placa do carro a sua frente, com pensamentos inquietantes a ocupar seu cérebro e que divagavam sobre o que seu filho poderia estar fazendo; a veia da têmpora pulsava histérica por causa da dor que ainda sentia na cabeça.

"Você acha mesmo que ele está lá?" – ele indagou, quebrando mais uma vez o silêncio, sentindo uma estranha necessidade de saber da professora a confirmação de que Hakudoushi estava no parque, como se apenas aquilo o pudesse acalmar e amenizar seu incômodo.

Rin se voltou para ele, analisando-o antes de responder.

"Não tenho certeza" – ela confessou penosa, seus olhos abaixando-se por um instante como se o fato de não assegurar-lhe também a causasse angustia – "Mas é o único lugar que me vem à cabeça" – e virando-se para frente completou – "Ele gostou tanto de lá... até me pediu para levá-lo outra vez..."

"Sabe muito bem que não tinha meu consentimento para isso..." – ele disse ríspido e a cabeça lhe fisgou forte.

"Pois se eu não tivesse o levado, não teríamos nenhuma pista. E ele poderia ter ido para um lugar que não pudéssemos encontrá-lo..." – e com a voz trêmula comentou – "Se é que ele está mesmo lá..."

A aquela última frase o fez sentir um vazio no estômago. Ele mediu-a pelo canto dos olhos novamente, encontrando agora as íris castanhas que o miravam num misto de magoa e decisão.

"Se você não fosse tão intrometida nada disso estaria acontecendo" – ele ciciou áspero – "Está chorando porque sabe que a culpa é sua"

Rin pendeu a boca levemente, estupefata com a afirmação do outro.

"Posso ter minha parcela de culpa" – ela rebateu – "Mas o maior ocupado é o senhor, Senhor Taishou"

"Eu?" - ele indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e aumentando em um tom a mais a sua voz – "Esta história toda começou desde o dia que você resolveu achar que havia algo de errado com ele"

"Esta história toda começou desde o dia que sua esposa faleceu e que você resolveu cortar qualquer relação de afetado com seu filho"

Silêncio.

Sesshoumaru não teve reação. Mirava-a indecifrável. Aquela frase proferida pela professora ecoava de forma branda no cérebro e ele se perguntava de onde aquela mulher tirava toda aquela coragem para enfrentá-lo daquela maneira. Perguntando-se de onde vinha aquela ousadia. E perguntando-se também porque seu subconsciente parecia lhe gritar que ela estava certa.

Ele só despertou quando o automóvel atrás do dele buzinou sonoramente, ao constatar que o carro a sua frente já havia avançado uma distância considerável e ele ainda continuava estancado no mesmo lugar, encarando a professora.

"Você não tem direito algum em tocar nesse assunto" – ele proferiu secamente, colocando a marcha de força brutamente e avançando com o carro para logo parar mais a frente. Ele não iria falar sobre isso. Não com ela. Não falou com ninguém durante todos aqueles anos, e não seria aquela professora que o faria desabafar qualquer mágoa ou qualquer tristeza. Aquilo era ridículo.

_Ridículo é um menino de sete anos fugir de casa sem ser notado, por pura incompetência de seu pai._ Sua consciência lhe acusou ferreamente e mais uma vez um vácuo pareceu dominar seu corpo.

"Assim como o senhor não tinha o direito de me acusar de criminosa" – ela respondeu, sem desprender os olhos do executivo que agora mirava novamente a pista inundada pelo tráfego, absorto em devaneios. Rin ponderou por alguns instantes, concluindo que devia falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta de uma vez, mesmo que ele a expulsasse do carro no meio da rua, mesmo que ele lhe tirasse o emprego – "Não imagina os motivos que ele possa ter para fugir de casa?"

"O que você sabe sobre nós?" – Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ela mais uma vez – "Você fala como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo, sendo que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre nossas vidas"

Ela engoliu em seco, escolhendo as palavras à altura para lhe dar uma boa resposta, analisando a face de mármore, que pela segunda vez estava abalada naquele dia. Ela respirou fundo e proferiu calmamente:

"E não sei mesmo" – confessou – "Mas o que sei é que tenho um aluno que me diz que não sente vontade de brincar com outras crianças. Que se comporta como um adulto, tendo apenas sete anos, que não fala absolutamente nada sobre seus sentimentos e que usa apenas preto em suas pinturas. Posso não saber nada sobre suas vidas, mas essa é a realidade que eu vejo e me preocupo com isso. Como profissional e como ser humano também"

Sesshoumaru ficou mudo por uns instantes.

"E por quê?" – ele indagou por fim, mirando-a de um modo que Rin não soube decifrar.

"Como?" – ela franziu o cenho.

"Porque se preocupa?"

"Porque tenho sentimentos" – ela respondeu simplesmente – "Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas hoje o senhor me provou que tem também"

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu.

"E Hakudoushi também tem" – ela continuou e mais uma vez seus olhos marejaram – "Se o encontrarmos, ou melhor, quando o encontrarmos, porque pelo amor de Kami-sama o encontraremos, ouça-o e fale com ele. Ele precisa ser ouvido. Ele precisa saber o qual preocupado o senhor ficou, porque a maior dúvida que ele tem é se o senhor o ama"

"É claro que eu o amo" – ele confirmou de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo acreditava que pudesse fazê-lo.

"Então diga pra ele. Hakudoushi precisa disso" – ela respondeu – "Eu não peço mais nada ao senhor. Sei que pode ser doloroso falar sobre sua esposa, mas ao menos tente entendê-lo. Não brigue com ele por ter fugido, muito pelo contrário, procure entender o porquê de ele ter feito isso"

E mais uma vez ele não respondeu. Mais uma vez as palavras dela ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça. E mais uma vez ele se indagava o porquê de ela parecer certa.

"Se virar na próxima esquerda, sei de outro caminho para chegarmos lá. É mais longo, mas acho que gastaremos menos do que se ficarmos aqui"

Ele a escutou e fez o que ela disse.

MMM

A temperatura caiu de forma abrupta, as rajadas de vento se transformaram em vendavais ruidosos e poderosos e as nuvens no céu se tingiam de uma coloração escura e se tornavam aos poucos densas e pesadas, encobrindo o sol da tarde e escurecendo o dia mais cedo do que deveria.

Foi com extrema velocidade que Sesshoumaru e Rin saíram do carro e correram em direção à entrada do parque, num sentindo contraditório ao fluxo das pessoas que saiam do local, fugindo da chuva que dava sinais que estava por vir.

Rin havia resolvido não pressionar mais o empresário, deixando o assunto como encerrando, quando ele resolvera seguir suas indicações sobre o outro trajeto que ela conhecia para chegar ali. Ele parecia nervoso, e ela entendia que aquela não seria uma boa hora para discutir aquele assunto tão delicado, ele precisava encontrar o filho antes de qualquer coisa. Contudo a professora fizera questão que ele ao menos soubesse o que precisava ser feito quando garoto fosse achado.

Ela sentiu um certo medo, assim que atravessaram os portões do parque. Um aperto consumiu seu coração e a dúvida a arrebatou. Desde o momento que pensara na possibilidade de Hakudoushi estar ali, tentou ao máximo não fantasiar qualquer chance de ele não estar. O que fariam se ele não estivesse? Aonde ele poderia estar? O que poderia está fazendo? E o pior, o que poderia ter acontecido? Essas eram as perguntas que ela não queria fazer. Mas agora, que se encontravam ali, andando apressados naquela busca, ela não deixou de sentir-se perdida com a hipótese do menino não ser encontrado. Não deixou de desesperar-se com a possibilidade de não ver seu rostinho e constatar que ele estava bem.

A cabeça de Sesshoumaru estava prestes a explodir. E a cada passo que davam, era como se quilômetros fossem vencidos. Pensamentos martelavam-lhe e a culpa, que até então não se fazia presente, o consumia aos poucos, cada vez que as palavras daquela professora voltavam à tona em seu subconsciente. Tudo que ele queria era acabar logo com aquilo. Tudo o que ele almejava era pegar seu filho e levá-lo para casa. Esquecer que aquele dia existiu, apagar qualquer vestígio daquelas horas de desespero infernais que passara e fazer de tudo para tudo voltar ao normal.

"Por aqui" – ela falou, apontando um pequeno caminho de pedrinhas – "Ele deve estar aqui"

Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ver a direção que a professora indicava. Não. Não podia ser.

"O que foi?" – ela indagou ao constatar que ele não saíra do lugar.

"Nada" – ele respondeu, passando por ela, seguindo o caminho depressa e se perguntando se tudo aquilo não seria uma peça que os céus estavam pregando consigo.

A ansiedade de ambos só aumentava, a cada passo, a cada avançada e sem perceber começaram a correr na direção que a trilha de pedras levava, enquanto as primeiras gotas de chuva despencavam do céu revolto, atingindo-os de leve, como uma carícia gelada. Mas eles não ligaram para isso; eles mal prestaram atenção na mudança de tempo ou na chuva que se iniciava aos poucos e que com toda certeza em breve tomaria Tóquio. A única preocupação deles, entre os temores e as dúvidas que os consumiam, era chegar de uma vez ao destino que aquele trajeto os levaria.

E quando chegaram... Quando chegaram fora como respirar pela primeira vez após um naufrágio

_"Sabe... Acho que não há lugar mais perfeito que este, deve ser um pedacinho do paraíso, que Deus deixou aqui na Terra"_

Fora exatamente aquilo que viera a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, assim que ele e Rin estancaram no chão e miraram tudo que ambos almejavam ver naquele momento.

Rin não deixou de sorrir, permitindo que mais lágrimas tomassem seu rosto, e viu Sesshoumaru suspirar aliviado e fechar os olhos por uns segundos enquanto o fazia.

Lá estava Hakudoushi, deitado sobre o banco de frente para a gigantesca árvore de Sakura, com seus cabelos sendo assanhados pela ventania e seu rosto levemente molhado por algumas gotas. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e depois de uma forte rajada de vento que cortou o ar, se encolheu involuntariamente tentando se ajustar ao estreito assento que lhe servia de cama.

Sesshoumaru caminhou devagar até o banco, seus cabelos acompanhando o ritmo exagerado do vendaval outoniço, assim como os galhos da cerejeira que inquietos eram espectadores ansiosos daquela cena. O homem se abaixou, apoiando um de seus joelhos no chão, no mesmo momento que Rin resolveu se aproximar, mas mantendo uma certa distância, se colocando um metro atrás do executivo.

O homem estendeu uma de suas mãos e permitiu que esta percorresse pelo rosto infantil de seu filho, observando mais que nunca o quanto que os traços joviais da criança pareciam com os seus.

Hakudoushi apoiou inconscientemente o rostinho na palma de sua mão e o mundo pareceu desaparecer de qualquer campo de visão de Sesshoumaru e tal foi seu conforto no instante que se viu mirado pela íris sonolentas do garoto, que ele permitiu-se esboçar um puxar de lábios sincero, como há tempos não fazia.

"Pa-pai" – o pequeno sussurrou, coçando um dos olhos com a costa da mão – "Você veio..." – ele continuou – "De ver-dade?"l

"Claro, Hakudoushi" – ele confirmou, acariciando agora as madeixas cor de prata do menino.

Hakudoushi sorriu levemente, bocejando logo depois. Ele piscou demoradamente e quando reabriu os olhos, encarou um rosto conhecido que lhe sorria abertamente, enquanto o par de olhos chocolate cintilava em sua direção.

"Rin-sensei" – ele disse sua voz se tornando mais baixa – "Você também veio" – ele sorriu novamente – "Eu sa-bia" – ele completou, fechando os olhos novamente e se entregando mais uma vez ao mundo dos sonhos.

Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair com mais intensidade quando Sesshoumaru pegou o filho no colo. Rin apressou-se para pegar a mochila que repousava no gramado ao lado do banco e ambos seguiram para fora do parque, sem não antes dar uma rápida mirada na direção da gigantesca planta, que era atingida pela água que tombava lá de cima e parecia mudar como num passe de mágica o tom róseo de suas flores.

Ao chegar ao carro e depois de Sesshoumaru depositar Hakudoushi no banco de trás, colocando Buá (que parecia o esperar lá no banco) em uma das mãos do pequeno, Rin se virou para ele com um sorriso aberto nos lábios, entregando-lhe a mochila do menino enquanto a chuva engrossava ainda mais.

"Pense no que te falei, Senhor Taishou" – ela disse – "Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por ele está bem. Converse com ele quando chegar em casa" – e virando-se para a direção do _subway_, ela terminou – "Diga que lhe mandei um abraço. Tchau"

"Espera" – ele a puxou pelo braço – "Aonde vai?"

E em meio aquela chuva, Rin sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica lhe atingisse no local onde a mão do empresário a rodeou.

"Pra casa" – ela respondeu, esforçando-se para não gaguejar. Nesse momento a chuva se incorporou de verdade, e grossos pingos precipitavam do céu.

"Entre no carro, eu te levo" – ele disse, soltando-a e abrindo o banco do carona ao seu lado.

"Não, senhor. Não precisa! O metrô é logo ali"

"Entre ou vamos ficar ensopados"

"Meu apartamento é do outro lado da cida..."

"Já disse que vou te levar. Entre de uma vez"

Ela não tinha mais argumentos para contestar e o obedeceu.

Enquanto isso no banco de trás, Hakudoushi esboçou um pequeno sorriso e apertou Buá levemente, sem nenhum dos outros dois perceberem coisa alguma.

MMMM

"É esse o prédio" – ela disse, apontando para o terceiro prédio a esquerda da rua, que possuía apenas quatro andares e a pintura um pouco desgastada pelo tempo.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao edifício. Não tinham conversado durante o percurso. Sesshoumaru havia telefonado para casa para informar que Hakudoushi tinha sido encontrado e mesmo sob os protestos de InuYasha, disse que só iria explicar o que aconteceu quando chegassem na mansão. Rin se limitou apenas em olhar vez ou outra para trás para certificar-se que estava tudo bem o menino e em orientar Sesshoumaru sobre o caminho, sentindo-se constrangida por ele ter lhe dado carona, mesmo tendo tanto o que resolver. Na verdade, não havia compreendido a atitude do executivo e fora pega completamente de surpresa perante aquela gentileza tão inesperada.

"Obrigada" – ela disse timidamente, depositando a bolsa sobre o ombro; a chuva batia impiedosa nos vidros do automóvel, causando barulhos estrondosos – "Realmente não precisava"

"Não" – ele disse, mirando-a novamente daquele jeito que ela não sabia definir, hipnotizando-a com suas íris cor de ouro – "Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer" – ele disse como se lhe custasse proferir aquilo. E custava; quem conhecia Sesshoumaru Taishou sabia que ele não era uma pessoa de agradecimentos – "Se não fosse por você, eu não o encontraria"

Rin abaixou a cabeça, depositando uma mexa de cabelo um pouco molhada atrás da orelha.

"E também" – ele continuou – "Lhe devo desculpas por tê-la julgado e acusado. Não tinha esse direito" – Rin virou-se para ele com um leve sorriso.

"Eu entendo" – ela respondeu – "Só lhe peço que considere o que falei"

"Vou tentar" – disse sinceramente.

Rin teve vontade de lhe pedir que rematriculasse Hakudoushi na escola. Teve vontade de lhe explicar que não conseguiria ficar em paz sem ter notícias do menino e que definitivamente queria estar com a criança. Queria pedir-lhe para dar mais atenção ao filho, para sair com ele mais frequentemente... Mas ela não pôde. Não pôde porque naquele momento ela mal respirava direito e por mais que seu cérebro processasse aquelas informações, sua boca não conseguia proferir sequer uma palavra, enquanto ela se perdia naqueles olhos dourados que haviam voltado a ser frios e enigmáticos.

Eles não perceberam que se encaravam por tantos segundos, só se dando conta quando um barulho vindo do banco de trás os despertou para realidade.

Rin sentiu um ardor nas faces e concluiu que era melhor sair dali.

"Bo-bom fim de tarde" – ela falou abrindo a porta do carro e se apressando na tentativa de não se molhar tanto.

E Sesshoumaru só deu a partida quando ela entrou no pequeno prédio.

MMM

A chuva não havia dado uma trégua quando eles chegaram à mansão Taishou. Todos os empregados haviam saídos de seus postos para receber na sala de estar o pequeno Hakudoushi que chegou de mãos dadas com Sesshoumaru, que carregava a mochila e Buá na outra mão. InuYasha e Myouga ainda se encontravam na casa, assim como os policias que aguardavam para fazer os relatórios finais sobre o caso e dar um fim ao mesmo. Assim que eles atravessaram a porta, InuYasha se adiantou para dar um abraço bem apertado no sobrinho que há tempos não via. O mordomo Jaken se derramava em lágrimas de emoção, enquanto os outros empregados agradeciam aos céus pelo garotinho estar bem.

Hakudoushi estranhou toda aquela recepção calorosa, tão incomum para ele, se surpreendendo ao notar o quão querido era por todos ali. Myouga acariciou seus cabelos, perguntando como ele se sentia. Ele apenas deu de ombros e respondeu que estava bem, concluindo para si que sua fuga tivera uma repercussão maior do que ele esperava, afinal de contas a noção sobre as consequências dos atos não é tão desenvolvidas nas crianças, coisa que só se adquire com o passar do tempo, ou não, dependendo do tipo de pessoa que elas se tornam e dos valores que elas aprendem. Mas vendo todos aqueles rostos voltados para si com suas expressões de preocupação e alívio, o menininho se perguntou se toda sua aventura fora realmente algo certo de se fazer.

Mas o que mais surpreendia o garoto era a atitude de seu pai. Nunca imaginara que Sesshoumaru fosse lhe resgatar e que muito menos o trataria da forma que estava a fazer no momento: com zelo e atenção. Ficou um pouco confuso ao vê-lo em sua frente, quando acordou no banco do parque e viu aquele rosto que lhe era tão familiar. Pensou que ainda estava sonhando, mas depois de ver a figura tão querida de sua professora ali também, concluiu que aquilo era real. Talvez algo mágico houvesse acontecido, ele não sabia, mas se sentia extremamente feliz por ter sido seu pai o seu salvador junto com Rin, mesmo que no fundo ainda sentisse medo de seu progenitor brigar consigo.

Os oficiais de polícia se adiantaram um tempo depois e se apresentaram para a criança, perguntando se ele estava bem e se podiam conversar.

"Acho que agora não é o momento" – Sesshoumaru os interrompeu, depositando a bolsa do filho e o bicho de pelúcia num dos sofás – "Meu filho está cansado, foi um dia longo. Eu mesmo explico tudo" - e virando-se para Hakudoushi, murmurou – "Não quer tomar um banho, Hakudoushi? Pode subir, se quiser"

"Não, papai" – ele respondeu – "Eu conto tudo" – concluiu, lançando um olhar para Sesshoumaru que assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Hakudoushi começou pedindo desculpas pela confusão que armou e relatou que saiu de casa, pois queria muito ir ao parque e porque estava de castigo por ter sido malcriado, pensou que seu pai não o levaria. Foram feitas perguntas sobre como ele conseguiu chegar até lá sozinho, e ele explicou nos mínimos detalhes tudo que fez para chegar ao parque, desde as artimanhas que usou para sair da mansão até como conseguiu pegar o metrô para a zona leste. Hakudoushi só omitiu os verdadeiros sentimentos que rodeavam toda aquela fuga: A saudade de sua mãe e de sua professora, a frieza de seu pai e as ameaças de sua futura madrasta.

Outras perguntas foram feitas pelos policiais e ele as respondeu sem cerimônias; todos ficaram impressionados com a extraordinária inteligência do garoto, que conseguiu montar uma fuga perfeita e executá-la com extrema eficiência.

Quando indagaram sobre como Sesshoumaru o encontrou, o empresário simplesmente disse que fora falar com a professora da ex-escola do filho, que o conhecia muito bem e ela, depois de pensar um pouco, falou que ele poderia estar lá, pois gostava muito do lugar. Nada sobre as acusações que fez a moça ou o fato de que fora ela quem levara o menino ao parque pela primeira vez fora dito e mesmo os policiais estranhando a precisão da professora em acertar o local que o menino se encontrava, Sesshoumaru garantiu que Rin não tinha absolutamente nada com aquilo, que o ajudou até o final, argumentando até mesmo que seu filho já havia relatado á eles o que aconteceu e não havia necessidade alguma em suspeitar da professora. Hakudoushi também a defendeu, dizendo que ela era uma pessoa muito boa e amável.

"Agora suba, Hakudoushi. Tome banho e me aguarde para conversarmos" – Sesshoumaru disse e a criança concordou, subindo as escadas, mas não sem antes desculpar-se novamente a todos.

Os empregados voltaram aos seus afazeres, sendo que a última á deixar o local fora Kaede, que encarou Sesshoumaru de forma terna e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso gentil antes de rumar para cozinha. Os oficiais tomaram mais algumas notas do empresário, encerrando finalmente o caso como apenas uma peripécia infantil. O dono da casa os acompanhou até a entrada, agradecendo os serviços e pedindo total sigilo sobre o fato e eles partiram, após deixar algumas recomendações para o executivo.

Sesshoumaru voltou à sala de estar onde apenas jaziam Myouga e InuYasha que o miravam em silêncio. O Taishou mais velho também não proferiu nada, pegando a mochila azul e o ursinho do filho que ainda repousavam no sofá. O homem fitou Buá em suas mãos de uma forma indecifrável, dando-se conta naquele momento que sua dor de cabeça havia se esvaecido e uma paz incomum dominava-lhe a alma. Até mesmo os olhos artificiais do bicho de pelúcia pareciam cintilar vivos em sua direção.

"Não brigue com ele, Sesshoumaru" – Myouga murmurou, após alguns segundos.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas seguindo seu caminho para as escadas.

MMM

Hakudoushi se encontrava na janela, observando as gotas grossas de chuva cair do céu. Não estava sentado no parapeito da mesma como costumava fazer, apenas se encontrava de pé com suas mãozinhas apoiadas sobre este, perdido em seus devaneios de criança. Assim que Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, ele se virou na direção da porta para encará-lo.

"Não tomou banho?" – o pai indagou, suspendendo uma sobrancelha e adentrando o cômodo.

"Estava te esperando" – respondeu, caminhando até ele – "Desculpe"

"Tudo bem" – Sesshoumaru disse – "Sente aqui" – indicou a cama e assim que o menino o fez, ele sentou-se também ao seu lado depositando o que trazia em suas mãos no colchão – "Está com fome?"

"Sim"

"Não comeu nada o dia todo?"

"Comi uma banana e uma maçã que levei da geladeira" – respondeu simplesmente com sua voz cristalina.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou e o senhor?"

Silêncio. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, detendo-se em observar o filho pela segunda vez naquele dia. Concentrou-se em sua face quase inexpressiva e percorrendo os olhos por cada parte de seu rosto, novamente ele constatou o quanto eram parecidos. Possuíam a mesma boca, o mesmo nariz, as mesmas sobrancelhas, os mesmos ouvidos, as mesmas mãos e porque não dizer os pés, a textura e cor do cabelo eram iguais, e muito provavelmente quando este crescesse teriam a mesma altura e a mesma postura e quem sabe até o mesmo tom de voz. Mas os olhos não eram os mesmos. Não. A natureza havia feito algum feitiço para seus olhos saírem cor-de-rosa. E ali, mirando os olhos do menino, Sesshoumaru não deixou de pensar nos olhos de Sarah; roxos que cintilavam como duas pedras preciosas. Ele se perguntou se ao misturar essa cor com o amarelo que eram seus orbes, resultaria naquele tom de rosa. Ele achou idiotice pensar naquilo, mas concluiu que a feiticeira natureza havia escolhido seu filho para presentear com íris tão incomuns e tão belas.

E então o homem refletiu sobre aquele dia. Sobre a angustia que sentiu, o medo, o desespero, a agonia... Meditou sobre aquilo que ele afirmava ser tão estúpido e tão sem lógica: Os sentimentos. Questionou-se no seu íntimo se tudo aquilo que acreditava era correto ou se não passava de mentiras que ele mesmo construiu.

E foi com esses pensamentos que ele abraçou seu filho.

Hakudoushi se surpreendeu de início; ele não se lembrava da última vez que seu pai o tinha abraçado. E fora com total satisfação que ele rodeou as costas de Sesshoumaru com seus braços pequenos e aconchegou sua cabeça no peito do mesmo.

"Nunca mais faça isso" – Sesshoumaru sussurrou – "Por favor, nunca mais"

"O que você está sentindo agora, papai?" – ele indagou baixo, enquanto sentia uma das mãos do outro acariciar seus cabelos com ternura.

"Medo" – ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

"De que?" – o menino perguntou, se afastando um pouco do outro para mirá-lo nos olhos e Sesshoumaru se sentiu no paraíso ao ver-se refletido nas íris da criança.

"De te perder" – disse, levando a mão para o rosto pequeno.

"Não vai. Eu estou aqui"

"Está sim" – confirmou – "Porque fugiu, Hakudoushi?"

E naquele momento o menino pensou muito se deveria falar a verdade ou não. Assim como pai, sentiu medo. Medo de lhe falar a verdade e a bruxa da noiva de seu pai convencer-lhe de que ele era malcriado e merecia ir pro tal do internato. Medo de dizer que queria poder falar de sua mãe e ser repreendido. Medo de Sesshoumaru ficar bravo e o rejeitar. Medo de não poder mais estar assim, do jeito que estava com ele, quentinho naquele abraço paterno que ele tanto almejou receber.

Ah, a mente das crianças... A mente das crianças é um mistério, não é mesmo? Hakudoushi não tinha noção alguma de que se contasse a verdade sobre as ameaças de Kagura, tudo se resolveria. Ele ainda não entendia que se revelasse seus motivos naquele instante, Sesshoumaru acreditaria nele sem nem aos menos piscar. Mas crianças são crianças e para compreendê-las é preciso ser uma também.

"Eu queria ir ao parque e sabia que você não iria deixar, porque eu estava de castigo" – repetiu exatamente as mesmas palavras que dissera mais cedo para todos que se encontravam no andar de baixo.

"Eu fiquei muito preocupado" – Sesshoumaru revelou e o que o atormentou era que o filho estava certo. Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, ele realmente não permitiria que ele fosse a lugar algum.

"Ficou?" – indagou, com certa urgência, desejando com ansiedade uma confirmação.

"Claro que fiquei, filho" – ele disse. Hakudoushi sorriu levemente, feliz em saber que seu pai se importava com ele de verdade – "Eu amo você"

Quem diz que _por favor, com licença _e_ obrigado_ são palavras mágicas, realmente não conhece o verdadeiro significado daquelas outras três que foram ditas por Sesshoumaru. _Por favor, com licença _e_ obrigado_ são palavras chaves, isso sim, extremamente necessárias para se construir uma sociedade de valores. Mas a magia de tudo, sem dúvida, está no _Eu te amo. _Se as palavras chaves são responsáveis por uma sociedade de princípios, as reais palavras mágicas tem o papel de unir todos dessa sociedade, sejam estes amigos, sejam estes amantes, sejam até mesmo desconhecidos e principalmente sejam estes pai e filho. O_ Eu te amo_ tem a magia de fazer desaparecer; sim desaparecer. Quando dito sinceramente some-se as mágoas, a raiva. O _Eu te amo_ tem também a magia de fazer aparecer. Aparecer os sentimentos mais profundos, tornar visível o que realmente se passa no fundo do coração de cada um. Isso sim é magia. Abracadabra? Alacazan? Nem chegam aos pés de um verdadeiro _Eu te amo_. E se todos entendessem tudo isso, sem dúvida o mundo seria melhor.

E a felicidade que Hakudoushi sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, foi definitivamente mágica.

"Eu também amo você, papai" – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo e encostando novamente seu rosto no peito do outro.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo. Sesshoumaru sabia que ainda havia muito a ser conversado, a ser explicado. Principalmente sobre Sarah. Mas a verdade era que ainda não se sentia pronto para isso. Sua mente estava uma confusão e ele precisava a partir dali resolver quais seriam seus valores, em que iria acreditar e se era realmente bom ele se abrir ou permanecer fechado. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia, iria dar seu máximo para mudar sem comportamento com relação à Hakudoushi. Pelo menos com ele, tentaria demonstrar seus sentimentos; seria difícil sim, mas pelo filho, ele tentaria. Ele faria qualquer coisa.

E com esses pensamentos, ele indagou:

"O que você quer?"

Hakudoushi mais uma vez olhou para cima para encarar seu pai.

"Não entendi"

"Me diga o que você mais quer agora, Hakudoushi. E eu vou fazer"

E mais uma vez Hakudoushi se viu numa encruzilhada. Onde ele sabia o que não queria, mas não sabia explicar o que queria realmente. Tudo passou rápido em sua cabeça, seus sentimentos, seus desejos. Era tanta coisa... tantos medos, tantas vontades. Mas ele não sabia como dizer, tinha receio de dizer, tinha medo de não ser compreendido. Ele precisava de ajuda. Mais uma vez, ele precisa de um _herói_.

"Eu quero voltar pra escola" – foi o que ele respondeu, enquanto a imagem de Rin lhe sorria em sua mente. Herói não. _Heroína_.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Ele continuou abraçado ao filho por alguns instantes e depois se ergueu, pegando Buá da cama e estendendo-lhe para o menino, sem cerimônias. Ele tentaria mudar seu comportamento sim, e começaria pelas _pequenas_ coisas. Mesmo sabendo que tudo que envolvia aquela urso não era nada pequeno.

"Buá também estava preocupado" – disse com um meio sorriso e rumando para a porta – "Tome um banho e desça para jantarmos"

Mas antes de ele deixar o local, Hakudoushi o chamou.

"Rin-sensei te ajudou muito hoje, não foi?"

"Sim" – respondeu simplesmente.

A criança nem fazia ideia do quanto ela o ajudou. Ele nem imaginava que se não fosse pela professora, eles provavelmente não teriam aquela conversa.

E foi com esses pensamentos que Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, deixando um satisfeito Hakudoushi meditando na cama, agora com absoluta certeza que havia feito a escolha certa sobre o que mais queria.

MMMM

"Posso saber o que fazem aqui ainda?" – Sesshoumaru indagou, quando ao descer as escadas, constatou que InuYasha e Myouga ainda se encontravam na mansão, sentados nos sofás.

"Será que nem depois do que aconteceu você consegue ser menos arrogante?" – InuYasha indagou se erguendo – "O que fez com Hakudoushi? Não deu mais castigos para ele, não é?" – ele falava sem nem ao menos buscar fôlego – "Eu deveria ter falado pros policias que você é um lunático, isso sim. Eu não tenho medo de você como todos têm... Você acha que trancando o menino aqui está fazendo certo, olha só no que deu! Você é –"

"Calado, InuYasha" – ele falou autoritário, mirando o irmão com frieza. Parecia outra pessoa, nada comparado com o Sesshoumaru atencioso que estivera lá cima no quarto do filho. Era como se estivesse voltado ao normal – "Eu apenas conversei com ele _calmamente_. Ele não vai fazer mais isso e eu não vou lhe aplicar mais castigos"

InuYasha apareceu não prever aquela reação do irmão, pois ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Ele então pigarreou e erguendo as sobrancelhas, apenas disse:

"Ótimo"

Myouga que até então se mantinha quieto, observando os dois irmãos, também se levantou e caminhou para mais perto do Taishou mais velho.

"Espero que tenha compreendido que tem grande parcela de culpa nesse episódio, Sesshoumaru" – disse com seu típico ar de sábio que tanto irritava o outro executivo. Ele já sabia daquilo. Já sabia que tinha culpa sim, não precisava ter que ouvir o tempo inteiro – "Espero que tenha tomado às medidas necessárias e resolvido o problema da melhor forma possível"

"Não precisa ser tão metódico" – Sesshoumaru reprimiu a vontade de rodar os olhos. Ele se dirigiu para o bar, escolhendo uma garrafa de conhaque já aberta e servindo-se uma boa dose. Depois daquele dia, ele precisa realmente daquilo – "Se o que você quer é saber como foi, pergunte de uma vez e me poupe dessa ladainha, não vai me deixar em paz mesmo..." – Ele então indicou a garrafa como se oferecesse para os demais, que aceitaram. E enquanto preenchia as outras duas taças, continuou – "Não briguei com ele. Disse que fiquei preocupado e que não era mais para fazer isso" – ele fez uma pausa para entregar os copos para os outros dois e bebericar um pouco de sua bebida – "Tentei ser o mais _sincero _possível e vou rever minhas atitudes" – terminou como se fosse um desafio dizer aquilo.

"Bom" – InuYasha respondeu, também tomando um gole de seu conhaque – "Arrancou pedaço?"

Ele não respondeu, bebendo mais um pouco.

"Fico feliz" – Myouga murmurou – "Mas não ficamos apenas para saber como foi a conversa de vocês" – e após trocar um olhar significativo com o Taishou mais novo, concluiu – "Temos outro motivo..."

Sesshoumaru esperou até que eles falassem, sem dizer nada ainda.

"Que história é essa de noivado?" – InuYasha quis saber, desembuchando de uma vez – "Nem sabíamos que tinha uma namorada!"

"Tenho. Estamos juntos há um ano"

"Fico impressionado com sua capacidade de esconder qualquer coisa" – o mais novo rebateu.

"Porque nunca nos disse?" – Myouga indagou.

"Porque não quis" – ele respondeu simplesmente.

"E posso saber o porque ela não estava aqui. Te apoiando quando precisava? Se é sua noiva deveria está sempre ao seu lado, não?"

"Ela nem sabe do que aconteceu, InuYasha..."

"Então ela significa tanto que você nem ao menos necessita de sua presença num momento como aquele?" – InuYasha desdenhou.

"Vocês mesmos tagarelavam o tempo inteiro que eu deveria me casar novamente. Não entendo toda essa negativa agora..."

"Não é negativa" – Myouga começou – "Eu realmente acho viável. E fico até feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão. Só achei repentino demais. E também estranhei o fato de ela não está aqui conosco"

"A pedi em casamento recentemente" – Sesshoumaru explicou – "Não a telefonei, porque ela conheceu Hakudoushi ontem. Mas tarde eu ligo e conto tudo para ela"

"E quando iremos conhecê-la?" – seu irmão perguntou.

"Em breve. Farei um jantar para anunciar o noivado" – e depois de mais uma parada, completou – "Ela é uma boa pessoa. Será uma boa mãe para Hakudoushi e _gosto _dela"

"_Gosta _dela?" – InuYasha ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Não deveria amá-la?"

Mais uma vez, ele ficou sem resposta.

"Eu aprovo" – o idoso disse – "Estava mais do que na hora de reconstruir sua família. E depois dos acontecimentos de hoje, definitivamente seu filho precisa de uma mãe para te ajudar a criá-lo"

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de dizer que não precisava de ajuda alguma, mas sabia que aquilo não era verdade.

"Eu concordo" – InuYasha deu de ombros – "Eu só fiquei surpreso, não esperava algo tão repentino assim. Só espero que não a esconda mais. Queremos conhecê-la"

"Já disse que a apresentarei"

"Bom" – Myouga abriu um largo sorriso por trás de seu bigode grisalho – "Parabéns" – disse estendo uma mão para o outro que apertou. Em seguida, InuYasha fez o mesmo.

"Fiquem para jantar" – Sesshoumaru falou – "Daqui a pouco será servido" – Ambos concordaram – "E InuYasha..." – ele se voltou para o irmão e escolhendo as palavras, falou – "Volte a frequentar a casa. Hakudoushi gosta muito de você"

InuYasha esboçou um sorriso, assentindo. Ambos selando um acordo mudo de paz. Não sabiam se iria durar, mas se sentiram muito melhor naquele momento.

Instantes depois Hakudoushi desceu as escadas de cabelos molhados e vestindo um de seus pijamas, completamente alheio ao assunto que antes era tratado. Talvez se ele tivesse escutado os outros falando sobre Kagura, ele criasse coragem para entregá-la. Talvez ele pudesse ter dito tudo de uma vez e acabado logo com aquela história. Talvez, Talvez... Mas no momento o que importava para o pequeno era que mesmo que o final daquela aventura tivesse sido completamente diferente do que ele imaginara, ela terminou feliz e ainda melhor.

MMMM

O dia seguinte amanheceu limpo e claro. A chuva havia se findado de madrugada e o vento executou o trabalho de afastar as nuvens carregadas para longe da cidade.

Rin terminava de arrumar as carteiras dos alunos, distribuindo-as em seis círculos diferentes para a realização da primeira atividade do dia que seria em grupo. Ninguém havia adentrado a sala ainda, todavia dali a pouco as crianças chegariam eufóricas e preparadas para mais um dia de aula.

A professora se encontrava completamente distraída naquela manhã. Mais cedo em seu apartamento, ela havia derrubado café em alguns de seus papéis, pois não havia prestado atenção enquanto deposita o líquido do bule para a xícara. Na sala dos professores, Sangô teve que chamar sua atenção por diversas vezes, pois ela a todo o momento se perdia em devaneios.

Suspirou profundamente, quando depositou a última cadeira em uma das rodas, concentrando-se em ponto qualquer no fundo da sala, enquanto permitia sua cabeça ser preenchida por divagações.

Não tinha conseguido dormir bem durante a noite. Não parara de pensar em Hakudoushi e em Sesshoumaru. Perguntava-se se o executivo realmente havia feito o que ela falara e se aquele acontecimento havia mexido com ele de verdade para fazê-lo mudar o relacionamento com o garoto.

Desejava do fundo de sua alma que eles tivessem se acertado e se aberto para uma real relação de pai e filho. Falado de seus sentimentos, exposto o que havia na cabeça de ambos. Ela realmente almejava que aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido.

Queria também compreender o estava acontecendo com ela. Antes seu tormento se devia apenas a Hakudoushi e seu bem estar, mas agora aquele vazio no estômago e aquele aperto no coração, haviam se misturado com algo completamente diferente. Os vazios no estômago se intercalavam de repente com uma sensação de voos de mariposas e o aperto no peito era substituído vez ou outra por uma taquicardia momentânea, que só acontecia quando os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru invadiam sua mente.

Talvez fosse apenas sua curiosidade em saber se tudo havia ocorrido bem. Talvez fosse apenas o fato de ela querer imensamente notícias sobre os dois. Mas no fundo de seu ser, ela sabia que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, contudo se negava a acreditar, tentando encontrar milhões de desculpas para justificar a descarga elétrica que sentiu quando a mão de Sesshoumaru tocou sua pele e o corar que sumiu até suas bochechas quando ele sinceramente se desculpou com ela.

Rin estava tão dispersa que não percebeu quanto tempo ficou ali de pé e só se deu conta quando seus alunos começaram a adentrar a sala esbaforidos, comentando sobre a disposição dos lugares e sentando nas cadeiras.

"Bom dia, turma!" – ela exclamou, depois de todos se acomodarem, recebendo uma alegre e sonora resposta - "Hoje vamos fazer uma atividade de ciências em grupo!"

Comentários empolgados poderem ser escutados.

"O que vamos fazer, Rin-sensei?" – Shippou perguntou curioso.

"É pintura?" – uma garota chamada Nana falou.

"Eu queria que fosse atividade de história..."

"Calma, meninos" – Rin disse docemente – "Ainda vamos ter aula de história hoje, Itzu-kun" – ela respondeu ao garoto com um sorriso – "Mas agora cada grupo vai fazer um painel sobre as partes das plantas. Quem pode me dizer quais são elas?"

Alguns ergueram os braços.

"Deixe eu ver..." – ela murmurou – "Naoki"

"Raiz, caule, folhas, flores e frutos.

"Muito bem, meu anjo!" – exclamou – "Quero que desenhem uma árvore bem bonita, indiquem todas essas partes, expliquem para quê elas servem e..."

Rin parou de falar no momento que constatou que alguém estava na porta. Seu coração bateu forte e ela se sentiu sem ar por uns instantes. Mas logo permitiu que um grande sorriso tomasse conta de seus lábios, sentindo uma felicidade infinita tomar conta de seu corpo.

"É o Hakudoushi!" – Mizuki disse com alegria. E todos começaram a falar sem parar, dando-lhe boas-vindas, chamando-o para sentar nos grupos e dizendo-lhe que ele fez falta.

E o mais surpreendente daquilo tudo era que atrás da criança, que esboçava um sorriso de satisfação e felicidade ao estar na escola e ver que era tão querido pelos colegas, estava Sesshoumaru.

Rin caminhou até eles, mal acreditando no que via.

"Bom dia, Rin-sensei" – o menino murmurou, sem abandonar seu pequeno sorriso. Rin abaixou-se para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ele.

"Bom dia, meu anjo" – ela respondeu, mal cabendo-se te tanta alegria, afagando-lhe as madeixas prateadas com uma das mãos. Estava tão alegre, que até podia chorar por ter seu tão querido aluno de volta – "Estou feliz por vê-lo aqui"

Ele não respondeu, alargando mais um pouco seu sorriso e mostrando seus dentinhos.

"Vai lá" – ela falou – "Senta em um dos grupos para começarmos a atividade" – e ele obedeceu entrando na sala.

Rin se ergueu e encarou o executivo, sem deixar nem por um segundo o sorriso lhe sair da boca.

"Acabei de o rematricular" – Sesshoumaru falou – "Ele queria muito voltar"

"E eu queria que ele voltasse"

"Eu sei" – ele respondeu e aquelas mesmas sensações de antes a invadiram por completo – "Não vou poder trazê-lo sempre, mas vou tentar pegá-lo de vez em quando..."

"Ele vai adorar" – ela garantiu.

"Sei que vai" – e antes de partir acenou para o filho, que já estava sentado em dos grupos, e com o pequeno gesto de cabeça, se despediu também da professora.

E lá fora a ventania do outono continuava a soprar, derrubando as folhas velhas das árvores e espantando cada vez mais as nuvens para fora dali.

MMMM

**N/A:** Olá, galera! Nem eu mesma tô acreditando que consegui atualizar depois de um mês! Aproveitei esse feriado para dar uma acelerada no capitulo e ele acabou por sair! Que bom, né? Considerem este post como um ovo de páscoa de mim para vocês!

Ah, foi uma delícia escrever esse capitulo! Acho que todos já estavam injuriados com as coisas que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo, e agora ele finalmente começou a perceber como deve agir de verdade, não é?

Sobre as palavras mágicas, eu realmente acredito nisso. Amar ao próximo tanto quanto quem está ao seu lado, resolveria a maioria dos problemas do mundo. Utopia? Quem sabe. Mas acho que se nos esforçamos dia após dia, aos pouquinhos as pessoas podem mudar e quem sabe nossos bisnetos vivam num planeta de bem. Como diria aquele cidadão chamado Raul Seixas, _Um sonho sonhado sozinho é um sonho. Um sonho sonhado junto é realidade._

Meus sinceros agradecimentos á **LalyAquino, Yogoto, Iully, Brbara Rettore, Guta, Carol, Jesscherryflower, Laryssa Lima, Josimar, Diinda Neko, Petit Pelle, Greicy, Yuuki-chan s2, R e S, Larissa G, Cycy, estrela-chan, Death-sensei, Caca, Hinata-chan, Luizataishou, Yakisobachi **e** Lidiaborges** pelos comentários no último cápitulo

Quero reviews! Quero MUITOS reviews!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Cath :D


	12. Decisões para o futuro

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só se aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Doze: Decisões para o futuro**

"Quer bolinho de arroz?" – Rin indagou sorridente, estendendo sua bandeja do almoço para o garoto a sua frente.

"Quero sim" – Hakudoushi respondeu, pegando um dos bolinhos sem hesitar – "Obrigado" – disse por fim – "Quer uma banana?" – ele mostrou uma das frutas de sua lancheira.

Rin soltou uma risada serena.

"Aceito sim, meu anjo. Banana é minha fruta favorita" –disse e pegou uma das bananas maduras.

"Minha também" – ele comentou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Era hora do almoço e todos estavam na cantina degustando suas comidas. Mais uma vez Hakudoushi se encontrava sozinho, sentado na mesma mesa, quando Rin adentrou o local. Ela seguiu em sua direção e sentou-se ao seu lado para lhe fazer companhia. Embora, já houvesse passado alguns dias desde que o garoto tinha voltado para a escola, ele ainda possuía dificuldade para se entrosar com o resto da turma. Mesmo que já houvesse avançado um pouco e começado a conversar com alguns colegas, ele ainda não parecia disposto a brincar ou dividir a mesa com nenhum deles. Contudo, Rin aos poucos ia tentando convencê-lo a se enturmar; talvez levasse algum tempo, mas dia após dia, ela observava um progresso sendo conquistado.

"E então?" – Rin resolveu perguntar como quem não quer nada, descascando sua banana – "Como andam as coisas em casa, Haku-kun?"

Hakudoushi pareceu pensar por uns instantes, pois parou no ato de morder um dos bolinhos de arroz e se pôs a mirar a professora indecifravelmente.

"Estranhas..." – ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando-se para seu bolinho e mordendo-o com vontade.

Rin franziu o cenho e após mastigar uma porção da fruta, indagou:

"Como estranhas?"

O menino deu de ombros e a professora percebeu que ele evitava mirá-la nos olhos, pois suas íris cor-de-rosa estavam vidradas na lancheira inerte sobre a mesa.

"Haku-kun?" – ela o chamou e ele se voltou para ela; sua expressão impassível. Todavia Rin já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algo de errado com a criança. Pelos olhos. Apenas pelo brilho dos olhos – "Aconteceu algo coisa?"

Ele não respondeu, continuou encarando-a com seus orbes rosados fixos no dela, desejando do fundo de seu coraçãozinho que ela compreendesse todos seus temores e medos sem ele precisar falar de verdade o que havia de errado.

"Você pode me falar, meu anjo" – ela garantiu esboçando um sorriso sincero e sem saber o porquê, Hakudoushi se sentiu protegido. Talvez fosse sua voz, talvez fossem seus ternos olhos castanhos que transmitiam uma doçura implacável. Não sabia ao certo. A única certeza que tinha era que sempre que ela o chamava de _meu anjo_, seu coração se aquecia e era como se todas suas inquietudes sumissem por um momento.

Por um momento.

"Haku-kun?" – Rin o despertou, preocupadamente, tocando-lhe em uma das mãos para que ele acordasse de seus devaneios – "O que foi?"

"Não é nada" – respondeu num fio de voz.

"Sei que há algo... Porque não fala?" – ela continuou tentando, apertando levemente a mão pequena da criança como se o encorajasse.

Hakudoushi abaixou a cabeça levemente. A confusão o atormentava e o medo o tomava por completo. Será mesmo que era bom não contar a ela? Será mesmo que era melhor se calar?

"Por favor, me conte, meu anjo"

"É tão estranho..." – ele comentou, sem ainda suspender a cabeça – "Eu não sei o que fazer" – sussurrou mais para si do que para outra, meditando se lhe falava ou não.

"Como assim?" – ela indagou – "Olha pra mim, Hakudoushi"

E ele a obedeceu. E ali, mirando os aconchegando olhos de Rin, ele resolveu tentar.

"Eu não quero ter outra mãe" – ele desabafou – "Não quero que _ela_ seja minha mãe"

Rin franziu a testa confusa.

"Ela?"

"A noiva do papai"

Rin sentiu um vazio acometer seu estomago ao ouvir aquela frase. Seu coração pareceu começar a bater mais devagar dentro do seu peito, sua respiração se tornou entrecortada e pesada e ela teve a impressão que suas pernas começaram a tremer.

"N-noiva?" – ela gaguejou, engolindo em seco – "E-ele tem uma noiva?"

"Tem" – o menino respondeu, confirmando com a cabeça e reprimindo a vontade de fazer uma careta quando a imagem de Kagura se materializou em sua mente.

"Eu não sabia" – _O que há com você, Rin?_ Ela se perguntou ao constatar todas as alterações que seu corpo sofrera naquele instante. O que estava acontecendo? Porque o fato de o menino revelar que seu pai tinha uma noiva a fazia se sentir daquela forma? Tão desamparada. Tão triste.

"É" – o outro respondeu enigmático. Rin respirou fundo, tentado se livrar das sensações que a invadiram daquela forma tão branda e se esforçando para se concentrar apenas no menino a sua frente. Afinal, o fato de Sesshoumaru ter ou não uma noiva não era de sua conta e não deveriam abalá-la daquela maneira, mas as inseguranças de Hakudoushi, elas sim, lhe diziam respeito.

"Porque você não quer que ela seja sua mãe, Haku-kun?" – ela questionou, retomando o rumo inicial da conversa.

"É estranho" – ele disse novamente.

"Ter uma mãe?"

"Isso. E também..." – ele então se calou.

"O que?" – Rin falou, ao reparar que ele demorara para responder.

"Eu não quero ela" – confessou num suspiro – "Ela _não_ é minha mãe"

"Haku-kun..." – ela tentou começar, mas ele a interrompeu:

"Eu não_ gosto_ dela"

Raiva. Foi sentimento que Rin sentiu transbordar na frase que o menino proferiu entredentes. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada e confusa. Hakudoushi estava evoluindo sim em demonstrar suas emoções, mas nunca, até então, havia se alterado ou demostrado qualquer sentimento intensamente negativo como ira ou raiva. Ele não havia gritado ou alterado qualquer tom da sua voz cristalina ao dizer aquilo, mas a maneira que ele dissera, aquele jeito de falar... Ela sabia que ele estava realmente incomodado. Incomodado de verdade.

"O que aconteceu? Porque não gosta dela?"

Hakudoushi suspirou pesadamente. Aquela era a pergunta que ele queria que ela fizesse. E era justamente a pergunta que ele não sabia se podia responder. Mesmo sabendo que poderia confiar em Rin, não tinha certeza se poderia realmente lhe revelar tudo que o afligia. Acontece que as visitas daquela _bruxa_ em sua casa se tornaram mais frequentes desde o episódio de seu sumiço. Ela estava lá todas as noites, exibindo sorrisos e oferecendo-lhe carinhos desnecessários quando estavam na frente de seu pai. Aquilo o torturava por dentro. O consumia. O enfurecia. E o pior de tudo era quando a megera o chamava de _meu anjo_. O fazia querer gritar, pois diferente do sentimento de acolhimento e proteção que sentia quando Rin o fazia, o que Kagura transmitia para ele era puro nojo.

Mas nada se comparava ao medo que o abatia quando se via mirado por aquelas íris vermelhas. Nunca deixava de se lembrar das ameaças que ela lhe havia feito, mesmo nem sabia o significado de ameaçar, ou de amedrontar, ou o de se aproveitar. E o que mais o entristecia e o fazia quedar-se calado, era ver que seu pai parecia confiar nela, gostar dela e ainda por cima acreditar nela. Hakudoushi reparava bem no modo que Sesshoumaru mirava Kagura enquanto ela se dirigia falsamente a si, passando a mãos em seus cabelos com suas garras perigosas ou acariciando o seu rosto infantil. Era como se Sesshoumaru aprovasse o que ela fazia; como se ele gostasse que ela estivesse lhe dando _atenção_.

Hakudoushi tinha medo de ser deixado de lado e parar no internato. Tinha medo de estragar tudo que estava tendo com seu pai desde aquela conversa que tiveram. Tinha medo de tudo voltar ao que era antes ou até mesmo pior do que era antes. Tinha medo de contar a verdade e Sesshoumaru acreditar nela, ficar do lado dela. Ele não queria arriscar. Não mesmo.

Seu pai conversava com ele agora. Pegava-o na escola quando dava. Até o levara para tomar um sorvete no sábado anterior. Não era muito para os ouvidos de quem não conhecia toda a história, mas para ele, para o pequeno Hakudoushi, aquilo era o que mais importava. O que mais o deixava feliz.

E ainda tinha Rin-sensei. Se bem a conhecia, ela com toda a certeza faria o máximo para ajudá-lo. Faria tudo o que tivesse ao alcance dela. Ela iria ajudar. Ela era bondosa. _Ela_ era um anjo.

Podia contar toda a verdade á ela naquele momento e ela com certeza conversaria com seu pai. Mas o problema era se seu pai não acreditasse nela também. Se o tirasse da escola novamente? E se ele ficasse de castigo de novo? Não! Aquilo não! Ele tinha de ir à escola! Ele não iria suportar não vê-la! E até mesmo, não iria conseguir ficar muito tempo longe de seus colegas de sala que agora começava a se dar bem.

Ele então tomou sua decisão.

Ele não falaria. Ele resistiria. Ele aguentaria aquela bruxa nojenta. Era o melhor a fazer no momento. Ele engoliria seu desgosto, apenas para garantir que poderia voltar todos os dias para o colégio. Aquilo era um bom sacrifício.

Pobre Hakudoushi. O que o pequeno não tinha noção ainda, era que aquela decisão tinha consequências longas demais. Crianças só pensam no presente, elas vivem o presente como nenhum outro vive. Hakudoushi não percebia que o casamento significava que ele teria que conviver com seu sofrimento por um tempo. Por um bom e longo tempo. Era um sacrifício e tanto. Era demais.

"Nada aconteceu" – ele respondeu por fim, tratando de esconder toda sua angustia e se esforçando para seu rosto continuar o mais apático possível.

"E porque não gosta dela?" – Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas – "Ela te fez algo?"

"Não" – ele respondeu rapidamente.

"E então, meu anjo?"

"Ela..." – ele começou baixo, sentindo-se novamente acolhido com a voz melodiosa da mulher – "Ela... não é como a mamãe. Não é como você"

O coração da professora apertou levemente com a revelação e ela não deixou de se sentir feliz.

"Haku-kun" – ela começou sorrindo levemente – "Isso talvez seja porque você não a conhece direito" – Embora se sentisse lisonjeada, por ser comparada com a mãe do menino, Rin sabia muito bem que papel deveria adotar naquele momento. Sabia o seu lugar e o que deveria fazer – "É normal se sentir inseguro sobre ter uma nova mãe, ver seu pai com outra mulher que não seja a sua mamãe..."

_Com uma bruxa_, o garoto pensou.

"... Se ela não te fez nada, não há motivos para você não gostar dela" – Rin continuou – "Por que não tenta ser amigo dela, hum?" – ela sugeriu, um leve sorriso brotando de seus lábios.

_Porque ela pode me transformar numa formiga e me esmagar com seu pé de dragão_, ele pensou novamente.

"É sempre bom ter uma mãe" – Rin prosseguia sem saber o que se passava na mente de Hakudoushi – "Tenho certeza que vai ser bom pra você. É só questão de se acostumar. Ela não vai roubar o lugar da sua, meu bem. Mas tenho certeza que ela fará de tudo pra te fazer feliz"

_Ela fará de tudo pra me trancar na torre mais alta do internato._

"Me promete que vai tentar se dar bem com ela?" – Rin indagou, segurando novamente a mão do menino.

Agora fora a vez de Hakudoushi engolir em seco.

"Eu..." – ele começou um pouco hesitante – "Vou tentar..." – disse por fim, abaixando novamente a cabeça; deixando tudo o que pensava entalado em sua garganta.

"Não há mais nada que queira me contar, Haku-kun?" – ela indagou uma última vez, apertando levemente sua mão, apoiando-o.

O garoto respirou pesadamente.

"Não"

MMMM

"Estou tão animada" – Kagura tagarelava sem parar durante o jantar na mansão Taishou, enquanto Sesshoumaru comia tranquilamente, tentando não se irritar com a empolgação exagerada da noiva e Hakudoushi reprimia a raiva que sentia por todo aquele fingimento, não apenas dela, mas o dele próprio também – "Nosso noivado é esse sábado, Sesshoumaru"

O homem não respondeu, apenas se limitou a beber um gole do copo d'água a sua frente para ajudar a deglutir sua comida. O sorriso de Kagura foi morrendo aos poucos perante a completa falta de interesse do executivo.

"E você, meu anjo? Não está animado?" – Kagura indagou ao menino. Hakudoushi olhou de esgoela para seu pai, que finalmente desprendera o olhar de sua comida para encará-lo a espera de uma resposta.

A criança apenas fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça, voltando-se rapidamente para o frango em seu prato, sem nem perceber que Kagura sorriu vitoriosamente com sua performance.

"Todos já confirmaram, Sesshoumaru?" – ela voltou sua atenção para o homem, sorrindo arqueira e mostrando os dentes emoldurados por seus lábios vermelhos.

"A maioria" – respondeu – "Restam apenas dois empresários com quem fazemos negócios. Mas acredito que eles comparecem com suas famílias"

"Brilhante!" – ela exclamou – "Meu irmão faz questão de vir. Disse que dará seu melhor para estar aqui e nos prestigiar"

"Não é perigoso ele se esforçar demais?" – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ele está melhor... O visitei ontem e me pareceu bem disposto" – inventou, sustentando a mentira de Bankotsu ser doente – "Pena que minha mãe e minha irmã Kanna não poderão vir"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas levou uma garfada à boca e mastigou-a devagar.

"Mas elas estarão aqui para o casamento"

"Que bom" – ele disse.

E o silêncio reinou sobre a mesa. Kagura buscava em sua cabeça qualquer tema que pudesse abrir um novo diálogo, mas nada lhe vinha. Era até mesmo difícil de raciocinar quando havia duas pessoas que realmente não colaboravam ou tampouco faziam questão de ter qualquer conversa.

Hakudoushi pousou seus talheres no prato após uns instantes e evitando olhar para a direção de Kagura, encarou o homem a seu lado.

"Já terminei. Posso me retirar?"

Sesshoumaru analisou-o por alguns instantes, mas antes que pudesse responder Kagura interviu:

"Não, _meu anjo_. É falta de educação se levantar da mesa enquanto ainda há pessoas comendo"

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar de aprovação para a noiva, enquanto a criança continha a todo custo à vontade malcriada de mostrar a língua para aquela mulher.

"Tudo bem. Desculpe" – foi o que ele respondeu, num suspiro pesado.

Kagura evitou ao máximo gargalhar vitoriosa. Estava tudo indo ás mil maravilhas. O pivete estava colaborando e Sesshoumaru parecia gostar de suas intervenções. Era perfeito, estava cada vez mais ganhando o empresário através do moleque. Via pela maneira que o noivo a olhava que ele estava bastante satisfeito com seu comportamento com o pestinha. Tinha que continuar assim.

"Sabe, Hakudoushi" – ela começou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil; falso, é claro – "Estava pensando... Porque você não convida um de seus coleguinhas para o noivado?"

O menino pareceu surpreso, pois arregalara os olhos por alguns instantes.

"O que?" – ele indagou descrente.

"Não quero que fique entediado durante o jantar. Só vai haver adultos e sei que com um amiguinho aqui, você irá se divertir mais, não é? O que acha, querido?" – ela se voltou para Sesshoumaru, que também a mirava com o cenho arqueado.

"Bem" – ele começou – "Não acho uma má ideia para ser sincero" – respondeu – "Pode convidar se quiser, Hakudoushi"

"Seria ótimo conhecer um de seus amigos! Pode chamar qualquer um!" – a mulher afirmou, mal cabendo-se em si de tanta alegria ao constatar que marcara mais um ponto positivo.

O menino mirava de um para outro. Kagura atuava tão bem que até ele mesmo ficava confuso. Não sabia se ela estava realmente tentando ser boa com ele, ou se tudo fazia parte de seu plano perverso para transformá-lo em alguma coisa. Era assim nas histórias, a bruxa de João e Maria lhes presenteavam com doces apenas para fazê-los engordar, para depois...

"Não quero chamar ninguém" – ele respondeu num folego só, aflito. E observando o prato de ambos, ele declarou – "Já terminaram. Agora não faz mal eu subir. Licença" – e se retirou feito uma flecha para o quarto, desejando que a megera não usasse seus olhos de fogo para fritá-lo feito churrasquinho.

"Hakudou..." – Sesshoumaru começou, se erguendo para repreendê-lo por sua indelicadeza.

"Tudo bem, querido" – Kagura disse, puxando-o levemente pela mão para que ele voltasse a se sentar – "Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Eu já esperava que ele não me aceitasse tão facilmente. É normal, ele é só uma criança"

Sesshoumaru se sentou e depois de respirar fundo murmurou:

"Me desculpe por isso"

"Não faz mal" – ela garantiu passando uma de suas mãos no rosto alvo e bem desenhado do executivo – "Eu o conquistarei com o tempo. Seremos bons amigos. Ou melhor, seremos mãe e filho" – e com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, ela completou – "Você verá"

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Apenas deixou que um meio sorriso tomasse conta de sua boca, novamente em aprovação.

Mais um ponto para Kagura.

MMMM

O sinal da saída já havia tocado há um tempo. Rin se encontrava agachada recolhendo o material de colagem e as revistas usadas que os alunos utilizaram para confeccionar um painel sobre "Os impactos da tecnologia". Tinha ficado incrível. Todos trabalharam duro e usaram muita criatividade.

Ela depositou os objetos sobre sua mesa e ficou analisando o enorme papel metro no chão, cheio de gravuras e alertas escritos por eles sobre poluição, desmatamento e catástrofes naturais.

Sorriu, perguntando-se mentalmente se existia algum professor mais satisfeito e orgulhoso de sua turma que ela.

Pegou novamente os materiais na mesa, e rumou até o armário, depositando-os nas prateleiras e pegando a fita adesiva para expor o trabalho numa parede da sala. Contudo parou no ato assim que viu uma figura cabisbaixa na porta da sala.

"Haku-kun?" – ela falou, largando a fita em cima do painel e rumando rapidamente até o garotinho que mirava o chão sem ainda proferir nada – "O que ainda faz aqui, meu anjo?"

"Papai disse que vinha me buscar hoje" – ele respondeu baixo – "Mas não tem ninguém lá fora. Todo mundo já foi embora. Eu esperei, mas ele não apareceu"

"Haku-kun" – Rin se abaixou para ficar do mesmo tamanho do menino – "Ele deve estar a caminho. Deve ter se atraso um pouco, só isso"

"Não..." – balbuciou balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Ele deve estar com a..." – _bruxa_ – "...Kagura. Ele não vem mais"

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não foi?" – ela disse passando uma das mãos pelo rosto do garoto num carinho maternal – "Você me prometeu"

O menino não respondeu, apenas ergueu a cabeça e encarou os orbes chocolates da professora, vendo-se refletido em suas íris; novamente a sensação de aconchego o invadiu e pareceu acalmar seu coração.

"Ele disse que vinha. Disse que ia sair mais cedo do trabalho pra me buscar"

"Se ele disse, é porque ele virá" – ela lhe sorriu de forma meiga – "Eu tenho certeza"

Hakudoushi não demostrou reação durante uns instante, mas logo fez um aceno de cabeça, concordando com a professora.

"Porque não me ajuda a pregar o painel que você e seus colegas fizeram hoje? Ficou tão lindo!" – ela sugeriu, se erguendo – "O que acha?"

"Tudo bem" – ele respondeu, adentrando a sala e depositando sua mochila em uma das cadeiras que foram despostas mais afastadas para dar espaço para as crianças fazerem a atividade.

"Aqui" – ela falou – "Vamos virar a frente para baixo para que possamos colocar a fita atrás, ok?"

Hakudoushi a ajudou a virar o painel e logo estavam depositando longas tiras de fita adesiva em locais estratégicos ao longo do papel.

"Eu não consigo colocar direito" – ele falou, enquanto mexia atrapalhadamente o dedo tentando tirar a fita que enrolara no mesmo.

Rin riu levemente ao ver o menino ralhar com adesivo ao prendê-lo sem querer nas costas da mão.

"Assim" – ela disse, aproximando-se para auxiliá-lo – "Você tira um pedaço grande" – mostrou devagar – "Corta com uma tesoura de plástico e sem ponta" – fez questão de enfatizar, cortando também lentamente – "E com a posta dos dedos você cola uma extremidade e depois a outra, viu?" – terminou sua demonstração com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você faz parecer tão fácil, Rin-sensei" – Hakudoushi comentou.

"Muita prática" – respondeu – "Se queremos ser bons em algo, temos sempre que praticar muito, Haku-kun" – ele assentiu com a cabeça – "Agora vamos pregar na parede" – Ambos se levantaram – "Segura aquela ponta, por favor. Eu vou segurar essa" – e ele obedeceu - "Que lugar você acha que vai ficar bom?"

O menino analisou a sala por uns instantes.

"Ali. Ao lado das profissões"

"Perfeito!" – a professora exclamou.

Ambos rumaram até lá com o painel em mãos e o colaram com cuidado na parede; Hakudoushi na ponta dos pés para alcançar a altura adequada.

"Esse painel ficou muito bom" – uma voz grave pôde ser ouvida dentro do cômodo.

Rin e Hakudoushi se viraram instantaneamente para encarar a figura altiva de Sesshoumaru cruzando a porta.

"Papai" – o menino exclamou, adiantando-se na direção do homem, enquanto o coração de Rin disparava loucamente – "Você veio"

"Desculpe o atraso. Peguei um pouco de trânsito no caminho"

"Tudo bem" – respondeu, puxando levemente os lábios num pequeno sorriso – "Não tem problema"

Sesshoumaru afagou os cabelos do filho vagamente.

"Como vai?" – ele se dirigiu para professora que continuava parada no mesmo lugar, apenas admirando a cena de pai e filho.

"Vou muito bem e senhor?" – indagou, finalmente se aproximando dos outros dois.

"Bem. Obrigado por ficar com Hakudoushi"

"Não há porque agradecer" – respondeu serena.

Sesshoumaru encarou Rin de forma indecifrável, enquanto a moça sentia sua face queimar ao mesmo tempo que se perdia no brilho dourado de suas íris. As batidas de seu coração continuavam descompassadas e incontroláveis e o ar pareceu ficar rarefeito, dificultando sua respiração. Mais uma vez ela se perguntou o que havia de errado com ela, enquanto seus olhos captavam cada fibra do rosto inexpressivo do executivo.

Era tão bonito e tão jovial, uma pena que não sorrisse com frequência, mas mesmo assim, mesmo assim aquele ar de mistério que emanava dele a fazia se sentir... se sentir encantada. Estes pensamentos a fizeram recordar subitaneamente de algo que tirara seu sono durante dias;e e que a atormentava de uma forma que nem ela mesma sabia explicar.

Desviou os olhos dos dele por um instante, logo o mirando novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso leve nos lábios. E tentando controlar todas as emoções que a abatia, disse:

"Hakudoushi me contou que irá se casar novamente" – se esforçou para que seu sorriso não falhasse nem por um segundo – "Queria lhe dar os parabéns. Te desejo toda felicidade do mundo"

Sentiu-se mal. Por mais que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras, algo dentro dela não aceitava a ideia de ele se casar. Algo que ela tentara a todo custo, desde que Hakudoushi lhe revelara sobre o noivado, reprimir. Algo que ela se esforçava para convencer-se de que era errado e completamente ilógico.

Hakudoushi conteve o reflexo de gritar tudo sobre a bruxa. Mas tentou ao máximo ficar quieto, antes que pusesse tudo a perder. Seu pai ficaria bravo, Rin brigaria com ele, eles discutiriam e aí... aí... Tudo o que ele não desejava aconteceria. Novamente o pesadelo.

"Obrigado" – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente, se sentindo um pouco incomodado em fazê-lo. Não entendeu o porquê, no entanto. Praticamente todos os dias na empresa, desde que anunciara o _bendito _noivado, todos vinham parabenizá-lo. Porque se sentira estranho quando a professora também lhe desejou felicidades?

"Tenho certeza que será ótimo pra vocês" – Rin completou, procurando não gaguejar ou nem mesmo pestanejar.

Foi quando uma ideia brilhante surgiu na mente do pequeno Hakudoushi. A melhor ideia que já teve em toda sua vida.

"Rin-sensei" – ele começou, com um sorriso incomum no rosto infantil e os olhos cor-de-rosa cintilando mais que pedras preciosas – "Quer ir ao jantar de noivado?"

"C-como?" – a mulher balbuciou espantada com aquela pergunta repentina.

"Papai e Kagura disseram que eu podia convidar alguém" – ele explicou solenemente – "Eu quero convidar você"

"Mas, Haku-kun" – ela murmurou, sem saber o que responder, olhando de relance para Sesshoumaru que parecia também um pouco surpreso com a proposta do filho – "Eu... Eu..."

"Por favor, Rin-sensei" – Hakudoushi continuou, segurando uma das mãos da professora de forma suplicante– "Eu quero muito que você vá"

Rin mirou novamente o pai da criança com uma expressão incerta. O que faria? Como sairia daquela situação?

"Hakudoushi" – ela tentou – "Não é... certo"

"Porque não?" – o menino rebateu - "Não tem problema, Rin-sensei" – e voltando-se para o pai, disse – "Fala pra ela, papai. Fala que é tudo bem"

Sesshoumaru encarou Rin por alguns segundos. Ela estava com uma expressão vacilante e parecia evitar mirá-lo nos olhos. Não deixou de achar graça na hesitação da professora, embora não transparecesse. E sem precisar pensar, respondeu:

"Está convidada"

Rin sentiu as pernas falharem por um instante e pensou até que fosse cair ali mesmo. Seu estomago enrolara como se houvessem borboletas fazendo acrobacias lá dentro e seu coração pareceu parar de bater por um segundo, logo retornando á ativa num ritmo doido á todo vapor.

"Se-senhor Sesshoumaru" – ela murmurou baixo - "Não quero que tome isso como uma obrigação pela situação, por favor"

"Não sou disso. Se não aprovasse não tenha dúvida que eu arrumaria algum impedimento" – ele fez uma pausa apenas para analisar a face insegura da outra – "Se estou dizendo que está convidada, é porque está convidada"

"Viu, Rin-sensei?" – Hakudoushi sacodiu levemente a mão da mulher que ainda segurava – "Por favor, diz que vai"

Rin observou o garoto, pedindo-a com entusiasmo, embora um pouco contido. E em meio ao mar de sensações que acometia naquele momento, ela também se sentiu feliz por vê-lo tão... criança. Mas não podia. Não podia ir aquele noivado. Ela, uma reles professora no meio de pessoas importantes da alta sociedade. O que ela faria lá? E ainda por cima, era o noivado _dele_. Não. Ela não poderia ir. Por mais que lhe partisse o coração ter que negar algo á Hakudoushi, ela não aceitaria. Pensou em inventar algum compromisso, todavia decidiu por fim falar a verdade. Ela não sabia mentir.

"Me perdoem" – ela começou, soltando a mão da criança para afagar-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos prateados, mirando ora ele ora o pai – "Mas eu não acho correto. Me sentiria uma intrusa se comparecesse. Esse é evento muito pessoal e eu ficaria deslocada"

"Mas..." – Hakudoushi tentou, mas foi interrompido pelo pai:

"Não vejo problema algum"

"Eu não posso" – ela continuou – "Me desculpem"

"Rin-sensei..." – o menino murmurou – "Papai..." – buscou o auxílio do outro.

"A decisão é dela" – Sesshoumaru decretou para o filho e voltando-se para Rin, informou - "Amanhã de qualquer forma enviarei o convite por Hakudoushi. Se comparecer será bem-vinda" – Rin assentiu levemente com a cabeça um pouco encabulada – "Vamos?" – indagou para a criança.

Hakudoushi não respondeu, apenas pegou sua mochila e seguiu o pai com a cabeça baixa. Embora não aparentasse estar insatisfeito, ambos os adultos sabiam que ele se encontrava desolado. E antes de deixar o lugar de vez, se virou e murmurou baixo para a ela:

"Eu queria muito que você fosse, Rin-sensei. De verdade" – e se foi. Deixando uma Rin de coração despedaçado para trás.

MMMM

Rin mirava o envelope vermelho com atenção. Abriu-o para ler, o que parecia ser a milésima, o que havia escrito nele. Tudo muito sucinto e prático; o tipo de coisa que ela tinha certeza que Sesshoumaru faria.

Suspirou, depositando o convite de volta ao envelope, sentindo o peito apertado ao se recordar das palavras de Hakudoushi quando este lhe entregara o papel.

"_Por favor, Rin-sensei. Eu ia ficar muito, muito feliz se você fosse"_

Aqueles olhinhos cintilantes não saiam da cabeça da jovem professora, nem a suplica quase imperceptível em sua voz, que poucas pessoas notariam. Mas ela notou. Ela notaria qualquer coisa que fosse referente àquela criança que ela tanto gostava.

O que faria? Ela não podia ir. Por mais que o pai da criança lhe dissesse que seria bem-vinda, tinha certeza que aquilo fora apenas para atender o capricho do menino naquele momento. Afinal, ele estava tentando manter uma boa relação entre eles, não é? Era óbvio que Sesshoumaru não a queria em seu noivado. Não se conheciam, não tinham intimidade alguma para ela frequentar jantares em sua casa, ainda mais um noivado tão elegante, como provavelmente, seria o dele.

Ele quis apenas amenizar a situação e fingira estar tudo bem. Fora educado, apenas isso.

"Rin?" – Sangô a despertou de seus devaneios, fazendo-a encarar a expressão preocupada da outra morena – "O que houve?"

"Nada" – ela respondeu esboçando um sorriso, e depositando o envelope em seu colo.

A sala dos professores estava vazia, exceto pelas duas, que haviam ficado depois do expediente para corrigir algumas atividades e evitar o metrô cheio de volta pra casa.

"Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por cada vez que você falasse que não aconteceu nada, quando eu tenho certeza que aconteceu... Eu estaria milionária" – Sangô murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da outra – "O que é esse aí, hein? Não tirou os olhos desse papel nem um segundo desde que chegamos aqui"

Rin suspirou, pegando novamente o convite e após hesitar alguns instantes, estendeu-o para Sangô. Talvez o que ela precisasse naquele momento fosse o conselho de uma amiga.

"Noivado?" – Sangô ergueu as sobrancelhas – "Do Senhor Taishou?"

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

"Viraram amigos agora? Ou ele está usando isso como _recompensa _por ter encontrado o filho dele?"

"Não é nada disso, Sangô" – Rin respondeu. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida que a amiga não gostava de Sesshoumaru, agora não havia mais. Sangô ficara tão irada quando Rin contara que o homem a acusara de sequestro no dia da fuga de Hakudoushi, que até sugeriu que a outra professora o processasse.

Rin contou calmamente toda a história do convite, ocultando, claro, qualquer parte relacionada às sensações que sentia com relação ao noivado em si.

"Então é isso" – Sangô murmurou pensativa – "O que pretende fazer?"

"Pensei que você pudesse me dizer" – Rin respondeu noutro suspiro.

"Rin" – a outra começou com o olhar penoso – "Você sabe muito bem qual é minha opinião com relação a isso tudo. Já te disse tantas vezes para você deixar essa história quieta, para não se envolver"

"Eu sei"

"Eu não quero vê-la triste. Não quero que se machuque"

"Eu sei" – Rin murmurou novamente – "Mas acontece que eu não vou conseguir me sentir bem sabendo que Hakudoushi ainda precisa de mim. Não vou ficar satisfeita até ver que ele está realmente feliz"

Sangô analisou a amiga por um momento. E após uns instantes, apoiou uma mão em seu ombro de forma reconfortante, dizendo:

"Olha, se você quer realmente ir, vá. Pior é vê-la assim, preocupada e chateada"

"Eu não posso ir" – a outra disse, abaixando o olhar – "O que farei lá? Nem tenho roupa para ir num jantar desse. Não é meu lugar"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Rin. Se você me desse uma desculpa mais plausível, eu até concordaria. Mas isso?"

Rin não respondeu. Não poderia dizer a Sangô o que realmente sentia com relação aquele noivado e o verdadeiro motivo de sua confusão.

"Você quer ir?" – Sangô indagou decidida.

"Eu não posso..."

"Você _quer_ ir?" – perguntou novamente dando mais ênfase.

Rin pensou em Hakudoushi e nos seus olhos pidões, sentindo-se culpada e desolada. E então pensou em Sesshoumaru e seu estomago deu uma reviravolta, enquanto seu coração voltava a disparar sem explicação.

"Eu não vou, Sangô. Está decidido"

MMMM

Hakudoushi desceu as escadas devagar. Seus cabelos estavam devidamente penteados e suas vestes impecáveis; um verdadeiro príncipe. Era uma criança realmente muito bonita. Herdara os traços bem desenhados de seu pai, embora também possuísse a beleza clássica de sua mãe. Parecia ter sido feito á pincel e com certeza seria um verdadeiro galã quando crescesse. Contudo a expressão gelada que carregava não combinava nem um pouco com seu belo rosto infantil. Aquela apaticidade, que tinha se amenizado um pouco durante aqueles dias, havia retornado e seu aspecto voltara a ser impassível e completamente inexpressivo. Uma pena.

"Ah. Como está lindo, Hakudoushi" – Kagura murmurou assim que ele desceu o último degrau. Já era tardinha e todos os empregados da casa, assim como os noivos, se ocupavam em finalizar os últimos preparativos – "Eu ia já subir para te ajudar a se arrumar, mas vejo que se virou bem sozinho"

"Claro" – ele respondeu friamente.

Sesshoumaru, que dava umas últimas recomendações á alguns empregados especialmente contratados para o evento, se dirigiu aos dois erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Já está pronto?" – indagou e ao analisar o filho, disse com satisfação – "Está ótimo"

Hakudoushi apenas suspirou. Nem uma fibra de expressão de moveu.

"O que você tem, _meu anjo_?" – a mulher perguntou, reprimindo a vontade de reclamar pelo comportamento insensível do menino – "Por que essa cara?"

"Eu sei o que ele tem" – Sesshoumaru disse sem rodeios – "E nós já conversamos sobre isso, não é?" – ele voltou-se para o garoto – "Você me disse que não ia ficar chateado"

"Não estou chateado" – o garoto respondeu.

"O que foi?" – Kagura quis saber. Nem um dos dois respondeu e olhando de um para o outro, ela insistiu – "O que aconteceu?" – novamente sem resposta. Ela começou a ficar impaciente com o silêncio dos dois – "Me falem. Agora faço parte da família, não é?"

Reprimindo a vontade de rodar os olhos, Sesshoumaru respondeu a contragosto:

"Hakudoushi convidou a professora para o jantar"

A boca de Kagura pendeu levemente.

"O quê!" – indagou espantada – "A professora? Aquela professora que fica influenciado ele á fazer malcriação!"

"Kagura!" – Sesshoumaru a repreendeu.

"Ela não faz isso!" – o garoto exclamou, finalmente abandonando sua máscara de mármore e colocando uma expressão decidida em sua face – "E... ela não vem" – terminou, abaixando o tom de voz gradativamente, retomando a sua face impassível.

"Hakudoushi..." – o pai começou.

"Acho que vou esperar o horário no meu quarto mesmo" – anunciou, e sem esperar uma resposta, voltou a subir as escadas.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou o menino com o olhar, respirando fundo assim que ele sumiu no corredor do andar de cima.

"Que história é essa, Sesshoumaru?" – Kagura ciciou felina, estreitando o olhar.

"Que história?" – ele rebateu, esfregando a têmpora com uma das mãos, se preparando para o que viria a seguir.

"Convidar a professora?"

"Você quem sugeriu que ele chamasse um amigo, não foi?"

"_Um amigo_" – ela enfatizou – "Não a professora!"

"Pois eles são amigos" – ele advertiu seriamente.

"E você permitiu? Mesmo sabendo que ela é um mau elemento para ele?"

"Você não a conhece, Kagura" – Sesshoumaru lembrou-a solenemente.

"E você parece conhecê-la muito bem agora" – Kagura acusou sem se conter. Sabia que aquele comportamento não era nem um pouco apropriado para o momento e que podia até por seu casamento em risco ao mostrar tão abertamente seu lado verdadeiro que ela tentava tanto ocultar; mas não conseguiu. Não conseguiu se controlar. Ainda mais ao vê-lo defendê-la daquela forma – "Você mesmo que me falou que ela não era uma boa influência"

"Kagura..."

"Como ela é?" – indagou de súbito, pegando até mesmo o outro de surpresa.

"Que?" – ele contestou descrente. Era só aquilo que lhe faltava.

"Quero que me diga como ela é!"

"Olha aqui..."

"Me diga! Quero saber!"

"Com licença, Ssssenhor Sessssshoumaru... Ssssenhora Kagura" – Jaken apareceu em suas frentes, completamente alheio a conversa dos dois, carregando seis arranjos de rosas vermelhas de vezes – "Sobraram alguns dessssses. O que devo fazer? Guardo ou coloco em outros lugares?"

"Faça o que quiser" – Sesshoumaru respondeu, passando agora as duas mãos pelo rosto. E assim que Jaken se retirou, ele disse decididamente – "Ela é apenas a professora dele, Kagura. E me ajudou muito quando precisei encontrá-lo. Ele a convidou e eu aceitei porque ele me pediu. E pronto" – ela abriu a boca prestes a proferir algo, mas foi interrompida pelo noivo – "Ela não virá. Você não escutou ele dizer?"

Kagura ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, tentando digerir da melhor forma possível tudo que ele falara. Resolvera por fim deixar tudo aquilo de lado. Aquela era _sua_ noite no final das contas. A noite do seu noivado. A noite mais esperada por ela, depois do casamento, é claro. Não iria deixar se abalar por coisas tão pequenas. Hakudoushi estava em sua mão, afinal. Era um pequeno fantoche. Não precisava temer absolutamente nada, pois já havia ganhado o garoto. Do seu jeito, sim; mas havia ganhado.

"Me desculpe" – ela sussurrou, enlaçando o pescoço do outro de forma sedutora e disse de encontro ao seus lábios – "Estou nervosa com o jantar, é isso"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

"Acho que vou subir para me arrumar. Tenho que ficar deslumbrante, não acha? Precisa de mim ainda aqui em baixo?"

"Não. Está tudo acabado"

"Ótimo!" – ela murmurou e depositando um beijo em sua boca, rumou para as escadas, decidida em se aprontar de uma vez.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo novamente, sentindo-se extremamente aliviado, mas estranhamente _vazio_.

MMMM

"Ah! Que maravilha" – Jakotsu exclamou radiante, observando o resultado de todo o trabalho duro com a comida do jantar – "Está tudo pronto!"

"O que diabossss_ eu_ vou fazer com issssso?" – Jaken ralhava, enquanto entrava na cozinha, ainda carregando desajeitadamente os seis arranjos de flores em seus braços curtos.

"Ah! Que rosas lindas!" – o cozinheiro exclamou – "Está tudo tão bonito, não é? Estou tão animado!"

Jaken depositou as rosas em cima de uma das bancadas, espantando o suor de sua testa com uma das mãos.

"Hmm! Que cheiro delicioso" – Eri exclamou, aparecendo na cozinha pela porta dos fundos, já devidamente arrumada com seu uniforme exclusivo para aquela noite.

"Não é apenas o cheiro que está delicioso, querida. Isso eu garanto" – Jakotsu exclamou, cheio de si, estufando o peito orgulhosamente – "Agora_ euzinho _vou me arrumar. E sugiro que faça o mesmo Senhor Jaken. Está detonado!"

"Detonado... detonado... Issssso porque não foi você que esssstava correndo de um lado para o outro ajeitando tudinho lá dentro!" – o mordomo rebateu, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

"Pare de reclamar. Vai estragar essa atmosfera de alegria e felicidade que esta noite esta proporcionando" – o cozinheiro murmurou, enquanto caminhava na direção do homenzinho e lhe apertava uma das bochechas – "Fique feliz! Hoje é um dia especial!"

Kaede que até aquele momento não se pronunciara, soltou um suspiro e permitiu que um sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto enrugado, enquanto ajeitava a decoração de umas das sobremesas numa elegante travessa de vidro.

"Pare já com issssso!" – Jaken contrapôs, desvencilhando-se do outro, ao mesmo tempo que Eri gargalhava observando aquela cena. O mordomo massageou sua face, muxoxando algo incompreensível. Mas logo sua feição se tornou mais amena e ele comentou com um meio sorriso – "Eu já esssstou feliz, Jakotsu. Tudo melhorará com a vida da Ssssenhora Kagura. Ela é uma mulher fantásssstica. Elegante e bem portada. É a essssposa perfeita para o Sssenhor Sessssshoumaru"

"Todo esse trabalho é por uma boa causa, não é?" – Eri comentou radiante – "Depois de hoje, nada será o mesmo"

Kaede então riu alto, colocando uma de suas mãos nas costas gastas pela idade, enquanto a outra se apoiava na mesa.

"O que há?" – Jaken quis saber.

"Ai, Kaede. Pare com isso" – Jakotsu pediu – "Está parecendo a Bruxa Onilda1!"

"Ah, crianças, crianças..." – a idosa murmurou, controlando-se e voltando-se para a travessa para finalizar seu trabalho – "Hoje com certeza é um dia especial!"

Os outros três se entreolharam confusos.

"Pensei que não gostasse da Senhora Kagura, Kaede" – Jakotsu sussurrou, depois de checar os lados para assegurar que ninguém mais ouviria aquele comentário.

"E não gosto" – ela respondeu. Jaken, Jakotsu e Eri de encaram novamente – "Mas hoje é um dia especial" – e caminhando em direção á um dos armários, pegou uma rosa branca, que havia pegado dos jardins naquela manhã.

"Kaede. A decoração é com rosas vermelhas. Aqui tem muitas se você precisar" – Eri disse um pouco hesitante apontando para os arranjos trazidos por Jaken, estranhando as ações da velha cozinheira.

"Eu faço como achar melhor" – respondeu – "Hoje é um dia especial" – mais uma vez falou, depositando algumas pétalas da rosa ao longo do vidro da travessa - "A_ história _começa hoje. A _mocinha_ da história aparecerá finalmente. A Cinderela. Eu sinto isso..."

"Kaede" – Jakotsu a chamou num tom de preocupação – "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Vocês têm razão" – Kaede se voltou para os três com um ar de mistério e um sorriso grande nos lábios – "Depois de hoje, nada será o mesmo"

MMMM

Rin mirava distante algum ponto num dos cantos de sua sala. Estava sentada no sofá com os joelhos recolhidos e o queixo apoiado entre estes, permitindo que seus pensamentos vagassem por sua mente sem cerimônias.

Suspirou, olhando para o relógio portátil em cima da velha TV, constatando que já era fim da tarde e que em breve a noite cairia na cidade.

Se sentia extremamente inquieta e desolada. Mas nada podia fazer. Àquela altura nada podia ser feito mais.

"Oi, Mitsu" – ela cumprimentou a gata, que havia pulado no sofá naquele instante e deitara calmamente ao seu lado. Rin passou a mão pelo sua pelugem branca, acariciando-a de leve. A gata miou agradecida, estirando a cabeça para melhor aproveitar o carinho oferecido – "Sabe Mitsu" – ela continuou, seu olhar voltando a se perder – "Eu fico me perguntando se tomei a decisão certa. Meu peito está tão apertado"

A campainha tocou. Ela franziu o cenho confusa, se erguendo com a gata em mãos.

"Quem será? Não estou esperando ninguém" – ela murmurou baixo, se adiantando na direção da porta de entrada.

Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando, ao abrir, encarou as figuras de Sangô e Ayame, ambas com pacotes e sacolas em mãos.

"O que fazem aqui?" - Rin indagou com os olhos arregalados, e analisando os largos sorrisos que as amigas carregavam em suas faces.

"Como o que estamos fazendo aqui?" – Ayame indagou, parecendo indignada e adentrando o apartamento de uma vez, sendo seguida de perto por Sangô – "Viemos te ajudar, é claro!"

"Ajudar?" – Rin falou, fechando a porta e depositando a gata no chão, que grunhiu em desaprovação, querendo ainda ficar nos braços da dona.

"Ajudar" – Sangô respondeu, enquanto depositava o que havia em suas mãos no sofá, assim como Ayame – "Ontem eu liguei pra Ayame e depois de horas de conversa decidimos que você irá pra esse jantar!"

"Decidiram?" – a outra morena contrapôs – "Mas isso já está decidido. Eu já disse que não posso ir"

"E posso saber por que não pode?" – a ruiva perguntou, depositando as mãos na cintura e rodando os olhos verdes.

"Eu..." – Rin balbuciou – "Eu... Eu não tenho o que vestir. Não tenho o que usar"

"Se o problema é esse... Aqui está!" – Ayame contradisse, pegando uma das sacolas e tirando de lá um vestido.

Era branco e longo, de alças finas e feito de uma seda brilhosa. Era simples e de pouco detalhes, mas completamente bonito e elegante.

Rin ficou boquiaberta.

"É meu. Comprei há uns anos atrás porque estava em promoção, mas nunca usei por não ter ocasião" – Ayame explicou com um sorriso orgulhoso na face ao analisar a expressão da amiga.

Rin se aproximou, tocando o tecido e sentindo sua textura.

"É lindo" – ela exclamou.

"Maravilho" – Sangô disse com um sorriso – "E vai ressaltar esse seu busto que você esconde como se fosse uma freira!"

Aquele comentário fez Ayame gargalhar com vontade.

"Eu não posso usar isso" – Rin falou subitamente, soltando o vestido.

"Não pode?" – A ruiva indagou descrente – "Este vestido é meu. Eu é quem digo se pode usar ou não. E se digo que pode é porque pode!"

"Meninas" – ela começou mirando as duas com pesar – "Eu agradeço tudo que estão fazendo, mas... Eu não posso ir á esse noivado"

"Você não pode ou não quer?" – Sangô murmurou decididamente, cruzando os braços de forma autoritária – "Já te disse que se me der um motivo bom o suficiente para me convencer, tudo bem. Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou tão a favor de você ficar se envolvendo nesses assuntos... Mas chega te reprimir suas vontades, Rin. Se você quer ir, você vai!"

"Sangô..." – ela mirou a outra morena – "Ayame..." – olhou agora outra amiga.

"Está estampado em sua testa que você está doida pra ir, Rin" – Ayame murmurou com um sorriso malicioso – "Vá tomar banho de uma vez que estamos aqui pra te arrumar... Somos suas fadas madrinhas e você ficará mais linda que uma princesa!"

"Mas..."

"Agora!" – Sangô exclamou, ponto um fim naquela história.

E a única alternativa que Rin teve foi rumar de uma vez ao banheiro.

MMM

"Agora o toque final..." – Ayame murmurou, enquanto passava um _gloss _transparente sob o batom rosado nos lábios de Rin – "E _voilá_! Está pronta!"

"Rin" – Sangô começou, apertando a escova de cabelo contra o peito e com um olhar encantado, comentou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – "Você está maravilhosa"

"Um arraso!" – a ruiva completou.

"Jura?" – Rin indagou hesitante, passando levemente a mão pelo penteado feito pela outra professora.

"Você vai tirar o fôlego de todos aqueles executivos ricaços, minha cara" – Sangô riu – "Está radiante!"

"Embora eu ache que Rin só deseja tirar o fôlego de apenas um deles..." – Ayame sussurrou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e esfregando o queixo com a mão.

"Como?" – Rin piscou duas vezes sem entender.

"Nada" – Sangô interviu, lançando um olhar reprovador para a ruiva – "Vire-se Rin, e veja o quão bonita está"

Rin obedeceu e virou-se devagar para encarar o espelho de sua penteadeira.

Ela mal acreditou no que viu.

Estava realmente linda. A maquiagem estava perfeita. O conjunto leve de sombras escolhido por Ayame realçava seu olhos chocolates e o batom rosa parecia enfatizar seus lábios carnudos e contrastava propositadamente com o branco do vestido. O penteado que Sangô fizera utilizando grampos de cabelo para prender suas madeixas, parecia combinar sincronizadamente com o formato de seu rosto e com sua aparência serena. Estava magistral.

"Meninas" – ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem – "Ficou maravilhoso. Muito, muito obrigada"

"Ei, ei! Não vai chorar se não vai borrar toda a maquiagem!" – Ayame exclamou – "Fique de pé para vermos tudo"

Rin se ergueu e chegando um pouco para trás sorriu junto com as outras duas ao ver todo o resultado final pelo espelho.

"Muito obrigada" – ela voltou a falar, segurando uma das mãos de cada amiga – "Mesmo"

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?" – a ruiva indagou.

"Não! De jeito algum!" – Rin exclamou – "Já fizeram demais por mim. Vou chamar um taxi. Já estou atrasada!" – e foi até a sala, sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

"Não tem problema algum. Meu carro tá aqui em baixo" – Ayame falava, enquanto Rin pegava o telefone.

"Não precisa. Sério mesmo"

"Ok, Rin. A verdade é que queremos ter certeza que você não vai dar pra trás"

A outra morena ergueu as sobrancelhas parando no ato de discar os números.

"Não vou dizer que isso não passou pela minha cabeça" – admitiu com um meio sorriso travesso – "Mas depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram, seria uma tremenda falta de consideração de minha parte. Não se preocupem. Vocês me convenceram. Não conseguiria ficar essa noite em casa, sabendo que Hakudoushi espera por mim lá"

Ela então discou os números e solicitou o serviço. Não tardou muito para Sangô, que observava pela janela, anunciar que o taxi havia chegado.

Rin respirou fundo e pegando a pequena bolsa prateada aonde havia colocado seus documentos, sorriu abertamente para as amigas, murmurando:

"Vocês são as melhores"

"É, nós sabemos" - Ayame deu de ombros de forma convencida – "Agora vai, que vamos dar uma festa de arromba aqui enquanto você estiver fora"

As outras duas riram com vontade.

"Tem biscoitos que fiz mais cedo e café e chá no armário. Ah, tem também comida na geladeira, esquentem pra vocês, por favor. E façam suco com as polpas que..."

"Rin, pare de se preocupar com a gente e vá de uma vez!" – Sangô exclamou empurrando Rin, com a ajuda de Ayame, na direção da porta.

"Obrigada" – ela disse uma última vez, abraçando as duas amigas.

"Divirta-se" – falaram juntas, ambas com sorrisos sinceros em seus rostos.

E acenando, Rin rumou para fora do prédio com um enorme sentimento de ansiedade e expectativa tomando conta de seu coração.

MMMMM

Bruxa Onilda¹ - _Para quem não se lembra... ela é a bruxa das __Trigêmeas__._

**N/A: **E aí, galerinha? Capítulo enorme para compensar estes dois meses sem atualização. Sabem como é, as mesmas desculpas de sempre... faculdade, trabalho e blá blá blá. Tentei postar antes, mas fiquei estancada na mesma parte por um tempão, sem tempo pra continuar. Mas para a felicidade de todos terminei e ele tá aí!

A história tomará um rumo diferente a partir de agora. E para quem esperava ansiosamente por mais envolvimento entre casal principal, os próximos capítulos prometem evoluções. Não posso falar muito, mas pretendo deixar essa fic mais... agitada. ;P

Um super hiper agradecimento á **Srta. Kinomoto, Lidiaborges, Guta, Debs-chan, Bruna-san, Josimar, Yakisobachi, Larissa G, Greicy, Brbara Rettore, Cindy-shan, Hina Yagami, LaryLima, Cycy, Hinata-chan, Death-sensei, R e S, Estrela-chan, Lappstift, Vivian Salim **e **Tamy **pelos maravilhosos comentários no capítulo onze.

Acho que é só, gente. Não se esquecem de me mandar MUITOS, mais MUITOS REVIEWS!

Aquele abraço,

Cath Black.


	13. A guerra fria das rainhas

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só se aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Treze: A guerra fria das rainhas**

_Tudo estava acontecendo de maneira tão esquisita que Alice não ficou nem um pouquinho surpresa ao se deparar com A Rainha Branca e a Rainha Vermelha sentadas perto dela, uma de cada lado; teria gostado de lhes perguntar como tinham chegado até ali, mas receou que isso não fosse muito cortês. Mas não haveria nenhum mal, pensou, em perguntar se o jogo terminara. _

**Lewis Caroll – Alice através do Espelho**

MMMM

A noite estava morna, nem quente demais nem fria demais. O vento uivava cuidadoso, procurando ao máximo não alvoroçar demasiadamente as folhas dos jardins da mansão, balançando com delicadeza as plantas, levando consigo o cheiro das flores cultivadas por ali.

Estava tudo sublime. A melodia tocada pelos músicos contratados parecia dançar conforme a brisa. Os quitutes eram bem servidos pelos garçons, a bebida era farta, alcoólica ou não e para todos os gostos. A maioria dos convidados já se faziam presentes, espalhados numa parte reservada exclusivamente para a festa, nos terrenos do casarão onde havia mesas com frios, além de mesas e cadeiras dispostas organizadamente para todos. Era um evento, no final das contas, mesmo a contragosto do noivo. Nomes renomados da economia japonesa estavam ali, e claro, tudo tinha que estar maravilhoso... Já que não tinha saída e teria que fazer _o bendito_ jantar de noivado, Sesshoumaru concordara com tudo que sua noiva queria, apenas para evitar futuras dores de cabeça. E o resultado fora aquilo: Um jantar de gala digno dos melhores elogios. Algo que realmente realçava o nome da família Taishou.

De um dos quartos da mansão Kagura observava tudo pela janela com um sorriso arqueiro nos lábios. Já estava pronta, vestindo elegantíssima um longo vestido cor de sangue com um decote acentuado nas costas, expondo-as graciosamente. Havia uma fenda na perna esquerda, na medida certa entre o ousado e o clássico. A cor do vestido realçava seus olhos junto com a maquiagem desenhada de sobras bem escolhidas e o batom do mesmo tom dos olhos e do vestido. Estava muito bonita, e ela sabia disso.

O sorriso brincava em seus lábios enquanto ela analisava o que estava acontecendo no andar de baixo. Mirava tudo com satisfação e um certo gosto de vitória. Sentia-se imensamente feliz. Sabia desde o início que se convencesse Sesshoumaru a fazer aquela jantar, ele não faria objeção por mais nada. Embora por muitas vezes não soubesse o que se passava na mente de seu futuro esposo, ela sabia bem que ele fazia de tudo para honrar sua palavra; e a partir do momento que ele concordava em fazer alguma coisa, ele não voltava atrás. Se ele dissera sim ao que ela queria, ela iria ter. Aquele era o jeito de Sesshoumaru. E ela amava aquilo. Afinal quem não gostaria de ter uma festa de noivado como aquela? Com a alta sociedade japonesa ali nos jardins prestigiando seu trinfo magistral? Era perfeito demais! E ainda, ela, sem a sombra de dúvida, faria qualquer coisa para o casamento ser o evento de gala mais comentado do ano. Claro que faria!

Kagura sentiu vontade de gargalhar tamanha emoção. Seu plano estava indo de vento em polpa. E logo, muito logo, seria a senhora Taishou. Quando era criança sonhara com um príncipe encantado, como qualquer menina na flor de seus primeiros anos. Queria viver num castelo, cercado de conforto, artefatos e empregados da melhor qualidade. Sempre quis viajar pelo mundo e desfrutar das melhores coisas que a vida poderia proporcionar, ou melhor, das melhores coisas que o dinheiro podia comprar. Claro, Kagura não seria hipócrita em dizer que acreditava naquela ladainha ridícula de que dinheiro não comprava felicidade. Comprava sim. Era só olhar o que estava acontecendo nos jardins daquela mansão para ter certeza que aquilo faria qualquer um transbordar de alegria. Não nascera pra ser pobre. Não mesmo. Nascera para ser uma dama, nascera pra ser princesa, como sempre imaginara quando garotinha. E seu castelo era aquela mansão. Eu seu príncipe era Sesshoumaru.

_"Me diga... se o Taishou fosse um pobretão qualquer você ainda estaria com ele?"_

A voz de Bankotsu lhe sussurrou em seus pensamentos, fazendo-lhe aquela pergunta pela segunda vez. Respirou fundo e sentiu o sorriso morrer aos poucos; seu rosto que há segundos atrás estava cheio de vida se tornou sério e apático quase como o de seu próprio noivo.

Amava Sesshoumaru. Disso ela não tinha dúvida. Mesmo ele sendo como era, ela realmente havia se apaixonado por ele. Desde o momento que o vira pela primeira vez, sabia que ele sim era homem para ela. Desde o segundo que seus olhos se cruzaram na loja de ternos masculinos onde ela costumava trabalhar ela sabia que aquele homem era pra ser seu.

Contudo não era hipócrita ao ponto de dizer que não se interessava no dinheiro dele. Claro que sim. Afinal de contas seu objetivo sempre fora ter a vida que ela nascera para ter. E não se sentia nenhum pouco culpada em admitir que amava o fato de ele ser milionário. Não; ela realmente não tinha culpa de se apaixonar pela pessoa certa. Era o seu destino. Não passaria a vida inteira como sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova, vivendo de aposentadoria e trabalhando feito loucas num moquifo qualquer. Aquelas duas tinham alma de pobre, isso sim. E o que ela com certeza nunca se arrependeria era do dia que se mudara para Tóquio, seguindo o exemplo de seu irmão, para tentar ter uma vida á sua altura... No pedestal que merecia.

E ela conseguira. O sorriso voltou a tomar conta de seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos brilharam ferventes feito brasa de tanta felicidade. Agora esperaria apenas mais um pouco para descer até o andar de baixo e fazer sua entrada triunfal naquele jantar, onde receberia todos os olhares em sua direção dando toda a atenção que ela almejava.

Era exatamente do jeito que sempre desejou do fundo de sua alma.

Ela realmente conseguira. Estava literalmente a poucos passos de ser uma verdadeira rainha.

MMM

"Mas a demanda só tende a aumentar, senhores" – Yoshiro Miyazawa, um grande empresário japonês e presidente de uma empresa sócia a companhia dos Taishou falou enquanto bebericava seu vinho branco – "Acredito que no final deste ano nós teremos um lucro de duzentos por cento a mais que o do ano passado"

"Com certeza" – um executivo milionário chamado Masahiro Ikeda concordou, sendo logo seguido por outros presentes naquela pequena roda de conversa.

Todos menos um.

Sesshoumaru estava completamente alheio àquela conversa de negócios. Seus dedos tamborilavam inquietos o copo de conhaque que segurava, em pura inquietude, enquanto os homens continuavam a falar sem nem perceber seu alienamento. Já imaginara que ele não iria gostar nem um pouco daquela maldita festa, mas não pensara que fosse se sentir tão deslocado em seu próprio noivado.

O fato era que nada daquilo parecia ser necessário para ele, já que sua união com Kagura não passava de pura conveniência. Paz era o que ele queria com o casamento, mas aquela noite tudo o que ele menos se sentia era em paz. Fizera tudo exatamente do jeito que a noiva queria, acatara todas as suas vontades sem reclamar e fizera daquele jantar um glamour que ninguém poderia botar defeito. Contudo, se pudesse voltar atrás, ele sem a sombra de dúvida, não teria feito absolutamente nada daquilo.

Estava odiando ter que ficar ali. Estava odiando ter que ouvir aquelas pessoas. Estava odiando aquela_ palhaçada_ ridícula que era aquela noite.

A verdade era que aquele ambiente, aquelas pessoas e até mesmo a música o fazia lembrar-se de Sarah. Alguns convidados que estavam ali presentes, também haviam comparecido há anos atrás para seu primeiro noivado, embora este tivesse sido muito mais simples e muito mais _verdadeiro_.

Agora se via no meio de uma celebração que para ele não tinha importância alguma. Embora pensasse realmente que sua união com Kagura fosse o melhor a ser feito, naquele momento se perguntava se era correto se sentir tão indiferente. Mesmo jurando a si mesmo que não precisava de sentimentalismo, sentia como se algo lhe faltasse aquela noite. Algo importante. Algo essencial.

Passou os olhos na festa de forma displicente. Um vazio voltando-lhe a consumir por dentro. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse o quanto antes e ele pudesse deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro sem preocupações. Aonde diabos estava Kagura afinal? Porque torturá-lo daquela forma? Ela tinha que aparecer o mais rápido possível para logo ele mandar servir o jantar e todos irem embora de uma vez. Aquela demora estava começando a deixá-lo irritado.

Reprimiu a vontade de bufar inquieto, perante a mais esse capricho de sua noiva. Ela que quis tudo aquilo, não foi? Porque ele que tinha que aguentar ficar ali sozinho, enquanto ela não aparecia pra desfrutar de suas artimanhas? Fez uma nota mental e jurou que o casamento seria uma ocasião simples apenas para convidados íntimos. Não suportaria mais um evento daquele. Não mesmo.

"Sesshoumaru" – Masahiro o chamou, despertando-o de seu transe. Ele voltou a encarar os empresários que o miravam curiosos.

"Sim?" – respondeu, sua expressão impassível como de costume, sem transparecer nem um pingo de sua consumição.

"Estava comentando que seu filho está crescendo rápido" – o outro respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas – "Parece bem portado. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo integrante da empresa quando chegar a hora"

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru pousaram rapidamente em Hakudoushi que estava sentando em uma mesa junto às esposas dos executivos com quem conversava, sendo paparicado por estas, com a expressão mais apática que alguém podia produzir.

"Será sim" – respondeu num tom indecifrável, observando a criança suspirar pesadamente, concluindo que filho deveria estar tão desajustado naquele jantar quando ele mesmo.

E sentindo aquele vácuo dominá-lo por completo, perguntou-se francamente se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa.

MMM

Hakudoushi suspirou, contendo ao máximo a vontade que tinha de mandar aquelas senhoras calar a boca de uma vez. Sua bochecha já estava dolorida de tanto ter sido apertada e seu cabelo deveria estar assanhado de tanto ter sido tocado e acariciado desnecessariamente.

Indagava-se se o tal internato era pior que aquilo. Deveria ser realmente um lugar terrível, pois se não fosse ele preferia mil vezes estar lá do que rodeado daquelas mulheres tediosas e faladeiras. Se não houvesse prometido ao seu pai que se comportaria e faria parte daquele jantar estúpido já teria corrido pra seu quarto, se trancado a sete chaves e fingido que não existia.

Sentia como se tivesse sido jogado num poço fundo cheio de cobras peçonhentas ou então como se houvesse sido atirado numa toca de lobos famintos por carne fresquinha. A impressão que tinha era que o tempo parecia fazer questão de passar mais e mais devagar, obrigando-o a permanecer ali pra sempre como um castigo eterno ou algo do tipo. Talvez fosse porque tivesse fugido de casa e agora estava pagando por ter deixado todos preocupados e aflitos.

A imagem de sua professora se projetou em sua mente e ele se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo no momento. No inicio da festa ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança que ela aparecesse para tirá-lo daquele sofrimento, mas àquela altura todas as suas expectativas foram frustradas e tudo o que lhe restava era rezar para que as horas passassem de uma vez e ele pudesse se ver livre daquele noivado.

Crispou os lábios levemente, recordando-se que a megera nojenta da sua futura madrasta ainda fizera questão de passar em seu quarto antes de ir se arrumar apenas para dizer-lhe que as consequências seriam péssimas para ele, se por um acaso ele arruinasse o jantar.

Consequências? Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas pensou que pudesse ser alguma maldição ou praga mortal que aquela bruxa jogaria nele se fizesse alguma coisa de errado. E por sinal, aonde estaria aquela asquerosa que até o momento não se encontrava ali, rindo maleficamente em meio a todo mundo?

Tomara que tivesse ido pro inferno.

"Hakudoushi, queridinho" – uma das senhoras o chamou e ele apenas se limitou a levantar os olhos para ela – "Sabe aonde está sua nova mamãe?" – ela indagou e criança notou que todas as outras o miravam ansiosas pela sua resposta.

"Não sei" – respondeu dando de ombros, desejando que Kagura realmente não aparecesse por ali. Já era terrível ter que aguentar tudo aquilo, com Kagura então, seria insuportável.

"Ela está demorando..." – outra mulher comentou erguendo as grossas sobrancelhas que mais pareciam um bigode de gato.

"Como ela é?" – outra perguntou – "Vocês se dão bem?"

"Ah, se eu soubesse que o Taishou tinha um filho, teria trazido a minha filhinha Kaname para brincarem" – uma senhora gorda murmurou pelo que parecia ser a quarta vez desde que Hakudoushi começou a contar.

"O assunto não é esse, Izakaya-san" – a que possuía sobrancelhas esquisitas a cortou com um sorrisinho cínico – "A pergunta é aonde estará a nova Senhora Taishou, não é?"

E elas voltaram a falar sem parar, algo que Hakudoushi nem fez questão de prestar atenção. O menino se concentrou em seus pés que pareciam ser mais interessantes que qualquer coisa ali em volta.

De repente lembrou-se que seu Tio InuYasha deveria estar ali em algum lugar, ainda não o havia visto, seria muito melhor passar o tempo com ele do que com aquelas loucas varridas daquela mesa.

Levantou a cabeça rápido para procurar o tio. Mas uma fisgada na fronte o paralisou e seus olhos perderam o foco por alguns segundos. Esfregou-os com as costas das mãos e abriu-os devagar encarando sua frente que voltou a nitidez aos poucos.

"Mas sim, Hakudoushi. Aonde está sua mãe?" – a mulher que atendia pelo nome de Izakaya insistiu, sem nem notar a movimentação do menino.

Hakudoushi piscou algumas vezes, sua visão se tornando finalmente normal.

"Com licença, eu vou ao banheiro" – ele anunciou, sem nem ao menos responder a mulher, levantando-se veloz e rumando até a casa. Deveria ser o cansaço de ficar ali aguentando aquele tormento. Precisava lavar o rosto para se recompor e suportar o odioso noivado até o final como um verdadeiro guerreiro, para seu pai ficar orgulhoso com seu ato e a bruxa não azará-lo com suas temíveis _consequências_.

MMM

"Isso tudo realmente não é a cara de Sesshoumaru" – InuYasha comentou depositando seu copo de Uísque na mesa e passando o braço ao redor dos ombros da namorada sentada ao seu lado. Ele, Kagome e Myouga estavam sentados em uma das mesas, depois de terem conversado um pouco com muitos dos convidados para fazer o indispensável "social".

"Não é mesmo" – Myouga concordou com um aceno de cabeça – "Mas temos que admitir que está uma maravilha" – completou passando os olhos pela festa com satisfação.

"Pode ser" – o Taishou mais novo deu de ombros – "Mas o que eu quero mesmo saber é onde está a tal da Kagura..."

"Deve está se aprontando" – Kagome cogitou com naturalidade – "É o noivado dela... Provavelmente está terminando de se arrumar..."

"Imagine quando for o casamento..." – InuYasha riu – "Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas a primeira coisa que vou perguntar a ela é que feitiço ela usou para convencer meu irmão a dar uma festa dessas!"

"Não seja ridículo, InuYasha" – Kagome o repreendeu, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

"Ou então, Sesshoumaru ainda quer mantê-la em segredo como estava até agora..." – o rapaz continuou voltando a gargalhar.

"InuYasha!" – Kagome exclamou mais uma vez.

Myouga sorriu, se divertindo com os dois. Confessava que achava estranho vê-los juntos, já que na empresa ambos eram discretos e muitos nem sabiam de seu relacionamento. Quem diria que o encrenqueiro InuYasha saberia separar tão bem assuntos pessoais de profissionais? InuYasha se tornara um bom homem, justo e sincero, embora ainda fosse explosivo demais; coisa de sua personalidade e que não havia como mudar. Seu amigo InuTaishou estaria muito satisfeito se visse o quanto o filho mais novo amadurecera com o tempo.

Mas o que Myouga almejava era que seu velho amigo também ficasse feliz com este novo passo que o filho primogênito estava dando. Tentar refazer sua vida fora definitivamente um marco na vida de Sesshoumaru. Quem sabe ele não começasse a mudar aos poucas e voltasse a ser como era? Aquilo realmente faria InuTaisho feliz. Sem dúvida.

"Mas ela está demorando realmente" – o velho comentou algum tempo depois – "Confesso que estou curioso para saber como ela é"

"Pelo que pode-se tirar da festa..." – InuYasha começou – "Simples ela não deve ser"

"Você pode ter uma surpresa" – Kagome disse erguendo as sobrancelhas – "Conclusões precipitadas sempre te põem a perder"

"Ei, o que você quis dizer com isso?"

Myouga riu novamente, observando o casal iniciar uma pequena discussão com um olhar paternal. InuYasha realmente encontrara uma boa parceira. E o que ele realmente desejava era que Sesshoumaru também.

MMM

"Chegamos, senhorita" – o taxista informou parando o automóvel na frente de um dos grandes casarões da rua. Rin observou surpresa a mansão da janela do carro, deslumbrada com a magestuosidade daquela lugar. Ela apertou a pequeno bolsa em seu colo de forma nervosa, murmurando num fio de voz:

"É aqui mesmo?"

"Sim, senhorita" – o homem respondeu – "Quer que a leve lá dentro?"

"Não, senhor. Não é necessário" – ela respondeu, abrindo a bolsa para pegar o dinheiro – "Aqui está... muito obrigada" – concluiu num sorriso e respirando fundo para juntar toda a coragem que possuía, saiu do veículo.

A professora ainda ficou estancada na calçada quando o taxi se foi, deslumbrando a casa do lado de fora. Aquilo estava realmente fora de sua realidade. Sabia que seu aluno era herdeiro de uma grande empresa, mas nunca imaginou que tivesse tanto dinheiro assim. Aquela mansão deveria ter mais cômodos que o próprio colégio que trabalhava e pelo que podia constatar, os jardins eram provavelmente maior que o próprio terreno da escola.

Sentiu um nó embolar sem fim em sua garganta e cogitou a hipótese de não entrar naquele jantar. Talvez fosse melhor fugir dali enquanto ainda tinha tempo. Poderia simplesmente chamar o taxi novamente e esperar as horas passar em algum café no centro da cidade, depois apareceria em casa e inventaria alguma mentira para Sango e Ayame sobre o evento. Elas provavelmente acreditariam se ela descrevesse o jantar como sendo uma daquelas festas de gala que se via em filmes, com pessoas bem vestidas e de nariz em pé, exalando dinheiro como se fosse perfume. Mas a consciência lhe apertou bem forte com aquele pensamento.

Quem ela queria enganar? Era péssima em mentiras e as amigas sem a desmarcariam assim que abrisse a boca. E além do mais, as duas tiveram tanto trabalho para deixa-la devidamente arrumada para aquela ocasião que seria até cruel se ela nem ao menos pusesse os pés naquele lugar.

E ainda tinha Hakudoushi. O pequeno deveria está esperando-a lá dentro. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça aqueles olhinhos de suplica, cintilando para ela de forma pidona tão raramente vivos do mais lindo tom de rosa que já vira em sua vida.

Não. Ela não podia fazer isso com ele. Hakudoushi precisava dela.

"Boa noite" – uma voz a despertou de seus devaneios e ela se deu conta que ainda estava parada na frente dos portões sem mover sequer um músculo. Rin encarou um dos seguranças contratados para o evento que guardava as altas portas de grade da mansão que naquela noite se encontravam abertas – "Posso ajuda-la, senhorita?"

"Ah sim" – a professora lhe sorriu gentilmente, tirando da bolsa o envelope com o convite, o homem o recolheu, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça como se autorizasse sua entrada – "Obrigada"

"Quer que a acompanhe até o local, senhorita?" – outro segurança se pronunciou assim que esta cruzou os portões.

"N-não. Não precisa" – ela respondeu, impressionada. Definitivamente aquele não era seu mundo – "Acho que posso ir sozinha. Muito obrigada" – sorriu.

"Como desejar" – ele disse dando-lhe passagem formalmente com um movimento de mão.

Rin caminhou devagar, sentindo a ansiedade crescer dentro de si a medida que adentrava o enorme terreno daquela mansão. Observou que havia vários tipos de arbustos floridos dispostos de cada lado do largo caminho de pedra de paralelepípedo que seguia. A frente estava a casa, ainda longe, o que a fazia se sentir pequena e perdida naquele jardim, quase como se estive num bosque. Observou que mais adiante do lado direito havia dezenas de carros luxuosos estacionados no gramado, o que ela concluiu que deveriam pertencer aos convidados. Todavia o que chamou sua atenção de verdade fora a melodia que passou a escutar vinda do lado esquerdo do caminho, guiando-a para onde provavelmente seria o local do jantar.

A cada passo, vozes eram ouvidas cada vez mais altas à medida que se aproximava. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte dentro do peito, enquanto seu estomago rodopiava em expectativa. Mal percebeu o momento que um tapete vermelho passou a ser o chão que seus pés pisavam e ela só se deu conta que finalmente chegara à maravilhosa solenidade quando passou por um esplendoroso arco de rosas vermelhas e o olhar da maioria dos presentes pousou em si como se seu corpo tivesse o magnetismo de um imã.

Prendeu a respiração e mais uma vez estancou no lugar, seus sapatos pregados no solo por causa da incapacidade de caminhar que suas pernas inexplicavelmente adquiriram. Mirou atônica os rostos que a encaravam e pensou que talvez tivesse sido realmente uma má ideia ter comparecido ali. Não conhecia ninguém. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas lhe era familiar. Não pôde deixar de notar o quão elegantes todos estavam e quão sublime era aquela festa. Indagou-se se estava de verdade adequadamente trajada para aquilo. Teve medo que não estivesse á altura.

Engoliu em seco, soltando a respiração devagar. E novamente durante aquela noite teve vontade de dar meia volta e fugir daquilo tudo. Correr dali.

MMM

"É ela?" – InuYasha indagou, observando a mulher imóvel em frente ao ornamento de rosas.

"É muito bonita" – Kagome comentou, analisando-a com surpresa – "Não é?"

"Parece assustada" – Myouga notou, erguendo-se devagar devido a sua idade – "Vamos cumprimenta-la. Sesshoumaru deve tê-la escondido tão bem que a pobrezinha provavelmente não conhece ninguém aqui"

Kagome e InuYasha assentiram e ambos seguiram o outro até onde Rin ainda continuava paralisada.

MMM

"E então o peregrino disse: Este é o meu, senhorita. Não o seu!" – todos riram da piada contada por Yoshiro. Sesshoumaru apenas se deteve a reprimir a vontade de rodar os olhos e obrigou seus lábios a produzir um mínimo puxar de canto, a impressão que tinha era que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Se Kagura demorasse mais um minuto, ele provavelmente iria esquecer qualquer tipo de etiqueta que lhe fora ensinada desde que saíra do berço, jogar pra cima contratos e parceria de anos com os sócios e mandar todos irem pro inferno. Pena que a sanidade não lhe permitia e o fazia continuar ali, de pé aturando piadinhas sem nem um pingo de graça e ouvindo risadas forçadas e estrondosas dos outros empresários.

Bebeu um gole de seu conhaque implorando que a bebida o ajudasse a aguentar aquela insuportável e insana espera.

"Oh, parece que _alguém _finalmente apareceu, Sesshoumaru" – ouviu um dos homens comentar, nem se importando em saber quem dissera. Sentiu como se uma tonelada fosse lhe tirada dos ombros e virou seu corpo na direção do gigantesco arranjo de flores propositadamente confeccionado para ser a entrada do jantar, já pensando no sermão que iria dar á noiva por tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo em meio aquela festa ridícula.

Mas não era Kagura que se encontrava de pé ali.

Sesshoumaru mal percebeu o instante que sua expressão se suavizou e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho quase que encantado enquanto mirava a figura tímida da mulher que acabara de chegar.

"É a sua noiva, não é?" – Masahiro indagou, também olhando na direção da moça, como provavelmente metade dos convidados estava.

"Não" – ele respondeu, nem ao menos reconhecendo o tom de sua voz, sem desprender nem por um segundo as íris de Rin – "Ela é convidada de Hakudoushi. A professora dele."

"Oh!" – alguns exclamaram em compreensão. Outros assentiram com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru pareceu acordar, quando percebeu que seu irmão, Myouga e Kagome se aproximaram da jovem. Indagou-se quando foi a última vez que se sentiu daquela forma tão estranha que o arrebatara naquele momento. Pediu licença aos demais e se afastou indo de encontro ao quarteto, perguntando-se a causa de sua garganta estar tão seca e não compreendendo por que de repente o vazio que o dominava se findara totalmente.

MMM

"Boa noite" – Myouga murmurou com um sorriso por debaixo de seu bigode grisalho, no momento que Rin ameaçou dar meia volta.

"Boa noite" – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

"Sou Lin Myouga, Sesshoumaru já deve ter falado de mim. Você demorou, pensei que havia desistido!" – O velho comentou, gargalhando de leve da própria brincadeira na tentativa de deixa-la mais descontraída, sem notar a expressão de confusão que o rosto da moça adotou.

"C-como?" – ela indagou de cenho franzido, tentando compreender o que o outro dissera.

"Não liga pra ele. É a idade, sabe como é. Com o tempo você se acostuma..." – InuYasha interviu – "Sou InuYasha, irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru. É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente. Esta é Kagome, minha namorada"

Rin mirou InuYasha rapidamente, observando seus cabelos cor de prata e seus olhos dourados idênticos aos de Sesshoumaru, embora a fisionomia de seus rostos não fossem parecidas e as expressões não tivessem nada a ver, com certeza eram mesmo irmãos. InuYasha sorria-lhe de lado, enquanto seus olhos lhe transmitiam simpatia, nada comparado as feições de gelo de seu irmão mais velho.

"Muito gosto conhece-la" – Kagome sorriu-lhe amavelmente e Rin sentiu uma empatia instantânea ao mirada. Seus olhos, assim como os de InuYasha e Myouga, repassavam conforto e gentileza – "Gostei do vestido. Simples e original. Está muito bonita"

"Nem parece que foi a mesma pessoa que fez a festa" – InuYasha comentou erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas ao receber um discreto cutucão de Kagome, apressou-se para completar – "Não que não esteja bom... Está maravilhoso!"

"Sinto muito. Eu... Eu não estou entendo" – Rin mirava os três de forma indagatória, esforçando-se para encontrar alguma lógica na fala daquelas pessoas.

"O que InuYasha está querendo dizer é que você não era o que esperávamos. Foi uma surpresa. Muito boa por sinal" – Myouga falou sem deixar de sorrir, sentindo um misto de satisfação e alivio ao constatar que aquela era uma boa moça, mesmo sem a conhecer; sua consciência e experiência lhe asseguravam que ela seria uma boa esposa e mãe.

"Perdoem-me. Eu realmente não..."

"Pensei que havia dito que não viria" – uma voz a interrompeu subidamente, e os quatro se viraram para mirar a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru se aproximar deles. O coração de Rin falhou uma batida assim que o homem parou em sua frente – "Hakudoushi ficará muito feliz"

"Por isso vim. Não queria deixá-lo triste... Ele me pediu tanto" – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto tentava respirar normalmente.

Os dois pareceram esquecer-se das outras três pessoas que estavam também ali e se limitaram apenas a se encarar, mal notando os segundos que passaram até mais lentamente, ambos absortos nas próprias sensações de seus corpos, entretidos em seus próprios pensamentos e sugados pela intensidade dos orbes um do outro. Apenas quando InuYasha pigarreou forçadamente eles se voltaram para os presentes que os olhavam curiosos.

"Esta é Rin Nakamura. Professora do Hakudoushi" – Sesshoumaru a apresentou.

"Professora?" – Myouga arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao que Rin assentiu acanhadamente.

"Nós pensamos que..." – InuYasha hesitou não concluindo a frase tão incrédulo quanto sua namorada e o velho Myouga – "Então você é a professora que ajudou a encontrar Hakudoushi?"

"Sim, eu mesma" – ela murmurou com um leve puxar de lábios.

"Nos desculpe, Rin. Parece que nos equivocamos" – Myouga esclareceu – "É um grande prazer conhece-la. Já ouvimos muito falar de você. Hakudoushi parece gostar muito da sua pessoa"

"Eu também gosto muito de Haku-kun" – ela respondeu alegremente, um brilho encantador adquirindo seu olhar.

"Tenho certeza que sim" – InuYasha disse – "Muito obrigado por ter achado meu sobrinho. Nem gosto de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se não fosse por você..."

"Não, por favor. Não precisa agradecer" – Rin respondeu um pouco incomodada, balançando levemente a cabeça – "Fiz tudo de coração"

"Porque não senta conosco? Seria muito bom ouvir esta história de outra pessoa. Levamos um grande susto!" – o idoso continuou.

"Ah, sim. Com todo prazer. Obrigada" – Rin lançou um último olhar sutil a Sesshoumaru antes de seguir Myouga até onde eles estavam sentados. Kagome fez um aceno de cabeça como se dissesse que iria se juntar a eles. Os irmãos acompanharam os três com os olhos até eles se acomodarem á mesa.

"A professora..." – InuYasha murmurou enigmático, como se visse algo de errado naquela história – "Se ela é a professora, aonde está sua noiva?"

"Não faço a menor ideia" – Sesshoumaru contestou num suspiro resignado ao se lembrar que Kagura ainda não aparecera – "Deve está terminando de se arrumar. Ela é um pouco..." – ele escolheu a melhor palavra – "_exagerada_"

"Um pouco?" – o mais novo ergueu uma sobrancelha, ao que o irmão lhe lançou uma mirada congelante – "Bem que vi que um evento desse não poderia partir de uma pessoa tão modesta" – ele continuou ignorando o outro, indicando com a cabeça a mesa onde Myouga, Kagome e Rin iniciavam uma conversa – "No melhor sentido, é claro"

"Kagura também tem suas qualidades" – o outro disse rapidamente, como se houvesse respondido a si mesmo e não ao irmão – "Você verá"

"Quando ela resolver aparecer, não é?" – InuYasha alfinetou com um sorriso irônico, recebendo outro olhar assassino do mais velho – "Vou me sentar"

"Não vai não" – Sesshoumaru o impediu puxando-o levemente pelo braço – "Você vai comigo conversar com nossos sócios"

"Qual é, Sesshoumaru?!" – o outro reclamou – "Já socializei demais pro meu gosto!"

"Você não é dono da empresa também?" – indagou friamente – "Pois bem, é seu papel" – e sem mais uma palavra, Sesshoumaru caminhou calmamente até a mesma roda de conversa que estava antes, sendo acompanhado por um contrariado InuYasha, disposto a fazer o irmão caçula sofrer tanto quanto ele no meio daquele tedioso diálogo e tentando ignorar a quase incontrolável anseia que tinha de olhar para trás.

MMM

"Então você está aí" – Kagura ouviu o comentário ecoar no quarto, onde se encontrava analisando-se de frente ao espelho numa última checada antes de descer para o jantar. A mulher crispou os lábios ao reconhecer o dono da voz e virou-se na direção da porta com uma expressão cruel para encarar Bankotsu adentrando esta e fechando-a atrás de si.

"O que faz aqui?" – ela cuspiu a pergunta caminhando na direção do irmão ameaçadoramente.

"Estava te procurando. Você está demorando demais, sabia maninha?" – respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha e logo em seguida observando o quarto ao seu redor – "Entrei em praticamente todos os cômodos dessa casa tentando de achar. E que casa, hein? Os quartos são do tamanho do meu apartamento. Acho que você deveria colaborar mais com seu irmão e aumentar a minha mesadinha, o que acha?"

Kagura nada respondeu. Apenas se aproximou ainda mais do irmão e num movimento rápido colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos, tirando de lá um cinzeiro de prata pura.

"Seu vagabundo!" – ela exclamou, jogando o objeto na cama – "Como se atreve a fazer isso? Você coloca tudo a perder, idiota!"

"Ei ei ei, calma!" – Bankotsu falou, se afastando da irmã assim que ela ameaçou investigar seu outro bolso – "Ninguém me viu pegando nada não, Kagura. E isso não vai fazer nem falta. Pode relaxar"

"Relaxar uma ova! Esvazie os bolsos agora antes que eu chame os seguranças aqui!"

"Você não faria isso" – ele ciciou, cerrando os olhos como os de um predador – "Sabe muito bem que eu..."

"Quem será pego furtando será você! Acha mesmo que poderá fazer algo comigo nessa situação?"

Bankotsu rosnou.

"Não seja imbecil. Estou noivando hoje com Sesshoumaru. Em breve você poderá ter quantos cinzeiros de prata você quiser, mesmo que isso não me agrade muito" – ela murmurou, rodando os olhos vermelhos. Demorou alguns segundos para o homem suspirar derrotado, aceitando que ela tinha razão. E mesmo a contragosto, tirou de dentro do paletó que a própria irmã alugara para si, um porta guardanapo também de prata e um peso de papel que parecia ser folheado a ouro e jogou-os na cama junto ao cinzeiro.

"Satisfeita?"

"Muito" – respondeu com um falso sorriso, voltando para o grande espelho e admirando-se novamente.

"Posso saber porque não desceu ainda?" – Bankotsu caminhou devagar na direção da irmã, postando-se um pouco atrás desta e mirando-a pelo espelho.

"Estava esperando todos chegarem para fazer uma entrada digna de meu esplendor!" – respondeu num sorriso, mirando o reflexo do outro com os olhos brilhando em vitória e expectativa.

"Não me faça vomitar, Kagura" – desdenhou com um sorriso de ironia.

"O que foi?" – ela se virou para encarar Bankotsu frente a frente – "Acha que não estou bem?" – indagou com urgência, indicando o vestido com as mãos.

"Não é isso, maninha querida. Você está ótima" – pôs a mãos nos bolsos da calça social e como quem não quer nada completou – "Só estava querendo dizer que se você continuar a demorar desse jeito, podem... como posso dizer? Acabar te confundindo com _outra_ pessoa..."

"O que?" – Kagura franziu o cenho perplexa, mal acreditando nas insinuações do irmão.

"Opa! Não é que isso já aconteceu!" – Bankotsu gargalhou insanamente tirando as mãos do bolso para depositar em sua própria barriga – "Hilário, não acha?"

Kagura sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e toda o ar de conquista que a rodeava há pouco, foi substituído pela ira que a dominou por completo.

"De que merda você está falando, Bankotsu? Não é mais uma de suas brincadeiras ridículas, é?"

"Claro que não" – Bankotsu se aproximou da irmã e segurando o queixo da outra de forma zombeteira, sussurrou – "Enquanto você está aqui pensando que irá fazer uma chegada triunfal, todos aqueles almofadinhas lá embaixo te confundiram com uma sinhazinha que chegou faz pouco tempo" – e com um sorriso de puro desdém, acrescentou – "Um pitel, devo acrescentar. Devia ver como seu querido noivo a mirava quando foi cumprimenta-la"

Kagura tirou a mão de seu rosto num movimento brusco. Seus olhos adquiram um brilho perigoso.

"Não faça piadas, seu idiota!"

"Não é piada, Kagura" – Bankotsu ficou sério, abandonando toda a ironia que usara até o momento – "Vim aqui te avisar. É melhor descer de uma vez, antes que _você _bote tudo a perder e eu tenha mesmo que levar estes _brindezinhos_" – terminou apontando para a cama, mostrando os objetos que quase furtara.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas passou pelo irmão rumando até a porta do quarto e saindo do cômodo rapidamente. Bankotsu apenas se limitou a sorrir debochadamente mais uma vez e segui-la para fora do quarto.

Kagura desceu as escadas feito uma flecha, as palavras do irmão destruindo-a por dentro e enlouquecendo-a quase ao ponto de quebrar qualquer objeto que visse pela frente. Quando desceu o último degrau, deu de cara com Hakudoushi que saíra de um corredor e rumava também para a porta de entrada. _Perfeito_.

"Hakudoushi" – ela o chamou e ele estremeceu apenas ao vê-la vindo em sua direção em seu vestido cor de sangue que tornava seus olhos ainda mais assustadores - "Venha, você entrará comigo"

"Então este é o pirralh-, digo, o menino Hakudoushi?" – Bankotsu indagou, terminando de descer as escadas. A criança encarou o homem, sentindo uma estranha sensação ao mirá-lo nos olhos. A mesma sensação que sentia quando estava com Kagura. Uma mistura de nojo e medo - "Sou Bankotsu, garoto. Irmão de sua _mamãe_" – Hakudoushi sentiu vontade de vomitar ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sem saber se fora porque ele se referira Kagura como sua mãe ou se fora o simples fato de ele lhe dirigir a palavra.

"Deixe a ladainha pra depois, Bankotsu" – a mulher disse, depois de bufar resignada – "Me dê a mão, Hakudoushi. Vou chegar a festa junto com você. Ninguém mais terá dúvidas sobre quem eu sou de verdade"

"Não" – ele respondeu sem pensar.

Kagura estreitou os olhos escarlates em sua direção e o menino podia jurar que a qualquer momento eles pegariam fogo tamanho o ódio que via ali. Ele tremeu, engolindo em seco.

"Me dê a mão agora" – ela disse entredentes – "Ou eu faço você se arrepender de ter nascido"

"É melhor dar a mão a ela, menino Hakudoushi" – Bankotsu disse com um sorriso, divertindo-se loucamente com aquela cena. Kagura estendeu a mão, mirando-o de cima e o garoto não teve escapatória a não ser segurar a mão da futura madrasta, pedindo aos céus para que quando a tocasse algo terrível não acontecesse.

"E sorria, queridinho" – ela murmurou colocando-o um sorriso falso no próprio rosto bem maquiado, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido – "Quero que todos saibam o quanto nos gostamos, não é mesmo?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas acompanhando-a para fora da mansão indo em direção ao local da festa, desejando que pudesse voltar no tempo e continuar sentado do lado das senhoras faladeiras ao invés de ter que aparecer no jantar novamente ao lado daquela bruxa.

MMM

Mais uma vez todos os olhares se concentraram na entrada da festa, quando Kagura e Hakudoushi atravessaram o arco de rosas vermelhas e adentraram de mãos dadas no jantar. Todos se indagaram se aquela exuberante mulher que exibiam um sorriso radiante seria de fato a futura senhora Taishou, já que ainda havia dúvidas e murmurinhos sobre quem seria a jovem trajada de branco. Qualquer dúvida se dissipou, quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou do filho e da mulher e a estendeu um braço que esta aceitou de bom grado. Uma salva de palmas foi feita para a esperada chegada da noiva, e os três passaram a caminhar entre os convidados, Kagura mal se contento de felicidade, Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi com suas expressões de mármore escondendo o verdadeiro martírio que aquilo estava sendo para eles, cada um por seu motivo.

De longe Rin observava a cena quieta, enquanto Myouga e Kagome faziam breves comentários sobre a elegância da mulher e a associavam seu jeito aparente ao grandioso jantar.

Enquanto os convidados aos poucos iam voltando á suas conversas anteriores, a professora se limitou á apenas olhar a futura família Taishou de sua mesa, e assim ficou por um bom tempo sentindo um estranho sentimento de tristeza ao ver o quanto aquela mulher era exótica e bem portada e quão bem ela parecia ao lado de Sesshoumaru, como um verdadeiro casal da alta sociedade. Seus olhos pousaram na criança ao lado da futura madrasta que agora não segurava mais sua mão. Hakudoushi mirava o chão com uma expressão impassível, enquanto o casal conversava com InuYasha e mais duas pessoas. Será que devia se aproximar para cumprimenta-lo? Ele certamente ficaria feliz. Mas... mas não era o momento. Ela não poderia invadir assim aquela roda apenas para falar com o menino, podia?

Rin continuou a mirá-lo com pesar, vendo-o suspirar levemente. Ele deveria estar completamente deslocado. Entediado no meio daquela conversa de adulto. Como ela queria falar com ele. Dizer que atendera seu pedido e comparecerá ali para lhe fazer companhia. Dizer-lhe que ele não estava sozinho, que ela estava ali com ele e ele não precisava se preocupar...

"Professora Rin?" – Myouga a chamou pela terceira vez. Ela finalmente virou para ele, desculpando-se pela falta de atenção.

"Vamos cumprimentar a noiva. Quer ir conosco?" – ele lhe sorriu, assim como Kagome. Haviam conversado por um bom tempo e Rin realmente gostou daquelas pessoas, eram agraveis e gentis e agradeceu aos céus por tê-los encontrado, pois sem ele estaria completamente perdida ali. Descobriu algumas coisas sobre o passado dos Taishou, ao ouvir alguns relatos de Myouga que era um velho amigo da família. Soube que Sesshoumaru não costumava a ser frio como era e que Hakudoushi sempre fora uma criança sozinha, embora rodeada de agrados. Descobriu por Kagome que aquela era a primeira vez que a noiva do empresário era apresentada publicamente e fora por isso que a confundiram com ela no inicio. Rin também contou um pouco sobre suas preocupações com Hakudoushi e sobre o comportamento dele na escola. Myouga e Kagome também observaram o quanto à professora parecia gostar e se importar com criança, ambos encantados com o jeito meigo e delicado da jovem professora ao falar não apenas de Hakudoushi, mas de seus outro alunos, de seu trabalho e seu sonho de construir seu próprio colégio. Ela era sem dúvida uma mulher doce e cativante.

"Eu..." – Rin hesitou, meditando se realmente conseguiria cumprimentar a mulher normalmente, mas concluindo que seria uma ótima oportunidade de ver Hakudoushi, ela respondeu com um sorriso – "Sim, vamos"

MMM

Quando Hakudoushi ergueu a cabeça, sensações indescritíveis, tomaram quanto de si. Ao escutar aquela voz serena chamando-o tão docemente, pensou que estivesse ouvindo coisas em sua cabeça. Mas ao mirar a sua adorada professora, sentiu-se como se tivesse sido resgatado de um destino cruel. Cogitou a hipótese de ser um sonho ou alguma miragem pregada por sua mente. Ela estaria mesmo ali? Seus olhos se encheram de um brilho mágico, enquanto seu corpo foi tomado por uma gostosa sensação de conforto e alívio.

"Rin-sensei?" – ele indagou, ignorando completamente a presença do velho Myouga e de Kagome que agora cumprimentavam Kagura ao seu lado, junto com seu pai, seu tio e mais uns um casal amigo antigo dos Taishou.

"Meu anjo" – murmurou com um sorriso largo e ao vê-lo abrir também o seu alegremente, ela se abaixou para abraça-lo. Sesshoumaru acompanhou a cena com um olhar indecifrável.

"Você veio" – Hakudoushi murmurou, apertando com mais força seus bracinhos no pescoço de Rin – "Estou tão feliz"

Ao escutar o comentário, Kagura voltou sua atenção para os dois. Lançou um olhar de esgoela para Bankotsu que estava sentado em uma mesa próxima, ao que ele mostrou um discreto positivo com o polegar, confirmando que aquela era a tal mulher de quem ele falara. Observou Rin atentamente, perturbando-se com o modo que o futuro enteado a abraçava e incomodando-se ainda mais com sua beleza delicada.

Mirou em volta, constatando que Sesshoumaru os observava estranhamento e que InuYasha, Myouga e a tal da Kagome carregavam uma expressão de satisfação em seus semblantes.

Sentiu a ira crescer infinitamente dentro de si, e uma vontade de expulsa-la dali a dominou. Contudo, tratou de por o melhor sorriso que conseguia nos lábios e com um falso tom amigável indagou:

"E você quem é? Também não a conheço"

Rin delicadamente se desvencilhou do menino e se ergueu. Encarou os olhos vermelhos da mulher por um instante, sentindo-se intimidada com a postura e esbelteza da outra.

"Sou Rin Nakamura, professora do Hakudoushi" – apresentou-se, procurando não hesitar, estendendo-lhe a mão e oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Kagura apertou sua mão brevemente, analisando-a de forma discreta de cima a baixo.

"A professora..." – ela murmurou sustentando sua atuação, procurando ser o mais agradável possível. Lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru, que confirmou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça – "Me chamo Kagura. Ouvi muito de você. Hakudoushi disse que não viria, mas que bom que pôde comparecer. Seja bem-vinda, _querida_"

"Obrigada" – Rin respondeu – "A festa está linda" – completou gentilmente, tentando ao máximo disfarçar seu incomodo.

"É mesmo" – InuYasha se pronunciou, procurando começar uma conversa – "Fantástico, Kagura"

"Ah, fico feliz que tenham gostado"

"Boa noite" – Bankotsu se aproximou dos demais, aproveitando a deixa para se apresentar a família. Kagura reprimiu a anseia que teve de rodar os olhos e o apresentou a todos que o cumprimentaram cordialmente. Sesshoumaru perguntou sobre sua saúde e ele sustentou a mentira, despistando o empresário com convivência.

Mas o fato era que nada ali parecia importar para Hakudoushi.

O menino mirava Rin hipnotizadamente, mal ligando para o acontecia ao seu redor. Apenas o fato de ela estar ali, o confortava de uma maneira inimaginável. Não se incomodava mais com a chatice daquela festa ou com as ameaças da futura madrasta. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela atendera seu pedido. Seu coração estava leve e seu corpo se encontrava em serenidade. Nada mais importava. Contanto que Rin estivesse com ele, já era de bom tamanho.

Observava-a sentindo-se alegre, enquanto esta conversava com os demais. Estava linda, parecia uma princesa; um anjo. Ela abaixava o olhar para mirá-lo vez ou outra, exibindo aquele sorriso meigo e maternal que fazia-o se sentir como se nada no mundo o pudesse fazer mal algum. Aquilo já era o bastante para fazê-lo ter coragem de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Lhe dava energia. Lhe dava amor.

Sesshoumaru não deixou de notar como o comportamento do filho mudara assim que ele vira a professora. O opaco dos olhos de Hakudoushi dera lugar a um fulgor incomum e ele mesmo não se lembrava da última vez que vira o menino sorrir tanto como estava a fazer com a presença de Rin. Não gostava de admitir, mas se sentia de certa forma intrigado com a maneira que aquela mulher influenciava a criança. Não de uma forma ruim, é claro. Mas era surpreendente o apego que Hakudoushi tinha com ela e aquilo o deixa sem saber como agir. Hakudoushi sempre fora quieto e impassível, nunca demostrava suas emoção por ordem dele mesmo, seu pai. Mas aquele Hakudoushi, cheio de vida e juventude, era de fato, um diferente para ele, um terreno novo, que ele Sesshoumaru, embora detestasse constatar, tinha medo de não saber como lidar. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava gostando do novo relacionamento que estavam construindo aos poucos. Mas não estava preparado, se é que estaria um dia, para sentimentalismos levianos. Gostava de ser como era. Aprendera a viver daquela maneira. Não queria que mudasse.

O executivo então olhou na direção de Rin, enquanto ela escutava Kagura responder alguma coisa perguntada por InuYasha.

_Ela_ estava mudando tudo. Parecia que desde o dia que conhecera aquela professora, sua vida havia virado de ponta cabeça. Tanta coisa havia acontecido... coisas que ele nem mesmo imaginava e ele se perguntava se ainda haveria mais para acontecer, mais provas para passar... mais situações difíceis para viver...

"Papai?" – Hakudoushi o chamou, depois de esperar por momento, por uma brecha no diálogo dos adultos – "Posso levar a Rin-sensei para ver meu quarto?"

Sesshoumaru pareceu esquecer de todas as inseguranças que pensava há pouco por detrás de sua máscara de gelo, apenas ao notar o quanto as íris cor-de-rosa do filho parecia cintilar ao fazer-lhe aquela indagação. E se ele estivesse tentando encontrar qualquer desculpa para dizer que não podia, todas se dissiparam quando ele notou o mesmo brilho nos olhos chocolates de Rin que encarava o menino visivelmente acanhada pela repentina pergunta.

"Haku-kun, é melhor..."

"Claro que pode" – ele respondeu interrompendo a professora, que levantou o olhar rapidamente em sua direção.

Houve seguidas reações de surpresa perante a resposta hábil de Sesshoumaru. Pelo menos quem o conhecia bem, tinha certeza que ele falaria para o menino se fazer presente na festa, como um bom anfitrião. Por isso InuYasha arqueou as sobrancelhas, Kagome ergueu as dela, Kagura pendeu levemente a boca com um olhar incrédulo e Myouga esboçou um meio sorriso divertido.

"Venha, Rin-sensei. Vamos pra dentro" – Hakudoushi puxou-a pela mão com euforia meio contida, mas excessiva para seu comportamento normal e ela só teve tempo de pedir licença, deixando o local ao lado do menino, com todos os outros os acompanhando com o olhar. Todos com exceção de Kagura, que a _fuzilava_ com suas íris em chamas e prevendo que a professora poderia ser um problema no futuro, seu cérebro passou a trabalhar arduamente em algo para tratar _daquele_ mal pela raiz... O quanto antes.

MMM

"E esta aqui é a cozinha..." – Hakudoushi anunciou serenamente adentrando-a com Rin atrás de si, depois de eles terem visto praticamente todos os cômodos do primeiro andar. A Cozinha estava agitada com os empregados da casa e os garçons contratados trabalhando duro para servir os convidados com eficiência; a entrada do jantar seria servida logo, por isso todos corriam contra o tempo para deixar tudo na mais completa perfeição.

Todavia assim que Hakudoushi e Rin adentraram o local, algumas cabeças se ergueram na direção dos dois. Cabeças essas que os passaram a mirar com surpresa pela repentina visita e ainda mais curiosos para saber quem seria aquela bela moça ao lado do pequeno "patrãozinho".

"Boa noite" – Rin cumprimentou todos com um largo sorriso, encarando os olhares um pouco encabulada.

Kaede, que estava no momento segurando uma travessa recém-saída do forno, depositou-a rapidamente em cima da mesa mais próxima. Observou a mulher por uns instante, sentindo um calor reconfortante tomar seu coração velho à medida que o sentimento de felicidade tomava conta de si. Seu rosto enrugado foi tomado pela alegria e ela se aproximou da dupla devagar, concluindo que sua infalível intuição estava certa e agradecendo aos seus por _ela_ finalmente ter aparecido naquela casa.

"Bom que veio, menina. Estava a sua espera" – ela murmurou, assim que ficou de frente para Rin. A professora franziu a testa confusa, mas antes que pudesse falar, a senhora continuou – "Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?"

"Não, não muito obrigada. Está tudo divino a propósito, uma delícia!" – disse gentilmente, não apenas para Kaede, mas para todos da cozinha – "Nunca provei nada tão gostoso"

"Espere até provar meu risotto então..." – Jakotsu murmurou, recebendo um beliscão de Eri.

"Se comporte" – a empregada murmurou baixo – "É uma convidada"

Rin riu baixo.

"Não tem problema" – ela garantiu – "Estou ansiosa para o risotto!"

"Esta a minha professora" – Hakudoushi a apresentou – "Rin-sensei"

"Então foi a sssssenhorita que achou o menino, Hakudousssshi?" – Jaken indagou arregalando ainda mais seus olhos já avantajados.

"Sim, foi ela" – o menino respondeu, antes mesmo de Rin abrir a boca, erguendo seu olhar rosado para esta com um meio sorriso, ao que ela retribuiu.

"Ainda bem que o encontrou, senhorita Rin. Nós ficamos feito loucos! Esta casa virou um caos!" – Jakotsu exclamou, recebendo outro aperto de Eri. Rin riu novamente.

"Esta é a Dona Kaede" – a criança começou – "Ela trabalha aqui desde que meu pai era pequeno. Este é nosso chef Jakotsu-san. Aquele é nosso mordomo Jaken e esta é Eri. Os outros eu não conheço. Tem mais gente ainda, mas eles devem estar lá fora..."

"É um prazer conhece-los" – Rin falou, oferecendo-lhes outro grande sorriso. Por um segundo, foi como se todos houvessem sidos hipnotizados por aquele ato. Talvez porque havia anos que ninguém sorria com tanta sinceridade e tanta doçura naquela casa. Se viram cativados pela beleza singela e pelo carisma incomum daquela mulher, mesmo sem perceber.

"Quer ver lá em cima agora, Rin-sensei?"

"Sim, meu anjo, vamos!" – ela disse, afagando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos, e diferente da sensação que o garoto tinha quando as senhoras fofoqueiras o faziam, ele se sentiu inquestionavelmente bem – "Com licença" – disse simpática, antes de deixar a cozinha, acompanhado do menino.

"Ela..." – Jakotsu balbuciou mirando a grande porta por onde os dois acabaram de sair.

"...é..." – Eri continuou olhando a mesma direção.

"Perfeita!" – Kaede completou com um puxar de lábios – "É ela! Eu sabia!"

"Sssabia o que, Kaede?" – Jaken indagou, voltando completamente ao seu normal, já pegando uma bandeja para ajeitar algumas taças nestas e escolhendo um dos vinhos caríssimos para voltar a servir.

"Esta, meus caros, é a nova senhora Taishou!" – anunciou cheia de si, alargando o sorriso, enquanto voltava para arrumar a travessa em cima da mesa – "Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces, graças aos céus!"

Os outros arregalaram os olhos incredulamente na direção da idosa.

"Dona Kaede?" – Eri indagou preocupada.

"Esssstá caducando!" – Jaken exclamou, parando no ato de depositar a garrafa de vinho também na bandeja – "Essssta não é a Dona Kagura, velha doida! Essssta é a professsssora..."

"Eu sei muito bem quem ela é, seu anão de jardim! E me chame de caduca de novo e eu quebro esta garrafa que tá na sua mão no meio da sua cabeça!" – ela ameaçou, erguendo uma colher grande que estava solta na mesa na direção do mordomo.

Jaken, Eri, Jakotsu e os outros presentes estremeceram levemente.

"A-aonde estão os camarões empanados?" – um garçon indagou hesitante.

"Estão ali naquelas travessas" – Jakotsu indicou, sem tirar atenção da velha cozinheira e botando as mãos na cintura, disse – "Kaede. Eu sinceramente não intendi. Você por acaso está insinuando que..."

"Estou afirmando" – ela profanou.

Um silêncio se instalou na cozinha.

"Que a Ssssenhora Kagura não essscute essssas ssssuas besssteiras" – foi o que Jaken disse, pegando a bandeja em mãos e se preparando para seguir para a festa – "Nem o Sssenhor Sessshoumaru. Esssta é a fesssta de noivado delesss, ssse você não sssabe"

"Uma loucura" – Kaede resmungou, mais para si do para os outros – "Esta história não acabou, meus queridos. Está no meio ainda. Muita coisa vai acontecer..."

"Lá vai ela falando dessa maneira de novo" – Jakotsu rodou os olhos, voltando-se para seus afazeres – "Eu não faço nem mais questão de entender"

"Não entenda. Cabe a nós apenas assistir..." – Kaede disse para ele. Eri suspirou, também dando-se por vencida e instruindo alguns dos garçons contratados, esclarecendo que a entrada do jantar seria servida em breve, seguindo as instruções que Kagura e Sesshoumaru lhe deram mais cedo. Kaede virou-se para a porta, sem se preocupar com o descaso dos demais, e com um meio sorriso, completou – "_Por enquanto_"

MMM

"Que vista linda!" – Rin exclamou apoiada na janela do quarto de Hakudoushi – "Da pra ver a festa daqui!"

"Dá pra ver tudo daqui" – Hakudoushi murmurou ao seu lado.

"Você consegue ver?" – Rin indagou, notando que provavelmente Hakudoushi não poderia ver o que acontecia lá em baixo por cauda de sua estatura. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar meio travesso.

"Eu gosto de ficar sentado aqui. Daí consigo ver tudo" – confessou.

"Haku-kun, você pode cair" – ela disse de forma protetora, e ele se lembrou da vez que seu pai o flagrara ali e o dissera a mesma coisa.

"Mas eu nunca cai"

"Mesmo assim, tem que ter cuidado" – passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do garoto num carinho aconchegante. Ele assentiu sem pestanejar. Rin sorriu-lhe, voltando sua atenção para as pessoas lá em baixo. Ela sentiu um forte aperto no coração quando seus olhos se concentraram nos noivos. Não podia negar que sentira certo alivio quando Hakudoushi a chamara para dentro da casa e ela pôde se ver livre do desconforto que fora estar na presença de Sesshoumaru e Kagura. Além de ter que tentar controlar as estranhas emoções que a dominavam quando estava perto do dono da mansão, sentia-se insegura diante da outra e agradecia por ter tipo a oportunidade de se esquivar do noivado que estava ocorrendo nos jardins.

"Eu gosto de ficar vendo a lua" – Hakudoushi confessou após alguns segundos mirando o céu, fazendo Rin se direcionar para ele mais uma vez – "Gosto de ficar aqui olhando pra ela. Pensando no que os dragões devem estar fazendo"

Rin riu gostosamente, feliz por ele se lembrar do conto que ela lhe falara há um tempo.

"Eu também fico curiosa quanto a isso. Eles devem dar muito trabalho pro mago da Lua, não é?"

"Coitado do mago. Ele deve se sentir sozinho"

Rin pousou uma mão delicadamente em seu ombro.

"Ele não está sozinho, Haku-kun. O cavalo branco nunca o deixa. Eles são bons amigos, inseparáveis"

"Vai ser assim pra sempre? Eles não podem sair de lá nunca?"

"E deixar os dragões cuspindo fogo na lua inteira?" – Rin arregalou os olhos chocolates com certo divertimento.

"É tem razão" – ele deu de ombros.

"É necessário, meu anjo" – Rin murmurou ficando um pouco séria, enquanto sua mão passava levemente pelos cabelos prateados do pequeno – "Mas tudo sempre acaba bem"

Hakudoushi finalmente desprendeu seus olhos rosados do satélite natural para mirar as íris castanhas da professora.

"Tomara que sim" – ele respondeu de maneira sibilina. E ambos ficaram assim por uns instantes apenas assimilando o que o simbolismo daquela conversa realmente significava.

MMM

A entrada já havia sido servida e logo logo os pratos principais sairiam. A comida havia sido muito elogiada, um primor assim como toda aquela festa. Naquele momento todos aguardavam ansiosos para os próximos pratos que estavam por vir com a bela melodia tocada pelos músicos preenchendo o ambiente junto do comum barulho dos diálogos paralelos.

"E Hakudoushi?" – InuYasha indagou, tirando o guardanapo de pano do colo para limpar a boca e depositando-o novamente nas pernas logo em seguida.

"Não desceu ainda" – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

"Ele está muito feliz porque aquela moça veio, não é?" – Myouga comentou, bebericando sua bebida – "Fazia tempos que eu não o via tão eufórico"

Kagura fechou o punho sobre a mesa ao escutar a fala do idoso, apertando com força sua taça de vinho tinto.

"Eles não vai descer para comer?" – Kagome indagou – "Rin-san não comeu quase nada desde que chegou"

"Vou pedir pra Jaken chama-los então..." – InuYasha murmurou, procurando o nanico mordomo entre as mesas onde praticamente todos se encontravam sentados.

"Não precisa, eu vou chama-los" – Sesshoumaru anunciou, já se preparando para se levantar.

"Não, querido" – Kagura o impediu se erguendo antes do noivo, e colocando um sorriso mentiroso na boca rubra, continuou – "Eu mesma vou. Com licença" – e deixou o local a passadas largas com sua taça ainda em mãos; o sangue subindo-lhe a cabeça e o ódio fervendo-o nas artérias.

MMM

"E este é meu favorito" – Hakudoushi murmurou, enquanto mostrava seus brinquedos prediletos para professora, depois de conversarem durante um tempo, ambos sentados descontraidamente na cama do menino – "Buá" – ele disse mostrando o ursinho entre as mãos e estendo-o para ela.

"Que fofo!" – ela exclamou, estirando os braços a sua frente para ver melhor o brinquedo de pelúcia.

"Foi..." – ele hesitou – "Minha mãe que fez"

"Oh" – ela disse analisando o urso mais uma vez – "Dá pra ver que foi costurado com muito carinho. Ele é realmente muito bonito"

Hakudoushi puxou os lábios, acompanhando os movimentos da outra que ainda estudava o brinquedo com cautela e doçura. Paz era o que sentia com a presença de Rin. Seu coração estava calmo, não havia preocupações em seus pensamentos e toda a agonia que o dominava antes de encontrar a professora aquela noite simplesmente sumira. Queria que ela nunca mais fosse embora. Queria que ela ficasse ali pra sempre com ele. Queria acordar todos os dias e saber que veria seu rosto todas as manhãs, que teria seus carinhos, sua companhia.

Lembrou-se de algo que tinha em mente, desde que pedira a seu pai para mostra-la o quarto. Estava esperando um bom momento e seu intuito de criança lhe dizia que aquele era o melhor.

"Rin-sensei" – Engoliu em seco, antes de continuar – "Quero te mostrar uma coisa"

Ela apenas assentiu, depositando Buá ao seu lado na cama para aguardar o que seria.

O garoto pôs os pés no chão, se levantando e caminhando alguns passos até o criado mudo. Abrindo a primeira gaveta devagar, tirou de lá um porta-retrato de madeira e o estendeu para a professora, depois de dar uma olhada rápida para este.

Rin observou a foto em suas mãos com surpresa carregada em suas íris. Uma mulher lhe oferecia um grande sorriso. Possuía longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de violeta. Era incrivelmente bonita e tinha uma expressão calma e gentil. Rin prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, observando o quão estranhamente familiar parecia aquele rosto, era como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo.

"Esta é minha mãe" – a criança disse, sentando-se novamente na cama ao lado da professora.

Ele não precisava dizer. Ela sabia. E ele sabia que ela sabia.

"Ela é linda. Parece um anjo" – murmurou, passando os dedos levemente pelo vidro do retrato, encantada com a beleza serena e angelical daquela mulher e sentindo uma misteriosa energia lhe tomar de forma doce, contudo arrebatadora.

"Rin-sensei" – ele disse seu nome mais uma vez de forma mansa e cristalina, fazendo-a virar-se novamente em sua direção. Rin se viu refletida naqueles orbes brilhosos, assimilando toda a emoção que eles transbordavam – "Muito obrigado por ter vindo aqui hoje. Eu estou muito feliz. Muito mesmo"

"Meu anjo" – Rin murmurou com sua voz carregada de sentimento e lutando para seus olhos não marejarem naquele instante. Não queria chorar tão bobamente na frente do menino.

"Sabe" – ele continuou, abaixando a cabeça para mirar suas mãozinhas dispostas em seu próprio colo – "Eu não sei se vou conseguir gostar de Kagura" – e engolindo em seco, acrescentou – "Acho que nunca vou"

"Não diga isso, Haku-kun" – ela passou carinhosamente a mão que antes tocava a fotográfica na bochecha do aluno – "Você vai conseguir se acostumar a ter uma nova mamãe"

Ele negou com a cabeça levemente.

"Não é isso" – ele disse num suspiro, um turbilhão de sensações entaladas em sua garganta e novamente a dúvida sobre se deveria falar a verdade ou não. Se deveria entregar a bruxa ou não – "Eu não quero que ela seja" – ele fez uma pausa suspirando mais uma vez – "Eu queria..." – hesitou.

"Queria...?" – ela indagou calmamente, incentivando-o a continuar.

"Eu queria..." – ele então ergueu seu olhar e vendo a confiança e a coragem que precisava transmitida nos olhos da outra, resolveu falar por fim – "Eu queria que _você_ fosse minha mãe"

Rin mal teve tempo de raciocinar o que aquela frase significava. A porta que estava entreaberta se abriu bruscamente assim que ele terminou sua revelação, assustando-os.

E de lá Kagura apareceu, fazendo ambos estremecerem de baixo de seu ameaçador olhar escarlate.

MMM

**N/A:** Olá! Aí está outro capítulo grande postado! Peço desculpas novamente por mais uma demora, mas confesso que este foi sem dúvida o capítulo mais difícil que escrevi. Cenas simultâneas não são muito meu forte, por isso tive dificuldade para fazer as conexões certas, mas espero que tenha conseguido passar a ideia central de todas para vocês. Este capítulo não ia terminar assim, escrevi as cenas seguintes, mas como ele já estava muito extenso, vou postar no próximo!

A história começou a ferver e uma guerra indireta (ou não) se instalou, por isso o título. Para quem não conhece, Alice Através do Espelho é a continuação de Alice no País das Maravilhas, onde aparecem as Rainhas Branca e Vermelha. Eu quis fazer apenas uma ligação entre as personagens de Lewis Caroll e Rin e Kagura, mais por causa da cor de suas roupas e algumas atitudes. Recomendo o livro por sinal, muito bom!

Agradeço imensamente á **Debs-chan, Brbara Rettore, Larissa G, Guta, Josimar, Lappstift, Yuuki-chan s2, Bruna-san, Carol, Dada maxi, Sem criatividade (?), Sarah, Greicy, Diinda Neko, Lidiaborges, Guta, Lenita Hiko, Snia, Estrela-chan, Lary Lima, Cycy, CiiiH chan, Guest (?), R e S **e** Hine** pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada!

Então gente, REVIEWS são bons e eu ADORO!

Acho que é só. Beijos e queijos,

Cath.


	14. O tempo sabe o que faz

**Jardim de Infância**

**Resumo:** Um pai ocupado. Uma professora dedicada. Definitivamente, há coisas que só se aprende na pré-escola. Rin/Sess.

**Atenção:** _Inuyasha não me pertence!_

**Capítulo ****Quatorze: O tempo sabe o que faz**

O tempo é realmente algo curioso. Tem a capacidade de transforma-se e de transformar. Tem a capacidade de adaptar-se e fazer adaptar. O tempo não pára. O tempo não adia ou antecipa. O tempo é igual para todos e passa para todos. Segundos são os meus segundos, assim como anos são anos. Contudo, o tempo tem a incrível habilidade de pregar peças. O tempo se camufla a mercê das circunstâncias, dos momentos. Horas podem sim parecer minutos, assim como os próprios minutos podem parecer horas. Paradoxo, talvez? Paradoxo temporal. Tudo depende das emoções, tudo depende da percepção. E ali, naquele quarto, a percepção do inquestionável tempo mudou para o pequeno Hakudoushi. Para ele aqueles segundos que se passaram a seguir não pareceram apenas horas. Parecerem anos. Milênios.

Aquele silêncio mortal sem dúvida contribuiu para que a noção real do tempo se perdesse e ele sentiu como se houvesse caído num limbo. Um limbo onde só havia o _vermelho_. O vermelho fulminante dos olhos de Kagura. Parecia que havia sido há décadas atrás quando confessara á sua querida professora que a queria como mãe. Parecia que fora há séculos atrás que se encontrara numa perfeita paz de espirito na presença suave e sublime de Rin. Agora era como se o tempo fizesse questão de passar mais devagar, arrastando-se entre os milésimos de segundo para aumentar seu sofrimento perante o ataque de ira que sua futura madrasta provavelmente teria.

Ele estava com medo. Com medo do que aquela bruxa terrível faria. Consigo e com Rin. Seu coração palpitava acelerado em angustia e o vazio infinito crescia na boca de seu estômago. E o silêncio não parara. Ele continuava ali. Kagura não falava nada, ainda parada na porta do quarto segurando sua taça de vinho, encarando-os de forma ameaçadora, como se fosse lhes lançar uma maldição a qualquer momento; como se meditasse qual seria o melhor fim para os outros dois. Rin se mantinha muda, pálida e sem qualquer reação. E ele, ele queria apenas voltar no tempo e não ter falado _aquilo_ naquele momento.

Mas o tempo não volta. O tempo_ nunca_ volta.

Os sons melódicos produzidos pelos músicos ainda podiam ser escutados ao longe. O barulho das conversas também preenchia a sala. Mas nenhum deles parecia perceber isso. Era como se estivessem em outro lugar. Onde não havia festa alguma no andar de baixo, onde nada mais acontecia ao redor. Onde existiam apenas seus pensamentos ferozes e emoção incontroláveis que os dominavam enquanto o tempo... O tempo passava, mesmo que parecesse que não.

"Se-senhora Kagura..." – Rin finalmente murmurou em algum momento. Sua voz saiu baixa e trêmula, sua garganta tão seca que chegava até a doer – "Eu... Eu... Hakudoushi, ele não..."

O que passou a seguir foi sem dúvidas um enigma.

Kagura sorriu, surpreendendo os outros dois, inertes sentados na cama. Hakudoushi engoliu em seco.

"Que bom que os encontrei" – ela disse, e seu sorriso se alargou mostrando seus dentes brancos e bem alinhados, moldados pelo impecável batom rubro – "O jantar já está sendo servido. Vim chama-los para comer..."

Silêncio novamente. Kagura mantinha os lábios vermelhos puxados, e o olhar centrado em ambos.

Rin reuniu toda sua coragem e se ergueu da cama avançando dos passos na direção da outra mulher.

"Senhora, Haku-kun não quis... ele não tinha a intenção de..."

"Estão todos esperando vocês lá em baixo. A comida esta ótima" – Kagura continuou, soando agradável.

Aquilo não podia ser bom, Hakudoushi concluiu em pensamentos. Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa. Ele conhecia esse tipo de história. O labo mau fingiu ser amigo de Chapeuzinho. A bruxa má foi gentil com João e Maria. E Kagura... Kagura sorria para eles.

Ela havia escutado. Ele sabia disso. Não havia dúvida. Ela tinha sim ouvido. Mas porque ela não gritava? Porque ela não brigava? Porque ela já não os transformou em pedra ou algo do tipo? O que estava acontecendo com aquela bruxa? O que ela estava planejando afinal?

Rin franziu o cenho levemente, lançando um olhar para a criança que ainda se encontrava na cama.

"Ele só estava me mostrando o quarto" – Rin esclareceu, certa de que era o melhor a fazer – "Ele não quis dizer que..."

"Então vamos" – Kagura disse, abrindo passagem para os dois pela porta. Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma confusa, mirando a face _amável _de Kagura. Ela então mirou o garoto, que ainda se encontrava imóvel encarando fixamente a figura da futura madrasta como se esperasse por algo mais. Algo que deveria estar por vir. Algo que ele esperava que fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

"Haku-kun?" – Rin o chamou. Ele continuou sem se mexer, estancado feito uma rocha, sem mover um músculo sequer.

Hakudoushi não estava mais com medo. Estava aterrorizado.

Ele sabia. Sabia que aquela malfeitora estava prestes a fazer algo terrível. Ele não a enganava. Seu coraçãozinho batia louco em seu peito, sua barriga se contraia de angustia e sua cabeça começou a doer; seus olhos começaram a arder e mais uma vez ele perdeu a nitidez da visão por uns instantes. E quando esta voltou, os olhos de Kagura ainda o encaravam da porta.

"Vamos, _meu anjo_" – a megera murmurou. Aquilo era uma ordem. Ele sabia que era, mas não se moveu. Ele continuou parado.

"Vamos, Haku-kun" – foi a vez de Rin murmurar. A criança então encarou os olhos chocolate. Será que ela não percebia? Não percebia que aquela mulher era uma bruxa maligna que os destruiria sem dó alguma?

"Rin-sensei..." – Ele começou, mas não teve coragem para terminar. Ele não conseguiu. Não queria dizer nada mais que piorasse aquela situação.

"Venha, meu anjo" – Rin disse.

Hakudoushi teve vontade de lhe estender a mão para que andassem de mãos dadas, mas não o fez. Ele apenas se levantou e deixou o quarto, junto das outras duas.

Rin sentiu uma angustia infinita crescer dentro de si, enquanto cruzava o corredor rumo às escadas. Mirava as costas da mulher trajada de vermelho á sua frente, meditando sobre o que a outra estaria pensando sobre ela. Não queria causar más impressões sobre si, e sabia que talvez Kagura houvesse interpretado mal o que Hakudoushi havia falado.

Era claro o entusiasmo e a afeição que o menino sentia por si e sabia que não apenas Kagura, mas todos haviam notado o quanto se gostavam. Por isso tinha consciência de que Kagura talvez estivesse se sentindo rejeitada pela criança. Ela, como futura madrasta, deveria querer aquela atenção para si, e ouvir Hakudoushi dizer que queria outra mãe, provavelmente seria doloroso demais. Rin, no lugar dela, se sentiria assim pelo menos.

Talvez Kagura não houvesse comentado nada por educação. Talvez ela estivesse sofrendo por dentro. Talvez as coisas precisassem ser realmente esclarecidas para que uma boa relação fosse criada entre elas e Hakudoushi. E foi por isso que a professore resolveu tomar uma atitude.

Pobre Rin. Ela tinha um coração puro demais, não é mesmo? Rin era o tipo de pessoa que sempre procurava ver o bem em todos que a rodeavam. Tanto que não conseguia perceber que Kagura se tremia de raiva a sua frente, a ira transbordando em cada poro.

Aquela professora poderia botar tudo a perder, este era o pensamento da megera. Rin tinha Hakudoushi nas mãos de uma forma muito melhor do que Kagura tinha. Ele realmente _gostava_ dela. Sua vontade era de virar para trás e esbofetear a cara daquela vadia que poderia arruinar seus planos. Mas um pequeno fio de sanidade a segurava, informando-lhe que talvez aquela não fosse uma boa hora de botar a _professorinha_ pra correr, mesmo que quisesse. Contudo tinha a plena consciência que se olhasse para trás não iria se controlar. Esqueceria a festa, os convidados, Sesshoumaru e daria o que aquela sinhazinha merecia.

Mas o que Kagura não esperava era que a tal professora puxasse seu braço levemente, obrigando-a a parar de andar e mirá-la. Ela analisou o rosto angelical da outra, levemente contraído como que em uma suplica, incomodando-se mais uma vez com sua beleza e segurando sua pose ao máximo quando as palavras do pestinha do Hakudoushi martelaram em sua cabeça: _Eu queria que você fosse minha mãe_.

"Por favor, Senhora Kagura. Preciso lhe falar" – Rin murmurou, soltando seu braço e mirando-a de forma séria, contudo terna. Kagura apertou fortemente a taça de vinho em sua mão, quase a ponto de quebra-la, enquanto a vontade de socar aquele rosto sereno crescia em seu interior de forma arrebatadora.

Hakudoushi também parou de caminhar, observando as duas atrás de si, vacilante. Kagura reuniu todo seu autocontrole para botar um sorriso falso no rosto e dizer:

"Conversarmos lá embaixo, _querida_" – e ameaçou voltar a seguir seu caminho, mas novamente Rin a segurou.

"É importante, senhora. Não pode esperar" – ela disse rapidamente e encarando o menino que as observava inquietamente, falou– "Haku-kun, pode descer na nossa frente. Nós já vamos. Nos encontramos lá fora, tudo bem?"

"Mas, Rin-sensei..."

"Por favor, meu anjo" – ela pediu com um pequeno sorriso – "Prometo que já já estaremos lá" – Hakudoushi não se moveu. Abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Rin murmurou – "_Por favor_" – e sem escolhas, Hakudoushi rumou para as escadas, temendo por Rin e desejando que nada de mau lhe ocorresse; seu coração remoendo de aflição, enquanto sua cabeça começou a doer intensamente.

Após ter certeza de que o menino se fora, Rin se voltou para a outra mulher. Kagura a encarava de maneira enigmática. A professora não soube descrever o que ela poderia estar sentindo. Mal sabia ela que Kagura fazia o maior esforço para não explodir de uma vez e lhe atacar, fazia o maior esforço para controlar seus nervos.

"Senhora Kagura" – Rin começou, escolhendo as melhores palavras que lhe vinham a cabeça. Elas ainda se encontravam paradas no corredor onde ninguém poderia as ver – "Eu realmente não sei se você ouviu toda a conversa entre eu e Hakudoushi, mas... quero que saiba que tudo aquilo não passou de uma confissão de criança. Ele não tinha intenção. Não leve a mal, por favor. Foi pura insegurança de menino. Tenho certeza que com o tempo ele se acostumará..."

A noiva engoliu em seco. A cada palavra dita pela professora, a raiva parecia aumentar ainda mais dentro de si. Ela era tão _estupidamente_ doce. Tão_ ridiculamente_ pura, que só de olha-la o sangue lhe corria mais veloz pelas veias, misturado com a raiva e a repulsa que sentia por aquela mulher desde o momento que a vira. Ela a incomodava de tal maneira com seu jeito meigo nojento e sua idiota voz cristalina que ela não podia nem ouvia-la. Nem mirá-la.

A verdade era que se sentia pequena perto dela. Pequena perto de sua sinceridade. Perto da bondade que via em seus olhos. Aquilo mexia tão terrivelmente com ela que algo lhe passou pela cabeça; algo claro feito água do seu ponto de vista. Uma hipótese brilhante.

Rin continuava a lhe dar explicações, enquanto aquela ideia se materializava cada vez mais forte nos pensamento de Kagura:

Ninguém no mundo poderia ser daquele jeito. Não poderia. Aquela professora era boa_ demais_. Terna _demais_. Gentil _demais_. O ser humano não era assim. Sua experiência de vida lhe comprovara isso. Ninguém faz coisa alguma sem segundas intenções. Não existiam atos sem segundos porquês. Não. Não tinha como do jeito que o mundo se encontra, existir alguém daquela maneira.

_Ela só poderia estar fingindo_.

Sim. Só podia ser isso. Aquela professora era tão ambiciosa quanto ela própria. E estava usando Hakudoushi para fisgar Sesshoumaru. Truque que ela, Kagura, mesma usara. Tudo parecia claro agora. A tal Rin estava se fazendo de santa. Estava conquistando a todos com sua doçura fingida e gentileza falsa. Estava manipulando o menino Taishou para dar o golpe do baú.

Quem ela pensava que era? Ela merecia ser posta no lugar. Ela merecia uma lição. Ninguém tomava o que _lhe_ pertencia e ainda por cima tentando usar de seus próprios meios para isso. Ela quase a engara... Ela Kagura, a rainha do fingimento e da atuação. _Pobre coitada_, era isso que aquela professorinha de esquina era. Uma ninguém. Uma ninguém que quase a fizera acreditar em sua falsa áurea de anjo caído do céu. Quase.

Perante aquela suspeita, Kagura resolver esquecer tudo que meditara antes, sobre se controlar e fingir que estava tudo bem. Ela estava errada. Aquele era o momento de botar aquela ridícula onde ela devia estar. Era hora de mostrar quem mandava ali. Era a vez de desmascara-la e fazê-la ver quem era superior. Aquele era o instante de _humilha-la_. Tinha que ser agora!

"...Espero que compreenda os medos dele..." – Rin ainda falava, alheia ás conclusões errôneas da mente perversa de Kagura. Mente essa que não conseguia enxergar que no mundo existia sim pessoas boas como Rin. Puras. Sublimes. Aquilo não era fingimento. Longe disso. Era amor. Mas gente como Kagura não conseguia ver isso. Não podia entender. E nunca iriam. E dessa vez era Rin que sofreria as consequências – "Ele sempre foi solitário e quieto. Mas tenho plena certeza que depois que tiver uma nova mãe, ele..."

"E essa mãe seria você?" – Kagura a interrompeu por fim. Certa do que faria para tirá-la de campo. Aquilo era uma guerra agora. E ela não iria perder – "Não me faça rir..." – E pela primeira vez naquela noite a máscara de Kagura caiu. E Rin pode finalmente ver a figura sórdida que havia debaixo dela.

A professora se calou por uns instantes, incerta se havia de fato ouvido mesmo aquilo. Ela franziu o cenho confusa, encarando a expressão de desdém e desprezo que a outra lhe dirigia.

"Eu..." – Rin começou, intimidada pelo olhar assassino que a outra lhe lançava – "Eu não entendi..."

"Não se faça de sonsa" – Kagura respondeu, avançando um passo na direção da outra mulher. Rin tremeu levemente – "Eu já descobri tudo"

"Tudo?" – ela indagou, recuando para trás – "Tudo o que?"

"Eu conheço seu jogo" – ela sorriu sarcasticamente, rodando levemente o vinho tinto dentro da taça, enquanto caminhava agora dois passos em direção a professora – "Clichê demais, devo acrescentar" – Rin abriu a boca, mas Kagura a interrompeu – "A professora preocupada" – ciciou de forma zombeteira – "Amiguinha do aluno. Que falta de criatividade, _Rin-sensei_"

Rin sentiu um vácuo no estômago, as íris de Kagura pareciam soltar faísca tamanha intensidade que a fuzilavam.

"Se-senhora Kagura" – ela tentou, compreendendo agora o que a outra queria dizer – "E-eu entendo que tenha interpretado mal, mas realmente não é nada disso. Eu..."

"Calada" – Kagura segurou fortemente o braço da outra com a ira estampada em seu rosto – "Não pense que você consegue enganar alguém com essa atuação ridícula de boa moça. Se aproveitar de uma criança é a forma mais baixa de chegar aonde quer" – O rosto de Rir foi tomado pelo terror. Kagura sorriu maliciosa. Mal sabia a professora que ela mesma também havia feito aquilo, mas claro que não iria admitir – "Você é ambiciosa, não é mesmo? Tem sede de poder. Mas eu consegui ver isso a tempo"

Lágrimas preencheram os olhos de Rin. Aquilo estava errado. Kagura entendera tudo errado. Ela não era assim. Não era assim.

"Eu nu-nunca faria isso. Senhora Kagura, por favor. Eu nunca usaria Haku-kun para..."

"Conquistar Sesshoumaru?" – Kagura ergueu uma sobrancelha com desdém – "Nem usando Hakudoushi você conseguiria" – e lhe lançando um olhar de cima a baixo, disse azedamente – "Olhe só pra você. Acha mesmo que Sesshoumaru se interessaria por alguém assim. Tão sem graça. Tão sem sal"

"Está enganada!" – Rin puxou seu braço de volta de forma ofendida – "Está enganada! E-eu nunca faria. Você entendeu tudo errado! Acredite em mim, por favor. Eu não quero me aproveitar de nada. Só quero o bem do Hakudoushi! Eu juro!"

Kagura se aproximou mais, ficando frente a frente com a outra e murmurou baixo e pausadamente.

"Escute bem. Fique longe de Hakudoushi. E principalmente, fique longe de Sesshoumaru. Ele é meu. Entendeu? _Meu_"

"Senhora, eu..."

"Na escola não quero nada mais que o necessário entre o relacionamento de você e meu enteado..."

"Me deixe explicar..."

"Você é uma pessoa repugnante. Queria enganar a todos, não é mesmo? Queria ser a Senhora Taishou"

"Por favor..."

"Mas não se preocupe" – E sorrindo de forma cínica, ao mirar o rosto já embriagado de lágrimas da outra, murmurou – "Como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, ao contrário de você, não falarei absolutamente nada sobre o que ocorreu. Até porque você não merece esta atenção" – e morrendo o riso, ameaçou finalizando de forma intimidadora – "Mas se ponha de uma vez em seu lugar ou então não hesitarei em prejudica-la. Ouviu bem? Estou lhe avisando. Fique bem longe tudo que é _meu_" – e com a expressão mais demoníaca que alguém poderia produzir, Kagura derramou todo o vinho que restava em sua taça na roupa da professora, manchando o tecido branco de seda de rubro sem nenhuma dó – "Nossa! Como eu sou desastrada! Me desculpe, Rin-sensei"

E com estas palavras rumou para a escada, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto diabólico, deixando uma Rin sem reação para trás.

MMM

"Onde está Rin-sensei?" – foi a primeira coisa que Hakudoushi murmurou, assim que Kagura voltou a mesa onde se encontrava antes. A mulher apenas sentou calmamente, procurando evitar os olhares curiosos não apenas do menino, mas de todos presentes ali.

"Ela precisou sair" – Kagura respondeu, tratando de sorrir, enquanto depositava um guardanapo de pano no colo – "Ela me chamou naquela hora para dizer que iria embora, _querido_"

Foi como se um balde de água congelante caísse sobre a cabeça do pequeno. Foi como se o melhor sonho que tivesse tido na vida, houvesse acabado sem mais porquês.

"Ela já foi?" – Myouga indagou com pesar – "Mas que pena! Eu realmente gostei de conversar com ela. Ela é encantadora, não é?" – e lançou um olhar de esguela para Sesshoumaru, que fingiu não notar, apenas continuando sua refeição.

"Porque ela não veio se despedir?" – InuYasha perguntou franzindo o cenho, depois de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

"Nem comeu" – Kagome comentou – "Eu também gostei muito dela"

"Ela disse que era urgente" – Kagura falou, tentando ao máximo se controlar depois de ouvir os elogios distribuídos àquela farsante – "Um compromisso _mais_ importante"

"Mais... importante?" – Hakudoushi repetiu sem nem esconder a angustia em suas palavras. Ela havia ido embora e nem se despedido dele? E nem o avisado? Ela... tinha algo mais importante que ele?

Um incômodo silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. E mais uma vez segundos pareceram horas.

"Se ela teve que ir, isso é problema dela, Hakudoushi" – finalmente Sesshoumaru se pronunciou de forma fria, tomando um bom gole de seu conhaque e tentando ao máximo ignorar o vazio e a decepção que se estendeu dentro si.

"Mas... será que ocorreu algo? Alguma emergência?" – Kagome avaliou num leve tom de preocupação.

"Nada ocorreu" – Kagura respondeu rapidamente – "Ela apenas teve que ir embora. Nossa! Este risotto está divino, não está?" – disse por fim, tratando logo de mudar de assunto antes que explodisse de vez. Todos concordaram sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto a noiva continuava a mudar o rumo da conversa.

Hakudoushi não se moveu e nem pareceu prestar atenção em mais nada ao seu redor. A ideia de que ele não era tão importante para sua adorada professora o consumia por dentro de tal forma que nem vontade de comer ele tinha mais, muito menos vontade de estar ali. A partir daquele momento nada mais pareceu fazer sentido. Ele se sentiu como um brinquedo velho jogado de lado, esquecido num canto qualquer. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela fora embora, fora embora e o deixara ali, sozinho; desamparado.

Ela viera para resgatá-lo, não? Para tira-lo daquele pesadelo sem fim, para acalmar-lhe e dar-lhe apoio. Não era isso? E então? Porque ela fora embora? Porque ela o abandonara daquela forma cruel e sem justificativa? Porque nem lhe dissera adeus?

Seu olhar cor-de-rosa caiu sobre a figura de Kagura, que agora ria enroscada em um dos braços de seu pai.

Será que aquela bruxa estava falando a verdade? Será que ela não fizera nada com Rin. Será que não lhe lançara alguma maldição? Será que ela estava correndo perigo?

Rin não podia simplesmente fazer aquilo com ele! Não podia. Não podia deixa-lo. Não podia ter algo mais importante. Ela gostava dele.

_Não era?_

A dúvida o dominou, misturando com as milhões de sensações que seu corpinho experimentava e entre elas uma em especial se fez mais presente, antes não parecia o incomodar tanto, mas naquele momento, estava quase _insuportável_.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto" – ele anunciou em meio à conversa dos demais, sem se importar se estava sendo mal educado ao interromper a fala de alguém. Todas as cabeças da mesa viraram em sua direção.

"Não vai não" – Sesshoumaru respondeu antes mesmo de qualquer outro se pronunciar.

"Minha cabeça tá doendo, papai" – ele revelou.

"Eu sei muito bem o que está fazendo" – o pai falou também não se importando com os familiares na mesa que os encaravam ainda mudos. A verdade é que assim como o filho, ele também queria sair dali. Não havia como negar que a ausência da professora o estava afetando mais do que deveria. Estava irritado. Irritado por ter que aguentar aquele jantar estupido por mais algumas horas, irritado com toda aquela história de casamento, irritado por ela ter ido embora e principalmente irritado por estar irritado por causa disso – "Sem desculpas esfarrapadas, Hakudoushi. Esta é a sua família e você deve ficar conosco" – e para concluir não apenas para o menino, mas para si também, murmurou – "Você não depende _dela_"

"Sesshoumaru!" – Myouga advertiu ao ver a reação do menino.

Pela primeira vez diante de todos, Hakudoushi não conseguiu segurar o choro, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de suas íris rosadas.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa. Até mesmo Kagura. Até mesmo Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi não chorava. Hakudoushi _nunca_ chorava. Por um momento o pai do menino pensou em reaver, mas logo concluiu que não. Sentiu raiva de Rin. Raiva sim. Raiva por ela ter enchido a cabeça de seu filho, raiva pela tamanha influência que ela tinha sobre ele, que chegava ao ponto de ele... de ele chorar por ela. Querer apenas_ ficar_ com ela. Sesshoumaru não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar a ser frio como antes com relação ao menino, mas aquilo... aquilo era demais. Hakudoushi estava fazendo birra agora? Coisa que ele nunca fizera? Fazendo ceninhas? Não; isso ele não ia admitir.

"Minha cabeça dói" – a criança falou novamente.

"Não vai subir agora"

"Sesshoumaru, por favor. Se ele quer subir, talvez seja melhor..."

"Não fique alimentando os mimos dele, InuYasha" – Sesshoumaru cortou o irmão – "Não está vendo que isso é encenação?"

"Ele é uma criança, Sesshoumaru" – InuYasha contrapôs – "É normal que faça birra porque foi contrariado. Não precisava falar assim da moça na frente dele e..."

"Acha que ele deve ficar fazendo cena na frente dos convidados?" – Sesshoumaru então se voltou para Hakudoushi, que ainda o mirava com os olhos marejados, contudo mais nenhum lágrima ousou cair – "Ele nem se importa se o jantar é para o noivado do seu pai, ou se está na companhia do seu tio ou se isso é um festa importante que ele deve comparecer... Acha isso certo?"

"Não, eu não acho, você tem razão quanto a isso, mas..."

"Se eu tenho razão dessa vez, então não me conteste. Ele vai ficar aqui... até eu dizer que pode subir"

InuYasha abriu a boca para protestar mais uma vez, mas o mais velho disse em tom definitivo e frio com gelo:

"Ponto final"

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, sabia que qualquer palavra dita depois daquilo enfureceria Sesshoumaru e a integridade do jantar estaria comprometida. Os únicos que não pareceram incomodados com a atitude do pai da criança foram Kagura e Bankotsu, que trocavam olhares cumplices. O irmão da megera tinha uma leve suspeita sobre o que havia ocorrido de fato com a professora e achou mais que brilhante o circo que a irmã conseguira armar dentro daquela família.

Acontece que todos ali realmente pensavam que aquela reação de Hakudoushi não passava de birra de menino por causa da decepção pela ausência da professora.

Acontece que a raiva de Sesshoumaru se estendia além do que ele mesmo achava que fosse. Ou talvez ele soubesse, mas não queria admitir.

Acontece que nem mesmo Kagura fazia noção daquela vez das graves consequências que seus atos irresponsáveis e doentios poderiam acarretar.

Acontece que a cabeça de Hakudoushi estava realmente doendo.

MMM

Não saía. Por mais que molhasse e molhasse, esfregasse e esfregasse incansavelmente com suas mãos trêmulas, aquela mancha rubra feito sangue, não saía do tecido branco de seda. Assim como não saia de sua alma.

Lágrimas grossas inundavam seu rosto, e a maquiagem há muito já havia sido perdida, borrando seus olhos e se misturando ao salgado que molhava seu rosto incessavelmente. Os soluços eram ininterruptos, e por mais que ela tentasse contê-los para que quem passasse perto da porta daquele banheiro não a notasse, eles continuavam a escapulir contra sua vontade.

Sentia-se humilhada de uma maneira que nunca pensara que pudesse sentir na vida. E ainda por cima, seu coração estava ferido. Angustiado e cheio de _culpa_.

Ah, Rin. Seu coração era tão puro e tão inocente que em sua cabeça tudo aquilo fora por sua causa.

Ela parou de tentar tirar o vinho do vestido, derrotada, fechando a torneira da pia e encarando seu reflexo no espelho, totalmente desarrumado. Suas bochechas manchadas de preto pelo rímel, seu nariz e olhos vermelhos, sua boca trêmula de batom borrado.

Sentia-se incapaz e inerte. Causara um tremendo mal entendido e se amaldiçoava por ter ido ali, por ter comparecido aquela festa.

Kagura havia entendido tudo errado. Tudo. E fora por sua culpa. Fora ela mesma que causara aquela reação na outra. Sentia-se tola, ridícula. Para que fora ali? Para que? Sua presença apenas resultara num tremendo mal estar, numa desestrutura familiar! E o pior era que não tivera intenção alguma. Não mesmo.

Sentia-se suja. Sempre que se colocava no lugar de Kagura, via que os insultos da outra eram pertinentes. Realmente parecia que ela estava tentando usar Hakudoushi. Realmente parecia que ela estava tentando roubar Sesshoumaru. Realmente parecia que ela era a vagabunda que não era.

Mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela as observou, pelo espelho, estas escorregarem por seu rosto.

E agora? O que faria? Como sairia dali daquele jeito? Como encararia as pessoas? Que tamanha burrice fizera? Que tamanha idiotice!

Ela abraçou seus próprios ombros, sentindo-os tremer pelos soluços. Ela não era uma vagabunda. Mas porque se sentia como se fosse? Porque se sentia como se fosse todas aquelas coisas horríveis que a outra lhe dissera? Porque se sentia tão criminosa? Tão delinquente?

E então tudo se materializou, claro feito água em sua cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir ainda pior:

Era porque ela queria.

Por mais que não tivesse intenção; por mais que não tivesse agido de má fé. Ela queria. Queria ser a madrasta de Hakudoushi, e ficara mais do que feliz quando ele também lhe revelara aquilo. Queria sim, poder estar com ele durante todos os dias. Queria protege-lo, cuida-lo, acalenta-lo. Não queria ser apenas a professora querida dele, queria mais, queria ser sua mãe. E essa vontade era o que a acusava. E o que a incriminava era o fato de que ela também queria algo mais; _alguém_ mais.

Ela também queria Sesshoumaru.

Achou-se uma imunda ao constatar isso. Achou-se uma imunda ao admitir a si mesma que não queria que ele noivasse. Não queria que ele se casasse. Queria-o para si. Não havia mais como esconder de si mesma. Ela estava apaixonada por ele. Perdidamente. Ela gostara do fato que fora confundida com a noiva dele, como Kagome lhe contara. Ela gostara de estar na companhia de InuYasha e de Kagome e havia imaginado como seria tê-los como cunhados. Ela gostaria de Myouga e seus elogios sobre os cuidados que tinha com Hakudoushi.

Ela era realmente culpada.

Embora nada daquilo tivesse haver com dinheiro ou embora ela nunca houvesse tramado tentar tirá-lo de Kagura. Mas mesmo assim era culpada.

Era uma vagabunda.

Batidas na porta a fizeram tirar de seu transe, assustando-a e apavorando-a. Céus, o que faria? Ninguém poderia vê-la naquele estado! O que diria?

Outras batidas e seu coração quase parou de agonia.

"Rin-sensei?" – ela ouviu ser chamada por uma voz de mulher. Cogitou não responder, mas as batidas continuaram – "Você está bem, menina?"

"Está tudo bem. E-eu já vou sair. M-me dê apenas mais alguns minutos?" – murmurou tentando engolir de vez o choro, e olhando ao redor a procura de algo que a ajuda-se. Mirou seu rosto novamente no espelho e o vestido manchado. O que faria?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me deixe entrar para ajuda-la" – a mulher lhe murmurando por detrás da porta.

"Não. E-está tudo bem. Não se p-preocupe. Eu... eu só s-sujei o vestido"

"Rin-sensei, aqui é Kaede, a cozinheira. Me deixe entrar, por favor. Eu vou lhe ajudar. Sei que você está precisando de ajuda agora, não está?"

A professora hesitou uns segundos, antes de abrir a porta. Kaede adentrou o cômodo, fechando-a atrás de si analisando a figura da jovem mulher a sua frente em silêncio. Rin havia finalmente cessado o choro e agora passava a mão sobre o rosto tentando deixa-lo mais apresentável, completamente envergonhada pela senhora vê-la naquele estado deplorável.

"Foi ela, não foi?"

Rin encarou a idosa de forma assustada.

"C-como?"

"Foi a víbora que fez isso com você, não foi menina?"

Rin desviou os olhos, incapaz de encará-la. Era péssima em mentiras, simplesmente não conseguia mentir. Sabia que seu semblante a denunciaria, sabia que a qualquer momento seus olhos voltariam a marejar e aquela senhora não parecia ser uma pessoa fácil de despistar.

"E-eu não sei do que está falando, senhora" – disse num fio de voz – "E-eu acabei derrubando a taça de vinho no meu vestido. Sou uma desastrada..." – disse, tentando esboçar um sorriso triste – "Estava tentando tirar, mas não sai..."

"E não vai sair" – Kaede respondeu, aproximando-se de Rin e pegando no tecido manchado. Rin arregalou os olhos em descrença. Como devolveria aquele vestido assim á Ayame? Ela lhe emprestara de tão bom grado... – "Mas com um pouco de água oxigenada e sabão de côco, eu posso tirar isso num piscar de olhos, querida." – e lhe sorriu de lado. Rin retribuiu o sorriso de forma hesitante, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente confortável e segura perto daquela senhora. E a forma que ela lhe chamara de querida, tão diferente do sarcasmo usado pela dona da festa, lhe acalmou instantaneamente – "E agora? Vai me contar o que houve?"

"F-foi como eu contei" – tentou soar o mais confiante possível, Kaede a observou e Rin notou que ela analisava sua maquiagem arruinada – "Isso foi porque me desesperei..." – explicou. Kaede suspendeu uma sobrancelha descrente – "O vestido é emprestado" – resolveu completar. E era verdade. Talvez se não tentasse mentir e apenas ocultasse os fatos, conseguiria fazer com que Kaede acreditasse nela.

"Claro que é" – Kaede sorriu-lhe gentilmente. Ela então abaixou-se vagarosamente, por causa de sua idade avançada, abrindo um dos armários de baixo da pia e tirando de lá uma caixa de lenços úmidos – "Aqui" – disse oferecendo a mais nova.

"Muito obrigada" – respondeu, mostrando um sorriso ainda trêmulo e se voltando para o espelho para tentar concertar o estrago.

"O que ela fez com você?" – Kaede insistiu e assim que Rin abriu a boca para falar mais alguma desculpa esfarrapada, ela a interrompeu – "Eu já vivi demais, menina, mas meu sexto sentido sempre foi e sempre será infalível. Nada que falar vai me convencer de que não foi aquela megera. Eu vi da porta da cozinha quando ela subiu. Sabia que não ia dar em boa coisa. Fiquei espiando, esperando. Vi quando Hakudoushi desceu sozinho e vi também quando ela desceu depois. Desfilando venenosa como só as cascavéis fazem. Esperei você aparecer, mas você não desceu. Fiquei preocupada. Senti que precisava de mim"

Rin escutava atenta. Kaede levou uma de suas mãos enrugadas até a cabeça da outra, afagando seu cabelo agora despenteado.

"Me diga o que aconteceu..." – ela pediu e Rin não conseguiu mais fingir.

"Foi tudo minha culpa" – murmurou penosa, mirando novamente sua imagem no espelho – "Ela... ela entendeu mal. Ela entendeu tudo errado" – então se calou. Kaede pacientemente esperou que ela prosseguisse, ainda afagando-lhe as madeixas – "Hakudoushi disse... Ela ouviu Hakudoushi dizer..."

"Que queria você como mãe" – a idosa completou com um meio sorriso.

"Como sabe?" – Rin virou-se para encará-la de frente, surpresa.

"Ora, isso não é muito difícil de se adivinhar" – e o sorriso se alargou em seu rosto velho – "Faz tempo que não vejo o menino tão feliz. Tão vivo perto de alguém...Desde que Sarah se foi mais precisamente."

"Sarah..." – Rin repetiu inconscientemente.

"Aquela cobra deve ter ficado uma fera, não é? Ela pensa que engana todo mundo, fingindo tratar Hakudoushi bem. Ela não gosta do menino. Sei que não"

"Na verdade, eu a chamei para lhe explicar tudo" – Rin contou – "Mas ela não ouviu. Ela achou que eu estava tentando me aproveitar de Haku-kun para..."

"Fisgar Sesshoumaru" – mais uma vez Kaede concluiu a fala da outra.

"Isso" – Rin concordou e a idosa notou o incômodo da outra ao dizer aquilo. A cozinheira sorriu de lado, antes de dizer:

"E você não quer?"

Rin petrificou, seu coração apertou no peito.

"Não!" – ela disse rápido – "Eu nunca, nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Eu... Eu nunca..."

"Não perguntei se você faria isso, querida. Sei que não faria" – Kaede a interrompeu mais uma vez – "Perguntei se tinha interesse em Sesshoumaru"

Rin demorou a responder, lutando contra os sentimentos que explodiram em seu corpo ao se lembrar do executivo. Os olhos cor-de-ouro invadiram sua mente. Seu rosto bonito, seu porte, sua voz. Sentiu-se mais suja que nunca.

"_Não_"

Kaede suspirou, resolvendo não insistir mais no assunto. Não precisava mais. Tudo estava mais que claro na sua frente.

"Você é uma pessoa boa" – foi o que a idosa disse – "Você é uma pessoa muito boa"

"Porque acha isso? Como pode saber que sou assim?"

Kaede riu levemente.

"É só olhar em seus olhos" – ela respondeu, encarando as íris chocolates da outra, um pouco vermelhas pelo choro – "Bondade é o que vejo neles. Sinceridade. Amor. E além do mais, apesar do que ela fez com você" – e apontou para o vestido – "Você ainda a defende. Dizendo que foi sua culpa. Dizendo que isso não passou de um equivoco. Só um anjo faria isso"

"Eu não sou assim" – sussurrou desviando seu olhar mais uma vez para mirar o chão, ao constatar que depois de tudo, ainda se sentia da mais forma em relação aos Taishou.

"Claro que é" – Kaede afirmou. Rin suspirou inconformada - "Me diz, querida. O que posso fazer pra lhe ajudar?"

A professora virou-se mais uma vez pra Kaede, agora com uma expressão decidida. Já sabia o que faria. Por mais que lhe partisse o coração, por mais que não fosse o que realmente queria, era o que deveria ser feito. Era o certo a se fazer.

"Quero que chame um taxi para mim, por favor"

Kaede a olhou incrédula.

"Mas... mas você vai embora?"

Rin confirmou com a cabeça.

"Não. Não. Eu vou limpar esse vestido, vamos lá na cozinha, eu tiro essa mancha em um segundo. Depois você volta pra festa. Você não pode dar esse gostinho aquela cobra nojenta, menina. Não pode. Lá é o seu lugar. Hakudoushi, ele..."

"Não, por favor" – Rin a impediu de continuar. Não podia ouvir o nome de seu aluno. Se pensasse em como ele ficaria, como ele se sentiria em relação a ela quando se visse abandonado, ela desistiria de sua decisão. E ela não poderia desistir. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo. Ela não podia mais ficar ali. Ela tinha quer ir embora – "Por favor, Senhora Kaede. Eu preciso ir embora. Muito obrigada por sua preocupação, mas eu tenho que ir"

"Você vai deixar assim? Vai deixar aquela víbora te dominar, desse jeito?"

"Eu..." – Rin hesitou – "Eu não quero causar problemas. Se eu descer a festa, ela... vai ser horrível. É melhor não. Eu... eu só quero ir pra casa"

"Mas..."

"Por favor" – ela pediu, seus olhos suplicantes – "_Por favor_"

Kaede respirou fundo, observando a mulher mais uma vez. Tinha muito mais argumentos que poderia usar para convencê-la a ficar e sabia que talvez se forçasse mais um pouco, ela acabaria cedendo. Todavia, algo dentro de si, aquele tão sexto sentindo que ela se referia antes, lhe dizia que muito mais ainda estava por vir. Muito mais. Ela não poderia mudar o rumo da história, não é? Não poderia intervir para que tudo se acertasse naquela noite. Para que tudo se revelasse naquela noite. Havia muito pelo que passar ainda. E o pior, é que pelo pressentia, não seriam coisas fáceis. No entanto, seriam necessárias. Infelizmente.

"Está bem" – ela concordou – "Vou chamar o taxi pra você"

"Muito obrigada. Vou esperar aqui. Não quero que ninguém me veja..."

"Claro que não, menina. Vai ficar aqui enfurnada nesse banheiro? Venha, eu te deixo num dos quartos..."

"Não precisa. Vou tentar concertar isso. Definitivamente não posso chegar em casa assim" – ela disse, lembrando-se que ainda tinha mais o que encarar: O bombardeio de perguntas de Sango e Ayame. Ela precisava se ajeitar, parecer mais apresentável para tentar inventar alguma história convincente. Dizer que derrubara o vinho em si mesma ou algo do tipo. E claro, precisava se preparar e concentrar para não desmoronar em lágrimas mais uma vez quando chegar em casa. Elas notariam na hora que havia algo mais de errado.

Kaede suspirou mais uma vez.

"Como quiser. Vou trazer as coisas para tentar tirar isso daí, enquanto espera" – disse apontando para roupa da outra e se virando para sair.

"Muito, muito obrigada. E Senhora Kaede..." – Rin a chamou antes que esta abrisse a porta, a idosa se virou – "Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Eu lhe peço. Não mencione nada do que aconteceu" – Kaede apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Rin lhe lançou um meio sorriso – "Diga a Hakudoushi que sinto muito, sim? Por favor, diga a ele que eu tive que ir, mas que sinto muito por deixa-lo" – a idosa, balançou a cabeça mais uma vez – "E ao Senhor Sesshoumaru..." – a professora hesitou. Deveria dar uma desculpa ao pai do menino também? Seria apropriado depois de tudo aquilo?

"A Sesshoumaru...?'

"Nada" – respondeu ligeiro – "Não lhe diga nada"

Kaede concordou uma última vez e antes de deixar o banheiro para atender ao pedido da professora, ela murmurou num suspiro:

"Você é realmente muito boa, menina. Tanto que nem você mesma percebe"

MMM

A vida é realmente algo único. Às vezes passamos anos planejando o que acontecerá, o que será do futuro, quando de repente algum acontecimento inesperado ocorre e com a força de um tufão destruí tudo aquilo que levemos tanto tempo para planejar. Mas e se não planejarmos? O que seria? Ora, precisamos de um objetivo na vida de qualquer forma, planejar é necessário para o ser humano, dá sentido a existência de cada um. Planejamos sim, para muitas vezes cairmos, e então tentarmos de novo, planejarmos de novo, exatamente como um degrau apoiando sobre os eventos que acontecem tão surpreendentemente nas vidas de cada um. Essa é a vida.

Não precisamos ir tão longe, até mesmo durante um dia criamos expectativas a todo o tempo. Expectativas essas que podem ser realizadas ou podem simplesmente ruir, tudo graças aos fatos, tudo graças ao destino, tudo graças ao tempo. O que devemos aprender e entender, é que tudo acontece por uma razão. Mesmo que não seja o planejado, mesmo que não seja o esperado, tudo têm um porque. Tudo ocorrer por um motivo. Motivo que talvez entendemos apenas no final de nossas vidas ao refletirmos o que passamos, o que vivemos. Este é o momento que pensamos: Eu tive que passar por isso. As vezes a explicação pode até chegar antes, quando por exemplo, alcançamos a felicidade plena, os momentos difíceis parecem fazer parte de outro tempo, mas ainda assim são visto como necessário. E eles são. São para o crescimento, para o entendimento, para a humanização.

Naquela noite nada saíra como planejado. Todos ali, até mesmos personagens irrelevante passaram por um momento de frustração com relação a alguma expectativa. Durante uma conversa de negócio, uma nota errada no saxofone por algum músico, uma pequena discussão de moda. Todos passam por isso. Contudo, fatos mais simbólicos devem ser frisados e observados.

Logo depois que a sobremesa fora servida, Sesshoumaru autorizou que Hakudoushi se retira e fosse ao seu quarto, afinal já estava tarde para crianças. O menino seguiu seu caminho sem proferir absolutamente nada, um sentimento de abandono corroía seu peito e sua cabeça latejava intensamente. Tudo o que o pequeno queria era deitar, dormir e esquecer que aquele dia acontecera.

Kagura e Bankotsu tiveram uma pequena conversa discreta, onde a megera lhe contara o que havia realmente ocorre com a professora. Bankotsu a repreendeu por ela não ter se controlado e continuado com a farsa, afinal quanto mais pessoas soubessem o quão cruel Kagura poderia ser, seria pior. Ela não se intimidou e ciciou maldosamente que a outra merecera o que tivera.

Se antes aquele jantar estava sendo um martírio para Sesshoumaru, naquele momento era como se sua vida dependesse do término daquele maldito evento. Ele não suportava mais estar ali, e tudo parecia ter ficado pior desde que Rin fora embora, mesmo que ele tentasse fingir até mesmo para si que esse não era o motivo de seu sofrimento. Mas no fundo, ele tinha consciência que desde que a professora saíra dali, tudo parecia não ter mais sentido. Sua presença, de certa forma, pareceu modificar aquele lugar e ele se perguntava o porquê de ele se sentir dessa maneira, amaldiçoando não apenas o efeito que ela tinha sobre as emoções de Hakudoushi, que por sinal não parecia dar importância a ninguém além dela, mas também amaldiçoando o fato de ele mesmo ter se importado tanto com a ausência daquela mulher.

E Rin? Rin, como já era esperado, não conseguiu manter sua farsa e passou praticamente o resto da noite chorando no colo de Sangô, enquanto Ayame afagava-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Suas amigas ficaram indignadas ao escutar a história que lhes fora contada. Rin teve que suplicar para Ayame não ir à casa dos Taishou e enfrentar Kagura naquela mesma noite, no meio do jantar. Assim como Kaede, elas disseram a Rin que ela não era culpada e Kagura provavelmente era uma louca por tê-la julgado e humilhado daquela maneira, ambas se sentiram culpadas por terem incentivado a amiga a ir ao maldito jantar e ter sido maltratada. Sangô, mais uma vez, pediu que Rin não se envolvesse mais nos assuntos daquela família. Ela não suportava mais ver a outra sofrer e sabia que quanto mais fundo Rin mergulhava naquela história, mais e mais ela era prejudicada. Ela fez Rin prometer que não iria mais se intrometer nos assuntos dos Taishou.

E Rin prometeu em meio ao choro. Prevendo que talvez Sango tivesse razão. Prevendo que se não fosse tão próxima de Hakudoushi, nada daquilo haveria acontecido. Prevendo que talvez seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru destruísse aquela família que estava prestes a se formar. Prevendo que Haku-kun pudesse ser prejudicado. E isso ela não queria. Isso ela não permitiria. Mesmo que lhe doesse, mesmo que quase lhe matasse, ela tentaria. Tentaria trata-lo apenas como um aluno. Como todos os outros alunos.

E é assim o destino vai cumprindo seu papel. Superando ou destruindo expectativas e objetivos. Mas cada dia é um dia. O destino ainda tinha muito o que fazer, as circunstâncias ainda tinham muitas peças para pregar e os fatos apenas esperavam os melhores momentos para acontecerem.

MMM

Dor. Era isso que Hakudoushi sentia naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Passou o final de semana inteiro suportando calado sua dor de cabeça, apenas para não ter que ver Kagura sorri-lhe triunfante, depois que seu pai falasse a mesma coisa que falara no jantar, que ele estava sendo mimado. A megera havia passado todo o final de semana na mansão e não largava de Sesshoumaru momento algum, comentando a todo momento de forma entusiasmada sobre o noivado. Hakudoushi podia até tentar convencer seu pai que ele realmente estava se sentindo mal, mas tinha quase certeza que aquela bruxa o havia hipnotizado para ele não lhe ouvir, afinal estavam tento um bom relacionamento antes de ela acabar com tudo com aquela história de jantar e não sair mais da casa deles sem dar nem um espaço para ele ficar a sós com o pai. Ele suportou a dor de cabeça durante dois dias, sem reclamar, sem nem pestanejar.

Mas a dor de cabeça nem se comparava com a dor que começou a atingir em um dos olhos naquela manhã. Era como se ele fosse explodir. Era como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Assim que acordou, foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto na esperança de amenizar o tremendo desconforto, mas nada mudou. Esfregou os olhos, fechou-os fortemente por segundos, mas nada melhorou.

Engoliu em seco, pensando no que faria. Talvez devesse contar ao seu pai. Ouviu Kagura dizer na noite anterior que sairia bem cedo para resolver alguns assuntos (o que Hakudoushi tinha quase certeza que seria sobre a mudança definitiva dela para lá) e que ficaria fora o dia inteiro. Ela não podia hipnotiza-lo mais. Seu pai não estaria sobre o poder da megera. Talvez, talvez ele devesse contar-lhe que não estava de birra nenhuma, que realmente estava sentindo muita dor. Sesshoumaru iria acreditar nele.

Mas era dia de escola. E Hakudoushi queria ir pra escola. Hakudoushi tinha que ir para escola. Hakudoushi tinha que ver Rin. Tinha que perguntar-lhe se ela possuía mesmo algo mais importante que ele. Mais importante que proteger-lhe, que confortar-lhe. Queria perguntar se ela não gostava mais dele, queria perguntar porque ela havia ido embora naquela noite sem se despedir, mesmo que Kaede o tivesse contado que ela dissera que sentia muito, ele precisava perguntar. Precisava saber.

Se ele contasse á seu pai, ele não iria pra escola. Ele ficaria em casa ou iria para o médico.

Ele _não_ veria Rin.

E ele precisava ver Rin.

Hakudoushi respirando fundo e rumou para o chuveiro decidido.

Nada mais importava. Ele tinha que ir para escola.

MMMM

O sinal tocou estridente, anunciando o horário do almoço. O céu estava limpo lá fora não havia nuvem alguma sobreposta ao azul anil, contudo o dia estava frio, frio demais para aquela época do ano, anunciando que o inferno estava prestes a chegar.

Como de costume Rin guiou seus alunos até o refeitório, deixando-os aos cuidados das babás e regressou a sala de aula sem pensar duas vezes, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, para uma conhecida mesa onde começara a se sentar na companhia de um certo alguém.

Chegou em sua sala de aula agora completamente vazia, e deixou seu corpo cair na cadeira de forma resignada. O vento frio vindo de uma das janelas, atingia-lhe a face, acariciando gelidamente suas bochechas. Aquele dia estava sendo horrível. Muito pior do que foram naqueles dias que _ele_ não estivera ali por causa de seu castigo.

Sentia-se angustiada e seu coração se apertava em culpa. Havia seguido o conselho de Sango, aquele do qual prometera e jurara não se envolver com Hakudoushi. E fora terrível. Fora terrível vê-lo chegar naquela manhã, seus olhinhos brilhando em expectativa ao vê-la, e ela apenas desejar-lhe um bom dia automático e manda-lo sentar. Fora horrível ter que cruzar seus olhos com os deles durante a aula e não lhe oferecer um sorriso sincero como sempre fazia. Fora drástico não poder perguntar como ele estava, não poder explicar-lhe porque saíra de repente da festa, não poder abraça-lo e afagar-lhe os cabelos. Aquilo estava torturando-a, matando-a as poucos e ela não sabia se tinha forças para continuar. Continuar ser inferente, continuar a trata-lo daquela maneira. Sem ouvir seus problemas, sem tentar ajuda-lo, sem reconfortar-lhe.

Tentava convencer-se de que aquilo era o melhor a ser feito, mas algo dentro dela não permitia. Algo dentro dela gritava que o lugar dela era ao seu lado, dando-lhe atenção, dando-lhe carinho.

Mas ela não podia mais. Ela tinha que cortar qualquer relação que tivessem além de professora e aluno. Tinha que eliminar aquele sentimento maternal que havia entre eles. Só assim ele aceitaria e veria sua futura madrasta Kagura como mãe. Só assim ele seria feliz com sua nova família. Uma família onde ela não estava inclusa, uma família que ela tinha que fazer ele entender que ela não faria parte mesmo que ele quisesse tanto, mesmo que ela quisesse tanto. Só assim, ele deixaria de gostar dela e aceitaria os cuidados de sua nova mãe. Ela estava apenas atrapalhando este processo. Era ela que não o deixava livre, que o fazia tão dependente de si.

Ela precisava deixa-lo, para ele abrir seu coração. Para ele ser feliz.

"Rin-sensei?" – uma voz a chamou da porta da sala. Ela não precisou virar a cabeça para saber quem era.

Rin reuniu toda a força que tinha para não se voltar para ele e lhe sorrir, limitando-se em manter seu olhar vidrado nas carteiras inertes a sua frente.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu, sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Hakudoushi adentrou a sala em silêncio parando exatamente em frente a mesa da professora, ficando em seu campo de visão. A dor lhe incomodava loucamente e durante toda aquela manhã ele a suportou, esperando pela oportunidade de conversar com sua adorada professora. Ela estava estranha, desde aquela manhã quando não lhe abraçara ou oferecera um de seus costumeiros sorrisos doces.

Ele estava com medo. Com medo de ela não gostar mais dele. Com medo de ele ter feito algo de errado e ela odiá-lo agora. Porque ela estava daquela maneira? Porque não era a mesma Rin-sensei de sempre? E porque seu olho não parava de doer nenhum minuto?

Não disseram nada por alguns segundos, apenas se limitando em se encarar. Rin reprimia a todo custo a vontade de levantar-se e ir até ele afagar-lhe os cabelos e o chamar para a almoçarem juntos como estavam acostumados a fazer. Mas ao invés disse, ela engoliu em seco e usou de todo seu autocontrole para dizer:

"O que quer, Hakudoushi?"

O garoto arregalou os olhos e até este movimento fez seu olhinho doer mais, tanto quanto a dor que sentiu ao notar que ela não se dirigiu a ele como _Haku-kun_ ou _meu anjo_, como sempre fazia.

"Porque foi embora, Rin-sensei?" – ele perguntou, concluindo que deveria continuar o que fora fazer ali. Seu olho deu uma fisgada forte e ele se contraiu levemente no mesmo instante que a professora desviou o olhar de forma insegura procurando o que responder. Ela não percebeu.

"Hakudoushi, você deve voltar pro refeitório, é horário de almoço agora"

Hakudoushi se endireitou, mirando-a com os olhos semicerrados. Estava vendo duas Rins. E as duas voltaram suas cabeças para lhe encarar com expressões sérias.

"Rin-sensei. Porque...?"

Rin não aguentou.

"Eu sinto muito" – ela falou aliviando um pouco sua expressão, substituindo-a por uma penosa – "Mas não podemos mais continuar assim. Eu sou sua professora. Não posso ser mais nada que isso. Não posso... não posso ser como uma mãe pra você, Hakudoushi. Você já tem uma e deve começar a gostar dela, não de mim"

Mais uma pontada forte no olho. Muito forte. Hakudoushi se contraiu mais uma vez, gemendo de dor. Dessa vez, Rin percebeu. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, observando a crianças levar as mãos no rosto.

"Hakudoushi...?" – ela o chamou, começando a se erguer da mesa. Havia algo de errado.

Outra pontada forte. Outro gemido.

"Porque...?" – ele falou, sua voz começando a se misturar com soluços de choro. Estava com muita dor. Dor física e emocional. Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos, uma estranha sensação de fraqueza tomando conta de seu corpo pequeno, sua visão escureceu – "Porque você não gosta mais mim?" – ele sussurrou baixo, sentindo uma pontada de dor mais forte ainda. Estrema, enlouquecedora. E a última coisa que viu, antes de seu corpo desfalecer no chão da sala, foi Rin correr em sua direção em desespero, e a última coisa que ouviu foi ela gritar seu nome em agonia.

"Hakudoushi!"

MMM

**N/A:** Apareceu a Margarida! Olê-olê-olá! Pois é, estou de volta. Não vou citar minhas famosas desculpas espalhafatosas, pois sei que já estão cansados delas. Peço apenas que me perdoem pelo atraso.

Capitulo grande, hein? Quanta coisa aconteceu! Bom, acho que muitos já haviam reparado que Hakudoushi estava doente há um tempo, tentei colocar de forma sutil os sintomas durante alguns dos capítulos anteriores para apenas nesse ele realmente passar mal. Acho que muitos vão querer me matar por isso, mas fazer o que? A história já está construída e isso infelizmente sempre fez parte dela.

O que ele tem? É grave ou não? Bem, isso são assuntos a serem tratados no próximo capitulo, que eu já aviso... Este promete! ;D

Aqueles velhos e calorosos agradecimento á **Cycy, Marilia Cullen Black, Dada Maxi, Greicy, Lenita Hiko, Jaquefala, Kaw, Julia, Sarah, Brbara Rettore, Fan, Larissa G, Shiia-chan, Lidiaborges, Ladychan, Lu, Shirlaine,**** May e Josimar **pelos comentários no capitulo 13.

Prometo que vou dar meu melhor para dar-lhes um presente de Natal-Ano Novo! Enquanto isso mandem MUITOS e MUITOS REVIEWS, sim? :P

Beijocondas!

Cath Black.


End file.
